KidsWBYungsta's Animation Multiverse: The Series
by KidsWBYungsta
Summary: A new and improved version of my "Animation Multiverse" fanfic series! Get ready for all-new adventures, non-stop laughs and the classic cartoon antics of your favorite characters, including Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, the Winx Club, Billy & Mandy, the Kids Next Door, Sailor Moon, Yakko, Wakko & Dot and the Eds!
1. The Toonstars & Bugs Bunny Intro

**KidsWBYungsta's Animation Multiverse: The Series  
** **Summary** **:** What happens when some of your favorite cartoon and anime characters happen to live in a unique multiverse? A combination of high energy, unique character interactions and non-stop wackiness that is akin to what is seen in Warner Bros. cartoons! Join your favorite cartoon and anime characters as they engage in new adventures, make their way through the Warner Bros. Cartoon Tooniversity and find themselves in some interesting situations. Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you … the first season of _KidsWBYungsta's Animation Multiverse: The Series_!

 _Looney Tunes_ , _Animaniacs_ , _Tiny Toons_ and _Space Jam_ © Warner Bros. Animation  
 _Sailor Moon_ © Naoko Takeuchi and Toei Animation  
All other cartoon and anime characters who appear in this story belong to their respective owners and companies.

* * *

 **KidsWBYungsta's Animation Multiverse: The Series – Story Synopsis**

 **A/N** **:** After working on a few stories for the _Animation Multiverse_ , an all-new universe that is the cornerstone of my recent fanfics, I decided to start my own fanfiction series, but this one is going to be more comedic and lighthearted compared to the first story, _Battle for the Animation Multiverse_. With this new fanfic series, I hope to incorporate extra layers of humor and elements of post-modernism akin to the classic _Looney Tunes_ cartoons. Although I have a clear idea of what characters will play major roles throughout this series, Bugs Bunny will serve as the headlining star, similar to what is shown through the most-recent _Looney Tunes_ series, _Wabbit: A Looney Tunes Production_ , which had since been retitled _New Looney Tunes_. So, without further ado, here's what you can expect from _KidsWBYungsta's Animation Multiverse: The Series_!

 **Series Synopsis** **:** Set after the events of _Battle for the Animation Multiverse_ , the citizens of the Animation Multiverse start settling into their usual animated lives, which includes most of the Toons attending the one of the most-famous and diverse universities for cartoon characters: the Warner Bros. Cartoon Tooniversity! Not only does the series feature the integral cast of marquee _Looney Tunes_ characters, such as Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Porky Pig, Speedy Gonzales, Wile E. Coyote and Lola Bunny, but it will also feature appearances from other fan-favorite characters, such as the Eds, Billy and Mandy, Sailor Moon, Juniper Lee, Mac & Bloo, Puffy AmiYumi, the Winx Club, Finn & Jake, Mordecai & Rigby and others! Interspersed between the episodes are new _Looney Tunes Cartoons_ and one-shot shorts spotlighting other characters, often introducing new additions to the cast and their cartoon abilities.

 **Disclaimer** **:** I do not own any of the cartoon and anime characters who will appear in this fanfic series. The characters who will appear are under the ownership of their respective companies.

 **Dedication** **:** A tip of the hat to the fine folks of Warner Bros. Animation, Cartoon Network, Nickelodeon, Disney Animation, FUNimation and Toei Animation.

* * *

 _ **KidsWBYungsta's Animation Multiverse: The Series**_

 **Synopsis** **:** Set after the events of _Battle for the Animation Multiverse_ , the cartoon characters and anime stars of the Animation Multiverse engage in a series of various adventures, ranging from animated insanity at the Warner Bros. Cartoon Tooniversity and slice-of-life adventures in the Animation Multiverse to well-constructed parodies of pop culture. Join your favorite cartoon characters and anime stars as they appear in a series of new animated adventures, find themselves in a series of sticky situations and find new ways to outsmart their rivals along the way!

* * *

 **Major Characters** **:**

\- **Bugs Bunny** ( _Looney Tunes_ , voiced by Billy West / Eric Bauza): Bugs Bunny lives a life of upper-middle-class suburban leisure, based on income from the popular Carrot Peeler that he invented. He lives in a well-appointed house, drives a cool car, and provides room and board for his friend, Daffy Duck. He spends his time watching sports on TV, hanging out with his friends and neighbors, and dating Lola Bunny. He essentially plays the polar opposite to Daffy Duck: cool, collected and in-control to complement Daffy's frequent bouts of insanity, although he is not without his own quirks. Just like his fellow Looney Tunes colleagues, Bugs works as a professor at the Warner Bros. Cartoon Tooniversity, teaching the English, Wise Cracks and Basic Wild Takes classes; he also serves as the Tooniversity's principal and basketball coach.  
\- **Daffy Duck** ( _Looney Tunes_ , voiced by Dee Bradley Baker / Eric Bauza): Daffy Duck is the roommate and best friend of Bugs Bunny. Just like Bugs and their fellow Looney Tunes, Daffy works as one of the professors at the Warner Bros. Cartoon Tooniversity, teaching the Spotlight-Stealing, Self-Centerism and Advanced Wild Takes classes. While he does share a house with Bugs, he often earns his own money and helps out with providing the basic necessities for Bugs' home. Outside of his professor work at the Cartoon Tooniversity, he has tried to get rich quick with other side businesses, but they end up backfiring repeatedly. While Daffy's greed and jealousy of Bugs remains, it is less antagonistic in this installment. In fact, Bugs openly admits that Daffy is his best friend, despite his flaws. Daffy has worked various jobs before landing a gig as a Cartoon Tooniversity professor.  
\- **Porky Pig** ( _Looney Tunes_ , voiced by Bob Bergen): Porky Pig is one of Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck's closest friends. Despite being bright and bookish, Porky has an innocent, naïve quality that Daffy frequently uses to his advantage, tricking the pig into accompanying him in his bizarre schemes. Porky also teaches the Props and Physical Comedy class, as well as the Wild Takes class at the Warner Bros. Cartoon Tooniversity. Outside of working as one of the professors at the Warner Bros. Cartoon Tooniversity, Porky has also started his own catering company.  
\- **Speedy Gonzales** ( _Looney Tunes_ , voiced by Phil LaMarr): Known for being "the fastest mouse in all of Mexico", Speedy is known for his ability to run extremely fast and speaking fluent Spanish. At the Warner Bros. Cartoon Tooniversity, Speedy serves as the track coach and the athletic announcer for the university's sporting events, such as basketball, football and baseball games. Not only that, but Speedy also serves as the resident owner of the Pizzariba restaurant and lives with Bugs and Daffy as their "mouse-in-the-wall".  
\- **Wile E. Coyote** ( _Looney Tunes_ , voiced by J.P. Karliak): A genius brown coyote who tries to capture the Road Runner … to no avail. At times, he even finds himself engaging in a battle of wits with Bugs Bunny, with similar results to when he tries to capture the Road Runner. Wile E. Coyote is one of the two Deans at the Warner Bros. Cartoon Tooniversity and even teaches a Hard Knocks class.  
\- **Lola Bunny** ( _Looney Tunes_ , voiced by Kath Soucie): Lola Bunny is Bugs' tough-talking, bubbly, energetic and athletic girlfriend, who has a habit of speaking rapidly, whether anyone is listening or not. When they first met, Bugs falls in love with her, but is concerned that she might not be interested, so he tries to take it slow. Eventually, Lola develops feelings for Bugs Bunny, which leads to Bugs and Lola becoming an official couple. Just like her fellow _Looney Tunes_ colleagues, Lola is a professor at the Warner Bros. Cartoon Tooniversity, teaching the girls' Physical Education class and serving as a cheerleading coach and a softball coach.  
\- **Bloom** ( _Winx Club_ , voiced by Molly C. Quinn): The Princess / Guardian Fairy of Domino and the Fairy of the Dragon Flame, Bloom is one of the founding members of the Winx Club, serving as the group's official leader. She is also an Alumna of the Alfea College for Fairies and the Keeper of the Dragon's Flame.  
\- **Stella** ( _Winx Club_ , voiced by Amy Gross): The fashionista of the Winx Club, the Princess / Guardian Fairy of Solaria and the Fairy of the Sun and Moon, Stella tends to be aware of the latest fashion trends and is also known for being the bubbly one of the Winx Club. Adding on to that, Stella is one of the founding members of the Winx Club and an Alumna of the Alfea College for Fairies.  
\- **Flora** ( _Winx Club_ , voiced by Eileen Stevens): The Fairy of Nature and the Guardian Fairy of Linphea, Flora is a sweet, shy, genuine, caring person who loves plants and vegetation of all kinds. Flora also serves as the "good girl" of the Winx Club. Flora is also one of the founding members of the Winx Club and an Alumna of the Alfea College for Fairies.  
\- **Musa** ( _Winx Club_ , voiced by Romi Dames): The Fairy of Nature and the Guardian Fairy of Melody, Musa serves as the resident toughest girl of the Winx Club. She is also an avid fan of all types of music, though she prefers hip-hop and rap. Despite her tough exterior, Musa is the most emotionally vulnerable of the Winx. Musa is also one of the founding members of the Winx Club and an Alumna of the Alfea College for Fairies.  
\- **Tecna** ( _Winx Club_ , voiced by Moira "Mo" Quirk): The Fairy of Technology and the Guardian Fairy of Zenith, Tecna serves as the smart girl of the Winx Club. Adding on to her smarts, Tecna also loves technology and science, experimenting in her spare time by creating various techno devices. Tecna is also one of the founding members of the Winx Club and an Alumna of the Alfea College for Faiires.  
\- **Layla** ( _Winx Club_ , voiced by Natalia "MyVerse" Pitti): The Fairy of Water and the Princess of Andros, Layla became an official member of the Winx Club in the show's second season. Like her fellow Winx Club girls, Layla is an Alumna of the Alfea College for Fairies.  
\- **Princess Diaspro** ( _Winx Club_ , voiced by Ariana Grande): The Fairy of Gemstones and the Princess of Avalon, Diaspro  
\- **Roxy** ( _Winx Club_ , voiced by Liliana Mumy): A close ally of the Winx Club and the Fairy of Animals, Roxy became acquainted with the Winx through a series of events throughout the show's fourth season.  
\- **Usagi Tsukino / Sailor Moon** ( _Sailor Moon_ , voiced by Stephanie Sheh): An ordinary high school student who is actually the brave fighter for love and justice, Sailor Moon, as well as the leader of the famed Sailor Guardians.  
\- **Usagi "Chibi-Usa" Small Lady Serenity / Sailor Chibi-Moon** ( _Sailor Moon_ , voiced by Sandy Fox): Usagi and Mamoru's daughter from the future who is training to become a Sailor Guardian.  
\- **Ami Mizuno / Sailor Mercury** ( _Sailor Moon_ , voiced by Kate Higgins): A kind, shy and quiet genius prodigy who is one of Usagi's closest friends. She is also known as Sailor Mercury, who shares the same level of intellect as her civilian self.  
\- **Rei Hino / Sailor Mars** ( _Sailor Moon_ , voiced by Cristina "Cristina Vee" Valenzuela): A shrine maiden at Hikawa Shrine who possesses psychic abilities, along with her powers as Sailor Mars. Rei is also a dedicated fighter and another one of Usagi's closest friends, despite their occasional arguments.  
\- **Makoto Kino / Sailor Jupiter** ( _Sailor Moon_ , voiced by Amanda Celine Miller): A motherly / big sister-style figure for her fellow Sailor Guardians, despite her appearance and terrifying reputation.  
\- **Minako Aino / Sailor Venus** ( _Sailor Moon_ , voiced by Cherami Leigh): An active Sailor Guardian who went under the moniker "Sailor V", then became a close ally of Usagi and the other Sailor Guardians.  
\- **Setsuna Meioh / Sailor Pluto** ( _Sailor Moon_ , voiced by Veronica Taylor): The mysterious, eternal gatekeeper of the Door of Space and one of the Outer Sailor Guardians. Alongside Double D, Setsuna is an assistant to Hello Nurse at the Warner Bros. Cartoon Tooniversity.  
\- **Haruka Tenoh / Sailor Uranus** ( _Sailor Moon_ , voiced by Erica Mendez): A good-natured, masculine-acting girl who is slightly older than most of the Sailor Guardians. She is also known as Sailor Uranus, who is one of the three Outer Guardians and the girlfriend of Sailor Neptune.  
\- **Michiru Kaioh / Sailor Neptune** ( _Sailor Moon_ , voiced by Lauren Landa): An elegant and talented violinist and painter who is also known as Sailor Neptune, one of the three Outer Guardians and the girlfriend of Sailor Uranus.  
\- **Hotaru Tomoe / Sailor Saturn** ( _Sailor Moon_ , voiced by Christine Marie Cabanos): The adopted daughter of Pluto, Uranus and Neptune, Hotaru is a genuinely kind and friendly girl, despite her rough upbringing, and becomes close friends with Chibi-Usa and even other characters, such as Buster and Babs Bunny.  
\- **Seiya Kou / Sailor Star Fighter** ( _Sailor Moon_ , voiced by Kimberly Brooks): The leader of the Sailor Starligts and the lead vocalist of the the girls' "pop music group", the Super Starlets.  
\- **Taiki Kou / Sailor Star Maker** ( _Sailor Moon_ , voiced by Alyson Michalka): The second-in-command for the Sailor Starlights and the most-intellectual of the trio. In the Super Starlets group, Taiki serves as the background vocals, keyboardist and composer of the group.  
\- **Yaten Kou / Sailor Star Healer** ( _Sailor Moon_ , voiced by Eileen Stevens): The third member of the Sailor Starlights, who tends to be more spiritually-aware and is more aloof and cynical, compared to her fellow Starlights. Yaten also serves as the background vocals of the Super Starlets, as well as serving as the bass guitar player and the song arranger. Despite her tough and cynical exterior, she does have a soft side, as shown in her interactions with Luna.  
\- **Huey & Riley Freeman** ( _The Boondocks_ , voiced by Regina King): Two African-American males who are the grandchildren of former war hero and Civil Rights activist, Robert Jebediah Freeman. Huey is the more level-headed and laidback of the two boys, while Riley serves as the scheming trickster.  
\- **Nigel "Numbah 1" Uno** ( _Codename: Kids Next Door_ , voiced by Ben Diskin): The leader of Sector V from the Kids Next Door. Numbuh One tends to be the workaholic of his group, but is actually a nice guy deep down.  
\- **Hoagie P. "Numbah 2" Gilligan** ( _Codename: Kids Next Door_ , voiced by Ben Diskin): Sector V's technology expert who revels in cracking bad jokes.  
\- **Kuki "Numbah 3" Sanban** ( _Codename: Kids Next Door_ , voiced by Lauren Tom): Sector V's medical expert who specializes in diversionary tactics, along with having a huge interest in Rainbow Monkeys.  
\- **Wallabee "Numbah 4" Beatles** ( _Codename: Kids Next Door_ , voiced by Dee Bradley Baker): Sector V's combat specialist, who tends to be more street-smart than book-smart.  
\- **Abigail "Numbah 5" Lincoln** ( _Codename: Kids Next Door_ , voiced by Cree Summer): Sector V's second-in-command who often plays it cool in tense situations.  
\- **Ed** ( _Ed, Edd n Eddy_ , voiced by Matt Hill): The muscle of the Eds who has a number of odd obessions and interests, but tends to have some moments of cleverness.  
\- **Double D** ( _Ed, Edd n Eddy_ , voiced by Samuel Vincent): The resident brains of the Eds, who serves as the voice of reason among his friends. Even then, he does have his moments of where he acts more relaxed than high-strung.  
\- **Eddy** ( _Ed, Edd n Eddy_ , voiced by Tony Sampson): The self-proclaimed leader of the Eds, who still puts a high amount of effort in performing "scams".

* * *

 **Supporting Characters** **:**

\- **Yakko, Wakko and Dot Warner** ( _Animaniacs_ , voiced by Rob Paulsen, Jess Harnell and Tress MacNeille): A trio of cartoon characters who also come from the Warner Bros. cartoon studio.  
\- **Buster and Babs Bunny** ( _Tiny Toon Adventures_ , voiced by Charles Adler and Tress MacNeille): A blue and pink pair of bunnies who serves as physical representation of the two sides of Bugs Bunny's personality.  
\- **Plucky Duck** ( _Tiny Toon Adventures_ , voiced by Dee Bradley Baker): A young, green male duck who wears a white tank-top and is known for being similar to his _Looney Tunes_ counterpart and idol, Daffy Duck.  
\- **Calamity Coyote** ( _Tiny Toon Adventures_ , voiced by Frank Welker): A young, gray male coyote who wears red high-tops and tends to work on a wide variety of scientific devices. Similar to his mentor and _Looney Tunes_ counterpart, Wile E. Coyote, he often communicates with the others through signs and vocal effects.  
\- **Fifi La Fume** ( _Tiny Toon Adventures_ , voiced by Kath Soucie): A young purple and white skunk with a pink ribbon in her hair, who happens to share the same characteristics as her crush and _Looney Tunes_ counterpart, Pepé Le Pew.  
\- **Juniper Lee** ( _The Life and Times of Juniper Lee_ , voiced by Lara Jill Miller): The young, skilled Te Xuan Ze who protects the Animation Multiverse from a wide variety of mystical creatures.  
\- **Monroe** ( _The Life and Times of Juniper Lee_ , voiced by Carlos Alazraqui): A Scottish dog and the resident advisor to the Te Xuan Ze, Juniper Lee, providing information on the magical creatures in the Animation Multiverse.  
\- **Jody Irwin** ( _The Life and Times of Juniper Lee_ , voiced by Colleen O'Shaughnessey): One of Juniper Lee's best friends and usually serves as the happiest one of her group of friends.  
\- **Ophelia Rodriguez** ( _The Life and Times of Juniper Lee_ , voiced by Candi Milo): One of Juniper Lee's best friends, who is shown to have a deadpan, cynical personality with a critical view of the world around her.  
\- **Roger Radcliffe** ( _The Life and Times of Juniper Lee_ , voiced by Tara Strong): One of Juniper Lee's best friends, who is known for being the resident class clown and dressing like a rapper.  
\- **Marcus Conner** ( _The Life and Times of Juniper Lee_ , voiced by Phil LaMarr): An African-American male who is one of Juniper Lee's best friends and her main love interest, though they are slow to admit their feelings to each other.  
\- **Melissa O'Massey** ( _The Life and Times of Juniper Lee_ , voiced by Tara Strong): The self-proclaimed "most-popular girl" at the Warner Bros. Cartoon Tooniversity, often causing problems for Juniper Lee and her group of friends, as well as Jenny Wakeman, the Kids Next Door, Billy and Mandy, the Eds and Kim Possible.  
\- **Mac and Bloo** ( _Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends_ , voiced by Sean Marquette and Keith Ferguson): A creative, smart and warm-hearted 8-year-old and his reckless, hyperactive imaginary friend. While Mac serves as the more level-headed, responsible one of the duo, Bloo serves as the more hyperactive one, though he does have his moments of being reserved.  
\- **Johnny Bravo** ( _Johnny Bravo_ , voiced by Jeff Bennett): A muscular, self-proclaimed womanizer with a blonde pompadour hairstyle and an Elvis-style voice who tries to get women to go out with him.  
\- **Virgil Hawkins** ( _Static Shock_ , voiced by Phil LaMarr): An African-American teenager who tries to balance his social life with his superhero life.  
\- **Shnookums and Meat** ( _Shnookums & Meat_, voiced by Jason Marsden and Frank Welker): A dynamic duo of wacky cartoon characters, consisting of an orange, sarcastic cat and a blue guard dog, who tend to engage in a battle of wits.  
\- **Kim Possible** ( _Kim Possible_ , voiced by Christy Carlson Romano): The spunky and fashionable secret agent who manages to save the world from Dr. Drakken and an assortment of super villains.  
\- **Ron Stoppable** ( _Kim Possible_ , voiced by Will Friedle): Kim's best friend and consistent sidekick during their spy missions. Ron is also known for his love of Bueno Nacho and being the Ultimate Monkey Master; he also has a pet naked mole rat named Rufus.  
\- **Monique** ( _Kim Possible_ , voiced by Raven-Symoné): One of Kim's close friends, who is known for being quite the fashionista with a fashion sense that rival Stella's.  
\- **Bonnie Rockwaller** ( _Kim Possible_ , voiced by Kirsten Storms): Kim's main rival since middle school, who is also her cheerleading rival, which causes quite a bit of conflict between the two girls.  
\- **Star Butterfly** ( _Star vs. the Forces of Evil_ , voiced by Eden Sher): An eccentric, magical princess who comes from the other-dimensional Kingdom of Mewni and enjoys fighting monsters.  
\- **Marco Diaz** ( _Star vs. the Forces of Evil_ , voiced by Adam McArthur): The only son of the Diaz family and a current Karate student, Marco became Star's earthly friend, guide and combat partner after she landed on Earth.  
\- **Janna Ordania** ( _Star vs. the Forces of Evil_ , voiced by Natalie Palamides): One of Jackie and Star's closest friends who likes to dabble in "witchy" things and accompanies Star and Marco on their adventures.  
\- **Jackie-Lynn Thomas** ( _Star vs. the Forces of Evil_ , voiced by Grey Griffin): A classmate of Marco's, as well as the object of his affections, Jackie is often seen with a skateboard and often hangs out with Janna.  
\- **Brittney Wong** ( _Star vs. the Forces of Evil_ , voiced by Kaley Cuoco): A "mean girl" cheerleader who attends the Warner Bros. Cartoon Tooniversity and seems to have a somewhat-antagonistic relationship with Star Butterfly.  
\- **Dexter** ( _Dexter's Laboratory_ , voiced by Candi Milo): The resident boy genius who has a secret laboratory hidden in his own home.  
\- **Blossom** ( _The Powerpuff Girls_ , voiced by Cathy Cavadini): The leader of the Powerpuff Girls and the "brains" of the team, who has the unique ability of ice breath.  
\- **Bubbles** ( _The Powerpuff Girls_ , voiced by Tara Strong): The "joy and the laughter" of the Powerpuff Girls who is the most childish, naive and timid of the group, but she is also the most gentle, caring and playful. Her unique ability is to talk to animals and to speak any language.  
\- **Buttercup** ( _The Powerpuff Girls_ , voiced by Elizabeth Daily): The "toughest fighter" of the Powerpuff Girls who is a tomboy and is known for being the most aggressive and confrontational sister. Compared to her sisters, she does not have a unique ability.  
\- **Princess Morbucks** ( _The Powerpuff Girls_ , voiced by Jennifer Hale): A spoiled rich girl who is one of the Powerpuff Girls' recurring rivals.  
\- **Creepella "Creepie" Creecher** ( _Growing Up Creepie_ , voiced by Janice Kawaye): A goth girl who was raised by bugs in the Dweezworld Mansion.  
\- **Osmosis "Ozzy" Jones** ( _Osmosis Jones_ , voiced by Chris Rock): An urban, overzealous blue and white blood cell with little respect for authority.  
\- **Drixenol "Drix" Koldreliff** ( _Osmosis Jones_ , voiced by David Hyde Pierce): A stoic cold pill who is Ozzy's best friend and partner on the police force.  
\- **Frankie Stein** ( _Monster High_ , voiced by Janice Kawaye): The daughter of Frankenstein's Monster and his bride, Frankie is 15 days old and serves as the leader for the ghouls of Monster High.  
\- **Draculaura** ( _Monster High_ , voiced by Debi Derryberry): The daughter of Dracula and a vegan vampire.  
\- **Clawdeen Wolf** ( _Monster High_ , voiced by Kimberly Brooks): The daughter of the Wolfman and the fashionista of the main Monster High ghouls.  
\- **Cleo de Nile** ( _Monster High_ , voiced by Kristinia DeBarge): The daughter of the Mummy and an heir of Egyptian royalty.  
\- **Nefera de Nile** ( _Monster High_ , voiced by Camila Cabello): The older sister of Cleo de Nile, who often engages in a glorious war of sisterly rivalry with Cleo.  
\- **Ari Hauntington** ( _Monster High_ , voiced by Sabrina Carpenter): A ghost popstar who happens to masquerade as a human named Tash.  
\- **Moanica D'Kay** ( _Monster High_ , voiced by Rachael MacFarlane): A zombie ghoul who is strongly implied to have used humans to create a personal zombie army.  
\- **Deuce Gorgon** ( _Monster High_ , voiced by Yuri Lowenthal): The son of Medusa and one of the Cartoon Tooniversity's leading basketball stars, alongside such others as Buster Bunny and Virgil Hawkins. He is also in a tumultuous, yet very strong relationship with Cleo de Nile.  
\- **Clawd Wolf** ( _Monster High_ , voiced by Ogie Banks): The older, level-headed brother of Clawdeen Wolf, Clawd is known for being a multi-faceted athlete; known for his athletic prowess and his quick-thinking skills, as well as being the boyfriend of Draculaura.  
\- **Heath Burns** ( _Monster High_ , voiced by Cam Clarke): A fire elemental who is known for being the show-off type, similar to Eddy of the Eds.  
\- **Yasmina Clairvoya** ( _Bratzillaz_ , voiced by Jessica DiCicco): Yasmina has the power to see into the future and loves romantic looks, retro styles and funky-braided hair.  
\- **Cloetta Spelleta** ( _Bratzillaz_ , voiced by Grey Griffin): Cloetta has the power to change people into anything they want and adores two-tone fashions, over-the-knee boots, sparkly capes and hair that goes straight and curly.  
\- **Meygana Broomstix** ( _Bratzillaz_ , voiced by Cristina "Cristina Vee" Valenzuela): Megyana not only has the power to fly, but she also has the power to make dreams come true. She also loves all shades of blue sky, late-night parties, cloud hopping, fluttery capes and helping people's wildest dreams take flight.  
\- **Sashabella Paws** ( _Bratzillaz_ , voiced by Cree Summer): Sashabella has the animal kingdom under her spell, allowing her to communicate with creatures everywhere. She loves mixing up faux fur with fuzzy boots and fur clothing.  
\- **Jade J'Adore** ( _Bratzillaz_ , voiced by Romi Dames): Jade loves everything about love, giving her the power to heal any broken hearts. She also loves punky glam looks, luxurious lace, mysterious eyes and hearts on everything.  
\- **Krypto the Superdog** ( _Krypto the Superdog_ , voiced by Samuel Vincent): Kara's pet dog from Krypton who shares the same superpowers as the world-renowned Man of Steel, along with some heightened powers due to being a dog.  
\- **Streaky the Supercat** ( _Krypto the Superdog_ , voiced by Jess Harnell): An orange somali cat with a yellow lightning streak along his back who shares the duties of a super-pet with Krypto.  
\- **Ace the Bat-Hound** ( _Krypto the Superdog_ , voiced by Keith Ferguson): Barbara's pet dog who occasionally accompanies her on her various solo escapades.  
\- **Mina and the Count** ( _Mina and the Count_ , voiced by Tara Strong and Mark Hamill): A bubbly 7-year old girl with thick long red hair in a ponytail and a 700-year old immortal vampire with light blue skin who happened to become close friends during a fateful night at Mina's house.  
\- **Luna** ( _Sailor Moon_ , voiced by Michelle Ruff): A black cat who serves as an assistant and advisor to Usagi and the Sailor Senshi.  
\- **Artemis** ( _Sailor Moon_ , voiced by Johnny Yong Bosch): A white cat who serves as a companion to Minako.  
\- **Sonoko Ijyuin** ( _Sailor Moon_ , voiced by Jessica DiCicco): A teenage girl who is the team captain of Warner Bros. Cartoon Tooniversity's softball team, as well as the number-one fan of the pop girl group, the Super Starlets.  
\- **Koan** ( _Sailor Moon_ , voiced by Eden Riegel): The youngest of the Ayakashi Sisters who happens to be the most-ambitious and most-conceited of the girls, but she does have a good heart deep down. Koan also serves as a counterpart to Rei Hino / Sailor Mars as the two share similar characteristics.  
\- **Berthier** ( _Sailor Moon_ , voiced by Janice Kawaye): The second youngest of the Ayakashi Sisters who has a very darkly playful personality, but has a great sense of respect for her elder sisters.  
\- **Calaveras** ( _Sailor Moon_ , voiced by Cassandra Lee Morris): The second oldest of the Ayakashi Sisters who often engages in teasing her other siblings, especially Petz.  
\- **Petz** ( _Sailor Moon_ , voiced by Eileen Stevens): The oldest of the Ayakashi Sisters who is known for being very proud and is very willing to step on others to achieve a sense of personal glory and power; even then, she and Calaveras actually share a good-natured relationship with their younger sisters … well, for a stretch of the word "good-natured".  
\- **Eudial** ( _Sailor Moon_ , voiced by Erin Fitzgerald): The leader of the Witches 5 who generally keeps a cool head in intense situations and is known as a brilliant inventor, yet is also known as a reckless driver (though she has gotten better in the latter department).  
\- **Mimete** ( _Sailor Moon_ , voiced by Kira Buckland): The second-in-command of the Witches 5 who, like Minako, aspires to be a pop idol. She tends to be the most-ditzy and least-organized, but she can be very crafty when she puts the effort in.  
\- **Tellu** ( _Sailor Moon_ , voiced by Kimberly Brooks): The third member of the Witches 5 who has the power to control a wide variety of plants.  
\- **Viluy** ( _Sailor Moon_ , voiced by Moira "Mo" Quirk): The fourth member of the Witches 5 who has the power of controlling computers and other electronics.  
\- **Cyprine and Ptilol** (Sailor Moon, voiced by Melissa Fahn): Both are considered to be the fifth member of the Witches 5 and are the most-powerful of the Witches 5. Although Ptilol is considered to be an extension of Cyprine's power, they still act as one person.  
\- **Sylvester J. Pussycat** ( _Looney Tunes_ , voiced by Bill Farmer / Jeff Bergman): A black-and-white tuxedo cat who tries to capture Tweety. Sylvester serves as the sports announcer, athletic coach and teacher of the Mouse / Bird Chasing class at the Warner Bros. Cartoon Tooniversity.  
\- **Tweety Bird** ( _Looney Tunes_ , voiced by Bob Bergen / Eric Bauza): A yellow canary who often finds himself in a battle of wits against Sylvester. Tweety serves as the teacher of the Villain-Whopping class at the Warner Bros. Cartoon Tooniversity.  
\- **Foghorn Leghorn** ( _Looney Tunes_ , voiced by Jeff Bergman): A loud-mouthed rooster with a Central Virginia accent and a master of expressive body language. Foghorn Leghorn serves as the librarian, baseball coach and the teacher of the Hound-Teasing class at the Warner Bros. Cartoon Tooniversity.  
\- **Yosemite Sam** ( _Looney Tunes_ , voiced by Fred Tatasciore): A short-tempered, red-haired bandit who is another one of Bugs Bunny's major adversaries. Despite their storied rivalry and contentious history, Sam does work with Bugs at the Warner Bros. Cartoon Tooniversity, serving as the Vice Prinicpal and the teacher of the Class Clowning and Exploding Cakes classes.  
\- **Taz the Tasmanian Devil** ( _Looney Tunes_ , voiced by Jim Cummings / Dee Bradley Baker): A ferocious omnivore with a notoriously short temper, little patience and an _enormous_ appetite. Taz also serves as the teacher of the Destruction class at the Warner Bros. Cartoon Tooniversity.  
\- **The Road Runner** ( _Looney Tunes_ , voiced by Dee Bradley Baker): A fast-running ground bird who always manages to outsmart Wile E. Coyote … usually by doing nothing. Just like his archrival, he is one of the deans at the Warner Bros. Cartoon Tooniversity and teaches the Outwitting class.  
\- **Elmer Fudd** ( _Looney Tunes_ , voiced by Billy West): A hunter who serves as one of Bugs Bunny's main adversaries, alongside Yosemite Sam. Elmer teaches the Cartoon Logic 101 and Fuddology classes at the Warner Bros. Cartoon Tooniversity.  
\- **Marvin the Martian** ( _Looney Tunes_ , voiced by Eric Bauza): A soft-spoken martian who secretly plots to destroy the Earth, only to have his efforts thwarted by Bugs Bunny and Duck Dodgers. Despite his rivalry with Bugs and Daffy, he does help out at the Warner Bros. Cartoon Tooniversity, serving as the teacher of the Cartoon Math, Algebra, Chemistry and Alien Antics classes and the umpire for the school's baseball and softball games.  
\- **Pepé Le Pew** ( _Looney Tunes_ , voiced by René Auberjonois / Eric Bauza): A French-accented skunk who is constantly in search of love and appreciation, which is often a trial due to his skunk odor and aggressive pursuit of romance.  
\- **Tina Russo Duck** ( _The Looney Tunes Show_ , voiced by Jennifer Esposito): A female duck who is Daffy Duck's girlfriend and works at a copy store called "Copy Place". She is known as a go-getter girl with a no-nonsense personality.  
\- **Rodney Rabbit** ( _The Looney Tunes Show_ , voiced by Chuck Deezy): A tall, light brown rabbit who wears black circular glasses and is an old childhood friend of Bugs Bunny.  
\- **Petunia Pig** ( _Looney Tunes_ , voiced by Jessica DiCicco): A female pig with a kind-hearted personality who is Porky Pig's girlfriend.  
\- **Cindy McPhearson** ( _The Boondocks_ , voiced by Tara Strong): An 8-year old girl who could be best described as "a South Central ghetto girl who happens to be white".  
\- **Michael Caesar** ( _The Boondocks_ , voiced by Phil LaMarr): A preteen of African-American and Jamaican descent. who is known as an aspiring MC and comic. Michael is also one of Huey's closest friends, due to their similar outlook of the world around them.  
\- **Jazmine DuBois** ( _The Boondocks_ , voiced by Zendaya): A kindhearted, benevolent and considerate 10-year-old biracial girl who is a very close friend of Huey Freeman.  
\- **Mordecai** ( _Regular Show_ , voiced by J.G. Quintel): A tall blue jay who engages in misadventures with his friend Rigby, though he serves as the more mature and level-headed of the two.  
\- **Rigby** ( _Regular Show_ , voiced by William Salyers): A short raccoon and Mordecai's best friend who tends to be more energetic compared to Mordecai.  
\- **Apple White** ( _Ever After High_ , voiced by Jessica DiCicco): A student of Ever After High and the daughter of Snow White.  
\- **Briar Beauty** ( _Ever After High_ , voiced by Hayden Panettiere): The daughter of Sleeping Beauty and a close friend of Apple White.  
\- **Diana Prince / Wonder Woman** ( _DC Super Hero Girls_ , voiced by Grey Griffin): A natural born leader, Diana Prince, better known as Wonder Woman, comes from the Paradise Island of Themyscira. She is known to be courageous and competitive.  
\- **Barbara "Babs" Gordon / Batgirl** ( _DC Super Hero Girls_ , voiced by Tara Strong): A spunky, energetic teenage girl who specializes in gadgeteering and skill.  
\- **Kara Danvers / Supergirl** ( _DC Super Hero Girls_ , voiced by Nicole Sullivan): The hot-tempered and aggressive member of the DC Superhero Girls who is also something of a punk rockstar.  
\- **Jessica Cruz / Green Lantern** ( _DC Super Hero Girls_ , voiced by Myrna Velasco): A well-adjusted girl who is environmentally conscious, but proves to be crafty in her role as the Green Lantern.  
\- **Karen Beecher / Bumblebee** ( _DC Super Hero Girls_ , voiced by Kimberly Brooks): A shy, yet crafty and intelligent girl who is the sweetest of the DC Superhero Girls.  
\- **Zee Zatara / Zatanna** ( _DC Super Hero Girls_ , voiced by Kari Wahlgren): A mysterious, magical girl who possesses a wide variety of magical abilities that rivals those of the Winx Club.  
\- **Donna Troy / Wonder Girl** ( _DC Super Hero Girls / Super Best Friends Forever_ , voiced by Jessica DiCicco): The younger sister of Wonder Woman, Donna often accompanies her sister and her friends on their adventures in battling the Super Villain Girls. In her free time, Donna often tries to familiarize herself with the ways of the Animation Multiverse, though using her own conventional wisdom to gain a better understanding of this new world.  
\- **Tatsu Yamashiro / Katana** ( _DC Super Hero Girls_ , voiced by Rina Hoshino): A young woman from Japan who turns out to be a vigilante hero with a magic sword known as the Soultaker.  
\- **Hal Jordan / Green Lantern** ( _DC Super Hero Girls_ , voiced by Jason Spisak): One of the members of the Green Lantern Corps, Hal is a charming, clever and charismatic superstar, who is also close friends with fellow Green Lantern, Jessica Cruz.  
\- **Barry Allen / The Flash** ( _DC Super Hero Girls_ , voiced by Phil LaMarr): A teenager with the superhuman ability of super speed, who is also friends with Virgil Hawkins and Richie Foley. Outside of studying at the Warner Bros. Cartoon Tooniversity, Barry works at the Warnerlicious Sweet Spot.  
\- **Oliver Queen / Green Arrow** ( _DC Super Hero Girls_ , voiced by Eddie Perino): A cultured and worldly individual who dreams of becoming of world-famous stage actor. Oliver balances his regular life witth fighting crime in style as the master archer, Green Arrow.  
\- **Lois Lane** ( _DC Super Hero Girls_ , voiced by Grey Griffin): A student at the Warner Bros. Cartoon Tooniversity who serves as the editor-in-chief of the Tooniversity's school newspaper, The Dubba Clubba Times.  
\- **Harleen Quinzel / Harley Quinn** ( _DC Super Hero Girls_ , voiced by Tara Strong): The goofy and wacky class clown who attends the Warner Bros. Cartoon Tooniversity and is a member of the Super Villain Girls.  
\- **Pamela Isley / Poison Ivy** ( _DC Super Hero Girls_ , voiced by Cristina Milizia): The mysterious and seductive member of the Super Villain Girls who specializes in plant-based powers.  
\- **Carol Ferris / Star Sapphire** ( _DC Super Hero Girls_ , voiced by Kari Wahlgren): While she is a member of the Super Villain Girls as Star Sapphire, Carol tends to have a wild card personality: being the shining example of the mean girl in one cartoon, then being a recurring ally in another.  
\- **Selina Kyle / Catwoman** ( _DC Super Hero Girls_ , voiced by Cree Summer): The main leader of the Super Villain Girls, Catwoman serves as the brains of the group as her cat-like feminine wiles prove to be very crafty to her leadership status.  
\- **Doris Zeul / Giganta** ( _DC Super Hero Girls_ , voiced by Grey Griffin): A strength-obsessed bully who serves as the "muscle" of the Super Villain Girls.  
\- **Leslie Willis / Livewire** ( _DC Super Hero Girls_ , voiced by Mallory Low): A member of the Super Villain Girls, Leslie Willis is known for being the more-aggressive member of the group, often using social media to embarrass and bully her victims.  
\- **Barbara Ann "Barbi" Minerva / Cheetah** ( _DC Super Hero Girls_ , voiced by Jennifer Hale): A new member of the Tooniversity's gymnastics team, who is embroiled in an intense rivalry with and harbors intense jealousy towards fellow teammate Diana Prince.  
\- **Chowder** ( _Chowder_ , voiced by Grey Griffin): A young, naïve and well-meaning cat-bear-rabbit who dreams of becoming a chef like his mentor, cooking icon and chef extraordinaire Mung Daal.  
\- **Lazlo** ( _Camp Lazlo_ , voiced by Carlos Alazraqui): A free-spirited, cheerful, optimistic, enthusiastic, eccentric, adventurous, affectionate and good-natured spider monkey who often means well and keeps a positive mindset.  
\- **Raj** ( _Camp Lazlo_ , voiced by Jeff Bennett): A cautious and timid Indian elephant who has a surprising variety of skills.  
\- **Clam** ( _Camp Lazlo_ , voiced by Carlos Alazraqui): An albino pygmy rhinoceros who is a man of few words and is also extremely intelligent despite his eccentric behavior.  
\- **Sam** ( _Totally Spies_ , voiced by Jennifer Hale): A intelligent redheaded girl who serves as the leader of the Spies.  
\- **Clover** ( _Totally Spies_ , voiced by Andrea Baker): A blonde-haired teenage girl who has the most-balanced skillset of the Spies.  
\- **Alex** ( _Totally Spies_ , voiced by Kimberly Brooks): A black-haired teenage girl who serves as the best friend character and the tomboy of the Spies.  
\- **Britney** ( _Totally Spies_ , voiced by Lindsay Ridgeway): An alternate WOOHP spy who tends to accompany the girls on secret spy missions.  
\- **Mandy** ( _Totally Spies_ , voiced by Jennifer Hale): The primary rival of Sam, Clover and Alex, Mandy is one of _the_ most-popular girls at the Warner Bros. Cartoon Tooniversity; she even serves as the girls' worst nightmare — a mean girl who does everything in her power to ridicule.  
\- **Iris** ( _LoliRock_ , voiced by Brec Bassinger): The lost princess of Ephedia who is the lead singer of the girl group, LoliRock. Iris is very kindhearted and willing to help everyone, but has also proven to have a very tenacious spirit.  
\- **Talia** ( _LoliRock_ , voiced by Amber Stevens West): The second princess of Xeris who sings the vocals and plays the keytar / guitar as part of the girl group, LoliRock. Talia is serious, kind and intelligent, though she is often so work-oriented to the point of contrasting Audriana.  
\- **Audriana** ( _LoliRock_ , voiced by Ariana Grande): The princess of Volta who sings vocals and plays the tambourine of the girl group, LoliRock. Audriana is the antithesis of Talia, being bubbly, playful, boy-crazy and a bit air-headed, but she is still a reliable friend.  
\- **Sunny Bridges** ( _Class of 3000_ , voiced by André "3000" Benjamin): The resident hometown hero of Lil' D and the teacher of the Cartoon Tooniversity's Music Class, Sunny Bridges is a retired recording artist who currently serves as a music teacher to avoid media attention.  
\- **Li'l D** ( _Class of 3000_ , voiced by Small Fire): The unofficial / bumbling leader of the Cartoon Tooniversity's Music Class, whether the other students like it or not; despite his bumbling ways, he has proven to be talented, bright, confident to a fault and very tenacious when it comes to his music.  
\- **Madison Spaghettini Papadopolous** ( _Class of 3000_ , voiced by Jennifer Hale): A loud, happy and extremely optimistic girl, who sports a perpetually vacant smile and speaks with a bit of a Southern accent.  
\- **Tamika Jones** ( _Class of 3000_ , voiced by Crystal Scales): One of the more aloof students in the school who makes it her business to keep the other students in line, giving her the title of "Toughest Girl in School". Despite her sharp tongue and tough exterior, Tamika cares about her fellow classmates and will step up to protect them as much as she teases them.  
\- **Edward "Eddie" Phillip James Lawrence III** ( _Class of 3000_ , voiced by Tom Kenny): A cultured aristocrat who manages to use his wealth to help his friends and his fellow students at the Warner Bros. Cartoon Tooniversity.  
\- **Philly Phil** ( _Class of 3000_ , voiced by Phil LaMarr): A brilliant and imaginative student who tends to stand out for his unusual fashion sense. Similar to Numbah 2 and Double D, Philly Phil can invent a wide variety of useful inventions, even though they malfunction from time to time.  
\- **Kim and Kam Chin** ( _Class of 3000_ , voiced by Janice Kawaye): The textbook example of polar opposite twins since Dexter and Dee Dee, Kim is the energetic, free-spirited twin sister who has a passion for fashion that rivals that of Brandy Harrington, Stella, Clover and Clawdeen Wolf, whereas Kam is the more level-headed and reasonable twin brother.  
\- **Courage the Cowardly Dog** ( _Courage the Cowardly Dog_ , voiced by Marty Grabstein): A pink, cowardly dog who tends to be scared, but often steps up to the challenge.  
\- **Milky Way** ( _Milky Way and the Galaxy Girls_ , voiced by Janice Kawaye): The starry-eyed front woman of the famed Galaxy Girls, Milky Way is known for being very smart, confident, adventurous and fun, who also lives to explore the cosmos and make new experiences and friends; however, this part of her personality tends to clash with her common sense.  
\- **The Sun** ( _Milky Way and the Galaxy Girls_ , voiced by Cree Summer): Energetic, confident, passionate and loves being the center of attention, The Sun manages to keep her Solar Sisterhood warm with her heavenly voice.  
\- **Mercury** ( _Milky Way and the Galaxy Girls_ , voiced by Grey Griffin): The anthropomorphic representation of the planet Mercury who prides herself of being the fastest of the galaxy.  
\- **Venus** ( _Milky Way and the Galaxy Girls_ , voiced by Jessica DiCicco): Based on the planet Venus, she is known for being the living embodiment of true beauty, wowing the Solar Sisterhood with her graceful appearance and dance moves.  
\- **The Moon** ( _Milky Way and the Galaxy Girls_ , voiced by Janice Kawaye): The true personification of beauty in sadness, her emotions tend to ebb, flow, wax and wane as much as her namesake, but her emotional nature manages to inspire some of the most-incredible poetry and music you can imagine.  
\- **Mars** ( _Milky Way and the Galaxy Girls_ , voiced by Tara Strong): An "out of this world" and very happy-go-lucky type of girl who is also an accomplished artist.  
\- **Jupiter** ( _Milky Way and the Galaxy Girls_ , voiced by Cree Summer): The spiritual hippie chick of the Girlaxy who strives to become "one with the universe".  
\- **Saturn** ( _Milky Way and the Galaxy Girls_ , voiced by Kimberly Brooks): The chief music mixer of the Solar Sisterhood, busting phat beats on the turntables at her dance club.  
\- **Uranus** ( _Milky Way and the Galaxy Girls_ , voiced by Moira "Mo" Quirk): The older sister of Neptune, Uranus is a total perfectionist who believes that the most-important learning happens when you're young.  
\- **Neptune** ( _Milky Way and the Galaxy Girls_ , voiced by Lara Jill Miller): A laid-back, "go with the flow" kind of girl who lives for the seas in the universe.  
\- **Pluto** ( _Milky Way and the Galaxy Girls_ , voiced by Jennifer Hale): A rule-breaking rebel who is as cold and hard as the death metal music she plays, Pluto still serves as a very passionate person who will always stick up for her friends … possibly violently.  
\- **Billy and Mandy** ( _The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy_ , voiced by Richard Steven Horvitz and Grey Griffin): Two neighborhood kids who became friends with the Grim Reaper after defeating Grim in a game of limbo. Billy is the more happy-go-lucky of the two kids, seemingly having a more-optimistic and cheerful outlook of the world around the him; Mandy, on the other hand, is a lot more cynical and to-the-point, rarely showing any form of emotion (occasionally giving a smirk or smile when not forced).  
\- **Grim** ( _The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy_ , voiced by Greg Eagles): A mystical being from the Underworld who is forced into a lifelong friendship with Billy and Mandy after losing a game of limbo against them. Despite this, he tries to balance his job as The Grim Reaper and hanging around with Billy and Mandy.  
\- **Irwin** ( _The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy_ , voiced by Vanessa Marshall): A nerd who aspires to be cool and has a crush on Mandy. He is also known for being one of Billy's close friends and usually serves as the voice of reason among himself, Billy and Mandy.  
\- **Sperg** ( _The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy_ , voiced by Greg Eagles): An 11-year-old male who tends to torment Billy or Irwin, but actually fears Mandy.  
\- **Mindy** ( _The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy_ , voiced by Rachael MacFarlane): A young girl who serves as one of the stereotypical popular girls and is Mandy's arch-nemesis.  
\- **Nergal** ( _The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy_ , voiced by David Warner): A black-skinned supernatural being with green eyes who wears a business suit. Nergal once had the desire to make friends, but he eventually gets a loving family in the form of Billy's Aunt Sis and their son, Nergal Junior.  
\- **Jonesy Garcia** ( _6teen_ , voiced by Terry McGurrin): A rather lazy and irresponsible slacker who has a penchant for women, which seems to rival the penchant of Johnny Bravo's. Despite this, he is shown to care deeply for his friends and the other characters.  
\- **Jude Lizowski** ( _6teen_ , voiced by Christina Potenza): The skater dude of the main 6teens and the most-laidback of the group.  
\- **Wyatt Williams** (6teen, voiced by Jess Gibbons): A young man who is somewhat more mature than his friends, serving as the more responsible and sensible one of the three guys. He is also known for being the musician and the artistic one.  
\- **Nikki Wong** ( _6teen_ , voiced by Stacey DePass): A snarky and irreverent teenage girl, who is often aloof and laidback towards her surroundings. She also cares deeply for her friends and the other characters, even having a nice relationship with Jonesy.  
\- **Jen Masterson** ( _6teen_ , voiced by Megan Fahlenbock): The most-responsible person of the main 6teens and the only one who has a job, working at the local ToonAction sportswear store.  
\- **Caitlin Cooke** ( _6teen_ , voiced by Brooke D'Orsay): The nicest and sweetest girl of the main 6teens, working at the local lemonade stand at the mall.  
\- **Tricia Holmes** ( _6teen_ , voiced by Jennifer Robertson): Caitlin's former friend who eventually turned into her main rival, also antagonizing the other main 6teens and the other cartoon characters in the Animation Multiverse.  
\- **Finn the Human** ( _Adventure Time_ , voiced by Jeremy Shada): A human boy who enjoys going on various adventures and saving the day, making him an effective ally for the main group.  
\- **Jake the Dog** ( _Adventure Time_ , voiced by John DiMaggio): Finn's best friend who has a mix of magical abilities.  
\- **Big Dog and Little Dog** ( _2 Stupid Dogs_ , voiced by Brad Garrett and Mark Schiff): Two curious canines, consisting of an energetic tawny daschund and a large grey English sheepdog, who tend to have a nose for trouble.  
\- **Prohyas and Vambre Warrior** ( _Mighty Magiswords_ , voiced by Kyle A. Carrozza and Grey Griffin): A brother-and-sister dynamic duo who serve as warriors for hire in the Animation Multiverse.  
\- **Princess Zange** ( _Mighty Magiswords_ , voiced by Grey Griffin): The princess of Rhyboflavin who tends to hire Prohyas and Vambre for missions in the Animation Multiverse as a way for them to earn new Magiswords.  
\- **Jake Long** ( _American Dragon: Jake Long_ , voiced by Dante Basco): An Asian-American teenager who must balance his civilian life and his duties as the American Dragon.  
\- **Pinky and the Brain** ( _Animaniacs_ / _Pinky and the Brain_ , voiced by Rob Paulsen and Maurice LaMarche): A pair of mice who try to take over the world. Pinky is the more eccentric and easy-going of the two, whereas The Brain is the smarter one of the duo.  
\- **Minerva Mink** ( _Animaniacs_ , voiced by Julie Brown): An attractive young mink who is very fashionable and is a female counterpart to Bugs Bunny's wit, cleverness and attitude.  
\- **Mitzi** ( _Winx Club_ , voiced by Daniella Monet): The school rival and resident neighbor of Bloom who has tried to become the most popular girl in Gardenia.  
\- **Chimera** ( _Winx Club_ , voiced by Rachael MacFarlane): A young noblewoman who longs to be the new Princess of Solaria, which causes some heated competition with Stella.  
\- **Krystal** ( _Winx Club_ , voiced by Cymphonique Miller): A teenage fairy who is the Princess of Linphea, Flora's home realm.  
\- **Jenny Wakeman** ( _My Life as a Teenage Robot_ , voiced by Janice Kawaye): A teenage robot who tries to balance her life as a crimefighter with her ongoing social life.  
\- **Brad Carbunkle** ( _My Life as a Teenage Robot_ , voiced by Chad Doreck): Jenny's best friend and next door neighbor, who is known for being very adventurous and enjoys accompanying Jenny when she fights crime.  
\- **Tuck Carbunkle** ( _My Life as a Teenage Robot_ , voiced by Audrey Wasilewski): Brad's younger brother who is also Jenny's next door neighbor.  
\- **Sheldon Lee** ( _My Life as a Teenage Robot_ , voiced by Quinton Flynn): Jenny's geeky friend and admirer who has a heavy interest in science and comic book culture.  
\- **Brit and Tiff Crust** ( _My Life as a Teenage Robot_ , voiced by Moira "Mo" Quirk and Cree Summer): Collectively known as "The Crust Cousins", these two girls try to humiliate Jenny Wakeman at every turn.  
\- **Roger Rabbit** ( _Who Framed Roger Rabbit_ , voiced by Jess Harnell): An eccentric cartoon rabbit who is the star of the Maroon Cartoon studio and the historian of the Animation Multiverse.  
\- **Penny Proud** ( _The Proud Family_ , voiced by Kyla Pratt): A 16-year old African-American girl who is often embarrassed by her father, Oscar Proud. Despite this, she is a very multi-talented individual who specializes in playing basketball and football, singing, rapping and reciting poetry.  
\- **Oscar Proud** ( _The Proud Family_ , voiced by Tommy Davidson): The hyperactive and over-protective father of Penny Proud, Oscar has his own fair share of quirks, but is ultimately a well-meaning man. Oscar owns and runs his own snack business, appropriately titled Proud Snacks.  
\- **Ichigo Momomiya** ( _Tokyo Mew Mew_ , voiced by Janice Kawaye): A teenage girl who is the leader of the Mew Mews and has the ability to transform into Mew Ichigo.  
\- **Mint Aizawa** ( _Tokyo Mew Mew_ , voiced by Lauren Jauregui): A blue-haired girl who has the genes of a Blue Lorikeet, giving her the ability to transform into Mew Mint.  
\- **Lettuce Midorikawa** ( _Tokyo Mew Mew_ , voiced by Eileen Stevens): A green-haired girl who is the third member of the Mew Mews and has the ability to transform into Mew Lettuce.  
\- **Pudding Fong** ( _Tokyo Mew Mew_ , voiced by Christine Marie Cabanos): A blonde-haired girl who is the fourth member of the Mew Mews and the youngest of the team. She has the genes of a Golden Lion Tamarin, giving her the ability to transform into Mew Pudding.  
\- **Zakuro Fujiwara** ( _Tokyo Mew Mew_ , voiced by Jessica DiCicco): A purple-haired girl who is the last member of the Mew Mews and the oldest of the team. She has the genes of a Gray Wolf, giving her the ability to transform into Mew Zakuro.  
\- **Crash Bandicoot** ( _Crash Bandicoot_ , voiced by Jess Harnell): A genetically-advanced Eastern Barred bandicoot who lives in the Wumpa Islands with his sister Coco, new ally Crunch and their mentor Aku Aku.  
\- **Coco Bandicoot** ( _Crash Bandicoot_ , voiced by Debi Derryberry): The highly-intelligent and spirited younger sister of Crash Bandicoot, who often helps her brother and Crunch on different missions.  
\- **Crunch Bandicoot** ( _Crash Bandicoot_ , voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson): A genetically-altered bandicoot who was originally controlled by Dr. Neo Cortex to harness the power of the Elementals and destroy Crash Bandicoot. Following his defeat to Crash, however, he did have a complete change of heart and serves as the powerhouse of the Bandicoots.  
\- **Aku Aku** ( _Crash Bandicoot_ , voiced by Greg Eagles): The guardian of the Wumpa Islands, who is the spirit of a witch doctor encased in a wooden mask and serves as a father figure / guardian to Crash and his friends.  
\- **Jak and Daxter** ( _Jak and Daxter_ , voiced by Josh Keaton and Max Casella): A dynamic duo who manages to protect the world from various evil forces. One is a hero chosen by the prophetic Precursors to protect the world and the other's … well, a sidekick … initially, anyway.  
\- **Grizzly** ( _We Bare Bears_ , voiced by Eric Edelstein): A grizzly bear who serves as the oldest and the leader of the Bear Brothers.  
\- **Panda** ( _We Bare Bears_ , voiced by Bobby Moynihan): A panda who is the second-oldest and the tender-hearted of the Bear Brothers.  
\- **Ice Bear** ( _We Bare Bears_ , voiced by Demetri Martin): A polar bear who is stoic and the youngest of the Bear Brothers.  
\- **T-Bone** ( _SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron_ , voiced by Charles Adler): The taller member of the famed SWAT Kats duo, the pilot of the Turbokat and the more daring and headstrong of the two cats.  
\- **Razor** ( _SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron_ , voiced by Barry Gordon): The smaller member of the famed SWAT Kats duo who serves as the mechanical genius and the laidback one of the two cats.  
\- **Scooby-Doo** ( _Scooby-Doo_ , voiced by Frank Welker): A unique Great Dane dog who, despite his cowardice, manages to pull through for his friends in various situations and a series of mysteries. Alongside his friend Shaggy, Scooby teaches the Mystery-Solving class at the Warner Bros. Cartoon Tooniversity.  
\- **Norbert Beaver** ( _The Angry Beavers_ , voiced by Nick Bakay): A highly-sarcastic light brown beaver, who is generally well-spoken and very intelligent.  
\- **Daggett Beaver** ( _The Angry Beavers_ , voiced by Richard Steven Horvitz): A hyperactive and energetic dark brown beaver, who has a wide imagination and tons of energy to go around.  
\- **Mr. Blik** ( _Catscratch_ , voiced by Wayne Knight): An overconfident black cat who serves as the self-appointed leader of the Cat Brothers trio. Mr. Blik is also known for having a ridiculous streak of bad luck.  
\- **Waffle** ( _Catscratch_ , voiced by Kevin MacDonald): An extremely enthusiastic, energetic and naïve Tortie, who, despite being taller than Mr. Blik and Gordon, is the youngest of the Cat Brothers trio.  
\- **Gordon** ( _Catscratch_ , voiced by Rob Paulsen): A kind-hearted Manx cat who serves as the voice of reason within the Cat Brothers.  
\- **Brandy Harrington** ( _Brandy & Mr. Whiskers_, voiced by Kaley Cuoco): A pampered poodle and a sarcastic rich girl who has an odd friendship with Mr. Whiskers.  
\- **Mr. Whiskers** ( _Brandy & Mr. Whiskers_, voiced by Charles Adler): A hyperactive, cartoon-style rabbit who tends to use his imagination to liven up his day.  
\- **Tiffany Turlington** ( _Brandy & Mr. Whiskers_, voiced by Amy Davidson): A brown dog who is very similar to Brandy in terms of personality and appearance, but she has actually seen more of the world compared to Brandy.  
\- **Will Vandom** ( _W.I.T.C.H._ , voiced by Kelly Stables): The leader of the W.I.T.C.H. Guardians, who is known as a tomboy with a fiery temper, but also has the personality of a great leader.  
\- **Irma Lair** ( _W.I.T.C.H._ , voiced by Candi Milo): A spunky, cheerful, optimistic and humorous person, who is the cockiest of the Guardians, though she is a kindhearted person deep down.  
\- **Taranee Cook** ( _W.I.T.C.H._ , voiced by Cree Summer): A timid and reserved teenager, who is the most-intelligent of the Guardians and has the heart of a crafty and determined trickster.  
\- **Cornelia Hale** ( _W.I.T.C.H._ , voiced by Eileen Stevens): A materialistic and overconfident person, who cares about her looks and the fashion scene. However, she does have a considerate and kindhearted side to herself.  
\- **Hay Lin** ( _W.I.T.C.H._ , voiced by Liza Del Mundo): A free spirit who, while absent-minded, is very creative, artistic, talented and insightful.  
\- **Ami Onuki** ( _Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi_ , voiced by Janice Kawaye): A peppy, optimistic and pink-haired schoolgirl who is the drummer of the pop duo Puffy AmiYumi.  
\- **Yumi Yoshimura** ( _Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi_ , voiced by Grey Griffin): A cynical, sarcastic and purple-haired punk rocker who is the guitar specialist of the pop duo Puffy AmiYumi.  
\- **Invader Zim** ( _Invader Zim_ , voiced by Richard Steven Horvitz): An Irken invader who tries to take over the world … if he could beat Pinky & the Brain to the punch, that is.

* * *

 **Minor Characters** **:**

\- **The Goodfeathers** ( _Animaniacs_ , voiced by John Mariano, Chick Vennera and Maurice LaMarche): A trio of Italian-American pigeons influenced by _Goodfellas_. Bobby serves as the leader, Pesto is the second-in-command and Squit is the newest member of the group.  
\- **Dr. Scratchansniff** ( _Animaniacs_ , voiced by Rob Paulsen): The German-accented psychiatrist for the Warner Bros. Studios.  
\- **Chicken Boo** ( _Animaniacs_ , voiced by Frank Welker): A six-foot-tall chicken who tends to wear human disguises, then often ends up getting ousted as a chicken.  
\- **Hubie and Bertie** ( _Looney Tunes_ , voiced by Bob Bergen / Eric Bauza): Two anthropomorphic mice who tend to use their wits to psychologically torment Claude Cat.  
\- **Hello Nurse** ( _Animaniacs_ , voiced by Tress MacNeille): A blonde-haired intelligent nurse who works at the Warner Bros. Studios lot, often to the fawning of Yakko and Wakko Warner. She also appears as the head nurse at the Warner Bros. Cartoon Tooniversity, with Setsuna Meioh and Double D serving as her nursing assistants.  
\- **Dr. Neo Cortex** ( _Crash Bandicoot_ , voiced by Lex Lang): A mad scientist who seeks to achieve world domination as an act of vengeance for all of the ridicule he has received in the past. Seriously, not even the Brain is as twisted as this guy!  
\- **Clawdia Wolf** ( _Monster High_ , voiced by Cree Summer): The older sister of the Wolf siblings, Clawdia is a funny and quick-thinking writer who's studying at a prestigious college in Londoom to become a major screenwriter in Hauntlywood.  
\- **Green Esmeraude** ( _Sailor Moon_ , voiced by Rachael MacFarlane): Known for being the best henchwoman of the Black Moon Clan, Esmeraude still has some tricks up her sleeves after the fall of the Black Moon Clan, causing trouble for other characters and often portraying a trickster archetype not unlike that of Bugs Bunny.  
\- **Lockette** ( _Winx Club_ / _Pop Pixie_ , voiced by Hynden Walch): Bloom's bonded pixie who is the Pixie of Portals, helping her know her way anywhere in the world.  
\- **Amore** ( _Winx Club_ / _Pop Pixie_ , voiced by Janice Kawaye): Stella's bonded pixie who serves as the Pixie of Love. Just like Stella, she is into romance and matchmaking.  
\- **Chatta** ( _Winx Club_ / _Pop Pixie_ , voiced by Alejandra Reynoso): Flora's bonded pixie who is the resident Pixie of Gossip.  
\- **Tune** ( _Winx Club_ / _Pop Pixie_ , voiced by Eileen Stevens): Musa's bonded pixie who is the Pixie of Manners.  
\- **Digit** ( _Winx Club_ / _Pop Pixie_ , voiced by Rachael MacFarlane): Tecna's bonded pixie who serves as the Pixie of Nanotechnology.  
\- **Piff** ( _Winx Club_ / _Pop Pixie_ , voiced by Cree Summer): Layla's bonded pixie who is the baby Pixie of Sweet Dreams.  
\- **Babbit and Catsello** ( _Looney Tunes_ , voiced by Billy West and Quinton Flynn): A pair of cats based on the old-school comedy duo, Abbott and Costello.  
\- **Gogo Dodo** ( _Tiny Toon Adventures_ , voiced by Frank Welker): A young, green male dodo who lives in Wackyland, often performing a wide variety of bizarre sight gags and stunts. Gogo serves as the hall monitor, cuckoo clock, event announcer and sports referee for the Warner Bros. Cartoon Tooniversity.  
\- **Claudette Dupri** ( _New Looney Tunes_ , voiced by Kath Soucie): A French female yellow vixen spy who wears a black jumpsuit and a scarlet-colored moptop wig.  
\- **Carl the Grim Rabbit** ( _New Looney Tunes_ , voiced by Dee Bradley Baker): A tall, gray rabbit who wears a long, black cloak and carries a tall, bent walking stick with a carrot tied to the end. Serving as a rabbit version of the Grim Reaper, he often tries to get Bugs' soul through various supernatural means.  
\- **Chick Gizzard Lips and Stew** ( _Crash Bandicoot_ , voiced by Quinton Flynn and Duane Shepherd): A pair of chicken reporters who often serve as the resident sportscasters for most of the sporting events whenever Hubie and Bertie or Foghorn Leghorn are unavailable at the moment.  
\- **Yumiko and Kuri** ( _Sailor Moon_ , voiced by Michelle Ruff and Jessica DiCicco): Two teenage girls who are friends with Usagi in her civilian life.  
\- **Pete Puma** ( _Looney Tunes_ , voiced by John Kassir): A not-too-bright puma who has crossed paths with Bugs Bunny and Foghorn Leghorn.

* * *

 **Warner Bros. Cartoon Tooniversity — The Teachers and Staff** **:**

\- **Principal Bugs Bunny** ( _Looney Tunes_ , voiced by Billy West / Eric Bauza) — Principal / **Wise Cracks** / **Basic Wild Takes** / English / Basketball Coach / Others  
\- **Vice Principal Yosemite Sam** ( _Looney Tunes_ , voiced by Fred Tatasciore) — Vice Principal / **Class Clowning** / **Exploding Cakes**  
\- **Prof. DuFour** ( _Winx Club_ , voiced by Kimberly Brooks) — Secretary / Drama / Theatre Arts  
\- **Prof. Daffy Duck** ( _Looney Tunes_ , voiced by Dee Bradley Baker / Eric Bauza) — **Spotlight Stealing** / **Self-Centerism** / **Advanced Wild Takes**  
\- **Prof. Sunny Bridges** ( _Class of 3000_ , voiced by André "3000" Benjamin) — **Music Class**  
\- **Prof. Nora Wakeman** ( _My Life as a Teenage Robot_ , voiced by Candi Milo) — **Robotics** / **Toon Science**  
\- **Setsuna Meioh / Sailor Pluto** ( _Sailor Moon_ , voiced by Veronica Taylor) — Nurse Assistant  
\- **Double D** ( _Ed, Edd 'n Eddy_ , voiced by Samuel Vincent) — Nurse Assistant  
\- **Hello Nurse** ( _Animaniacs_ , voiced by Tress MacNeille) — Head Nurse  
\- **Prof. Foghorn Leghorn** ( _Looney Tunes_ , voiced by Jeff Bergman) — Baseball Coach / Librarian / **Hound Teasing** / Animal Dropping  
\- **Deans Wile E. Coyote & Road Runner **( _Looney Tunes_ , voiced by J.P. Karliak and Dee Bradley Baker) — **Hard Knocks** (C) / **Outwitting** (RR)  
\- **Prof. Sylvester J. Pussycat** ( _Looney Tunes_ , voiced by Jeff Bergman) — Announcer / Athletic Coach / **Mouse / Bird Chasing**  
\- **Prof. Tweety Bird** ( _Looney Tunes_ , voiced by Bob Bergen / Eric Bauza) — **Villain Whopping**  
\- **Gogo Dodo** ( _Tiny Toon Adventures_ , voiced by Frank Welker) — Hall Monitor / Cuckoo Clock / Event Announcer / Referee  
\- **Prof. Scooby-Doo & Shaggy **( _Scooby-Doo_ , voiced by Frank Welker and Billy West) — **Mystery-Solving**  
\- **Prof. Steve Barkin** ( _Kim Possible_ , voiced by Patrick Warburton) — Physical Education (Male Teacher) / Football Coach  
\- **Prof. Lola Bunny** ( _Looney Tunes_ , voiced by Kath Soucie) — Physical Education (Female Teacher) / Cheearleading / Softball Coach  
\- **Pete Puma** ( _Looney Tunes_ , voiced by John Kassir) — School Janitor  
\- **Mama Bear** ( _Looney Tunes_ , voiced by Grey Griffin) — Cafeteria Worker  
\- **Speedy Gonzales** ( _Looney Tunes_ , voiced by Phil LaMarr) — Track Coach / Announcer  
\- **Prof. Taz the Tasmanian Devil** ( _Looney Tunes_ , voiced by Jim Cummings / Dee Bradley Baker) — **Destruction**  
\- **Prof. Porky Pig** ( _Looney Tunes_ , voiced by Bob Bergen) — **Props and Phyiscal Comedy** / **Wild Takes**  
\- **Prof. Pepé Le Pew** ( _Looney Tunes_ , voiced by René Auberjonois / Eric Bauza) — **Smellology** / **Romantic Tactics** / School Chef  
\- **Prof. Marvin the Martian** ( _Looney Tunes_ , voiced by Eric Bauza) — Cartoon Math / Algebra / Chemistry / **Alien Antics** / Umpire  
\- **Prof. Elmer Fudd** ( _Looney Tunes_ , voiced by Billy West) — **Cartoon Logic 101** / **Fudd-ology**

* * *

 _ **KidsWBYungsta's Animation Multiverse: The Series**_ **— Season 1, Intro: The Toonstars and Bugs Bunny Intro**

The story begins with a wide shot of Burbank, California as it shifts over to the Warner Bros. Studios lot where Daffy Duck's voice is heard saying, "Aw, come on, Mr. Plotz, you've got to trust me on this one! This movie would be a smash hit at the box office: _Duck Jam_ , starring Daffy Duck and featuring LeBron James! What do you say, Plotz, are you in or what?"

Suddenly, Daffy found himself getting kicked out of Mr. Plotz's office on the Warner Bros. Studios lot as Plotz said, "No! I already have my hands full with LeBron working on the _real Space Jam 2_! Besides, I highly doubt he would want to appear in a movie that is basically going to be a retread of the actual sequel!"

As Daffy got back up and dusted himself off, he just glared at Plotz's office and just left the studio lot as he muttered under his breath, "Phillistines!"

* * *

After this quick sequence, we move to a good set of houses until we see a multi-layered mansion appear on the screen with a certain Bronx-Brooklyn voice saying, "Oh, you're the only one for me, baby! I promise I'll never leave you. We'll always be together forever."

Eventually, it was revealed to be Bugs Bunny … who was holding his Oscar, then he finally realized the audience was watching him as he placed the Oscar down and cleared his throat while saying, "Oh, uh … what's up, docs and doctresses? Alright, I bet you're wondering why I'm appearing in another pseudo-animated series. Well … see, Warner Bros. asked me to headline this new animated series."

Bugs smirked at the audience and said, "Eh … I guess that makes me the headlining star of two _new_ Warner cartoons! Lucky me, eh?"

Bugs walked through the Hall of Toons that featured portraits of various cartoon and anime characters, saying, "You see, ladies and gentlemen, I have met a few surprising superstars throughout my cartoon career, ranging from such classic icons as Mickey Mouse and Woody Woodpecker to the next-generation of Toon stars, such as the Eds, the Winx Club, Courage, Billy and Mandy, the Warners … and I managed to mentor two up-and-coming Toonsters by the respective names of Buster and Babs."

"However, I _did_ run into quite a few characters from Japan, such as the Mew Mews, Goku and even the queen of magical girls—at least from what I hear, anyway—Sailor Moon," Bugs said as he motioned to the portraits of anime characters.

" _How_ did I meet these characters, you ask?" Bugs said with a smirk. "Well, by a sense of surprise—and in a strange sense of world-blending, to put it loosely—we all lived in this huge multiverse that is known as the _Animation Multiverse_!"

Bugs walked into his personal movie theater and grabbed a bag of popcorn as he turned to the audience and said, "Well, now that I got through the nitty-gritty of this series, are you folks ready to check out these new animated adventures with your favorite cartoon and anime characters?"

The lights start dimming in the movie theater as Bugs said, "Well, ladies and gentlemen, I present to you … _Animation Multiverse: The Series_!"

* * *

Well, ladies and gentlemen, I can safely say this series is going to start on a good note. I also hope you folks enjoyed the intro with the legendary "wascally wabbit," Bugs Bunny. While Bugs will serve as the headlining star for this series, it will focus on the other characters in the Animation Multiverse. This series will also feature occasional appearances by original characters, so I hope you guys will enjoy what's coming up soon. "Stay Tooned" for the first episode of _Animation Multiverse: The Series_ , folks!


	2. S1, E1: Return of the Sailor AnimaMates

**KidsWBYungsta's Animation Multiverse: The Series – Season 1, Episode 1: The Return of the Sailor AnimaMates  
** _ **KidsWBYungsta's Animation Multiverse: The Series**_ **— Season 1, Episode 1:** "The Return of the Sailor AnimaMates"

* * *

 _ **KidsWBYungsta's Animation Multiverse: The Series**_  
 **Season 1, Episode 1: "The Return of the Sailor AnimaMates"**

* * *

 **A/N** **:** Welcome back, ladies and gentlemen! Looks like it's time to get into the first new episode of _Animation Multiverse: The Series_! Basically, in this first new episode of this series, you can expect a good set of slam dunks, cheerleading routines, the return of new allies … and a good amount of _Space Jam_ references and in-jokes. Also, this episode is a condensed version and an alternate take of a planned sequel to _Looney Tunes & Sailor Moon: Sailor Space Jam!_, so the main plot and a few story elements might be similar to the actual version once I get to writing it. For now, just enjoy this special season premiere of _KidsWBYungsta's Animation Multiverse: The Series_!

 **Episode Synopsis** **:** Set after the events of _Sailor Space Jam!_ , Swackhammer finds himself going to a court hearing that would have him locked away in an intergalactic prison forever due to his shady and corrupt business dealings, causing the Moron Mountain amusement park to be shut down for good. With Swackhammer locked away for good and out of the Toons' hair, things seem to be normal for the Toons in the Animation Multiverse. However, they find themselves engaged in another intergalactic basketball tournament as Sailor Galaxia has come back for revenge and she has brought the Sailor AnimaMates with her to serve as _her_ unstoppable basketball superteam! When all hope seems to be lost in the hands of the Toons, Bugs Bunny decides to hold basketball tryouts to create an unstoppable basketball squad that could hold their own against the Sailor AnimaMates. When all is said and done, however, will the Toons have what it takes to defeat Sailor Galaxia and the Sailor AnimaMates?

 **Disclaimer** **:** I do not own any of the cartoon and anime characters who appear in this story. The cartoon and anime characters who do appear are under the ownership of their respective companies. Also, take this episode as either a full-fledged _Space Jam_ tribute or the closest thing we might get to an actual _Space Jam 2_ in this era … whether the plot makes a lot more sense or not.

 **Dedication** **:** A tip of the hat to NBA legend Michael Jordan, Bugs Bunny as his Jordan Brand alter-ego, Hare Jordan, the "Hare Jordan / Air Jordan" commercials by Nike and the 1996 Warner Bros. film, _Space Jam_.

* * *

 _ **KidsWBYungsta's Animation Multiverse: The Series**_ **— Season 1, Episode 1: The Return of the Sailor AnimaMates**

The story begins with the signature shot of an intergalactic space field, eventually stopping at the intergalactic amusement park known as Moron Mountain where its owner, Mr. Swackhammer, is busy cleaning house in his base of operations for his once-famed amusement park after suffering an embarrassing loss to the Looney Tunes and the Sailor Guardians in an intergalactic basketball tournament between them and the Witches 5. Swackhammer sighed sadly, then he turned to look at the picture of the Monstars that was sitting on his desk. He picked up the picture and looked at it in a solemn fashion … until he started to seethe with anger and rage, then threw it down to the ground hard. Swackhammer proceeded to stomp on it as he said, "Stupid Monstars! You should have _NEVER_ left my side to join those stupid Looney Tunes! I can't believe you guys were _seriously_ falling in love with those Sailor Guardians, too! Geez!"

After Swackhammer's quick rage session, he stopped in his tracks and looked at the broken picture frame that was currently on the ground. As much anger he had built up towards the Monstars for betraying him 20 years ago, he eventually shed a tear in silence, sighing sadly as he said, "Oh, what's the use? As mad and bitter as I am, those Monstars will never come back up here. Moron Mountain's shutting down for good, leaving me without a multi-million-dollar amusement park franchise, I've downgraded to just working at a low-rent fast-food joint here in outer space and, worst of all … I have to go to an intergalactic space court hearing for my sentence to intergalactic prison for nearly killing the Sailor Guardians, Monstars, Looney Tunes, Jimmy Butler _and_ the Witches 5 all in one go during our intense final battle after that basketball game."

Swackhammer then looked at his watch and sighed again as he said in a downtrodden tone, "In exactly 15 minutes. The big guys are going to be on their way to pick me up."

As Swackhammer walked into his office to continue to gather up his belongings, he noticed a picture of himself, smiling with his family and having memories of the man he once was: a man who once had a successful amusement park and a good relationship with the Nerdlucks, even inviting them to his house for pizza dinners. Fast forward to today: he has become a jaded washout of that bustling-and-booming multi-millionaire whose amusement park was once the biggest park in the universe, even rivaling _Walt Disney World_ , of all places! As Swackhammer looked at his old family picture as he heard the police sirens from outside, he sighed sadly and held back a tear as he said, "Serena … I have failed you and my own family …"

Minutes later, the intergalactic police had arrived as one of the three officers knocked on the door, prompting Swackhammer to turn away from watching his memories and answer the door for said officer. The officers all stood tall in front of the Moron Mountain owner as one of them said, "Are you Mr. Swackhammer?"

"Yes, yes, I am," Swackhammer said with a nod of his head.

"You know why we came here, don't you?" the second officer said as the third officer pulled out a pair of futuristic handcuffs.

Swackhammer could only sigh as he nodded his head sadly and said, "Yes, I know why you three came here today."

"Alright, Swackhammer, just stay calm during the court proceedings and everything will go smoothly from there," the third officer said as the three intergalactic officers escorted Swackhammer to their police hover car.

* * *

However, unbeknownst to Swackhammer and, by extension, the viewing audience—until now anyway—Swacky was being watched by a certain villainous vixen who wore a golden fuku that resembles armor, matching boots and a gold-colored headdress that resembles a Russian kokoshnik, which had her long hair rolled back to fit inside, giving it an overall crown-style resemblance. The mysterious villainess was watching Swackhammer on the big computer screen in her base of operations, only to scoff at the Moron Mountain manager as she said, "How pathetic! This guy, _this_ guy was the same person who really posed a threat to those Looney Tunes and Sailor Guardians?! How can they fear losing to a guy who tries to drum up some sympathy from the outside world just because one plan didn't work to his advantage?"

The villainess proceeded to change the computer screen to an image of the Galaxy TV logo and walked back to her throne as she said to herself, "I seriously question: what more was that Swackhammer character going to get if his team won that basketball game against the Looney Tunes and Sailor Guardians? That whole 'Animation Multiverse' package or what?"

Suddenly, the big computer screen suddenly turned to a commercial that featured Bugs Bunny handing basketball star Blake Griffin a pair of Super Fly 4's that proved to be helpful in defeating Marvin the Martian in a slam dunk competition. When the villainess took notice of Bugs Bunny holding the signature Jordans, she watched on in surprise for a moment, then the look of surprise turned to a look of deviousness as she sported a devious smile and rubbed her chin for a bit, saying, "Y'know … if I could show those Looney Tunes how we play basketball in _our_ universe, I'd have a better chance of taking over their universe than Swackhammer ever wishes he could. Just watch your back, Bugs Bunny, you and your fellow cartoon characters won't enjoy your freedom when my minions are done with you …"

As the villainess proceeded to laugh evilly, the big computer screen showed the commercial closing out with the signature _Looney Tunes_ ending, which involved Porky Pig bursting out of a drum and saying, with his signature stutter, "Th-th-th-that's all, folks!"

* * *

 **KidsWBYungsta Proudly Presents:  
** _ **KidsWBYungsta's Animation Multiverse: The Series**_

 **Season 1, Episode 1: "The Return of the Sailor AnimaMates"**

 **Starring the Voice Talents of:  
** Billy West as Bugs Bunny  
Dee Bradley Baker as Daffy Duck  
Kath Soucie as Lola Bunny and Sniffles the Mouse  
Bob Bergen as Tweety Bird, Porky Pig and Hubie & Bertie  
Eric Bauza as Marvin the Martian and Pepé Le Pew  
Fred Tatasciore as Yosemite Sam  
Jeff Bergman as Foghorn Leghorn  
Chuck Deezy as Rodney Rabbit  
J.P. Karliak as Wile E. Coyote  
Bill Farmer as Sylvester J. Pussycat  
Maurice LaMarche as The Brain  
Stephanie Sheh as Usagi Tsukino / Sailor Moon  
Sandy Fox as Chibi-Usa / Sailor Mini-Moon  
Kate Higgins as Ami Mizuno / Sailor Mercury  
Cristina "Cristina Vee" Valenzuela as Rei Hino / Sailor Mars  
Amanda Celine Miller as Makoto Kino / Sailor Jupiter  
Cherami Leigh as Minako Aino / Sailor Venus  
Veronica Taylor as Setsuna Meioh / Sailor Pluto  
Erica Mendez as Haruka Tenoh / Sailor Uranus  
Lauren Landa as Michiru Kaioh / Sailor Neptune  
Kimberly Brooks as Seiya Kou / Sailor Star Fighter  
Eileen Stevens as Yaten Kou / Sailor Star Healer and Petz  
Rob Paulsen as Yakko Warner and Pinky  
Jess Harnell as Wakko Warner  
Tress MacNeille as Dot Warner and Babs Bunny  
Charles Adler as Buster Bunny  
Julie Brown as Minerva Mink  
Kristinia DeBarge as Cleo de Nile  
Molly C. Quinn as Bloom  
Amy Gross as Stella  
Alejandra Reynoso as Flora  
Romi Dames as Musa  
Phil LaMarr as Virgil Hawkins  
Regina King as Riley Freeman  
Janice Kawaye as Jenny Wakeman, Milky Way, Berthier and Sailor Aluminum Seiren  
Kaley Cuoco as Brandy Harrington and Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon  
Christy Carlson Romano as Kim Possible  
Mariah Carey as Sailor Galaxia  
Eden Riegel as Sailor Lead Crow and Koan  
Jessica DiCicco as Sailor Tin Nyanko  
Cassandra Lee Morris as Calaveras  
Matt Hill as Ed  
Samuel Vincent as Double D  
Tony Sampson as Eddy

 **Also Starring the Special Guest Voice Talents of:  
** Alyson Michalka as Taiki Kou / Sailor Star Maker  
Danny DeVito as Mr. Swackhammer  
Mariah Carey as Sailor Galaxia  
Rachael MacFarlane as Green Esmeraude  
Sabrina Carpenter as Sailor Iron Mouse

 **Featuring Special Guest Appearances by:  
** Jimmy Butler as Jimmy G Buckets  
Nick Cannon as MC NCredible

 **The Monstars Compliments of:  
** Bruce W. Smith and Tony Cervone

 **For those who are also longtime fans of** _ **Space Jam**_ **:  
** This may be the closest thing we get to an actual _Space Jam_ sequel in this era

 **Written and Directed by:  
** KidsWBYungsta

* * *

While the main villainess was making some preparations to challenge the cartoon characters of the Animation Multiverse to a basketball game of _her_ standards, some of said Toons were hanging out inside the Jordan Brand Gym, which was built with the help of Michael Jordan's Jordan Brand company as a tribute to not only the one and only Air Jordan for helping the Tunes win the original Ultimate Game against the Monstars back in 1996, but also to serve as a new training facility for the Cartoon Tooniversity's basketball team. Inside the Jordan Brand Gym, the Toons were all engaged in a wide variety of activities: some of the Toons were playing separate 3-on-3 basketball games at different ends of the court; the girls were busy practicing their cheerleading skills; Yakko, Wakko and Dot were engaging in their zany hijinks all over the court, much to the chagrin of some of the others in the gym; and Bugs Bunny was busy relaxing on the bleachers as he was watching the two basketball games that were currently being played.

While Bugs was overseeing the two 3-on-3 basketball games that were currently in progress, he noticed his old childhood friend, Rodney Rabbit, walking into the Jordan Brand Gym, taking notice of the Toons who were all having so much fun in the newly-constructed gymnasium. Just as he was making his way to where Bugs was sitting, the two rabbits exchanged high-fives as Bugs said with a smile, "Eh, what's up, Rodney?"

"Nothing much, Bugs, I see you guys are enjoying this new gymnasium that Michael Jordan and his Jordan Brand crew built for you guys," Rodney said with a smirk as he took a seat next to Bugs.

Bugs coolly took a bite from his carrot, smirking as he said, "Eh, what can I say, Rodster? I consider to be a grand reward for our valiant team-up efforts for the past 20 years in the name of basketball and cartoons."

"I see," Rodney said. "You haven't heard anything from that treacherous Swackhammer character recently, have you?"

"Nah … not since Jimmy Butler helped us Tunes and the Sailor Guardians defeat the Witches 5 in that ultimate basketball game last year," Bugs said as he rubbed his chin for a bit. "In fact, I thought he would've been arrested by the intergalactic police that was in outer space for all of the stuff he had done for the past 20 years."

"Because of his corrupt business dealings and what he tried to do to you, the other Looney Tunes, Hotaru and Chibi-Usa when he held you guys hostage, leading to an intense final battle that had him going up against Jimmy Butler, the Monstars, the Sailor Guardians and the Witches 5—ironically, the girls he recruited to serve as his basketball superteam in the first place?" Rodney asked while raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, pretty much," Bugs said without skipping a beat.

"Well, they were supposed to be having that court hearing for his sentence to intergalactic prison today," Rodney said as he pulled out a newspaper that had a picture of Swackhammer on the front under a headline that said: " **BREAKING NEWS:** Former Owner of Moron Mountain Amusement Park Prepares for Court Hearing for Upcoming Sentence, Universe at a Standstill as They Prepare for the Verdict!"

Bugs took notice of the picture of Swackhammer used for the headline, then he could only shake his head in disdain as he said, "Oh, Swackhammer … I knew your antics in trying to capture the Looney Tunes would ultimately be your undoing."

Rodney just gave a sigh of relief as he took a bite from his carrot and said, "Well, I'll say this much, Bugs: at least we won't have to deal with Swackhammer—or any other supervillain in the Animation Multiverse, for that matter—trying to capture us or turn the Animation Multiverse into some sort of amusement park attraction anymore."

Bugs could only look up in the sky as he said, "Well, I hope so. However, if the opportunity comes that we have to defend our universe from any villainous clutches, we will be ready for them."

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Galactica Center in the Sagittarius Zero Star, the main villainess, known as the one and only Sailor Galaxia, was preparing to set her plans to taking over the Animation Multiverse into action. While she thought of creating a series of superpowered basketball players who could easily run circles all over the ToonSquad, she remembered that she could easily bring back the Sailor AnimaMates to serve as the basketball superteam for Shadow Galactica! After all, what's the harm in bringing back some old minions for a basketball game against a ragtag bunch of wacky cartoon characters?

"Well, far be it from me to pass up such a wonderful opportunity," Sailor Galaxia said as she decided to put in some calls for the original Sailor AnimaMates: Sailor Iron Mouse, Sailor Aluminum Seiren, Sailor Lead Crow, Sailor Tin Nyanko and Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon. "Besides, I would be able to teach those accursed Sailor Guardians and those pesky Sailor Starlights a lesson once and for all!"

Moments later, once Sailor Galaxia made the call for his original miniboss squad, the Sailor AnimaMates all found themselves back at the Galactica Center, standing in front of Sailor Galaxia as they all waited to hear about her latest plan of action. Sailor Galaxia stood tall and composed in front of the AnimaMates as she addressed the girls, "Now, my Sailor AnimaMates, I guess you all are wondering why I decided to bring you girls out of retirement and call you back up here …"

"Let me guess: you're going to have us steal Star Seeds again all over Tokyo?" Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon said in a sarcastic fashion, inciting some light giggling from Sailor Aluminum Seiren and Sailor Iron Mouse, much to the annoyance of Sailor Lead Crow and Sailor Tin Nyanko.

" **SILENCE! ALL OF YOU!** " Sailor Galaxia said in a dark and threatening tone, causing the Sailor AnimaMates to stand frozen in fear for a moment, then she calmed herself down and decided to play it cool for the remainder of this mission briefing as she continued to address the girls, saying, "No, this has nothing to do with Star Seeds, but this _does_ have something to do with certain super _stars_."

"What superstars are you talking about, Galaxia?" Sailor Tin Nyanko said while raising an eyebrow. "I hope you aren't saying you want us to engage in yet another battle with the Sailor Starlights."

"Not exactly, my dear Tin Nyanko—though you will get the opportunity to battle those girls—your next mission actually involves these guys!" Sailor Galaxia said as she turned on the big computer screen to reveal Bugs Bunny and the Looney Tunes characters, along with a few other notable cartoon characters.

The Sailor AnimaMates all stared at the big computer screen in simultaneous surprise and amazement as Sailor Aluminum Seiren looked starstruck for a moment, then she said with a smile on her face, "Wow, I can't believe it! We're actually going to star in a movie with the Looney Tunes!"

Sailor Lead Crow only stared at her colleague in surprise for a moment, then she sighed as she palmed her face in embarrassment and utter disdain, then she said under her breath, "Great, I can't believe I have to put up with more of her childish antics for the rest of this episode. Now, I know how Rei feels when she has to deal with Usagi …"

"I wouldn't be starstruck for these cartoon characters for long, Aluminum Seiren, because you girls are going to challenge them …" Sailor Galaxia said as she suddenly pulled out a basketball from hammerspace, passing it to Sailor Iron Mouse as she finished her sentence, "… to a game of basketball."

"Basketball?!" The Sailor AnimaMates all said in simultaneous surprise.

"Wait, wait, wait! Hold the phone! Dark Mistress Galaxia, you mean to tell me our big mission is challenging these cartoon characters to a game of basketball?" Sailor Iron Mouse said in a surprised tone. "What makes you think this plan is going to work?! None of us even know how to play basketball!"

"Oh, but that's where the second phase of the plan comes into play," Sailor Galaxia said as she walked to a table where she had a set of five bottles that had contained a different-colored sports drink, then she explained, "You see, I have a series of sports drinks consisting of some DNA from a famous basketball player in the real world. This will help you girls become superpowered basketball starlets that could easily defeat the ToonSquad, not to mention actually working out better than when Swackhammer decided to recruit the Witches 5 to serve as his basketball superteam to go against the Looney Tunes and Sailor Guardians."

The Sailor AnimaMates all looked on in confusion for a moment until Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon said, "Well, just _how_ did you manage to get this DNA and how did you know about what this Swackhammer character ended up doing before you?"

"First of all, I had my sources get some blood samples of said basketball players who were prominent in the real world," Sailor Galaxia said with a smirk. "Second of all, I had watched the events of the recent Ultimate Game from this control room, so I could study all of Swackhammer's moves and make sure I don't resort to making the same mistakes."

" _Very_ clever," Sailor Tin Nyanko said while rolling her eyes as she walked up to the table that had the five sports drinks, proceeding to pick up the cherry-flavored one as she turned to Sailor Galaxia and said, "So, this concoction you created for us … this isn't going to be disgusting, is it?"

"Oh, I don't know," Sailor Galaxia said with a playful smile while shrugging her shoulders. "Why don't you give it a taste and find out yourself?"

Sailor Tin Nyanko looked dumbfounded for a moment, then she investigated the sports drink Sailor Galaxia had created. Finally, she just sighed and said, "Well, if this is going to help us defeat the Sailor Guardians and the Sailor Starlights in this basketball game, then … bottoms up!"

Sailor Tin Nyanko proceeded to take a quick taste of the sports drink concoction Sailor Galaxia had created, hoping to gain a wide array of basketball skills upon drinking the mix. However, much to her chagrin, she did not feel any different after the drink, still feeling the same. She then turned to Sailor Galaxia and said in an indignant tone, "Hey, what gives?! I thought this stuff was supposed to turn us into superpowered basketball superstarlets!"

"Just wait, Tin Nyanko, this stuff should make you into a world-class basketball star in a few minutes," Sailor Galaxia said with a smirk.

Just as Sailor Tin Nyanko was starting to lose hope, she felt herself glitching for a moment, then after a quick spin cycle, she had officially become the superpowered basketball superstarlet Galaxia had dreamed of: adorned with her own signature basketball jersey with the team colors of black, purple and light blue, as well as her own personal Shadow Galactica basketball! Sailor Tin Nyanko looked at herself in complete amazement as she rushed up to Sailor Galaxia and hugged her tightly, saying, "Thank you, thank you, Dark Mistress Galaxia! I should've never doubted you!"

"Ugh … yeah, no problem, Tin Nyanko," Sailor Galaxia said in a slightly-strained voice as she struggled to pull Sailor Tin Nyanko off, eventually doing so with ease as she said, "Alright, just don't try to hug me that tight ever again. This wardrobe isn't exactly the most-comfortable, y'know?"

The other Sailor AnimaMates just looked on in surprise as Sailor Iron Mouse walked up to the table and said, "Uhhh … I don't know about this, Dark Mistress Galaxia. This won't give us any debilitating side-effects that will affect our chances of winning this basketball game, right?"

"Trust me, Iron Mouse, it won't!" Sailor Galaxia said. "Besides, I think you should be more worried about how the other Sailors are going to think of you if you and the girls end up losing this game. Why, you'll be the laughingstock of the entire Sailor galaxy!"

Upon the second thoughts of mainstream humiliation, Sailor Iron Mouse quickly grabbed the grape-flavored sports drink and said with a slightly-nervous smile, "On second thought, I guess I'll go ahead and give it a whirl!"

Soon, Sailor Iron Mouse chugged the whole drink down, then she proceeded to feel a sense of magical energy entering her body, giving her a wide arsenal of superpowered basketball-related abilities, even getting her own personal Shadow Galactica basketball as well! Sailor Iron Mouse stared at her new basketball gear in amazement as she said, "Wow, I can't believe it! I actually look like an superpowered basketball superstarlet!"

The remaining Sailor AnimaMates proceeded to grab the flavored sports drinks from the tables, and also turned into international and superpowered basketball superstarlets as well, much to their simultaneous surprise and amazement! As the Sailor AnimaMates all looked on in amazement at their transformed basketball-playing selves, Sailor Galaxia could only sigh with happiness as she thought to herself, " _You know, as much as I want to take over the Animation Multiverse with the intentions of proving to be a Worthy Opponent to those cartoon characters, the girls seem to be really getting into their superpowered basketball-playing selves … Hmm … I guess that should lead to a good basketball game between them and the Toon Squad, I suppose._ "

"Yo, Galaxia!" Heavy Metal Papillon called out, snapping Sailor Galaxia out of her stupor.

"Huh? What?" Sailor Galaxia said as she got back into reality, turning to see the Sailor AnimaMates dressed in their superpowered basketball gear.

"Do you want us to go down to this Animation Multiverse and make ourselves known to those cartoon characters down there or what?" Heavy Metal Papillon asked while sporting a playful smirk on her face.

"Well, feel free to make your presence known to them now, if you want," Sailor Galaxia said while shrugging her shoulders. "Lay down the challenge and make sure you all train to the fullest of your abilities, so you could play your absolute hearts out for this upcoming intergalactic basketball challenge."

"Got it! Alright, ladies, let's go ahead and take this show on the road!" Heavy Metal Papillon said as the AnimaMates utilized a special spaceship to travel to the Animation Multiverse to lay down the intergalactic basketball challenge against the Looney Tunes and the Cartoon All-Stars.

Once the Sailor AnimaMates were well on their way, Sailor Galaxia just sighed happily with a smile as she said to herself, "I just hope they don't resort to the same harmful tactics the Monstars had initially used …"

* * *

Speaking of the cartoon characters in the Animation Multiverse, some of the Toons were still hanging out in the Jordan Brand Gym, preparing for an animated all-star 5-on-5 basketball game that was about to occur. After Bugs performed a 3-pointer jumpshot, he managed to catch the basketball as it went through the hoop and proceeded to bounce the ball, walking up to the group of Toons who were currently sitting on the bleachers as he said, "Alright, let's go ahead and get down to the nitty-gritty right here. So, which two of you maroons want to be the team captains for this all-star 5-on-5 basketball game today?"

Most of the Toons were surprisingly quiet as they only stared at the _de facto_ leader of the Looney Tunes in complete confusion … that is, until Minako jumped up and eagerly said, "Ooh, ooh, Bugs! Let me step up and be one of the team captains! I actually know a thing or two about playing basketball!"

Bugs only stared at Minako for a moment of disbelief, then he turned to the audience and said in a _sotto aside_ , "If she's thinking about two things that are _completely_ unrelated to basketball, I can tell how this showcase is going to turn out."

Bugs then turned back to Minako and smirked while raising an eyebrow as he said, "Eh … listen, Minako, don't take this the wrong way, _but_ … I was thinkin' of getting somebody who actually knows how to play basketball. You know, someone who knows the basics, the intermediate and advanced levels of the art of basketball … if you catch my drift."

"Oh, come on, Bugs, just trust me," Minako said with a genuine smile as she touched the basketball that was currently in Bugs' hands at that moment. "Sometimes, I know of a few things that might surprise you."

Bugs just chuckled for a bit in response as he smirked and said, "Alright, Minako, go ahead and show me what you got."

Right on Bugs Bunny's cue, Minako grabbed the basketball from Bugs' hands and proceeded to walk out onto the court, taking a deep breath as she jumped up for a 3-point jumpshot. Much to everyone's surprise in the gymnasium, Minako made the 3-point shot with ease, much to her surprise, then she proceeded to perform a wide array of basketball tricks as she managed to perform a stylized slam dunk. Following her basketball performance, Minako then walked up to Bugs with a smile on her face, still bouncing the basketball as she said, "So, Bugs, is that good enough or do I still have a long way to go?"

Bugs snapped out of his amazement from Minako's basketball performance as he looked at Minako and said, "Actually … you know what, Minako? After that performance on the basketball court, you can be one of the team captains."

Minako looked at Bugs in simultaneous surprise and amazement as she said with a smile, "Wow, Bugs, really?"

"What else can I say, Minako? I like your basketball-playing style, you got a lot of moxie," Bugs said with a smirk while shrugging his shoulders.

Minako jumped up with joy as she walked out to the basketball court at Bugs' left side, then the rabbit said, "Alright, who else wants to come out and serve as a team captain?"

"Hey, coach, why don't you go ahead and let me go out there?" Eddy shouted as he jumped up from the bleachers to get Bugs' attention. "You can't go wrong with an all-star basketball team led by the man with the plan!"

"Eddy's the man!" Ed said with a smile, without skipping a beat.

Bugs could only roll his eyes at Eddy's antics as he just sighed and shook his head, saying to himself, "Oh, _brother_ …"

Bugs then turned to see Virgil writing on the notepad and said, "Hey, Virgil, you wanna step up and be one of the team captains, doc?"

Virgil Hawkins proceeded to stand up from the bleachers and walked over to Bugs' right side on the court. However, before both Virgil and Minako could draft their players for the upcoming 5-on-5 basketball game, the Toons all heard some loud rumbling from the outside and sensed a familiar ominous presence, leaving everyone in varying reactions of confusion and concern.

"I don't know about you guys, but those noises sound _very_ familiar," Bugs said as he looked around the gymnasium.

"What makes you say that, Bugs?" Daffy asked in confusion. "Are you starting to believe that the Monstars have finally reverted back to their villainous personalities and decided to get their revenge against us?"

Bugs shook his head as he said, "Nah, I doubt that, Daffy. They aren't under Swackhammer's wing anymore … unless Swacky decided to create clone versions of the Monstars or even decided to call the Witches 5 once again to challenge us."

"I don't know about that one, Bugs," Lola said as she walked up to Bugs and Daffy. "Besides, the Witches 5 doesn't have any ill will towards any of us; they were only recruited by Swackhammer to serve as his supposed intergalactic basketball superteam."

"Well, if it's not the Monstars, the 'Clonestars' or the Witches 5, then who could it be?" Bugs said as he rubbed his chin.

Suddenly, the Toons would summarily get their answer as they heard a voice from the outside say, " _Well, why don't you allow us to introduce ourselves, you Looney Tunes? Let's get this party started, girls!_ "

Right at the voice's beck and call, the Sailor AnimaMates made their grand entrance into the Jordan Brand Gym: Sailor Tin Nyanko went first by bursting through the gym doors, Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon ripped through a different set of doors, and Sailor Aluminum Seiren and Sailor Lead Crow made a dramatic entrance by toppling over yet another set of gym doors as Sailor Lead Crow, "Ladies and gentlemen, the Sailor AnimaMates have arrived!"

Compared to her fellow AnimaMates, Sailor Iron Mouse simply walked through one set of doors in the gymnasium, then she proceeded to perform some cheerleader-like dance moves, eventually landing on her feet, staring at the Toons with attitude as she said, "We're back and we're better than ever!"

As the Sailor AnimaMates gathered around the Toons who were present in the Jordan Brand Gym, the Toons were all surprised by how the Sailor AnimaMates managed to get back into action as Rodney raised an eyebrow and said, "Man … I guess there were more Sailor Guardians in the universe than I had initially realized."

"Isn't that the truth?" Bugs said as Usagi walked up to him, then he asked the leader of the Sailor Guardians, "Hey, Usagi, who are these girls?"

"Well, Bugs … do you remember those other Sailor Guardians the girls and I told you about?" Usagi whispered, then she pointed to the Sailor AnimaMates as Bugs turned back to them.

"Oh, I see …" Bugs said as he looked at all the Sailor AnimaMates.

Daffy walked up to the leader of the Sailor AnimaMates, Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon, and said, "Alright, far be it from me to instigate some sort of confrontation in this series, but … just who in the heck are you ladies and where did you come from?"

"For your information, Duck, we are the Sailor AnimaMates!" Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon said in a proud voice while grabbing Daffy by his neck. "We were sent down here by our mistress, Sailor Galaxia, to lay down a challenge!"

"Sailor Galaxia?!" The Sailor Guardians all said in simultaneous surprise.

"Hold the surprise for a moment, girls," Bugs said, holding his hand up for a moment, then he walked up to the Sailor AnimaMates and said, "Eh … just what kind of challenge did you have in mind?"

Sailor Tin Nyanko picked up one of the basketballs on the court and bounced it around for a bit, then spun it around on her finger as she said with a smirk, "Well … a game of _basketball_ , for one."

Bugs could only scoff in response as he said, "That figures, another quirky miniboss squad comes down here, sent by their leader to challenge us to another basketball game. As if we haven't played enough basketball games in these fanfics already!"

"I wouldn't act so agitated about this, Bugs," Sailor Aluminum Seiren said as she walked up to the famed _Looney Tunes_ rabbit. "Besides, from what we've heard from all over the Multiverse, you guys had one of the best basketball teams around."

"Oh, please, Aluminum Seiren!" Sailor Lead Crow said while rolling her eyes in disdain. "You _know_ that was because they always had the help of a certain NBA star. When they went up against the Monstars, they had Michael Jordan—along with Wayne Knight and Bill Murray, for some reason—then, when they played against the Witches 5, they decided to recruit Jimmy Butler for that one—not to mention, they had some extra leverage with Rachel Bloom and Chance the Rapper!"

The Toons were all confused, yet rather surprised by Sailor Lead Crow's assessment of how the Tune Squad managed to win those basketball games as Rei walked up to her and said while raising an eyebrow in confusion, "Wait a minute, just _how_ did you guys know about all of this stuff?"

"We got the rundown from Sailor Galaxia before we came down here," Sailor Iron Mouse said. "She had been studying Swackhammer's strategies, so she thought she could do better than he ever did."

"So, what? Did she set up a bet with Swackhammer before he got arrested and sent to prison or something like that?" Bugs said while smirking at the Sailor AnimaMates.

"No, but she will prove to be a better adversary than that Swackhammer character wish he could be!" Sailor Tin Nyanko said while sporting a devious smirk.

The Toons all responded with looks of simultaneous surprise as Bugs could only roll his eyes and say, "Oh, really? Well, if she was supposed to be the new-and-improved version of Swackhammer, why didn't she come down here and challenge us herself?"

Before one of the Sailor AnimaMates could answer, they and the Toons were all surprised when they heard a mysterious voice say, "Oh, you guys thought I wasn't going to see any of you before the Ultimate Game, huh?"

The Toons and the Sailor AnimaMates all turned to see a woman standing near a dark corner, wearing a fedora and a beige trench coat. As she made her way towards the Toons and the Sailor AnimaMates, Daffy decided to step up to the mysterious visitor as he said while pointing at her chest, "Alright, buster, just who do you think you are?! I know you might be the oh-so all-knowing and powerful Sailor Galaxia, but how do I know that you might not be a phony, a fraud, a fake, a Stan?!"

Bugs could only palm his face in embarrassment as Lola said, "Hey, Daffy, I think you need to cool it with the insults there, don't you think?"

Daffy just continued on with his ramblings as he tugged on the trench coat and said, "Oh, _please_! If this is _really_ Sailor Galaxia, then I guess she wouldn't mind if I pulled this off and … I bet she would … uh, she would … heh-heh … _Mother_."

As soon as Daffy pulled off the trench coat, it was revealed that the mysterious woman was the one and only Sailor Galaxia, the most-powerful of all the Sailor Guardians in the universe! All of the Toons looked on in surprise as Usagi jumped up and said with a light gasp, "Sailor Galaxia?"

"Oh, hello, Sailor Moon! Are you surprised to see me?" Sailor Galaxia said as she walked up to Usagi, lightly cupping her face.

"Actually, I was surprised to know that _you_ were the one who was challenging us to this basketball game," Usagi said as she nervously chuckled for a bit.

"Oh, really? Well, I guess you know what they always say: 'expect the unexpected'," Sailor Galaxia said as she walked back over to where the Sailor AnimaMates were standing.

Virgil attempted to get things back on track by asking, "So, Sailor Galaxia, enlighten us: exactly _why_ are you intending to throw down this big intergalactic basketball challenge?"

"Isn't it obvious, Virgil?" Sailor Galaxia said with a smirk. "I have an opportunity to overshadow Swackhammer by having one of the strongest basketball superteams around!"

"You really think that the Sailor AnimaMates will defeat us in a basketball game?" Virgil asked while raising an eyebrow.

"Why not? It's worth a shot," Sailor Galaxia said while shrugging her shoulders.

Bugs then walked up to her and said, "Alright, Sailor Galaxia, we'll take up your challenge, but what are the stakes?"

"Simple, if you guys win, you get to go on with your animated lives … and the girls and I will get to stay down here for as long as we want," Sailor Galaxia said with a devious smirk.

"Just don't get near the Abominable Snowman and you might want to reconsider …" Eddy said under his breath.

"Eddy!" Double D said in an annoyed tone, causing Eddy to stare at him in disbelief.

"What? I didn't say nothing!" Eddy said in a defensive tone.

Ed, in his own blank way, almost got Eddy in trouble by saying, "Oh, yeah, you did, Eddy. You said if the Sailor AnimaMates and Sailor Galaxia ended up finding Hugo the Abominable Snowman, they would reconsider—"

" _Ed_ ," Eddy said to his dimwitted friend in an annoyed tone … through gritted teeth, that is.

"Oh, right … uh, sorry," Ed said as he sheepishly smiled.

"Fair enough, but what do you get if _you_ win?" Bugs said while raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, now we're getting to the juicy part: if the girls win this basketball game, we will take over the Animation Multiverse and rebuild it up to our own standards!" Sailor Galaxia said as she laughed evilly for a moment, then she cooled down for a bit as she said, "Even then, though, we would just get an opportunity to become the Animation Multiverse's coolest basketball superteam."

"Oh, I can just _smell_ the promotions and endorsements that will be coming our way!" Sailor Iron Mouse said in a dreamy tone, much to the confusion of the Toons, Sailor Galaxia and the Sailor AnimaMates. "What?"

Bugs thought about the circumstances for a moment, then he was about to shake hands before Buster stopped him and said, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold the phone there, Bugs! You're not really going to take up this basketball challenge, are ya?"

"What else can we do, Buster? The fate of the Animation Multiverse lies in our hands—okay, the situation is not as dire as it was when we went up against the Witches 5, but it's still relatively serious!" Bugs said as he proceeded to shake hands with Sailor Galaxia while sporting a confident smile, saying, "Alright, Galaxia, you got yourself a game."

"Excellent, we will see you guys at the Warner Bros. Rectangular Gardens on Friday night," Sailor Galaxia said as she and the Sailor AnimaMates left the Jordan Brand Gym to return to Shadow Galactica to prepare for the Ultimate Game. "Make sure you all have your skills in place!"

As soon as Sailor Galaxia and the Sailor AnimaMates left the scene, Daffy rushed up to Bugs and shouted, "Bugs, are you out of your mind?! Those Sailor AnimaMates are going to wipe the floor with us if we even decide to play against them on Friday night!"

"Daffy, will you just cool your jets for once?" Bugs said as he coolly took a bite from his carrot. "Besides, I already got the entire game plan laid down from start to finish."

"What do you mean by that?" Daffy asked curiously while raising an eyebrow.

Bugs then pulled out his cellphone and proceeded to dial a number as he snickered and said, "Oh, you'll see."

As Bugs heard a voice come in from the other line, he then said, "Eh, what's up, Mike? Hey, you still got Jimmy Butler's number? Yeah, listen, tell him to give me a call: I might need his help with a new basketball game that's looming over the horizon in the Animation Multiverse …"

* * *

While Michael Jordan made arrangements for Jimmy G Buckets to return to Looney Tune Land to help the Toon Squad with their upcoming basketball game against the Sailor AnimaMates, Bugs Bunny was busy getting the team lineup set up for the upcoming challenge … and even starting up an accompanying cheerleader squad for good measure. Bugs walked up to the Toons that were currently sitting on the bleachers in the Jordan Brand Gym, holding a clipboard in his hand as he explained, "Alright, Toonsters, as you all may know, a basketball challenge has been laid down upon us, leaving the fate of Looney Tune Land and the entire Animation Multiverse in our hands. I know some of you may have a limited experience in playing basketball, but don't worry, our resident basketball ace will be down here to teach you guys the basics and he might even let you guys get your own signature basketball skillset. As of today, we are going to be in full-fledged practice / tryout mode for the next four days, leading up to the Ultimate Game on Friday night. Within the same timeframe, Kim Possible, Brandy Harrington, Cleo de Nile and Babs Bunny will be hosting tryouts for the resident cheerleading squad that will accompany our Toon Squad in the Ultimate Game … in fact, they _might_ even get the opportunity to play in the game and show their stuff."

"Well, thank you for that bit of mission briefing, William Shakespeare," Daffy said as he yawned for a bit, much to Bugs' annoyance.

Bugs just rolled his eyes in response to Daffy's comment as he said, " _Anyway_ … let's go ahead and get down to business, so … how many of you maroons really know a thing or two about playing basketball around here?"

Some of the Toons just stared in confusion at the _de facto_ leader of the Looney Tunes, but Daffy suddenly jumped up with a smile on his face and said, "Well, you know I have, coach! Plus, there's a _very_ important question that I need to ask you!"

As Daffy quickly ran past Bugs, a fashion show-style stage suddenly appeared right out of nowhere as Daffy modeled in a wide variety of sports clothing, finally dressing in a ridiculous dark blue, black and light grey basketball getup, reminiscent of the current team uniforms for the NBA's Orlando Magic franchise. As Daffy showed off his threads for a bit, he then said to Bugs, "So, what do you think, Bugs? I'm kinda partial to the dark blue-black-light grey combo myself; besides, I think it _definitely_ goes better with my coloring, for one …"

As Daffy continued his fashion show antics, Bugs could only roll his eyes and snicker to himself as he turned back to the Toons on the bleachers and said, "Anyway, who wants to go out there and get ready to jam?"

Eddy rushed out onto the court and proceeded to snatch the basketball from Bugs' hands as he rushed up to one of the hoops and jumped up to perform a rim-rattlin' jam! Well, one that ended up in him falling flat on his face … literally, inciting mass laughter from the Toons in the audience and an annoyed and embarrassed reaction from Eddy. However, Eddy decided to play off the humiliating dunk as all part of the show as he just chuckled nervously and said, "Heh-heh-heh, just a little bit of those old _Space Jam_ /NBA Jam boomshakalaka whatchamacallits. Eh, go figure …"

"Eddy, I vaguely remember a slam dunk in either _Space Jam_ or NBA Jam ending up in one making a fool out of himself on the court," Minako said as she giggled at Eddy's antics.

Eddy just growled lightly as he went back to the bleachers and Bugs said, "Well, I can see we have a lot of work to do, but hey, you know what they say: 'Rome wasn't built in a day'."

Meanwhile, a few miles away from the Charles M. Jones Rec Center—where the cheerleading tryouts were taking place—a familiar face to the Looney Tunes and Sailor Guardians had finally arrived in the Animation Multiverse: Jimmy Butler aka Jimmy G Buckets. As Jimmy looked at the world that was in front of him, he just coolly nodded his head as he said, "Yep, this is the Animation Multiverse, alright. A whole lot bigger than I had imagined, but still a Multiverse nonetheless."

As Jimmy made his way through the Animation Multiverse to get to the Jordan Brand Gym where the Toon Squad was practicing for the upcoming basketball game, Bugs peeked his head through the gymnasium's doors and looked at his watch, just as Jimmy G Buckets made his way to the door as he said, "Hey, Bugs, is this the Jordan Brand Gym, the place where you guys are practicing for this upcoming basketball game?"

"Why, yes!" Bugs said with a smirk as he stepped out of the door, proceeding to exchange pounds with Jimmy G Buckets, then he took a bite from his carrot as he said, "Ehhh … what's up, Jimmy?"

"Nothing much, I heard that you guys needed some help in an upcoming basketball game against these Sailor AnimaMates," Jimmy said while sporting a confident smirk on his face.

"Of course, we thought that we could use a secret weapon for this upcoming Ultimate Game because, while Sailor Galaxia's not as evil as Swackhammer—she was more of a fast-talking, fast-paced cool girl, compared to the more dictatorial character she was in _Sailor Stars_ —we have to make sure that our skills match those of those Sailor AnimaMates!"

"No kidding …" Jimmy said as he raised an eyebrow. "I guess those girls must be really talented, huh?"

"Well, we only know that much from what Sailor Galaxia was saying to us, but we gotta be in top form before the we play the Ultimate Game on Friday night at the famed Warner Bros. Rectangular Gardens," Bugs explained. "So, Jimmy, are you willing to help us or what?"

Bugs extended his hand for Jimmy to shake, then—after Jimmy had thought about the possibilities for a moment—he proceeded to shake Bugs' hand as he said, "Alright, Bugs, you got yourself a deal. Anyway, let's get down to the nitty-gritty: how are you guys doing with your practice sessions?"

Bugs peeked into the inside of the gym for a moment, then he turned back to Jimmy as he said, "Ehhh … are you _sure_ you want to see how we are doing inside? Things are lookin' kinda shaky when it comes to practice …"

Jimmy just gave a warm chuckle in response as he said, "Ah, come on, Bugs: how shaky could it be? I mean, I'm sure it's not like there could be an all-out war with the Toons involving all matters of animated arsenal while slapstick antics are occurring all over the place, right?"

Bugs could only roll his eyes in response as he pulled one of the gym doors to reveal the cartoon chaos that was currently going down in the Jordan Brand Gym. Basically, while some of the Toons were preparing for the upcoming basketball game against the Sailor AnimaMates, the rest of the Toon Squad were engaging in a wide variety of cartoon antics: Yosemite Sam was shooting at one of the basketballs in the gym, Yakko, Wakko and Dot were busy engaging in their wacky antics all over the court, Taz was spinning around the basketball court and there was basically a battle consisting of animated arsenal all over the gym. As Bugs and Jimmy walked inside, Jimmy could only shake his head in disdain as Bugs looked up at him and said, "Well, I tried to warn ya, doc …"

"I see what you mean, Bugs," Jimmy said. "I can tell we have some serious work to do …"

Just as Bugs and Jimmy were getting ready to stop the shenanigans and antics of their fellow Toon Squad teammates, a certain female voice stopped them and said, "Hey, Bugs, do you guys need some help with another basketball game against some new enemies?"

Bugs and Jimmy both stopped and turned to see the source of the voice, then Bugs smirked and nodded his head as he said, "Well, it's about time you three made your grand return."

Jimmy also looked at the trio and smiled as he said, "Well, what do you know? Look who finally arrived to the party …"

* * *

Meanwhile, a few miles away from the Jordan Brand Gym, the Warner Bros. Rec Center served as the training headquarters for the Toon Squad's cheerleading squad. Inside the Rec Center, Kim Possible, Brandy Harrington, Cleo de Nile and Babs Bunny all stood in front of the various cheerleading prospects. Kim looked at the girls in front of her as she said, "Alright, ladies, listen up! As you all may have heard, we have another big basketball game ahead of us; this time around, we have to go up against the Sailor AnimaMates in what could possibly be the _biggest_ basketball game of the ages!"

"While Bugs and the others are practicing with Jimmy Butler back at the Jordan Brand Gym, you girls are going to show us everything you got and, for the next couple of days, we will start setting up the lineup for our Toon Squad cheerleaders," Brandy explained. "If you manage to make the cheerleading squad before the Ultimate Game on Friday, you might get an opportunity to even _play_ alongside the Toon Squad; however, if you get cut from the squad before then, _well_ … you will at least get a ticket for the game."

Kim, Cleo and Babs could only raise an eyebrow at Brandy, who could only say in response, "Oh, come on! Like you guys could come up with anything better?!"

"Well, you'd think you would've given them a _Space Jam_ -style gift pack or something to that effect," Babs said with a smirk. "Besides, it would've made a lot of sense, don't you think?"

As Brandy only scoffed at Babs' rebuttal, the cheerleading tryouts proceeded as the girls had intended as Jenny Wakeman decided to try out first. Jenny took notice of Kim, Brandy, Cleo and Babs sitting at a judges' panel, then she pulled out a boombox and turned it on as it proceeded to play Lil Uzi Vert's "XO TOUR Llif3".

As the song started to play on the boombox, Jenny proceeded to perform her own unique cheerleading routine that involved her wide arsenal of robotic gadgetry, thus creating a unique visual experience for the cheerleading team captains. After her stunning cheerleading performance, most of the cheerleaders at the tryouts cheered for the teenage robot as Brandy said, "Wow, Jenny, that was such an amazing performance!"

Jenny's eyes lit up in amazement as she gasped and said with a smile, "Really, do you mean it, Brandy?"

"Well, I wouldn't just say that about anyone when they are trying out for the cheerleading squad!" Brandy said with a genuine smile.

"Well, at least you're being honest, sister," Babs said as she giggled to herself, then she noticed Brandy giving her an annoyed glare as she said, "What? I'm just trying to liven things up, y'know!"

As Babs and Brandy were busy annoying each other, Cleo tried to get things back on track as she cleared her throat and said, "Well, Jenny, I was very impressed by your performance as well. Let's hope you keep up that same energy for the next few days, okay?"

"Okay, you got it, Cleo!" Jenny said with a smile as she performed a backflip off the court.

Kim smiled at Jenny's enthusiasm as she looked at the clipboard and said, "Alright, who's next?"

"Hey, girls, we hear that the Looney Tunes have another basketball challenge on their hands," a female voice said. "Maybe they could use some of our enthusiasm …"

Kim, Brandy, Cleo and Babs all looked up to see a certain group of girls who had met the Looney Tunes back when they and the Sailor Guardians had engaged in a basketball challenge against the Witches 5, which—thankfully, for the Tunes and the Guardians—had ended well in their favor. Kim, Brandy and Cleo were the main ones surprised at the girls who wanted to try out, but Babs had expected this to happen from the start.

"The Ayakashi Sisters?!" Kim, Brandy and Cleo all said in shock.

"Who did you girls expect? Fifth Harmony?" Koan quipped with a playful smile.

Kim, Brandy and Cleo could only give confused looks in response as Babs turned to the audience and said, "At this point, I'd think Fifth Harmony would've been even more of a surprise than the Ayakashi Sisters …"

The three girls just glared at the pink rabbit in annoyance, causing Babs to snap back and say, "What? I'm just saying that Fifth Harmony would've been a bigger surprise than the Ayakashi Sisters!"

* * *

While the Ayakashi Sisters were trying out for the cheerleading squad, it turns out that the Sailor Starlights had returned to help the Looney Tunes and their allies with another basketball game on their hands, much to the subdued surprise of Bugs and Jimmy. Seiya smirked at Bugs as she walked up and pet his head, saying, "Well, Bugs, I can see that _you_ are excited to see us again."

Bugs could only blush in response, then proceed to stammer in the style of Beaky Buzzard, saying with a goofy smile, "Oh-ho, no, no, no; oh-ho, no, no, n-no, no …"

The other Starlights giggled in response as Jimmy could only shake his head and smirked while he walked up to Bugs and said, "Man, Bugs, you seem to be playing this _real_ smooth."

Bugs then realized that he was making a fool of himself as he snapped back to his usual cool and laidback self, clearing his throat as he said, " _Anyway_ , it's nice to see that you girls have returned to help us out in this basketball game."

The Starlights could only look at each other in confusion as Taiki cleared her throat and turned to Seiya and Yaten, saying, "So, do you girls want to tell him the truth, or should I?"

Seiya proceeded to point at Yaten as she said in a sarcastic tone, "Why don't you give the job to the most-dramatic girl on the Starlights?"

However, once she said this, Seiya noticed that Yaten gave her an annoyed glare in response as she looked at her, flustered, and said, "What?! You know it's true, Yaten!"

Yaten only gave a heated sigh in response as she only said, "Don't remind me, Seiya; I already know …"

The Starlights turned to see that Bugs was giving them a confused look while Jimmy gave signs that he wanted an explanation from the girls. Taiki cleared her throat as she said, "Well, uh, Bugs … y'see, it's not that we don't _want_ to help you guys with this upcoming basketball challenge against the Sailor AnimaMates and Sailor Galaxia, but … well, uh … how can I put this?"

"Listen, we just don't want to go through another situation where we have to disguise ourselves to avoid having Sailor Galaxia know a thing about our current whereabouts, thus causing you guys getting hurt in the process during the Ultimate Game," Yaten said in a straight-forward fashion, then she turned to see her fellow Starlights looking rather surprised as she said in a defensive tone, "What? I was being honest!"

"I guess my comment about you being dramatic and honest was true, huh?" Seiya said while sporting a playful smirk.

"Well, you just said that I was known for being overdramatic, _not_ honest," Yaten said while rolling her eyes.

Before Seiya and Yaten could engage in an intense tongue war, Taiki tried to keep the peace by stepping in between the two and glaring at them to tone it down as she said to Bugs, " _Anyway_ … I hope you can understand, Bugs; the last time we had conflicts with Sailor Galaxia was when we were searching for the princess of our universe … which led to a series of intense moments and tension-filled encounters with the Outer Guardians—if you could believe that."

Bugs only stood there with a surprised look on his face, then he gave a sad sigh as he said, "Well, I guess I can understand why you girls would be unable to help us out this time around, but you three could've been our secret weapons. After all, you seem to know a thing or two about those Sailor AnimaMates and their weaknesses, which we could've used to our advantage—well, at least alongside our usual arsenal of cartoon gags and trickery anyway."

"Well, we wish we could help, Bugs, but we can't let Sailor Galaxia be the wiser about what we are currently doing," Seiya said as she sadly sighed. "Besides, we don't want her trying to destroy the Animation Multiverse, completely harming you guys in the process."

"Yeah, I can understand why that would be—wait a minute!" Bugs said as he snapped back to his usual cool-headed self, saying in a reassuring tone to the Sailor Starlights, "Girls, I don't think you have to worry about Sailor Galaxia being a serious threat in any way, shape or form. I mean, she and the Sailor AnimaMates _may_ be our opponents in this upcoming basketball game, but they don't seem as though they are going to be as reckless as they were before."

The Sailor Starlights all looked at Bugs in complete surprise as they simultaneously said, "Really?"

Bugs then took a bite from his carrot as he smiled at the girls and said, "Sure, you three will have nothing to worry about! In fact, you could honestly say that they really hold no ill will against us, Sailor Galaxia just wants to prove that she and the Sailor AnimaMates could defeat us in a better fashion than what Swackhammer and the Witches 5 tried to do to us last time. As a matter of fact, this might be a cakewalk compared to what us Looney Tunes and Michael Jordan had to put up with when we went head-to-head against the Monstars 21 years ago …"

While Seiya and Taiki were starting to gain a better understanding of the situation, Yaten was still unsure about the proceedings as she said to Bugs, "I don't know about this, Bugs … are you _sure_ —no, wait, _positive_ that Sailor Galaxia isn't going to do anything harmful to you guys or any of us in this challenge?"

"The only thing she specified is that she was going to take over the Animation Multiverse and rebuild it to her own standards, but I think she mostly wants the Sailor AnimaMates to become the Multiverse's coolest basketball team," Bugs explained as he took another bite from his carrot.

The Sailor Starlights all exchanged looks of confusion among themselves, but they eventually got a better understanding of it as Yaten looked at Bugs and gave a small smile, saying, "Alright, Bugs, I guess I have a better understanding of the situation now …"

"Well, that's good to hear, Yaten, but you girls don't have to suddenly jump into this challenge if you don't want to," Bugs said with a smile as he shrugged his shoulders. "We just might need a secret weapon on our team, that's all. C'mon, Jimmy, let's go and help these Toons practice for the Ultimate Game."

As Bugs and Jimmy started to walk away, Seiya quickly stopped them as she said, "Bugs, wait! There was actually another reason why we came up here to see you; we actually came across one new recruit who would be beneficial for the Ultimate Game."

Bugs and Jimmy turned to Seiya with looks of interest as Jimmy raised an eyebrow and said, "Really? You girls encountered a legendary streetball player?"

" _Well_ … not exactly, _but_ … I feel this person will bring in some much-needed energy and enthusiasm to this team," Taiki said with a reassuring smile.

"Alright, so who's the new recruit?" Bugs asked while raising an eyebrow.

Just as he said this, the Starlights stepped to the side as they introduced the newest recruit to the Toon Squad: a 15-year-old girl with long, pale yellow hair, and wore a long-sleeved navy shirt with a matching navy-colored skirt that had stars on it and a pair of white and light blue roller-skates. As Bugs and Jimmy exchanged looks of surprise at their new recruit, the rabbit stepped up and said, "Eh, ladies, care to introduce us to your new friend and our new recruit here?"

"Oh, of course!" Yaten said with a smile. "Bugs Bunny, Jimmy Butler, allow us to introduce you to Milky Way of the Galaxy Girls!"

Milky Way walked up to Bugs Bunny and proceeded to shake hands with him as she said, "Wow, Bugs Bunny! I must say, it is an absolute honor to finally meet the world's most-beloved cartoon character in person!"

Bugs was a bit surprised of this girl's overall enthusiasm and energy, but eventually came to embrace it as he chuckled a bit and said with a genuine smile, "Well, eh … it's nice to meet you, too, Miss Milky Way!"

As he shook hands with Milky Way, Bugs couldn't help but think to himself, " _Milky Way and the Galaxy Girls? Why does that name sound so familiar to me?_ "

After introducing herself to Bugs, Milky Way proceeded to introduce herself to Jimmy G Buckets while simultaneously shaking his hands as Jimmy said with a smile, "Well, it's nice to meet you, too, Milky Way. I guess you know a thing or two about playing basketball, huh?"

"Well, to be honest, seeing as how my friends and I have been busy protecting the galaxy from the evil Black Hole, the girls and I managed to find some spare time to learn a thing or two about playing the game," Milky Way explained with a smile as she shrugged her shoulders.

Suddenly, Daffy Duck popped up to where Bugs, Jimmy, Milky Way and the Starlights were gathered as he said, "Hey, Bugs, what's the hold-up here? Why are you and Jimmy holding up all of your time talking to the Sailor Starlights?"

Seiya cleared her throat as Daffy just chuckled nervously, then he said with a small smile, "Oh, uh … hello there, ladies … heh-heh …"

"Cool your jets, Daff," Bugs said in a reassuring tone. "The Starlights were introducing us to our newest member of the Toon Squad: Milky Way of the Galaxy Girls!"

"Our newest team member, huh?" Daffy said as he quickly switched into a doctor's outfit akin to the one he wore in _Space Jam_ , sporting a devious, yet deliciously screwy smile as he said, "Well, Bugs, I think I might have to put her to the test! Why don't ya let the Ducktor take a look? Whoo-hoo!"

As Daffy grabbed Milky Way and placed her into a patient's chair that was on center stage, he proceeded to pull a lever that caused Milky Way to shoot high up into the sky! Taking note of Milky Way's concern, Daffy reared back for a bit as he quietly said, "Whoops, maybe that was a little _too_ high …"

Milky Way looked down at Daffy and shook her head as she said with a hint of fear in her voice, "Oh, no …"

Suddenly, Daffy went into full screwball mode as he pulled the lever, saying while laughing, "Going down, Milky Way! Whoo-hoo-hoo-hoo-HOO! Whoo-hoo-hoo! Hoo-hoo!"

As soon as Daffy pulled the lever to bring the patient's chair back down to the ground, Milky Way screamed out in fear as the seat came down on the court with a resounding 'THUD!'. After all of the commotion, some of the Toons applauded the move and proceeded to give varying scores of the gag, even including a heart score from Pepé Le Pew!

As Milky Way shook her head while getting back into the reality of the matter, Daffy popped up right next to her as he asked, "So, what do you say we go for a little … _SPIN?!_ "

Just as Milky Way rolled her eyes at the duck's antics, Daffy proceeded to spin her around in the patient's chair for a moment, then he suddenly stopped her as he looked inside her eyes, saying in an inquisitive tone, "Hmmm … now, let's see what we've got going on inside your mind here …"

From the other side of Milky Way, Bugs popped up and was yodeling a quick tune, then Daffy popped a thermometer into Milky Way's mouth—one that was close to exploding—as he said, "Say 'Aah'!"

After the "exploding thermometer" gag, Daffy then stamped an 'A-OK' label on her forehead as he announced to the rest of the Toons, "Alright, ladies and gentlemen … this girl's O-kay!"

As Milky Way rubbed her head to get out of her daze, she looked up at the Toons as she said, "So, uh … can anybody fill me in on what's going on around here?"

Bugs laughed as he looked at Milky Way and said with a smile, "Why, Milky Way, I thought you'd never ask … Y'see, these old rivals of the Sailor Guardians came from outer space and they wanted to prove they would be more successful than Swackhammer when it came to being stronger opponents. Eh, what did we care? Those girls were practically Sailor Guardians themselves, I could tell, so we decided to take up their challenge for a basketball game … but then, when they show up in our universe, they're practically UNSTOPPABLE! Listen, Milky Way, we need some backup in beating these girls 'cause who knows what could happen? They might enslave us on their planet, then they'll have us work on their Galaxy TV station, the same jokes and same cartoon gags every day, every night, 24 hours a day for all eternity! We might end up getting locked up like a bunch of wild animals who have been trotted out to perform on television to entertain a bunch of low-brow, bug-eyed, fat-headed, humor-challenged _aliens!_ "

After the long explanation, Bugs then cleared his throat and smiled as he said, "Eh, Milky Way, what I'm really trying to say is … WE NEED YOUR _**HELLLLPPPP!**_ "

After that hamtastic performance, Bugs turned to the audience and said with a knowing smirk, "Yeah, I know that was a bit over-the-top, but this should net me the Academy Award!"

Milky Way thought about it for a moment, then she looked at Bugs as she said, "Well, Bugs, I understand that you guys want my help, but I'm just a teen popstar who has to protect the Solar System from impending doom with the help of my friends!"

However, Bugs decided to play along as he coolly said, " _Right_ , and I'm a Shakespearian actor."

Just as he was saying this, Bugs proceeded to pull out a rabbit's skull a la _Hamlet_ , then threw it over his shoulder as Milky Way could only give a confused look to the audience. Bugs then looked at her and said, "So, what do you say, Milky Way? Are you in or what?"

Once again, Milky Way thought about if her skills would be sufficient enough to help the Looney Tunes. However, even then, it would be interesting to learn about the ways of playing basketball with some of the most-popular cartoon characters and one of the NBA's biggest stars. After a moment or two of clarity, Milky Way smiled and said, "Alright, Bugs, I'm in!"

The Toons all cheered in response to Milky Way's acceptance as they all continued to prepare for the Ultimate Game against the Sailor AnimaMates. As Milky Way jumped down from the patient's chair, she then turned to Bugs and Jimmy G Buckets, saying, "Well, guys, I understand that you need another secret weapon, but my skills might be a little rusty …"

Jimmy then patted Milky Way's head as he explained to her with a smile, "Hey, don't worry, Milky Way, that's why we are having these practice sessions, so our skills will improve before the Ultimate Game on Friday. Hopefully, by the time Friday comes around, your skills would experience full growth by the time you play in this game …"

* * *

While the Toons were getting their respective basketball and cheerleading squads together for the Ultimate Game, the Sailor AnimaMates had already set up shop at a local basketball complex that had a futuristic atmosphere, which made them feel right at home as they proceeded to practice their 3-point jumpshots. During the practice session, Sailor Galaxia was busy studying the Sailor AnimaMates from afar, sighing happily as she thought to herself, " _Man, these girls are really getting into this basketball thing … They may be getting started with these training sessions, but they act as though they had been playing basketball for years. I gotta say, I'm pretty impressed! Y'know, maybe it wouldn't be worth it to try and take over the Animation Multiverse if this ends up being a great game between the Toons and the Sailor AnimaMates._ "

After these personal thoughts, Sailor Galaxia walked out onto the basketball court and blew the whistle as the Sailor AnimaMates rushed up to her, taking a knee as they looked up to their leader. Sailor Galaxia was taken aback for a bit, but eventually played along with it as she said, "Listen, ladies, I have to say that I am glad you girls are working really hard for this upcoming basketball game against the Looney Tunes and the Sailor Guardians."

"Oh, you better believe it, Galaxia!" Sailor Tin Nyanko said with a playful smile. "It's been a very interesting experience of actually playing basketball before we make our debut in our first real game."

"Yeah … I just wanted to say that I'm proud of your progress so far, girls …" Sailor Galaxia said with a good-natured smile as a tear streamed down her face.

Sailor Aluminum Seiren took notice of Sailor Galaxia's emotion upon seeing her group preparing for the Ultimate Game and how well they have performed up to the point, then she asked her in concern, "Um … Sailor Galaxia, are you feeling okay?"

"Huh? Oh, uh, yeah, I'm fine, Sailor Aluminum Seiren," Sailor Galaxia said as she wiped the tear from her eye. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, I noticed that tear streaming down your face," Sailor Aluminum Seiren said. "Is something bothering you? Is there something you want to talk about?"

Sailor Galaxia just blushed a bit and cleared her throat as she said in a reassuring tone, "Uh, no, nothing's bothering me. It was just something coming out of my eye … that's all it is; nothing more, nothing less."

As the Sailor AnimaMates only stared at Sailor Galaxia in confusion, it only led to an awkward silence that felt like it lasted for an eternity until Sailor Galaxia said, "Uh … I gotta go, girls, I have to check on something in Looney Tune Land. Continue your practice session and keep up the good work, girls!"

As Sailor Galaxia rushed out of the basketball complex, the Sailor AnimaMates all looked on in confusion at their leader's weird behavior as Sailor Iron Mouse said, "Uh … I don't know about you girls, but did you notice anything weird about Sailor Galaxia right there?"

The other AnimaMates thought about it for a moment, then Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon said to the girls, "Well … I did notice that she doesn't seem to be feeling as competitive or as vindictive towards those Toons as Swackhammer was when he played against the Looney Tunes …"

"Yeah, and she seemed to be a lot more … _motherly_ towards us when it came to our practice sessions," Sailor Lead Crow said as she rubbed her chin for a bit.

The Sailor AnimaMates thought about it for a moment, then Sailor Aluminum Seiren managed to piece it all together, saying, "Wait a minute, girls! I don't think there's anything wrong with Sailor Galaxia after all; she just might be feeling more in tune with her emotions than ever before."

"What makes you think that, Aluminum Seiren?" Sailor Tin Nyanko said while raising an eyebrow.

"Well, seeing as how she isn't affected by any dark forces like before, she might not feel as cold-hearted as she used to be," Sailor Aluminum Seiren said with a shrug of her shoulders. "I guess she feels like since she doesn't have that intense rivalry against the Sailor Guardians like last time, she might be thinking of this upcoming basketball game as being more of a friendly competition, if anything."

"Oh, it'll be a friendly competition, alright … until we start losing and she tells us to crush those Toons to the dust …" Sailor Tin Nyanko muttered in a dark tone.

"Wait, what?" Sailor Iron Mouse said as she turned to look at Sailor Tin Nyanko.

Sailor Tin Nyanko noticed that Sailor Iron Mouse heard her comment, so she turned away from Sailor Iron Mouse with an embarrassed blush on her face as she said with a nervous light chuckle, "Oh, uh, nothing."

* * *

While the Sailor AnimaMates continued their own training sessions, the Toon Squad were still working on their team drills for the Ultimate Game, working on their dribbling, footwork, passing and shooting skills. While some of the Toons managed to adapt to the game with ease, the other Toons were … well, they were engaging in the same, off-the-wall antics they would perform in their own cartoons: Pepé Le Pew was busy chasing Penelope Pussycat around all over the basketball court; Marvin the Martian was blasting one of the basketballs with his futuristic laser gun; Foghorn Leghorn was busy harassing the Barnyard Dawg; Yakko, Wakko and Dot were annoying most of the Toons in the gymnasium; and Jimmy G Buckets was in the middle of it all, trying to make sense of what was going on in the arena.

While Marvin was shooting at one of the basketballs, one of his shots ended up blasting Daffy in his behind, causing him to land on the court … with the basketball landing on his head afterward. After that, the basketball ended up bouncing into Wile E. Coyote's hands, leaving the super-genius coyote confused at first until he saw the Road Runner run up to him and steal the ball away from him with his hair. Soon, he proceeded to run around the court at his signature extreme speed, spinning around Jimmy G Buckets for a few moments until he burst through one of the walls of the Jordan Brand Gym, leaving behind a desert background.

Just as Wile E. was trying to process what just happened and why the Road Runner did what he did, he decided to give chase to his rival and proceeded to run through the hole the Road Runner left in his wake. However, it turned out that the hole was just a background painting, wrapping him up inside the painting.

As he took note of the Looney Tunes-style antics of the Toons, Jimmy G Buckets just glanced at Bugs for a minute, then he shook his head in annoyance as he looked at the Toons around him and said, "Alright, does anyone here have any major experience in playing basketball?"

"Hey! Are we late for the tryouts or anything?" A female voice called out, catching Jimmy's attention as the Toons all turned to see a trio of females walking through the gym's double doors.

Once the Toons turned to see where the source of that voice came from, they all saw to see that the Outer Guardians have decided to step up and join the Toon Squad for their upcoming basketball game against the Sailor AnimaMates. While some of the Toons were surprised to see the Outer Guardians return for an event like this, Bugs gave the girls a warm welcome as he walked up to them and shook hands with each of the girls, then he said, "Well, hey, girls! It's pretty cool to see you three again, but still surprising at the same time …"

"Really? Why do you think of it as a surprise?" Michiru said while raising an eyebrow and sporting a playful smirk.

"Well, to be honest here … I didn't think you three would actually jump at the opportunity of playing in a _basketball game_ ," Bugs said while smirking at the girls.

"Oh, you don't say, huh?" Setsuna said as Haruka passed her the basketball. "You don't think we have what it takes to _jam_?"

Bugs just rolled his eyes and coolly bit on his carrot as he said to the Outer Guardians, "Well, eh … I don't know; do you girls think you _really_ know the way of the _Space Jam_?"

"Well, why don't we make our way to the court and see for ourselves … _Bugs_?" Haruka said as she, Michiru and Setsuna all walked out onto the court to challenge Bugs in a game of 1-on-3, practically hoping to prove themselves to the rascally rabbit.

As Bugs made his way to the court, everyone else stood at the other end of the court to see how the rabbit could hold up against the Outer Guardians in a basketball game. Haruka decided to start things off by trying to lull Bugs into a false sense of security, then she managed to speed past the rabbit while passing the ball to Michiru, who left Bugs in a major twist as she passed the ball to Setsuna, who rushed up to the hoop and dunked the ball for a rim-rattlin' jam!

As the Toons and Jimmy all watched the performance from the Outer Guardians, Jimmy just nodded his head and said, "Those girls really got some skills …"

As Bugs managed to get himself untangled as the Outer Guardians walked up to him, Haruka just smirked at the rascally rabbit as she said, "So, Bugs, did we make the cut or what?"

Bugs then stood up and dusted himself off as he cleared his throat and said to the Outer Guardians, "Well, after that basketball performance I saw from you three, I guess I'll have to say … congratulations, you girls have made the Toon Squad!"

The Outer Guardians just exchanged high-fives with each other in response as Lola just walked up to Bugs and said with a playful smirk, " _Real_ smooth of you, casa- _blunder_."

Bugs could only shrug his shoulders as he said in response, "Ehh, what more can I say, Lola? They gotta prove their worth if they wanna join this squad."

"Yeah, _clearly_ ," Lola said as she rolled her eyes to Bugs' antics.

Jimmy then walked up to the Outer Guardians, impressed by their game, and said with a smile, "I gotta say, ladies, that display was pretty impressive! How did you three manage to play to that level of basketball with ease?"

Michiru beamed a smile in response as she giggled and said, "Well, what can I say? We actually learned from the best of the best in basketball."

"Who, Michael Jordan?" Jimmy quipped while sporting a playful smirk.

"No … well, actually, that's true to some degree, but there was someone who managed to teach us these skills," Haruka said.

"Well, who is that someone?" Jimmy asked while raising an eyebrow.

The Outer Guardians then turned to each other, then turned to Jimmy as they all said, "The one and only Hare Jordan."

"'Hare Jordan', eh?" 'Jimmy said while raising an eyebrow. "Now, when you say, 'Hare Jordan', I'm guessing y'all _really_ mean …"

Jimmy proceeded to turn his head and smirk at Bugs, causing the rabbit to look on in surprise as he said, "Who, _me_?"

"Yeah, Bugs, don't you remember when we trained the girls to become basketball starlets when we played against the Witches 5?" Jimmy asked.

"Well … yeah, but they mostly worked with the Monstars around that time, doc," Bugs said as he took a bite from his carrot.

"Yeah, and your point is?" Jimmy said with a smirk as Bugs just rolled his eyes.

"Hey, if you don't mind me changing the subject, where are the other girls?" Setsuna said as she looked at the Toons present in the gym, only to see that Rei, Makoto, Minako, Lola, Musa, Layla and Milky Way were among the few girls present on the Toon Squad.

"Well, the rest of the girls are trying out for the cheerleading squad captained by Kim, Brandy, Cleo and Babs," Bugs explained as he took a bite from his carrot. "So, for the time being, they are going to honing up on their cheerleading skills while we train for this big basketball game."

As the Outer Guardians nodded their heads, Bugs did add, " _However_ , it could be possible that they might play a part in the Ultimate Game here and there, so you might be in for a couple of surprises during that time …"

* * *

After a week of practice for both the Toon Squad and the Sailor AnimaMates, as well as the cheerleading tryouts, the big day finally arrived … the Ultimate Game between the Toon Squad and the Sailor AnimaMates at the world-renowned Warner Bros. Rectangular Gardens! Practically every cartoon character in the Animation Multiverse were all lining up at the stadium in droves to see both teams throw down in the Ultimate Game, the real challenge to see who wins the fame and who will go down in shame. Sailor Galaxia made her way to the Warner Bros. Rectangular Gardens in style, taking note of the crowd rushing up to see their home team win the game as she said, "Wow, what a real turnout! These Toons must really know a thing or two about drumming up moral support. Well, with this kind of audience, this should be a good one for all parties involved …"

Inside the stadium, the citizens of the Animation Multiverse were filling in the seats of the Warner Bros. Rectangular Gardens as they got ready to see the Toon Squad in action, hoping they would get another win for the Toon history books. Sailor Galaxia, meanwhile, saw that the Toons decided to create special seating arrangements for her as she saw an exclusive booth among the stadium seats, being greeted by Esmeraude and Kaolinite as she sat in her seat, saying in amazement, "Wow, this is so amazing! Those Toons really pulled out all the stops for this one! I can see everything from here! This is a real, high-quality view of the game right here!"

Meanwhile, in the commentators' booth, Pinky and the Brain made their way to the commentators' official microphone as Pinky said in amazement, "Egad, Brain! Are we really going to do the full-fledged play-by-play commentary for this year's Ultimate Game?"

However, The Brain could only roll his eyes at Pinky's ridiculous assumption as he said, "Don't be ridiculous, Pinky, I am going to find a way to present new subliminal messages throughout this game, so I can control the masses and finally achieve my goal of taking over the world! Are you pondering what I'm pondering, Pinky?"

Pinky thought about it for a moment, then he said with a smile, " _Ooh_ … well, I think so, Brain, but a cartoon series about two Japanese rock stars who discover the weirdness of America? Hoo, that'll never get on the air!"

"A worthy anecdote, Pinky, but it means that I would get the opportunity to lead the Animation Multiverse and make it a better place than it has ever been before!" The Brain explained. "Besides, all those times of trying to take over the actual world in the past 25 years yielded nothing but failure in my mind, so I guess trying to take over the Animation Multiverse wouldn't be a bad call."

"Narf! That's very noble of you, Brain, but, eh … what does this have to do with this basketball game between the Toon Squad and the Sailor AnimaMates?" Pinky asked while shrugging his shoulders.

"Pinky, let's be real here," The Brain said as he rolled his eyes. "It actually doesn't. Besides, Hubie and Bertie are supposed to be the ones to do this play-by-play commentary stuff anyway."

As if on cue, Hubie and Bertie finally made it to the commentators' booth as Hubie said to The Brain, "Well, obviously, Brain; it's as if you are able to look into the future or something!"

The Brain just gave an annoyed look to the audience as Pinky laughed along and said, "Wow, Brain, I didn't think you were a world-class fortune teller! Can you tell me what is in store for my future?"

While Pinky closed his eyes with a smile, thinking that he would get his answer that way, The Brain responded by hitting Pinky on the head with his fist, causing Pinky to laugh even more as he said in his daze, "Wow, Brain … I can see a funny cartoon in your future!"

" _Riveting_ , Pinky," The Brain said as he rolled his eyes in annoyance, then he and Pinky left the commentators' booth.

As Hubie and Bertie watched Pinky and the Brain as they left the commentators' booth, Bertie turned to Hubie and said, "Man, those guys are some real screwballs, Hubie. Should I go ahead and get the new sound system ready before the game?"

"Eh, whatever floats your boat, Bertie," Hubie said as he shrugged his shoulders. "Besides, the Toon Squad should be coming out in style any minute right now."

Speaking of the Toon Squad, the Animation Multiverse's resident home team were getting prepared for the latest basketball game of the ages, making final preparations as they were getting dressed in their team uniforms before they stepped out on the court in style. Lola Bunny wrapped her hands with a roll of athletic tape, Bugs Bunny managed to put on his Tune Squad uniform with ease, Riley Freeman wrapped a Toon Squad team bandana around his braids as he growled fiercely and Minako decided to put a new spin on her Toon Squad uniform, giving it a more fashionable flavor.

Meanwhile, Yakko and Wakko were busy jumping rope as Wakko jumped out, then used a black marker to draw game marks on his face. While all the Toons were dressed in their team uniforms, Daffy Duck was dressed in a non-Toon Squad uniform that included such items as a pool floatie, football cleats and a knight's helmet, then after he got dressed in this ridiculous getup, he said to himself, "Just get out of my way."

Eventually, Jimmy G Buckets was getting his Toon Squad uniform together, putting his team jersey on as he looked at his teammates and the cheerleading squad, then he smiled with confidence and said to the Toons, "Everyone ready?"

"Yeah!" The Toon Squad players and cheerleaders all said in unison.

"Let's go," Jimmy said with a nod of his head.

Outside on the basketball court, one could feel the energy within the Warner Bros. Rectangular Gardens as the Toons and Sailor Galaxia were all ready to see an exciting basketball game between the Toon Squad and the Sailor AnimaMates, hoping it would exceed the expectations set by the previous game between the Tune Squad and the Witches 5. Finally, the lights in the stadium dimmed, aside from the spotlights for the Toon Squad, as Hubie cleared his throat and Bertie walked up to him, saying, "Okey-doke, Hubie, you ready to go?"

"Yeah, yeah, Bert, I'm ready," Hubie said with a light smile and laugh as he walked up to the microphone. "Man, I can tell this game is going to be _good_!"

Hubie proceeded to clear his throat, then he said, in his signature stadium announcer-style voice, " _Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the Warner Bros. Rectangular Gardens for the ultimate intergalactic basketball game of the ages between the Toon Squad and the Sailor AnimaMates! Two years ago, the Tune Squad graced the hallowed grounds of this world-renowned stadium to go up against the Witches 5, defeating their challengers with a final score of 97-94, but this time around, instead of Swackhammer challenging the Toons to a new basketball game, Sailor Galaxia has thrown her hat into the ring with her own basketball team challenging the cartoon characters! Will the Toon Squad continue the win streak started by the O.G. Tune Squad or will the Sailor AnimaMates shake up history and earn their first win against their signature rivals, the Sailor Guardians? Well, let's find out right about now … tonight! Now, ladies and gentlemen, here is your starting lineup for … the Toon Squad!_ "

The spotlights moved to the Toon Squad's end of the stadium as the first player made their way to the stadium, just as Hubie announced, " _At Shooting Guard, standing at 4'9, the leading queen of the Solar Sisterhood in the Girlaxy: Milky Way!_ "

Milky Way's fellow Galaxy Girls and her little sister all cheered loudly for her as she used her roller skates to make her way to the court while dribbling a basketball with surprising ease and grace.

Following Milky Way's entrance, Lola slowly made her entrance into the stadium as Hubie announced, " _At Small Forward, standing at a scintillating 3'2, the Heartthrob of the Hoops: Lola Bunny!_ "

As everyone wildly cheered for Lola as she made her way out onto the court, Lola managed to catch a basketball thrown by Charlie Dog from the audience as she proceeded to dribble the ball for a bit, then managed to spin it around on her finger.

" _At Power Forward, standing at 5'2, the Sailor Guardian of Love and Beauty, she will punish you in the name of Love … give it up for Minako Aino a.k.a. Sailor Venus!_ " Hubie announced as Minako arrived on the court and proceeded to undergo an epic transformation into her Sailor Guardian identity, Sailor Venus, inciting mass cheers from everyone in the stadium.

Finally, everyone calmed down enough just as the _real_ star of the team was about to make his grand entrance on the court as everyone in the audience put on a recognizable pair of rabbit ears and Hubie announced, " _… and, at Point Guard, standing at 3'3—4' if you include the ears—the co-captain of the Toon Squad, the Doctor of Delight: Bugs Bunny!_ "

Bugs was digging underneath the floor of the stadium as Hubie made his announcement, then he popped out to the sound of wild applause and cheering from the spectators in the audience and the Toon Squad's cheerleaders as he bowed and said, "Thank you! Thank you!"

After Bugs' grand entrance, Hubie announced, " _… and now, the new player-coach of the Toon Squad, at 6'8 from Houston, Texas, the Resident King of the Buckets: Jimmy Butler!_ "

Jimmy smiled as he ran towards his teammates and the cheerleaders, receiving tons of cheers and applause from the audience, then Sailor Galaxia did a double take and turned to Esmeraude, asking, "Wha—wait a minute! Is _he_ one of the Looney Tunes?"

"Huh? Uh-well-uh—well, you see, he could be a Looney Tune!" Esmeraude said while shrugging.

Jimmy proceeded to gather the Toon Squad and the cheerleaders into a huddle, placing their hands into a circle as Jimmy looked at his teammates and asked, "Are you guys ready?"

"Oh, I was _born_ ready for this, J.B.!" Riley said with tons of confidence in his voice.

"I'm set to take it back to the rack, jack!" Daffy said in a determined tone.

"Once we're through with these girls, those Sailor AnimaMates will wish they've never been born!" Sailor Moon said in the same determined tone as Daffy.

"Guys, let's just go out there and have fun," Jimmy said in a reassuring tone. "Let's make sure we manage to win this one for the Animation Multiverse."

"Yeah!" The Toon Squad players and cheerleaders all said as they broke out of the team huddle.

Suddenly, the spotlights moved to the AnimaMates' end of the court as Hubie announced, " _Now, the challengers for the Ultimate Game … representing all the way from Shadow Galactica: The Sailor AnimaMates!_ "

The Toon Squad all turned to see the Sailor AnimaMates flying into the stadium with tons of confidence while showing off in front of the Toons and receiving a mix of cheers and jeers from the audience, though they did have some support from Sailor Galaxia, Kaolinite and Esmeraude, the latter cheering, "Go, Sailor AnimaMates! Go, Sailor AnimaMates! Go, Sailor AnimaMates, Go-Go!"

The starting lineup for the Toon Squad proceeded to look at their opponents, showing their game faces to their respective counterparts as the Sailor AnimaMates just exchanged smug looks with the Toon Squad. Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon could only look at Jimmy and said, "Oh, you think this game is going to be easy? Just wait and see what happens; you'll see we won't be easy to defeat, compared to how you guys did the Witches 5 last time!"

Sailor Tin Nyanko proceeded to screech like a cat at Milky Way, who could only give a confused look in response to her antics.

While both teams got into their respective positions, Jimmy walked up to the center of the court to meet up with Sailor Aluminum Seiren, who took notice of his Jordans as she said with a smile, "Wow … cool shoes!"

Suddenly, Marvin the Martian, the game's referee, walked up to Jimmy and Sailor Aluminum Seiren with the game ball in his hand, then he looked at both players and simply asked, "Ready?"

Both Jimmy and Aluminum Seiren nodded their heads as Marvin proceeded to toss the ball up in the air, which led to both Aluminum Seiren and Jimmy jumping up to start the tip-off. Jimmy managed to win the tip-off by knocking the ball away from Aluminum Seiren as it flew and landed into Bugs' hands, which led to the rabbit saying, "I got it! I got it! I got it! I got the ball! I got the ball!"

Once Bugs caught the ball, he was dribbling the ball down the court with ease until he came face-to-face with Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon, who was ready to use her magical abilities to knock Bugs to the ground to get the ball. However, Bugs managed to use his cartoon savvy to outsmart the Sailor AnimaMate by giving her a bomb disguised as a basketball. When Heavy Metal Papillon got the alleged "basketball", however, she eventually noticed that Bugs had given her a bomb in place, causing her hair to droop down as she gave a pathetic look to the audience and squeaked, " _Mother_ …"

As the bomb blew up in Heavy Metal Papillon's face off-screen, Bugs managed to make an easy 3-point shot, giving the Toon Squad an early lead over the Sailor AnimaMates.

* * *

 **Toon Squad: 03  
** **Sailor AnimaMates: 00**

* * *

Sailor Galaxia initially looked dumbfounded by Bugs' trick on Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon, but she eventually smiled at the rabbit's wiliness as she said, "Wow … I must say, that rabbit really has talent!"

Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon, covered in soot after Bugs' trick, could only look at Sailor Galaxia in annoyance, then just brushed it off as she got back into the game. Just as she did so, Sailor Tin Nyanko got in a quick 2-point jumpshot to bring the Sailor AnimaMates one point closer to the Toon Squad's current 3-point lead. However, once the ball got back into the Toon Squad's possession, Sailor Venus managed to pass the ball to Milky Way, who made another 3-point shot, putting the Toon Squad four points ahead of the Sailor AnimaMates. Milky Way and Sailor Venus proceeded to exchange high-fives as Milky Way said, "Wow, I didn't think things would be off to such an easy start!"

"I know," Sailor Venus said with a smile. "If we manage to maintain our lead over the Sailor AnimaMates, this game should be a cakewalk!"

However, the Sailor AnimaMates started to ramp up their efforts against the Toon Squad as Sailor Iron Mouse got the ball in their possession and pulled off an impressive slam dunk, bringing the Sailor AnimaMates one point closer to overtaking the Toon Squad's lead. When the Toon Squad got the ball back, Milky Way was dribbling down the court to make another jumpshot, but Sailor Tin Nyanko tripped her up on her way down, causing the Sailor AnimaMates to get the ball back as Sailor Tin Nyanko performed another slam dunk, earning two points for the Sailor AnimaMates and putting them one point ahead of the Toon Squad.

* * *

 **Toon Squad: 06  
** **Sailor AnimaMates: 07**

* * *

"Way to go, girls!" Sailor Galaxia cheered from the stadium seats. "Did you see the moves on that one?"

Marvin inbounded the ball to Lola, who proceeded to pass the ball to Jimmy. Jimmy was about to make his way down the court until he noticed that Sailor Iron Mouse, Sailor Aluminum Seiren and Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon were blocking his path. Unable to make any moves around the three Sailor AnimaMates, Jimmy decided to pass the ball to Daffy Duck, who only had the reaction of "Whoops!"

"Look, girls, the duck has the ball!" Sailor Lead Crow said, pointing straight at Daffy.

Daffy looked around for a way out of trouble, hoping to avoid colliding with the Sailor AnimaMates, but he noticed that the AnimaMates were all getting close to tackling him. Without a second thought, Daffy decided to throw the ball to Usagi, who was sitting on the sidelines with the other cheerleaders and the other Toon Squad players. Usagi looked on in surprise as she noticed the Sailor AnimaMates charging after her. Some of the cheerleaders and team players managed to get out of harm's way, but Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury, Flora, Brandy, Clawdeen, Kim and Koan all got tangled up after getting tackled by the AnimaMates.

" _Ooh! That's gotta sting!_ " Hubie announced. " _I guess this must be a recurring tradition in these Looney Tunes-style basketball games._ "

Jimmy winced for a moment, but sighed in relief as he noticed that the girls were still okay, if only a little dazed. Sailor Moon herself rubbed her head as Tweety Birds flew around her head and she said, "Oh … sorry, Rei, I just wanted to borrow your manga to serve as my sick day reading materials."

Sailor Venus could only palm her face in embarrassment as she said to herself, "To think, it was all good only a few minutes ago …"

"What?! She was wide open!" Daffy said sheepishly in his defense.

After the mishap involving the cheerleaders and the Sailor AnimaMates, possession went back to the Sailor AnimaMates as Sailor Lead Crow inbounded the ball to Sailor Iron Mouse, who proceeded to pass the ball to Sailor Aluminum Seiren, who decided to pull up for an easy 3-point shot, adding to the Sailor AnimaMates' current lead.

In response to the Sailor AnimaMates' sudden takeover of the game, the Toon Squad responded with some moves of their own: as Lola inbounded the ball to Jimmy, he managed to maneuver his way around Sailor Iron Mouse, then he performed some crossover moves around both Sailor Tin Nyanko and Sailor Lead Crow as he went for a slam dunk, earning two points for the Toon Squad.

* * *

 **Toon Squad: 08  
** **Sailor AnimaMates: 10**

* * *

Sailor Galaxia, Esmeraude and Kaolinite all looked on in complete surprise as Sailor Galaxia said in amazement, "How did he do that?"

However, as hard as the Toons played for the rest of the first quarter, it was all for naught as the Sailor AnimaMates were leading the Toon Squad 46-13 before the second quarter and Sailor Galaxia was impressed by the results, saying, "Wow, this is pretty impressive! I guess the girls really grew into their basketball roles after all!"

By the time the second quarter started, the Toon Squad started to get back into the groove by really bringing their A-game against the Sailor AnimaMates, but the AnimaMates were still adding more to their current lead over the Toons. When the second quarter started, the Toon Squad's lineup now consisted of Jimmy, Bugs, Sailor Mars, Musa and Riley. Riley and Sailor Mars managed to play some tough defense against Sailor Iron Mouse as she made her way down the court, but Sailor Iron Mouse burst through the younger Freeman brother and Sailor Mars as she managed to give an easy pass to Sailor Lead Crow.

As the Toons were making their way down the court to stop the Sailor AnimaMates, it would prove to be a fool's errand as Sailor Lead Crow went up to make another slam dunk, giving the Sailor AnimaMates two more points!

* * *

 **Toon Squad: 30  
** **Sailor AnimaMates: 51**

* * *

Sailor Galaxia was overcome with excitement from the Sailor AnimaMates' performance as she jumped up from her seat and shouted with a smile, "Way to go, Sailor AnimaMates! Keep up the good work out there!"

"J.B.! J.B.!" Bugs said as he inbounded the ball to Jimmy.

Once Jimmy caught the ball from Bugs, he started to make his way down the court, but he founded himself surrounded by the Sailor AnimaMates, who were all smiling and laughing deviously at him as they all said, "Red light!"

"Hey, Jimmy! Pass the ball over here!" Musa called from the other side of the court.

"Uh, excuse me, Musa, but I think Jimmy is going to pass the ball to _me_!" Sailor Mars said as she used her hips to knock Musa out of the way.

Soon, the girls began battling each other to see who would get possession of the ball until Jimmy, amid the commotion, decided to throw the ball at them. Unfortunately, the ball hit Sailor Mars' stomach, causing her to bump into Musa and sending them tumbling down the court.

"Way to go, Sailor Mars," Musa moaned as she rubbed her head.

"I think I'll take that, thank you!" Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon said as she picked up the ball and ran to the hoop, saying to the audience, "Kids, don't try this one at home!"

Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon managed to perform a super slam dunk, earning the Sailor AnimaMates two more points.

* * *

 **Toon Squad: 30  
** **Sailor AnimaMates: 53**

* * *

After the slam dunk from Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon, Foghorn made his way down the court, singing a little song to himself until he was stopped by Sailor Iron Mouse, who was smiling deviously as she said, "You goin' somewhere, Foghorn?"

"May I remind you, sister, that physical violence is patently against the rules," Foghorn said … just as Sailor Iron Mouse powered up her bracelets and proceeded to blast fire at Foghorn's direction, leaving the famed _Looney Tunes_ rooster as nothing more than a burnt crisp.

" _Did you order Original Recipe or Extra Crispy_ …" Foghorn said, quoting the old KFC motto as he dissolved into ashes.

After that fire-burning gag involving Sailor Iron Mouse and Foghorn Leghorn, Jimmy tried to find another player to sub in for Foghorn, looking at some of the players who were present at the time, then he said, "Let's go!"

However, to his surprise, he didn't expect to see Sniffles the Mouse running out on the court with a smile as he said, "Me? Oh, boy, I'm ready! I can do this!"

The other Toon Squad players started to snicker among themselves as Brandy Harrington looked up at Jimmy and said with a tone of disdain, "Wait a minute, the mouse? You picked the _mouse_?"

Jimmy could only shrug in defense as he said, "It wasn't my intention, you know."

As soon as Sniffles ran out onto the court, he started up a friendly conversation with Sailor Aluminum Seiren, who was currently holding the basketball. Once he caught up with Aluminum Seiren, Sniffles started to talk real fast about basketball, saying, "I love basketball, I've always loved basketball! Do you love basketball? You're big, but I bet you're good at basketball. I'm small, but I'll try really, really hard to be good at basketball, really, I will. I always try hard; my mom says, 'Try your best at anything you can do'—UGH!"

As Sniffles was talking, however, Sailor Aluminum Seiren was surprisingly patient with the little mouse as he talked about his love for basketball … that is, until the basketball ended up slipping out of her hands and crushed him. Sailor Aluminum Seiren rushed to Sniffles' aid, pushing the basketball off of him and getting him back to normal size as she said, "Oh, sorry about that, little mouse!"

Meanwhile, Lola made her way to the basket on the other end of the court until she found herself going face-to-face against Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon and Sailor Tin Nyanko, with the former sporting a devious look as she said, "Why don't you try and get by me, rabbit?"

"Oh, you think you can stop me, sister? Why don't you go on and try _this_ one on for size?" Lola said as she leapt up, dribbled Heavy Metal Papillon's face with her feet and proceeded to make an easy slam dunk, making everyone in the stadium cheer for her!

Lola blew her ears back from her face as she turned to look at Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon and said, "Listen, girlfriend, never underestimate the power of a Toon …"

As Lola ran down the court and prepared to play defense, she and Bugs exchanged high-fives as Bugs said, "Nice shot, Lola!"

"Thanks, Bugs!" Lola said with a smile.

However, the sudden burst of confidence would be all for naught as the Sailor AnimaMates _really_ ramped up their efforts against the Toon Squad. Following the slam dunk from Lola Bunny, the Sailor AnimaMates proceeded to score 3-point shot after 3-point shot, dunk after dunk, and make block after block and steal after steal while adding to their current lead. The Toon Squad tried their best to keep up with the AnimaMates, but their efforts proved futile as they were no match against the powerful AnimaMates.

* * *

 **Toon Squad: 32  
** **Sailor AnimaMates: Kinda one-sided, isn't it?**

* * *

Finally, as the remaining seconds of the second quarter started winding down, Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon rushed up to the basket and made a slam dunk to close out the second quarter. After the dunk, Marvin fired his laser gun as he said, "Halftime!"

However, Marvin noticed he accidentally shot his laser gun through Sylvester's stomach, much to the cat's annoyance as he glared at the Martian and said, "Hey, watch where you're aiming that thing, buster!"

Tweety then flew through Sylvester's stomach and said, "Howey puddy tat!"

After that gag involving Sylvester and Tweety, the Sailor AnimaMates celebrated their takeover of the first half and prepared for their upcoming victory that would surely come in the second half, all while the Toon Squad players and cheerleaders sadly walked off to their locker room. Sylvester could only sigh in disdain as he sadly said, "I never thought I would ever say this, but … Galaxy TV, here we come!"

"We're going to be slaves!" Stella said as she covered her face in her pom-poms.

"We're never going to see any of our friends again!" Buster said with a sigh as he palmed his face.

"All because of us, we're going to be stuck on Shadow Galactica for the rest of our animated lives!" Jenny said as she held her head down in shame.

However, Jimmy tried to keep the team morale high by raising everyone's spirits as he said, "Hey, come on, guys, keep your head up! Besides, there's another half left to play, so things might change for the better …"

While the Toons were walking into their locker room, Ed, Edd and Eddy were watching the Sailor AnimaMates from afar as they swaggered their way into their locker room. The Eds were left wondering how the girls managed to play at such a high level throughout most of the game. After all, they didn't steal any talent of the current-era NBA players … or _did_ they?

"I just don't get it, Eddy," Double D said as he rubbed his chin. "How are the Sailor AnimaMates managing to play so well in this game?"

"I don't know, Double D," Eddy said. "I have a feeling they might have a super-secret playbook in the mix. That, or they might have sucked the life and energy of five NBA players …"

"What makes you think they would suck the life and energy of some NBA players, Eddy?" Double D said while raising an eyebrow. "It's not like the girls went up into the real world and stole the talent of the NBA players like how the Monstars and Clonestars did before."

"Well, I guess we won't know unless we get to the bottom of this," Eddy said with a devious smirk as he started to walk to the Sailor AnimaMates' locker room. "C'mon, boys, we have a mystery to solve!"

However, before Eddy could make his way to the locker room, Double D grabbed his arm as he said in surprise, "Eddy, wait! I don't think this is such a good idea! Besides, don't you remember what happened when we tried to sneak into Jimmy's birthday party?"

Eddy then yanked his arm from Double D's hand as he said, "Oh, come on, Double D, get real! Besides, if I remember correctly, weren't _you_ the one who was willing to sneak into the Clonestars' locker room to find out how they managed to play so well?"

"Uh, well, yes, but—" Double D began to say.

"So, what's the big deal?" Eddy said in a reassuring tone. "It's not like the Sailor AnimaMates are going to beat us up once they find us in their locker room or anything like that, right? C'mon, boys!"

As Eddy and Ed made their way to the Sailor AnimaMates' locker room, Double D could only roll his eyes as he said, "The old 'Mirror Effect' routine, huh, Eddy? Works every time …"

* * *

Inside the Sailor AnimaMates' locker room, the girls all burst through the door, filled with complete joy and utter excitement after their performance in the first half of the game. Just two more quarters and they would become the Animation Multiverse's new top-tier basketball superteam! However, a certain familiar face caused them to stop their celebration for a moment as Sailor Lead Crow said in surprise, "It's Sailor Galaxia!"

As Sailor Galaxia stepped out of the shadows, the Sailor AnimaMates all gave genuine smiles as they all said, "Hello, Sailor Galaxia!"

"Alright, ladies, huddle up!" Sailor Galaxia said as the Sailor AnimaMates all gathered around her. "I gotta say, girls, you all did very well in the first-half of the game, but you gotta make sure you keep this up, alright?"

"Hey, don't worry about a thing, Sailor Galaxia," Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon said in a reassuring tone. "We wouldn't be playing this well if it wasn't for—"

"Yeah, Sailor Galaxia, don't worry! We wouldn't have been playing this well in the game if it wasn't for that special sports drink you made for us that included DNA of some of the best players in the NBA!" Sailor Iron Mouse said excitedly as she grabbed Sailor Galaxia's collar.

Unbeknownst to the Sailor AnimaMates, the Eds were hiding in one of the lockers as Double D whispered in shock, "The NBA?"

"There was Kevin Durant, LeBron James—oh, and there was DeRay, no, uh, 'Dame D.O.L.L.A.'—no, what was his name? Oh, Damian Lillard!" Sailor Iron Mouse said excitedly until Sailor Galaxia pushed her away.

"Sailor Iron Mouse, will you just calm down?" Sailor Galaxia said as she dusted herself off, then she stopped in her tracks as she sniffed around the locker room and said, "I smell something …"

"Oh, uh … well, come on, Sailor Galaxia, you know we were out there playing really hard," Sailor Aluminum Seiren said sheepishly as she nervously giggled.

However, Sailor Galaxia could only roll her eyes as she said, "Ugh! I wasn't talking about _that_ kind of smell, Aluminum Seiren! I was talking about—"

Just as she started speaking, she turned her eyes to one of the lockers at one end of the locker room as she said to the girls, "It's coming from over there!"

When they realized that Sailor Galaxia figured out they were inside the locker room, the Eds started to get nervous as they saw Sailor Aluminum Seiren peeking inside the locker, then Sailor Tin Nyanko used her Cat's Paw to pry the locker door open to reveal the Eds in plain sight! As Sailor Galaxia and the Sailor AnimaMates gathered around the Eds, Sailor Tin Nyanko said with a smirk, "Well, what do you know, girls? It looks like it's Ed, Edd and Eddy."

"Exposed," Double D whispered.

"Busted," Eddy said dejectedly.

"… Nope, can't think of a word …" Ed said.

"I guess it was the smell of _three_ spies!" Sailor Galaxia said while sporting a devious smirk on her face.

"Hey, girls, what do you say we show these three what we do to spies around here?" Sailor Lead Crow said deviously as the girls proceeded to laugh.

The Eds could only look at the Sailor AnimaMates nervously as Eddy said with a nervous laugh, "H-H-Hey, you girls in need of some publicists? We could make you into superstars!"

"That's not helping our case, Eddy!" Double D said in an annoyed tone.

* * *

While the Eds were dealing with the Sailor AnimaMates and Sailor Galaxia in their locker room, the Toon Squad was in their locker room, feeling nothing but sadness due to what happened in the first half. Most of the players were already feeling less confident because of the disappointing first half and were even accepting their seemingly inevitable loss to the Sailor AnimaMates. Some of the other Toon Squad players and some of the cheerleaders still had hope and confidence that the Toon Squad could come back and have an epic win over the Sailor AnimaMates, but the effort might be too little, too late.

"This is so embarrassing," Virgil said as he sighed in disappointment. "I thought we would've been way ahead of the Sailor AnimaMates after all that practice we put in over the past few days, but I guess it just wasn't enough."

"No kidding, Virgil," Sailor Mars said. "If we don't start picking up the pace, those AnimaMates are going to make light work out of us!"

"Honestly, I'm surprised that the Sailor AnimaMates managed to play so well in the first-half … how did they manage to pull off all those athletic feats without requiring the talent of any NBA players?" Sailor Jupiter said in a half-suspicious, half-disappointed tone.

However, Jimmy decided to give his Toon Squad teammates a pep talk to help them regain their confidence before the second half of the basketball game, saying, "Listen, everyone, I know it looks like we're going down for the count, but I've been in situations like this before. We could still win this thing! Besides, it's not over yet; we gotta show them what we're made of! We could come back and win this game!"

However, based on the facial expressions of the Toon Squad players and the cheerleaders, it would all be a fool's errand in the end, but their expressions changed from disappointment and sadness to shock and surprise when they saw Ed, Edd and Eddy enter the locker room, covered in kisses and a bit of soot.

"Looks like the Eds got into a close encounter with the bug zapper!" Daffy said in a joking manner while elbowing Wile E. Coyote on his side.

Double D pulled his hat back from his face as he said to the Toon Squad, "I was hoping that my first true kiss would be … enjoyable …"

"Alas, this world is a cruel mistress," Eddy said in a disappointed tone.

"It wasn't so bad, guys," Ed said with a smile. "I barely felt a thing."

Eddy only stared at his friend in confusion, then proceeded to slap him upside the head as he said, "Snap out of it, Ed! Did you forget what happened already?!"

"I forget," Ed said without skipping a beat.

The Eds proceeded to walk to one of the benches in the locker room as Jimmy asked with concern in his voice, "Hey, are you guys alright?"

"Well, outside of getting kissed and a few minor contusions … I guess we're still okay …" Double D said quietly.

"It was those Sailor AnimaMates!" Eddy said in an annoyed tone. "They didn't want us to know their secret!"

"What secret are you talking about, Eddy?" Brandy asked while raising an eyebrow.

"'What secret am I ta—'? Oh, come on, Brandy, isn't it obvious?!" Eddy said. "Those AnimaMates had a special sports drink that included the DNA of some of the NBA's top-tier players; that's why they were playing so well for most of this game!"

Once Eddy made this declaration, the Toons all gasped in shock, then sighed in disappointment as they finally realized why the Sailor AnimaMates managed to play so well in the early parts of the game, with Jimmy saying, "So, _that_ explains why they were dominating the first half …"

"Well, I guess there's nothing left to do, but … to forfeit the game," Stella said with a disappointed sigh.

The Toons all looked at Stella in shock as Bloom said, "Stella, you can't be serious! We can't just forfeit the game! The entirety of the Animation Multiverse is counting on us to win this game!"

"Listen, I don't care at this point! It's better than having to deal with the public fallout and humiliation that will come from us losing this game!" Stella said as she pouted.

However, Jimmy wasn't going to give up when everyone was counting on the Toon Squad to win this game for Toons everywhere, so he stepped up and got into Stella's face as he said, "Listen, I didn't get dragged down here just to see my butt whipped by a couple of evil Sailor Guardians! We can't go out like that; we're letting them push us around! We gotta fight 'em back and show 'em what we're made of! We gotta get right in their faces! So, what do ya say: are you with me or not?"

However, much to Jimmy's dismay, the rest of the team and most of the cheerleaders were sleeping through his rousing speech, with the exceptions of Lola, Sailor Moon, Sailor Mars, Virgil, Milky Way and Bugs, who was in the back of the locker room messing with a water bottle. Bugs then walked up to Jimmy and said, "Eh, finished? I gotta say, that was a great speech and all, doc—eh, you had 'em _riveted_ , but, eh … didn't you forget something?"

"What?" Jimmy asked while raising an eyebrow.

Bugs proceeded to pull out a water bottle labeled 'Jimmy's Secret Stuff' as he said with a smirk, "Your Secret Stuff, doc!"

Once Bugs took a sip of the Secret Stuff, he started to feel a lot more confident and even turned into his superhero alter-ego, Super-Rabbit! As the players and cheerleaders woke up from their slumber, they were surprised to see Bugs flying around the room as Super-Rabbit and even flexing his muscles!

"Wow!" Lola said in amazement.

"Whoa, nice deltoids, Bugs!" Daffy said with a smile.

Bugs turned to Jimmy and gave him the bottle of Secret Stuff as he whispered, "Play along, doc."

As Jimmy decided to investigate the Secret Stuff bottle, Bugs tried to pull the bottle out of his hands as he said, "Eh, stop hoggin' it, Jimmy! After all, we're _your_ teammates!"

The bottle then flew out of Jimmy's hands and landed near Riley Freeman, who took a quick sip of the Secret Stuff as Sailor Jupiter also got in a quick taste. While the Toons shared the Secret Stuff among themselves, Sylvester looked around and said, "The Secret Stuff? You wouldn't be holding out on us, would ya?"

"Nah, I mean, I didn't think you guys would need the Secret Stuff," Jimmy said while shrugging his shoulders and smiling. "I mean, you all are so tough, so competitive!"

"We're also chickens, son! We need it bad," Foghorn said as he took the bottle from Sylvester, Wile E. and Numbah Four, who were fighting over it, and took a swig of it, then he passed it to Daffy.

Once Daffy caught the bottle, he looked at his teammates and said, "You know, this kind of thing goes against everything they've taught me in Health Class."

However, Jimmy passed a towel to Daffy and said, "You wanna win this game or not?"

Daffy then cleaned the tip of the bottle off with the towel, then he said as he took a guzzle from the bottle, "Bottoms up!"

Jimmy then got the Toon Squad into a team huddle as he said, "Alright, guys and girls, how about we go out there and show those Sailor AnimaMates what we're really made of, huh? 'Toon Squad' on 3, ready? 1, 2, 3 …"

"TOON SQUAD!" The Toons all said as they rushed out of the locker room to the stadium to start the second half.

* * *

To the electric jock jam stylings of 2 Unlimited's "Get Ready for This", the Toon Squad and the cheerleaders all surged out onto the court to the cheers from the crowd as the cheerleaders returned to the sidelines and the stands. The players for the Toon Squad got into their positions as they showed their game faces and growled at each of the Sailor AnimaMates, showing that they mean business this time around and they were ready for a major comeback.

To start the third quarter, Sailor Aluminum Seiren proceeded to pass the ball to Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon, who started to make her way down the court to make a slam dunk until she felt the ball being taken away by a certain someone riding on a motorcycle. As Jimmy made his way down the court, calling for the ball, it was revealed that Bugs was the one on the motorcycle who stole the ball from Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon. Bugs then passed the ball to Jimmy from behind his back as he called, "Special delivery!"

While the ball was in the air, Jimmy jumped in the air and caught the ball for an alley-oop, thereby earning two more points for the Toon Squad!

* * *

 **Toon Squad: 34  
** **Sailor AnimaMates: 57**

* * *

While the Toon Squad players and cheerleaders were all cheering from the sidelines, the Sailor AnimaMates could only groan in embarrassment as Sailor Galaxia just looked at the audience and said, "I don't know what they're so upset about; I thought that was pretty clever …"

Once the Sailor AnimaMates got possession of the ball, Sailor Lead Crow made her way to the hoop to perform a rim-rattlin' slam dunk, but she found herself coming face-to-face with a series of explosives. With just one look of pity on her face when she turned to the audience, the explosives proceeded to blow up in her face off-screen as Wile E. Coyote watched the action unfold with a pleased look on his face while holding the remote control for said explosives.

"Eh, nice kaboom, Wile E.," Bugs said while munching on a carrot.

Just as Wile E. took a bow for his recent accomplishment, Sailor Lead Crow grabbed Wile E. from behind and was about to beat him up until she noticed that her teeth were being shot at. She then looked down to see that it was Yakko and Wakko, both dressed as the Men in Black, who were the ones shooting at her. Sailor Lead Crow could only sigh in despair as she said to herself, "This just isn't my day …"

For the next couple of minutes, the Toon Squad continued to bring their reenergized A-game as they proceeded to score more points against the Sailor AnimaMates, bringing them closer and closer to overtaking the Sailor AnimaMates' lead. In fact, some of the Toon Squad cheerleaders decided to lend a helping hand to the team by getting in on all the basketball action. As Sailor Iron Mouse was making her way down the court, she found herself frozen by Berthier, who used her Dark Water powers to freeze Sailor Iron Mouse. Making her way past the frozen Iron Mouse, Berthier picked up the ball and pulled up for an easy 2-point shot, giving the Toon Squad two more points.

* * *

 **Toon Squad: 45  
** **Sailor AnimaMates: 57**

* * *

Once the Sailor AnimaMates got the ball back for their possession, they proceeded to make their way down the court until they were stopped by the sight of Minerva Mink, causing them to laugh at the Toon Squad for thinking that Minerva was going to help them with their comeback … that is, until Minerva used her pom-poms to serve as bombs and passed them to the Sailor AnimaMates, inciting shock and surprise among the girls as they blew up off-screen as Minerva proceeded to make a 3-point shot for the Toon Squad.

As Minerva walked past the burnt Sailor AnimaMates after the 'exploding pom-poms' gag, she could only laugh to herself as she said, "I guess those three should know better than to judge a mink like me …"

Upon walking back to the Toon Squad, Minerva exchanged high-fives with Bugs, who said, "Well, Minerva, I gotta say … that was a pretty clever move on your part."

Minerva giggled for a bit as she said, "Come on, Bugs, I'm more than just another pretty face, you know."

* * *

 **Toon Squad: 48  
** **Sailor AnimaMates: 57**

* * *

For the next play, Wakko Warner performed a series of crossover moves against the defense of the Sailor AnimaMates as he eventually jumped up to make a quick slam dunk, giving the Toon Squad two more points and pushing them up to 50 points. Jimmy then went up for an easy layup against Sailor Tin Nyanko, moving the Toon Squad up to 52 points to the Sailor AnimaMates' 57 points.

After two shots from Wakko Warner and Jimmy G Buckets, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune and Sailor Pluto decided to perform a 'Tower of Power' play against Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon as Sailor Neptune went up for a dunk while saying to Sailor Uranus and Sailor Pluto, "Goin' up, girls!"

"Don't worry about a thing, girlfriend, we've got you covered!" Sailor Uranus said with a smile.

"Not so fast, you're mine, girl!" Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon said menacingly as Sailor Neptune managed to make the slam dunk … with the ball bouncing off Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon's head.

* * *

 **Toon Squad: 54  
** **Sailor AnimaMates: 57**

* * *

Once the Sailor AnimaMates finally got possession of the ball again, Jimmy G Buckets decided to use Pepé Le Pew against the AnimaMates, holding the skunk up by his tail as he said, "Hello! A little surprise for you, _mon cheries_!"

After the Sailor AnimaMates fell on the floor after taking a whiff of Pepé's stench, Pepé made an easy slam dunk for the Toon Squad, kissing the ball into the hoop as he turned to the audience and said with a smile, "Two points!"

As the time for the third quarter started to wind down and the Toons got closer to overtaking the Sailor AnimaMates' lead, Daffy decided to reprise a classic gag from the original Ultimate Game by painting red paint on Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon's behind, saying to the audience, "Ooh! This is going to be good!"

After Daffy painted her behind, the audience started laughing at the duck's prank on the Sailor AnimaMate until Toro the Bull recognized the red paint and proceeded to stab Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon's behind, causing the Sailor AnimaMate to scream all the way up to the roof of the Warner Bros. Rectangular Gardens! Hubie could only comment on the situation in the best way he knew how: " _Yowza! Now, that's what I call a real_ stinging _situation!_ "

Eventually, Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon found her way back into the stadium as she joined the other Sailor AnimaMates in ganging up on Sailor Mars, who managed to fight back by using her signature fire-based abilities against them. With a call of "Fire … Soul!", she produced four fireballs and used them against the Sailor AnimaMates in creative ways. While the Sailor AnimaMates made futile attempts to extinguish the flames, Riley Freeman jumped through the air a la Michael Jordan and made a _Space Jam_ -style slam dunk, officially putting the Toon Squad ahead of the Sailor AnimaMates once again!

* * *

 **Toon Squad: 65  
** **Sailor AnimaMates: 57**

* * *

"Yes!" Jimmy said while the other Toon Squad players and cheerleaders applauded the play from the sidelines.

"TIME-OOOUUUUUUT!" Sailor Galaxia bellowed from her special booth as she made her way to the court, even as Marvin tried to stop her.

As both teams headed back to their respective benches, Sailor Galaxia caught up with the Sailor AnimaMates as she said to the girls in a concerned voice, "Girls, what's going on out there? You all played well beyond expectations in the first half, but you are starting to let your guard down! Did something happen to you before the second half started?"

"Well, we don't know, Sailor Galaxia," Sailor Iron Mouse said as she shrugged her shoulders and sighed. "I think it has something to do with that rap artist they recruited over there."

Sailor Galaxia arched an eyebrow in confusion as she said, "Rap artist? What rap artist are you talking about?"

"Jimmy Butler a.k.a. Jimmy G Buckets," Sailor Iron Mouse said, pointing to Jimmy G Buckets wiping his face with one of the team towels. "Isn't he a rapper or a record producer?"

After close examination of Jimmy G Buckets, Sailor Galaxia responded to Sailor Iron Mouse's claim by saying, "He looks more like a basketball player to me."

"Yeah, me too," Sailor Aluminum Seiren said, causing the other Sailor AnimaMates to stare at her in confusion. "What?"

"Hmm … I think _he_ would be a good addition to the new lineup for Galaxy TV!" Sailor Galaxia said with a devious smile until she heard Jimmy's voice from behind.

"Yo, Galaxia!" Jimmy called out as Sailor Galaxia turned to see the basketball star face-to-face.

"Um, are _you_ talking to _me_?" Sailor Galaxia asked, pointing to herself while saying the last part of her sentence.

"Yeah, I'm talking to you," Jimmy said. "You want a piece of me? Come and get it."

Sailor Galaxia just chuckled to herself as she walked up to Jimmy and Bugs, saying, "Well, Jimmy G Buckets, I guess you were the true secret weapon for the Toon Squad all along. It explains why they managed to play so well for most of the third quarter anyway. So, what did you have in mind?"

"How about we go ahead and raise the stakes a bit?" Jimmy said while sporting a smirk.

"Raise the stakes, you say?" Sailor Galaxia said while raising an eyebrow, then said in a somewhat-flirtatious tone, "What do you have in store?"

"Listen, if we win this game, you gotta turn the Sailor AnimaMates back to normal, so I can return that DNA to the NBA players."

"That's fair, but what if _we_ win?"

"I know you're in this for the love of the game, but remember when you said you wanted to bring the Toons to Galaxy TV?"

"Yeah …"

"If y'all win this game … you'll also get me …"

The Toon Squad could only gasp in surprise, and even Sailor Galaxia and the Sailor AnimaMates expressed shock at Jimmy's comment, with Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon saying, "Wait, he isn't serious, is he?"

"Hey, doc, you think that's a good id—" Bugs said until Jimmy covered his mouth.

* * *

Sailor Galaxia started to have conflicting thoughts about this as she thought to herself: " _I can't believe it, he's seriously considering putting his own life on the line for the DNA of the NBA players! I mean, I could understand why seeing as how Michael Jordan put his life on the line to rescue the NBA players' talent, but … I don't know: this stuff is coming so fast and so furious to me! Either I take the deal and have the girls ramp up their efforts against the Toons in the most-unimaginable way possible, just like how Swackhammer forced the Monstars to crush the Looney Tunes, or do I just check my ego at the door and respectfully decline his decision?_ "

* * *

Sailor Galaxia looked at Jimmy and Bugs standing at the center of the court, then she looked at the Sailor AnimaMates, who all felt just as conflicted as Sailor Galaxia. Eventually, she decided to take up Jimmy's offer by saying, "Well, Jimmy, after careful thought … do we have a deal?"

Jimmy proceeded to dramatically extend his hand by saying, "Deal."

Sailor Galaxia proceeded to shake hands with Jimmy while Bugs watched, then both parties returned to their respective teams as Bugs caught up with Jimmy and said, "I don't think you should've done that, doc."

However, Jimmy just brushed off the concerns as he said in a reassuring tone, "Don't worry, Bugs, I still have faith in my team."

Meanwhile, Sailor Galaxia walked back to the Sailor AnimaMates with her head down, causing concern among the Sailor AnimaMates as Sailor Lead Crow asked, "Sailor Galaxia, are you alright?"

Sailor Galaxia looked at the girls and sighed as she said, "Listen, girls, the stakes have been raised for this game, so you have to do everything in your power to win against the Toon Squad."

"What do you mean by that?" Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon asked while raising an eyebrow.

Sailor Galaxia only sighed as she said darkly, " _ **Crush 'em**_ …"

* * *

As Marvin blew the whistle to signal the start of the fourth quarter, Wile E. made his way down the court … that is, until he noticed the Sailor AnimaMates charging at him, leaving him in a state of shock for a moment until he was left as a disembodied mess. However, his head was still in pieces as he said, "Ouch! What a cruel twist of fate …"

When Yakko realized what was starting to happen to the Toon Squad, he tried to move out of harm's way, but Sailor Tin Nyanko and Sailor Lead Crow had caught up with the Warner Brother and slammed him with their butts, squishing him in the process. Sailor Mars made her way down the court with ease until Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon tripped her, causing her to slam into one end of the court. For the next few minutes or so, the Sailor AnimaMates continued to play dirty as they did the same to Riley, Wakko, Foghorn, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Venus and the rest of the Toon Squad lineup, up until the only ones left on the court were Bugs, Daffy, Lola, Jimmy and Milky Way. However, Sailor Tin Nyanko had caught up with Daffy and squished him with her Cat's Paw, but Daffy was revealed to be only _slightly_ unscathed as he said to Sailor Tin Nyanko in a dazed voice, "But, Mommy, I don't want to go to school today! I wanna stay home and bake cookies with _you_!"

While he was saying this to Sailor Tin Nyanko, Daffy grabbed her face, leaving the Sailor AnimaMate annoyed at the duck's antics as she tried to pull the duck off her. However, since Daffy was also hanging onto her bodysuit, he nearly ripped the suit off, but she was only left disheveled.

After a series of painful gags on the Toon Squad, Milky Way was down on the Toon Squad's side of the court, unaware of Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon's plan of using one of her super fireballs to incinerate her. Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon did laugh evilly for a bit, then she said to herself, "I _really_ don't want to do this to the poor girl, but since it is required for this plot to move on, I guess I should …"

As she proceeded to throw the super fireball at Milky Way, the Toons called out Milky Way's name to warn her of the impending doom coming her way. However, Milky Way knew what was going to happen ahead of time as she pulled out a baseball bat and hit the fireball back at Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon, leaving her incinerated as she eventually fell to the ground in the form of dust, with her eyes serving to express her surprise. Milky Way dusted herself off as she said to the audience with a smile, "Listen, if there's one thing I learned from watching the Looney Tunes, you have to 'expect the unexpected'."

While Milky Way made her way back to the Toon Squad, Jimmy called a timeout as he decided to check on his fellow teammates and cheerleaders. Some of the players and cheerleaders were relatively unharmed, but most of them were in various states of pain and mostly a disoriented mess. Upon surveying the condition of some of the players, Jimmy could only nod his head as he said, "Alright … we need a fifth player."

Daffy then hopped up from the bench and said, "Hey, coach? You got any more of that Secret Stuff? I think it's starting to wear off."

"It didn't wear off, Daffy, it was only water," Jimmy said in a reassuring tone as he smiled at the players and cheerleaders. "You guys had the Secret Stuff inside of you all along."

Daffy could only give a look of confusion for a moment, then nodded his head and said, "Yeah, yeah, I knew that from the start, but listen … you got any more?"

Jimmy could only roll his eyes at Daffy's comment as he tried to find a fifth player for the Toon Squad. Eventually, an idea came into Stella's mind as she jumped up and switched into her own customized Toon Squad uniform, saying to Jimmy, "Listen, J.B., why don't you let me jump and serve as the fifth player for a moment? I've got a foolproof plan that would easily trick up those Sailor AnimaMates!"

As Jimmy nodded his head at Stella's request, Stella was quickly stopped by Bloom and Flora as the former said with a concerned tone in her voice, "Stella, wait! Are you sure you know what you're about to get into?"

"Yeah, Stella, who knows what those Sailor AnimaMates are going to do to you if you even lay hands on that basketball!" Flora said in fear.

However, Stella just brushed off her friends' concerns as she walked out to the court in confidence, then she turned and looked at her friends as she said in a reassuring tone, "Don't worry, girls, I got this. I know what I have to do."

Once Stella made her way to the court, Milky Way inbounded the ball to Jimmy, who was dribbling to the other side of the court until he was surrounded by the Sailor AnimaMates. However, he eventually saw Stella calling for the ball at the 3-point line. Once he did pass the ball to Stella, the Sailor AnimaMates rushed over and supposedly piled on top of the fashionista fairy, much to the shock of everyone in the stadium! The Sailor AnimaMates exchanged devious smiles among themselves until they heard a female voice saying in a playful voice, "Oh, _Sailor AnimaMates_ … were you looking for a certain fashionista fairy that was holding a basketball?"

The Sailor AnimaMates were shocked as they all looked up to see Stella in her Winx form spinning the basketball around in her hand, then she proceeded to make an easy 3-point shot as the audience cheered wildly, even Esmeraude and Kaolinite, though Sailor Galaxia also looked impressed by the performance from the Winx Club fairy.

"Well, you don't see twists like that every day," Sailor Galaxia said to the audience.

After the 3-point shot, Stella flew back down to the ground and switched back into her cheerleading uniform while exchanging high-fives with the other Toon Squad players and cheerleaders as she turned to Jimmy and said, "See, Jimmy Butler? _That's_ what I call 'cheerleader power'!"

While the other cheerleaders hugged Stella for her genius play and performance, Jimmy turned to Bugs and Daffy, and said in an amazed tone, "How'd she do that?"

"Aw, anybody can do that, doc," Bugs explained as he pointed to Jimmy. "Even you. Check _this_ out …"

Bugs then grabbed Daffy's neck to demonstrate the ways of toon physics and proceeded to stretch his neck to its possible limit in Toon World as Daffy said in a strained voice, "See? No sweat, this is Looney Tune Land!"

As Bugs pulled Daffy's neck back to his body, Jimmy looked at the scoreboard to see that they needed to score at least two more points and they only had ten seconds left in the fourth quarter and the game overall.

* * *

 **Toon Squad: 98  
** **Sailor AnimaMates: 99**

* * *

Jimmy then turned back to Bugs and Daffy, then he sarcastically stated, "10 seconds to go? Thanks for letting me know … _doc_."

Marvin walked up to the three Toon Squad players and said, "I hate to be the bearer of bad news, Sir Buckets, but if you don't find a fifth player, your team will forfeit the game."

Jimmy raised his eyebrow in surprise as he said, "Forfeit?"

Marvin nodded sadly as he said, "Precisely, Sir Altitude."

However, Jimmy just shook his head and said to Marvin in a reassuring tone, "Don't worry, I'm sure we'll find somebody …"

As if the Toon Squad received the answer to their prayer in a quick moment, they heard a voice call out, "Yo, yo, yo! It's NCredible in the house!"

The Toon Squad, the cheerleaders and Jimmy all turned and looked up in amazement as they recognized the figure that arrived in the Warner Bros. Rectangular Gardens: it was Nick Cannon aka MC NCredible, world-class entrepreneur, rapper, comedian, actor and producer! Jimmy could only smile in response as the Toons looked on in amazement and Sailor Galaxia rushed up to the top part of her exclusive booth, then she turned to the audience and said, "Whoa, whoa, whoa! I didn't know Katt Williams was in this cartoon!"

Nick Cannon, wearing his personalized Toon Squad uniform, walked up to the Toon Squad with a grin and said, "Hey! Perhaps I could be of some assistance."

Jimmy smirked at the Toon Squad as he pointed to Nick and said with a smile, " _That's_ our fifth guy."

The Toon Squad players all smiled at each other as Jimmy and Nick exchanged high-fives, then they both got into a huddle with Bugs, Lola and Milky Way as they started to come up with a strategy for the game-winning shot.

As Jimmy tried to explain the Toon Squad's current situation, Nick thought that the Toon Squad was going to play offense as he cleared his throat and explained, "Alright, here's the rundown: Milky Way, you get the ball and throw it over to Lola Bunny here. Alright, then you dish it back out to Bugs Bunny, then you swing it around to J.B. right here, you go to the hole and dominate!"

Jimmy could only laugh it off as he said to Nick, "Listen, Nick, that sounds like a good play, but we're on defense!"

The Toons realized the situation as Nick chuckled for a bit, then he said, "Whoa-ho-ho, I don't do defense. Alright, you guys might have to listen to Jimmy on this one here."

"Alright, someone rush up to steal the ball from one of the Sailor AnimaMates, give it to me, then I'll score before the time runs out," Jimmy explained.

"Got it! Now, don't lose that confidence," Nick said as he looked at the Toons and got their hands in a huddle, saying, "Alright, paws and hands in here, let's go!"

Following their quick huddle and a shared cheer of "Toon Squad!", the Toon Squad walked back to the court to play the last 10 seconds of the game to see if they would make a comeback over the Sailor AnimaMates or if they will fall to the girls.

While everyone walked to their positions to start the last 10 seconds, Nick walked around the court, surveying the stadium as he said in amazement, "Man, it's amazing what these Toons can do on an underground level. This is why I was born; I thrive on the pressure …"

Milky Way suddenly walked up to Nick, tugging on his shorts to get his attention as she said, "Uh, excuse me, sorry … pardon me, uh, Mr. Nick Cannon, something's been really bugging me. Just _how_ did you get here, anyway?"

Nick just shrugged his shoulders as he said, "Oh, well, the producer's a friend of mine, and I just had a teamster come in and drop me off."

As Nick explained this to Milky Way, Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon looked over his shoulder and just rolled her eyes as she walked to her position. Milky Way just looked at MC NCredible as she turned to the audience and said, "Uh-huh, so _that's_ how it goes …"

Nick turned his attention to Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon, who was smirking at Lola, then he said to Milky Way, "Hey, do you see that super-mystical magical girl over there?"

Milky Way nodded her head in response as Nick whispered his plan into Milky Way's ear while Milky Way said in a mix of amusement and amazement, "Oh, yeah. Ooh, I can do that! Ooh, that's good! Oh, yes! Oh, yeah, I can definitely do that!"

"Alright, let's get it," Nick said as he walked out to the court. "Hey, Milky Way, you da girl!"

While the Toon Squad got into their positions to play out the remaining seconds of the fourth quarter, the Sailor AnimaMates made their way onto the court to inbound the ball as Marvin flew over to Sailor Tin Nyanko and said, "Now, let's all play fair here …"

However, Marvin was suddenly knocked away by Sailor Tin Nyanko as she prepared to inbound the ball to one of her teammates. However, unbeknownst to the Sailor AnimaMates, Milky Way prepared to tackle one of the Sailor AnimaMates to save the Toon Squad's chances of winning the game. As she put a football helmet on her head, she got into position as she said, "It's gut-check time!"

As soon as Sailor Tin Nyanko passed the ball to Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon, Milky Way rushed out onto the court and literally tackled the Sailor AnimaMate to the ground, knocking the ball out of her clutches! While the Sailor AnimaMates looked on in complete surprise, Nick picked up the ball and dribbled around the court for a bit, moving past Sailor Iron Mouse as he passed the ball to Lola while saying, "Oh, this must be mine. Hey, I'm going left, I'm going left! Whoa-ho-ho, don't ever trust an earthling in hip-hop!"

Once Lola caught the pass from Nick, she found herself going up against Sailor Lead Crow and Sailor Aluminum Seiren until she heard Milky Way call for the ball. As soon as Lola passed the ball to Milky Way, however, Sailor Tin Nyanko used her hips to knock Milky Way out of the way as the ball got closer, holding her hands out as she said with a devious smile, "That's mine!"

Luckily, Bugs managed to use his ears to keep the ball away from Sailor Tin Nyanko's clutches as he said, "Eh, not today, sister!"

Nick caught the ball and actually held it out for Sailor Aluminum Seiren to catch until he stepped back and tripped the Sailor AnimaMate as he passed it to Jimmy, who made his way to the hoop as he came face-to-face with Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon, who was rushing at him quickly as she said, "Oh, you're _so_ mine, Jimmy Butler!"

However, Jimmy managed to jump away from Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon's clutches and step on her head as he went up for a slam dunk all the way from half-court! Nick was calling for the ball, but Jimmy was already up in the air as he made his way to the hoop to make the game-winning 3-point dunk for the Toon Squad. However, just as he was getting closer to the hoop, Sailor Tin Nyanko and Sailor Lead Crow both jumped up and grabbed him by the waist, hoping to slow him down! The Toon Squad gave looks of concern as they became worried that the Sailor AnimaMates might defeat them and win the game. Jimmy himself started to feel uneasy, but he realized that he could use the Toon Physics to his advantage as he stretched his arm to its most-illogical extreme! Sailor Tin Nyanko and Sailor Lead Crow both noticed this and ramped up their efforts to slow down the NBA star even more, but it was all for naught as Jimmy managed to dunk the ball with ease as the buzzer sounded, confirming the fact that the Toon Squad won the Ultimate Game! Jimmy held onto the hoop as he heard the stadium, the players and the cheerleaders erupting with loud applause.

" _ **That's all, folks! After an impressive 3-point dunk by Jimmy Butler a.k.a. Jimmy G Buckets, the Toon Squad wins the Ultimate Game!**_ " Hubie announced in excitement.

Many of the cartoon characters in the audience erupted in loud cheers and applause while the Sailor AnimaMates could only groan in disappointment. Sailor Galaxia, Esmeraude and Kaolinite all looked dumbfounded as they reacted in surprise to the final score of the game!

* * *

 **Toon Squad: 101  
** **Sailor AnimaMates: 99**

* * *

The entire Toon Squad team, the cheerleaders and most of the crowd from the stands and the bleachers onto the court to congratulate Jimmy on his game-winning dunk against the Sailor AnimaMates as Hubie and Bertie both shouted in excitement, " _ **THE TOONS WIN!**_ "

The Toons were all jumping around with unadulterated joy after winning the Ultimate Game against the Sailor AnimaMates, exchanging high fives, hugs and kisses among themselves as Jimmy and Nick walked around while smiling, then Jimmy said, "That was a great pass, man."

"That was such a great stretch to the basket, J.B.," Nick said with a smile. "You really stepped up for the Toon Squad right there …"

"Thanks, Nick … y'know, you really have some skills yourself," Jimmy said. "I think you would be a great addition to the NBA; you could become a real superstar!"

Nick thought about the opportunity of playing in the NBA, but he could only sigh as he said to Jimmy, "Thanks, J.B., I'll probably quote you on that one, but I think it's time that I retired from the game of basketball …"

"Oh, come on, Nick …" Jimmy said.

"No, I'm gonna retire right now and that's all there is to it," Nick said as he shook his head. "I'm going to go out on top, undefeated and untied; that's all it is and that's how it's gonna be. You go on ahead and celebrate with your teammates, man, you really deserve it."

"No, come and help us, man," Jimmy said in a reassuring tone.

"You know, I'd love to, but I gotta get to Howard University for my classes, then I have to do a live _Wild 'N Out_ show, so I gotta hurry, but I'll catch you later," Nick said as he started to leave the Warner Bros. Rectangular Gardens to return to the real world.

"Alright, see ya, Nick," Jimmy said as he thought about what Nick said for a moment, then he looked up and asked, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah! I'm definitely sure, definitely," Nick said as he walked out of the stadium.

Meanwhile, at the other end of the court, the Sailor AnimaMates could only sulk in embarrassment and disappointment as they saw Sailor Galaxia, Esmeraude and Kaolinite making their way to the court, leaving the girls to think that Sailor Galaxia was going to chew them out and humiliate them for one last time before they had to go back to their universe. As Sailor Galaxia got closer to the Sailor AnimaMates, Sailor Iron Mouse gulped nervously in response as she said, "Oh, man … I hate to see what Sailor Galaxia is going to do to us since we lost this game …"

"She might do something so humiliating to us …" Sailor Aluminum Seiren said while shuddering.

"She might make a magic elixir that will make us all go bald …" Sailor Lead Crow said as she covered her head in fear.

"No, even worse than that …. she might take our bracelets off our wrists again and permanently wipe us out of history, thereby making it impossible for us to be revived in the future!" Sailor Tin Nyanko said as she pulled the ears of her bodysuit.

Before one of the Sailor AnimaMates could make a comment in response to Sailor Tin Nyanko, they were stopped when Sailor Galaxia said to them, "Well, girls, I see that you have lost the game to the Toon Squad …"

The Sailor AnimaMates all stood up in front of Sailor Galaxia as they all said, "Y-y-yeah …"

"A team that contained some of the Looney Tunes and the Sailor Guardians, I might add …" Sailor Galaxia said while raising an eyebrow.

The Sailor AnimaMates all blushed in embarrassment once their leader brought this up as Sailor Galaxia added, "Not to mention, a team that had two secret weapons in the form of NBA star Jimmy Butler and world-class entrepreneur Nick Cannon …"

"S-S-So, what are y-y-you going to do to us, Sailor Galaxia?" Sailor Iron Mouse said in a wavering voice as she shook in fear.

Before Sailor Galaxia could give an answer, the Sailor AnimaMates all covered in fear as they prepared for the worst. However, they were surprised when they noticed that Sailor Galaxia was rather sympathetic to the girls' plight as she said, "Girls, listen, I know you are disappointed in your loss against the Toons, but … I was actually impressed by your performance out there."

The Sailor AnimaMates were surprised by Sailor Galaxia's response as they all stood back up and Sailor Iron Mouse said in surprise, "Wait a minute … you mean to tell me that, even after our embarrassing loss to the Toon Squad, you are _still_ proud of our performance in this game?!"

"Well, of course," Sailor Galaxia said with a smile as she shrugged her shoulders. "See, I would've appreciated the fact that you girls kept that same level of play that you had in the first-half of the game, but I could tell that you gave it your all against the Toons."

Although they were still surprised by how Sailor Galaxia was impressed by their performance, the Sailor AnimaMates were glad that their leader was still appreciative of their team effort, though Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon was suspicious of her praise as she said, "Wait a minute, this is very un-Sailor Galaxia of you; what's the catch with this one?"

"There's no catch, girls," Sailor Galaxia said in a reassuring tone. "I'm really proud of your efforts in tonight's game. I know I wanted to take over the Animation Multiverse, but honestly, I just wanted to see if you girls would manage to hold your own against the Toon Squad. Whether it was a win or a loss, I can definitely say that you girls showed a lot of talent in this game."

"She does have a point with that one," Jimmy said as he and the Toon Squad caught up with Sailor Galaxia and the Sailor AnimaMates. "You girls really showed a lot of heart out there, even when the Toons used their signature cartoon arsenal against you in wildly-creative ways."

The Sailor AnimaMates all smiled warmly as Sailor Galaxia walked up to Jimmy G Buckets and shook hands with him as she said, "Thanks for the kind words, Jimmy. I could definitely say that you guys really played your hearts out in this game as well."

"Thanks, Sailor Galaxia," Jimmy said with a smile, then he looked at the Sailor AnimaMates and said, "Oh, just one thing, though: pass me the ball, Bugs."

As Bugs passed the ball to Jimmy, he turned back to the AnimaMates and said as he held out the ball, "You girls have to give the NBA players their talent DNA back."

The Sailor AnimaMates were stunned by this revelation as they gave sad looks to Jimmy and Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon said, "Aww … do we really have to?"

"Yeah, it was part of the deal," Jimmy said. "I understand you girls loved the idea of being superpowered basketball starlets, but I'm sure there are some NBA players who would love to have their talent back. Just touch the ball."

The Sailor AnimaMates all sighed sadly as Sailor Lead Crow touched the ball and said, "Oh, okay …"

"A deal's a deal, I suppose," Sailor Aluminum Seiren said as she also touched the ball.

Once the Sailor AnimaMates all got their hands on the ball, the ball began to sparkle and the Sailor AnimaMates began to shake as the talent DNA went into the ball. After all the talent DNA left the bodies of the Sailor AnimaMates, the Sailor AnimaMates turned back to normal, returning to their normal wardrobe while surrounded by their basketball uniforms. As Sailor Tin Nyanko pulled the jersey off her face, she smiled a bit as she said, "Wow … that was _so_ much fun!"

Sailor Lead Crow could only sigh as she said, "I feel so insignificant."

Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon held her jersey in her hands and groaned, "I can't believe we couldn't stay in our basketball uniforms after we returned that talent DNA!"

Sailor Iron Mouse rubbed her head as she said, "What a trip …"

Sailor Aluminum Seiren giggled a bit as she said, "I'm up for another one."

After the Sailor AnimaMates turned back to normal, Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon stood up and walked around a bit, shuffling her feet as she said, "Could we ask you a favor, Bugs? We don't wanna go back to Shadow Galactica …"

"We don't want to go back to being evil villains," Sailor Lead Crow said.

"I could understand why we would be evil, but we'd be stuck fighting our fellow Sailor Guardians and nothing would be resolved," Sailor Iron Mouse said.

"So, all in all, I was just thinking … could we stay here with you?"

The Sailor AnimaMates all gave big smiles and puppy-dog eyes as they all said, " _Pleeeease?_ "

The girls all smiled at the Sailor AnimaMates' cute faces, but Daffy only reacted to this in disgust, saying, "Oh, _brother_."

Sailor Moon walked up to Bugs and asked, "What do you think, Bugs? Do you think we should let the Sailor AnimaMates stay here with us?

Bugs smiled at this idea, then he turned to the Sailor AnimaMates and said with a knowing smirk, "Eh, I would, but I don't know if these girls are _looney_ enough …"

" _Looney enough?_ " Sailor Lead Crow said in surprise.

Suddenly, a stage appeared as the Sailor AnimaMates were now dressed up as the Looney Tunes characters and performed a little song-and-dance show, then the girls ended their little show with an explosion. After the performance, the cheerleaders applauded the Sailor AnimaMates for their show as they gave a bow and Sailor Galaxia looked at Bugs, saying, "So, Bugs, what do you think? Is that looney enough?"

"Yeah, that _was_ pretty looney," Bugs said with a smile, then he shook hands with Sailor Galaxia as he said, "Yeah, you girls can stay with us."

Jimmy then asked the Toon Squad and the Sailor AnimaMates, "Hey, do any of you guys know what time it is?"

Double D checked his watch and said to Jimmy, "It's a quarter past seven, Jimmy."

"Well, I guess I have to get going," Jimmy said as he put the magical basketball into his gym bag. "I have a basketball game in exactly ten minutes. Could anyone give me a ride back to the real world?"

Esmeraude rushed up to Jimmy and playfully flirted with him as she said, "Oh, I could give you a ride to the real world, alright …"

Suddenly, Yakko popped in from out of nowhere and said, "Goodnight, everybody!"

"Thanks, but no thanks," Jimmy said as he laughed a bit, then he turned to Kaolinite and asked, "Hey, Kaolinite, do you think the Witches 5 could give me a ride?"

Kaolinite thought about it for a moment, then she said, "Well, I'll go ahead and give them a call, though I think they would be willing to do so."

"Thanks," Jimmy said as he turned to the Toon Squad, saying to them, "I really enjoyed playing with you guys tonight. You guys really have a lot of …"

"Uh-huh?" The Toons said.

"A lot of …" Jimmy said.

" _Yes?_ " The Toons said with all smiles.

"Well, whatever it is, you all have got a lot of it," Jimmy said with a smile.

The Toons all smiled and thanked Jimmy while he and Kaolinite began to leave the stadium, so the Witches 5 could escort Jimmy back up to the real world as Jimmy said, "I gotta go. Oh, and Bugs?"

"Eh, Jimmy?" Bugs said with a smile while arching an eyebrow.

"Promise me that you'll stay out of trouble," Jimmy said with a lighthearted laugh as he and Kaolinite left the stadium to meet up with the Witches 5.

Bugs then looked at Lola as he said, "Oh, you know I will, J.B.! Come here!"

Once Bugs gave Lola an electrifying kiss, Lola really went all looney as she 'Woo-Hoo'd' all over the arena, then she landed in Bugs' arms and sighed lovingly, saying, "Wow, Bugs, you are such a _phenomenal_ kisser!"

As the iris-in appeared on the screen, Bugs could only look at the audience and say, "Ah, sure, I know, but aren't we all lovers on the inside?"

Bugs then laughed for a bit as the iris-in covered the screen, ending the cartoon.

* * *

After the screen went to black, Bugs Bunny pulled ripped the screen off and threw it over his shoulder as he took a bite from his carrot and said to the audience, "Well, that's all, folks!"

Porky Pig then popped up beside Bugs and said to the rabbit, "Th-th-that's my line! Th-th-th—"

However, as Porky began to say his signature line, Daffy Duck popped up and squished Porky's face as he said, "Step aside, Babe! Why don't you go ahead and let a _star_ like this? _That's all, f_ —!"

However, before Daffy could say the signature closing line for the _Looney Tunes_ , he was pushed out of the signature _Looney Tunes_ rings by the Sailor Guardians, who all popped in as they said, "That's all, folks!"

Suddenly, Jimmy G Buckets pulled the _Looney Tunes_ rings up from behind the screen as he looked at the audience and said, "Can I go home now?"

Once Jimmy pulled the rings back down, the immortal _Looney Tunes_ closing line "That's all Folks!" was written on the rings as the screen faded to black, officially signaling the true end of the cartoon.

* * *

A satisfying conclusion for the Toon Squad and the Animation Multiverse! Although things looked bleak for the Toons during the first-half of the basketball, the team managed to pull off a satisfying win for the Animation Multiverse and save them from an embarrassing loss to the Sailor AnimaMates! Not only that, but Sailor Galaxia considers the Toon Squad to be worthy opponents, plus she and the Sailor AnimaMates get to stay in the Animation Multiverse despite their losses. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this series premiere because there's a lot more where that came from! "Stay Tooned" for the next episode and thanks for reading, folks!


	3. S1, E2: Slumber Party Panic

**KidsWBYungsta's Animation Multiverse: The Series – Season 1, Episode 2: Slumber Party Panic  
** _ **KidsWBYungsta's Animation Multiverse: The Series**_ **– Season 1, Episode 2:** "Slumber Party Panic"

* * *

 **A/N** **:** Welcome back to the _Animation Multiverse_ , Toonsters! After the intense basketball game between the Toon Squad and the Sailor AnimaMates, things take a shift to the Winx Club hosting a girls' only slumber party at the Alfea College for Fairies! Of course, things are going to get interesting when Daffy Duck and Bugs Bunny team up to start a prank war between the two groups … however, as Bugs Bunny himself once said, there is a point where he and Daffy can "take things a little too far". However, once Bugs and Daffy decide to recruit a mysterious secret weapon to help them come up with even crazier and wilder pranks, this prank war will become the wildest that the likes of which any Toon in the Animation Multiverse has ever seen in their animated lives!

 **Episode Synopsis** **:** To liven up their Spring Break weekend, the Winx Club decides to host a girls' only slumber party, inviting a couple of girls from the Warner Bros. Cartoon Tooniversity. However, Daffy unintentionally receives an invitation to the party and decides to bring Bugs along for the ride, but Bugs notes that they might not be welcome at the girls' slumber party. While the girls enjoy their slumber party weekend, Daffy and Bugs challenge them to a prank war that starts out lighthearted, but escalates into all-out wackiness!

 **Disclaimer** **:** I do not own any of the cartoon and anime characters who appear in this story. The cartoon and anime characters who do appear are owned by their respective companies.

 **Dedication** **:** A tip of the hat to _The Looney Tunes Show_ and _Winx Club_.

* * *

 _ **KidsWBYungsta's Animation Multiverse: The Series**_ **– Season 1, Episode 2: Slumber Party Panic**

It was just a quiet Friday afternoon around the Animation Multiverse as the wind was blowing through the mid-April air. At a nearby upper-middle-class house in the neighborhood, Bugs Bunny was busy relaxing in the leisure room of his home, watching a basketball game on the flat-screen television while eating a bowl of popcorn. Before he could give a comment about the latest play that had occurred in the game, he heard a knock on the door, so he got up from the couch and decided to open it.

"Oh, hey, Daffy," Bugs said with a smile. "What's up, doc?"

"Bugsy, old pal, I think I found a little something-something that could liven up our Friday night," Daffy said with a smile as he walked into Bugs' house.

"You mean to tell me that you are entering another hot dog eating contest with the hopes of being called 'Mr. Weiner'?" Bugs said while arching an eyebrow. "Daffy, I thought you were forbidden from entering another contest like that after you filled yourself with helium to eat more hot dogs than you can hold."

Daffy just stared at Bugs in confusion for a moment, then he balled up a random piece of paper—supposedly the hot dog contest poster—and threw it to the side as he opened up another piece of paper, walking up to Bugs as he said, "No, not that, Bugs! I'm talking about this bad boy right here!"

As Daffy gave Bugs the paper, Bugs noticed that it was an invitation to the Winx Club's slumber party at Alfea College tonight, saying, " _Winx Club's Spring Break Slumber Party Weekend—A Girls Only Event Held at Alfea College. There will be tons of food, tons of games and a whole lot of slumber party fun to go around. Meet us at Alfea College, tonight at 7:00 p.m. sharp—be there or be square!_ "

As Bugs looked up from the paper and looked at Daffy, he could only raise an eyebrow in confusion as he said, "Eh, Daffy … you _do_ realize that it's a _girls_ ' only slumber party, right?"

"Oh, don't worry, Bugs, I know _that_!" Daffy said in a reassuring tone.

"So, why did you show me this poster?" Bugs said. "It's not like they are going to let us in the party …"

"Ah-ha, this is where the fun comes in!" Daffy said as he wrapped his arm around Bugs. "You and I are going to start the biggest prank war those girls have ever seen in their animated lives! Once the girls get settled in, we are going to liven things up with a series of pranks in the Looney-Tuniest way we know how! This is the kind of prank war that will last all night long, up until the early morning! What do you say, Bugs? Are you in or what?"

Bugs stared at the duck for a moment, then he just sighed as he said, "Daffy, look, what makes you think that starting a prank war with the girls would be a good idea? That's the kind of thing we would've done in our 'screwball' years—then again, I shouldn't be surprised that you would recommend something like this—and it would make a lot of sense if you had asked the Warners about this. Why do you think this would be a good look on our part?"

"Well, Bugs, don't you remember when Mr. Whiskers started a prank war against Brandy Harrington when she had her own slumber party a few years ago?" Daffy said while smirking at the rabbit. "You know how that ended, don't ya?"

"Yeah, Brandy and her friends almost got eaten by a jaguar until Mr. Whiskers and Ed stepped in to save the day by dressing up as a female jaguar," Bugs explained with a light shrug of his shoulders.

"Okay, so it didn't _exactly_ end up as well as they had intended, but you could tell they still had fun with that whole prank war!" Daffy said. "Anyway, if we have this prank war during the girls' slumber party, it would make their Spring Break shindig even better in the long run!"

"I don't know, Daffy …" Bugs said as he rolled his eyes. "I mean, don't you think it would be ridiculous if those girls saw their own Cartoon Tooniversity professors playing pranks on their special night of fun, flirting and makeovers?"

"Come on, Bugs, I'm sure they wouldn't mind," Daffy said in a reassuring tone. "Besides, we're cartoon characters; I'm positive they understand that we're supposed to be wacky and zany. After all, that's why us _Looney Tunes_ characters are so popular!"

"Daffy, I understand that the wacky and zany antics are part of our cartoon lineage, but I don't think the girls would be open to something like this," Bugs explained as he looked out of one of the windows in his house. "Besides, some of the girls know a thing or two about magical abilities, so who knows how things will end up for _us_ if we even _think_ about pulling a single prank on them during their girls' only slumber party …"

"Ah, come on, Bugsy, just think!" Daffy said with a smile on his face. "I know you have grown and evolved to become the resident agent of righteous reprisal, but deep down in your heart, you still have the heart of that screwball you started out as. I mean, think about it, Bugs, even your animated predecessor, Happy Rabbit, knew a thing or two about playing the screwball; he even got the upper hand over Porky Pig all the way back in 1938! Besides, if it wasn't for him, you probably wouldn't be here; in fact, you probably wouldn't have become the biggest star of all the _Looney Tunes_ characters if it wasn't for Happy Rabbit … so, what do you say _now_ , Bugs?"

As Bugs continued to process what Daffy was explaining to him and thought about how his prototype and Daffy won the hearts of millions by using their screwiness to steal the show, he started to smile a bit as he turned to Daffy and said, "Well, Daffy, I guess all I have to say is …"

Bugs proceeded to put on a war general's helmet as he said in a confident tone, "… of course, you realize _this_ means war!"

* * *

 **KidsWBYungsta Proudly Presents:  
** _ **KidsWBYungsta's Animation Multiverse: The Series**_

 **Season 1, Episode 2: "Slumber Party Panic"**

 **Starring the Voice Talents of:  
** Billy West as Bugs Bunny  
Dee Bradley Baker as Daffy Duck  
Jim Cummings as Taz the Tasmanian Devil  
Eric Bauza as Marvin the Martian  
Molly C. Quinn as Bloom  
Amy Gross as Stella  
Alejandra Reynoso as Flora  
Romi Dames as Musa and Jade J'Adore  
Moira "Mo" Quirk as Tecna  
Natalia "MyVerse" Pitti as Layla  
Ariana Grande as Princess Diaspro  
Liliana Mumy as Roxy  
Stephanie Sheh as Usagi Tsukino  
Kate Higgins as Ami Mizuno  
Cristina "Cristina Vee" Valenzuela as Rei Hino and Meygana Broomstix  
Amanda Celine Miller as Makoto Kino  
Cherami Leigh as Minako Aino  
Veronica Taylor as Setsuna Meioh  
Erica Mendez as Haruka Tenoh  
Lauren Landa as Michiru Kaioh  
Debi Derryberry as Draculaura  
Jessica DiCicco as Yasmina Clairvoya  
Grey Griffin as Cloetta Spelleta and Yumi Yoshimura  
Cree Summer as Sashabella Paws  
Eden Sher as Star Butterfly  
Lara Jill Miller as Juniper Lee  
Kaley Cuoco as Brandy Harrington  
Eileen Stevens as Yaten Kou  
Alyson Michalka as Taiki Kou  
Kimberly Brooks as Seiya Kou and Clawdeen Wolf  
Janice Kawaye as Jenny Wakeman, Frankie Stein, Milky Way and Ami Onuki  
Kari Wahlgren as Haruko Haruhara

 **The Sailor Guardians Appear Courtesy of:  
** Naoko Takeuchi and Toei Animation

 **Written and Directed by:  
** KidsWBYungsta

* * *

While Bugs and Daffy made preparations for their own night of fun through the upcoming prank war, evening times had fallen over the Animation Multiverse and the Winx Club girls were at Alfea College putting the final touches to their room for their upcoming "Spring Break Slumber Party Weekend", as named by Stella, the bubbly blonde of the group. Musa and Flora were hanging up the banner for the slumber party outside of the Winx's dorm room while Tecna finished typing out the list of activities, printing out said list and proceeded to show it to her friends as she explained, "Ladies, here are the activities set for our special Spring Break Slumber Party Weekend, all printed out in crystal-clear condition."

As Bloom, Stella, Layla, Diaspro and Roxy gathered around Tecna to read the list she printed out, they all looked on in amazement as Stella said, "Oh my gosh, Tecna, these activities sound so cool! I can't wait to see the looks on the other girls' faces when they see what we have in store for our super-special Spring Break Slumber Party Weekend!"

While Stella made this declaration, however, her enthusiasm caused Musa and Flora to get distracted from hanging up the slumber party banner, causing Musa to slip from Flora's shoulders and crash onto her. As they both regained consciousness, Musa rubbed her head and moaned for a bit as she said, "I guess Stella is _really_ excited about this Spring Break Slumber Party Weekend, huh, Flo?"

Flora could only moan lightly as she sighed and said, "That's an understatement, Musa …"

As Musa and Flora walked into the room to catch up with the other girls, Stella walked around the girls' dorm room, looking at the various decorations and accommodations in amazement, sighing happily as she said, "Oh, _yeah_ … this is _definitely_ going to be the greatest Spring Break Slumber Party Weekend ever!"

"Yo, Stella, don't take this the wrong way or anything, but whoever heard of a 'Spring Break Slumber Party Weekend' anyway? Is that even a real thing?" Musa said while raising an eyebrow. "I mean, I understand the idea of having a slumber party during one day of Spring Break, but having a weekend of a slumber party during Spring Break? How does that make any sense?"

"Well, listen, I know the concept sounds _very_ far-fetched, but just stay with me here, Musa," Stella said. "We don't have any classes for two weeks in honor of Spring Break and most students would either go out of town or have a party for 1-2 days during that time. Well, what if, instead of having a slumber party on one night during Spring Break, we have an entire girls' only slumber party weekend? That way, the fun will never have to end: three nights and two days of unadulterated slumber party fun!"

The other Winx Club girls just stared at each other in confusion until Stella said in a reassuring tone, "Look, ladies, I understand the concept of a long slumber party weekend might be foreign to you all, but come on, this will be fun!"

The other girls still felt confused about the situation, but Bloom decided to play it cool and said, "Alright, Stella, if this is something you really want to do, I guess we'll roll with it. Just a quick question, though: who _did_ you invite to this slumber party weekend-long event anyway?"

Stella moved to her closet to find her pajamas as she said to Bloom, "Oh, some of our female classmates from the Cartoon Tooniversity; y'know, the Sailor Guardians, Brandy Harrington, Kim Possible, Jenny Wakeman, Frankie Stein, Draculaura, the Bratzillaz, Milky Way, Ami and Yumi … a couple of girls, actually. I even asked Coach Lola if she wanted to come over, but she said she had some other plans."

"What _exactly_ did Lola have planned for tonight?" Layla said while arching an eyebrow and sporting a smirk. "Isn't Friday usually the time where she plans a night of romance with her boy toy, Professor Bugs Bunny?"

"Well, she _did_ mention that she was going to ask Bugs out tonight, but she said that he was going to be stuck with Daffy for the evening," Stella explained as she and the other girls started to switch into their pajamas. "I honestly don't know what Daffy is planning to do with Bugs unless he wants to go back on that _Besties_ game show again … and we all know what happened the _last_ time they did that."

* * *

While the girls giggled among themselves following Stella's response, unbeknownst to them, Bugs and Daffy were listening to their conversation from the Winx's balcony. Daffy could only look on in annoyance when they mentioned his and Bugs' appearance on _Besties_ as he said, "What? They're not going to let me live down my appearance on _Besties_? It was just _one_ question about your catchphrase and now I must hear about it from everyone I've ever met, even our own students?! Bugs, can you believe this?"

However, Daffy was surprised to hear Bugs snicker in response as he said, "Oh, you think this stuff is _still_ funny after all this time?"

Bugs cleared his throat amid his snickering as he said, "Oh, come on, Daffy, think about it: yeah, I was sour about it when we lost the game, but after some time, it was pretty funny to see how you let your greed overpower your better judgement, causing you to blow the entire game."

As Bugs proceeded to laugh harder, Daffy just groaned in response as he said, "Thanks for the vote of confidence, brother. Can we just get on with this already?"

As Bugs wiped a tear from his eye from all the laughter, he cleared his throat and said, "Okay, okay, sorry, doc; didn't know that _Besties_ thing was still a sore spot with you … so, what exactly do you have in store?"

Daffy responded by pulling out a briefcase of pranks, gags and practical jokes, saying while sporting a devious smirk, "Aha, we finally get to the meat of this episode, Bugsy ol' pal! You see, the Winx Club girls think they are going to have the time of their lives with this huge Spring Break Slumber Party Weekend thing—I still don't what the difference is between that and a regular slumber party since they're both the same thing—but we are going to liven it up with our signature _Looney Tunes_ -style of all-around trickery, all thanks to these babies right here!"

As Bugs knelt next to Daffy and looked inside Daffy's briefcase, he noticed that the collection of gags inside were very basic: Acme-brand pies, fake spiders, whipped cream dispensers—okay, that one could be useful for a later prank—the works. Bugs turned to Daffy and said, "Daffy, are you being serious right now?"

"What? These are some of the best pranks we used in our time!" Daffy said in a defensive tone, then he pulled out one of the fake spiders and said with a smile, "Besides, how can one resist pranking somebody by holding up a fake spider to their face?"

While Daffy held said spider up to Bugs' face, the rabbit could just turn to the audience and said in a discreet tone, " _I guess I need to update Daffy on the latest in cartoon trickery …_ "

Bugs then turned back to Daffy and said, "Listen, Daff, I understand these gags would be playful enough to a younger crowd, but you gotta understand, doc: we could do a whole lot better than this! We gotta show these girls that us Looney Tunes know about tricks and pranks; after all, it's one of the main reasons why most of us are the professors at the Warner Bros. Cartoon Tooniversity."

"Give me another main reason," Daffy said while raising an eyebrow.

Bugs just rolled his eyes in response as he said, "Eh, what more can I say, Daffy? It's Warner Brothers. Anyway, let's get back to the lecture at hand: you say you wanted to liven things up during the girls' slumber party weekend, right?"

Daffy nodded his head in agreement as Bugs sported a smirk and said, "Well, I say let's give these girls a night of pranks and non-stop wackiness that they'll _never_ forget."

After a short silence, Bugs and Daffy were distracted by Bloom saying from inside, " _Hey, did you guys hear something?_ "

" _It sounded like Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck were outside on our balcony_ ," Flora said, causing Bugs and Daffy to look on in complete surprise.

" _Say what? Flora, what makes you say that?_ " Roxy said.

" _Hey, I recognize that Bronx-Brooklyn accent and overexaggerated lisp when I hear them … okay, maybe that was a bit_ too _straightforward_ ," Flora explained.

" _Actually, the overexaggerated lisp part was a very accurate description, Flora_ ," Bugs whispered while snickering to himself, causing more annoyance and grief on Daffy's part.

"You know what, Bugs? Maybe I should just go ahead and drop this whole prank war thing, and give you a perfect punch right square in the—" Daffy began to say until he and Bugs heard Princess Diaspro's voice.

" _Listen, girls, if it helps, I'll go outside and see where all the commotion is coming from_ ," Princess Diaspro said from inside as she began to walk out to the Winx's balcony.

Before Princess Diaspro could catch Bugs and Daffy in the open, the two Looney Tunes quickly snuck away and hid from Diaspro's sight as she walked out and looked around to see if there was any sight of Bugs or Daffy. Princess Diaspro rubbed her head for a bit as she said, "That's strange. Flora said she heard their voices, but I don't see them anywhere …"

"Hey, Princess Diaspro!" A voice called from below.

Princess Diaspro looked down below and saw that some of the girls had arrived for the Spring Break Slumber Party Weekend. Star Butterfly was the source of the voice who called for her, then she said, "Hey, we may be a couple minutes early, but is this where the party is?"

Princess Diaspro could only smile with glee as she said, "Why, yes, yes, it is! Hey, girls, our party guests have arrived! You ready to get this party jumpin'?"

Once Princess Diaspro went back inside to alert the Winx of the girls who were arriving, Bugs and Daffy poked their heads out to see if the coast was clear, then they popped out of the bush they were hiding in, dusting themselves off as Bugs looked at Daffy and said, "Daffy, you gotta learn a thing or two about keeping your cool in these intense times."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Bugs, I didn't know that defending myself from one of your sly, witty insults directed at me was such a heinous crime all of a sudden!" Daffy said in an annoyed tone. "Sheesh! Be grateful that I found a nice hiding spot to keep us away from Diaspro's sight …"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah … just come here for a moment," Bugs said as he and Daffy walked over to the edge of the balcony and looked down to see the party guests arriving for the Spring Break Slumber Party Weekend, hosted at Alfea College. "Look at that, Daffy, I guess the girls wanted to go all out for their weekend-long slumber party event …"

"I see, it looks like they've invited Brandy Harrington and Kim Possible to this thing," Daffy said. "Why is it that we've been seeing them hang around each other as of late?"

Bugs just shrugged his shoulders in response as he and Daffy continued to survey the guests arriving for the party, then he pointed out the Sailor Guardians and Star Butterfly as he said to Daffy, "Check it out, Daff, the Sailor Guardians and Star Butterfly were all invited for this thing as well; hey, even the Bratzillaz got an invite!"

As Bugs explained this, a devious smile started to appear on Daffy's face as he started to laugh evilly and said, "Well, well, well, this is perfect … I guess it's time to test these girls on their karmic trickster wit through the various pranks we are going to pull on them …"

"Alright, Daffy, but we're not using those junior-level practical jokes you brought with us," Bugs said as he left the balcony and walked into Alfea College.

Daffy proceeded to throw the briefcase right into the sky as he followed along with Bugs. Once he caught up with the rabbit, he said in a slightly-annoyed tone, "Alright, Bugs, so if we're not going to use the pranks I brought with us, what do you suggest?"

"I think we're going to start off with the basic pranks first, then we're going to increase the prank intensity little by little as the night goes on," Bugs explained. "Besides, I have a huge list of pranks and practical jokes we could pull right up my sleeve."

"Oh-ho-ho, I like the way you think, Bugs!" Daffy said with a genuine smile. "I can tell that whatever you have in store is going to be good! Whoo-hoo-hoo!"

* * *

Inside the Winx Club's dorm room, the girls were all in their pajamas, ready to get this long weekend of the ages started off right. Stella stood in front of the girls and said, "Alright, ladies, it's so great to have you all here with us tonight. You see, as you may know, we have two weeks of Spring Break this year, allowing us to have two full weeks—14 straight days—of non-stop fun, rest and relaxation! So, instead of just having a girls' only slumber party for one night, why not have a girls' only slumber party for an entire weekend? We are going to have so much fun this weekend because we are going to pull out all the stops for this one! This slumber party weekend will have all the elements for a great one: makeovers, pillow fights, party games, truth or dare, movies—hey, we might even get an opportunity to call in some boys to liven things up, huh?"

The girls all looked on in complete amazement over how much fun they were going to have—well, _almost_ all of them, as Ami Mizuno was concerned about whether or not they would have enough time to study for the upcoming exam in one of the classes when they get back to school. Ami M. shyly raised her hand and said, "Uh … excuse me, Stella, but are we going to fit in some time to study for the big exam in Professor Bunny's Basic Wild Takes class?"

Stella proceeded to walk up to Ami M. and said in a reassuring tone, "Ami, will you relax? This is only the first of our two-week Spring Break! Besides, we'll find some time to study for that Basic Wild Takes exam in the following week. For now, we are focused on three main things: fun, rest and relaxation, all in the name of the best girls' only weekend!"

"So, Stel, what _exactly_ is the first thing we are going to do tonight?" Makoto said as she picked up her pillow, sporting a playful smirk on her face as she said, "Are we going to get into the pillow fight?"

Stella could only giggle nervously as she said, "Uh, heh-heh-heh, the pillow fight will be coming later, Makoto. First thing we're going to start off with is … makeovers! Hey, Brandy, do you have that new Glamilicious makeup kit you got for Christmas?"

"Oh, totally, you are going to love this, Stella!" Brandy said as she pulled out the Glamilicious makeup kit and showed it to the other girls. "This stuff will definitely bring out the true beauty that is hidden from within. Who wants to go first?"

"Oh, let me try, Brandy, I could go for a super-cool makeover right now!" Usagi said as she rushed up to the Winx's rotating chair, waiting for her makeover of the evening.

While Brandy and Stella decided to give Usagi the makeover of her dreams, Musa could only giggle as she turned to Rei and said, "You know, Rei, I thought you would've been the first one to jump at the opportunity of getting a makeover through that Glamilicious kit."

Rei could only roll her eyes in response as she said, "Oh, _please_ , Musa, I don't need any makeup kit to make me look more beautiful. I'm already the most-beautiful girl to ever grace the hallowed grounds of the Warner Bros. Cartoon Tooniversity."

Musa just rolled her eyes in response to Rei's comment, but suddenly, the phone started to ring, causing the room to go silent for a minute until Minako spoke up and said, "Hey, girls, were you expecting a phone call right now?"

"No, not really," Stella said as she was putting blush on Usagi's face.

"That's strange," Flora said. "Who would be calling into our slumber party at this time?"

Bloom walked over to the phone and said in a reassuring tone, "Who knows? It's probably Virgil asking us about the homework Professor Bunny had assigned us in English class. Hello?"

When Bloom answered the phone, another voice on the line said, " _Yes, hello, this is Count Leopold von Liechtenstein, and I would like to say I got your drawings in the mail …_ "

Bloom listened on in disbelief, but she decided to humor whoever was calling and said, "Uh, okay, who is this again?"

" _Well, thank you for asking, this is Count Leopold von Liechtenstein, world-renowned artiste and artistry extraordinaire_ ," the voice said again. " _I have received your drawings in the mail and I must say, you have a keen eye for detail and you have an amazing sense of creativity …_ "

Bloom was amazed by Count Leopold's assessment of her artistry as she smiled with glee and said with a beaming smile, "Really, do you mean it?"

However, as Bloom said what she said, the voice on the other line started to laugh for a bit until he cleared his throat and said, " _Oh, yes, yes indeed, your work is simply exemplary, superb, marvelous, stupendous, serendipitous, magical, amazing, out of this world … and it's good, too!_ "

Bloom's eyes sparkled with unadulterated amazement and joy, then she heard the snickering and laughing from the other line as she heard another voice say, " _Oh, brother, I can't believe she's really falling for this!_ "

" _Oh, you got that right, brother_ ," the first voice said to the second voice. " _I told you Count Leopold von Liechtenstein was going to be a killer gag! Whoo-hoo-hoo!_ "

Soon, as the situation dawned on her, Bloom finally realized that she was being tricked as she raised an eyebrow and said, "Wait a minute … Daffy Duck, is that you on the line?"

She would receive her answer by Daffy's head popping out of the telephone, giving a playful smirk as he said, "Well, who else could it be, sister? You're acting like you were expecting a call from Mariah Carey or even Ariana Grande! Whoo-hoo! Whoo-hoo-hoo!"

Daffy proceeded to plant a big kiss on Bloom as he 'Whoo-hoo'd' back into the telephone, much to the surprise of Bloom and the other girls in the Winx Club's dorm room. As Bloom hung up the phone and turned back to the girls, Rei asked, "Uh … Bloom, I know it's obvious based on the voice, but did Daffy Duck just pop through your phone and brag about pulling a practical joke on you?"

Bloom blushed for a bit in embarrassment as she cleared her throat and said, "Yeah, I guess so …"

"So, _that's_ what Daffy had planned for his Friday night: a night of practical jokes and full-blown pranks during our special Spring Break Slumber Party Weekend …" Stella said while rubbing her chin. "Hmm … you know what? I think we should go ahead and fight fire with fire on this one!"

Before Stella could put her first set of pranks into fruition, she was stopped by Juniper, who grabbed her wrist and said, "Whoa, hold up for a minute, Stella! I understand you want to get back at Daffy for that prank he just pulled on Bloom, but it was just a harmless phone call prank."

Stella could only recoil in response, raising an eyebrow as she said, "What? June, I don't think you realize how serious this could be. One minute, they are pulling a prank phone call on Bloom, then they are going to mess with our makeup, send us a pizza that would inevitably be eaten by the Tasmanian Devil, switch out our drinks with some kind of shrinking potion—"

However, Stella stopped at the last response as she noticed the looks of confusion from most of the girls in the room, which caused her to clear her throat and give an embarrassed chuckle as she said, "Oh, uh … heh-heh … sorry, girls, I guess I started going off the rails right there, huh?"

Bloom then walked up to Stella and said with a smile, "Hey, don't worry, Stella, it always happens to the best of us."

* * *

Meanwhile, at Bugs' house, Bugs and Daffy were busy laughing at how easily the girls fell for their practical joke phone call. After laughing for a good minute, Bugs turned to Daffy and said, "Hey, Daffy, I might have been a bit apprehensive about taking part in this prank war, but things are starting to look good so far."

"See, Bugs? I knew you would have some fun taking part in this thing!" Daffy said while laughing. "Besides, it would be a good way for us to actually get back into our original screwball ways. Now, it's time to come up with another great prank on those girls, but this time … I think _you_ should come up with one."

" _Me_?" Bugs said, pointing to himself. "Well, gosh, Daffy, I don't know … I mean, what would be such an impressive prank that would knock those girls out of their socks?"

"Well, Bugs, I don't think you should bring out one of your heavy-hitters just yet," Daffy said, grabbing Bugs by his arms. "Just improvise a good one right on the spot …"

Bugs thought about it for a moment, then he finally got a great one as he said, "Eh, Daffy, I think I got a real great one, doc!"

* * *

After the practical joke involving a fake phone call from Count Leopold von Lichtenstein, the girls got right back into their Slumber Party Weekend by getting into a game of Truth or Dare. After Stella laid down the basic ground rules for this game—as if everyone didn't already know how to play Truth or Dare by now—the girls proceeded to get into the game. Unfortunately, the first contestant Stella chose for this game was Yaten, much to the pleasure of the other Sailor Guardians and her fellow Sailor Starlights.

Yaten could only turn to Seiya and Taiki, almost as if she was asking for help to get out of the line of fire. However, Seiya and Taiki could only giggle in response as Seiya said, "Sorry, Yaten, but you know how this game goes."

"Either you take the heat or you risk being humiliated in front of the other girls," Taiki said, sporting a devious smile.

Yaten is left with the risk of total humiliation as Stella said to her, "Okay, Yaten: Truth or Dare?"

After a few seconds of fear and distress, Yaten finally turned back to her cool and collected self as she sported a devious smirk and said, "Y'know what? I choose Truth."

The girls were amazed by Yaten's choice, sharing mixed reactions of surprise, amazement and overall interest. Stella smirked playfully as she said, "Wow, you're going with Truth, huh? I was sure you were going to say Dare. Alright, well, at least you have the opportunity to answer a really, _really_ embarrassing question."

"Oh, please, Stella, I could handle whatever question you throw at me," Yaten said while smiling. "Go on, Stella, gimme your best shot."

"Alright, then … here's my question …" Stella said, leaning in very close to Yaten, much to her discomfort. "You claim to be the distant one of the Sailor Starlights, but I've been hearing rumors that you were falling in love with one of the guys at the Tooniversity …"

Yaten's cool demeanor was slowly but surely going away as she said, "Wait, how do you know about that?"

"Ah-ah-ah, _I'm_ the one asking the questions in this game," Stella said, still sporting her playful, yet devious smirk. "So, riddle me this, Yaten: who is this boy toy of your dreams and why does he hold such a special place in your heart?"

Yaten surveyed the atmosphere around her, taking note of the reactions of the other girls present in the slumber party: Usagi and Minako were both sighing lovingly as they thought about who Yaten's special guy could be; Rei, Musa and Brandy were snickering among themselves because of how Yaten managed to keep this secret for so long without anybody but Stella knowing anything about it; Ami M. and Flora both sympathized with Yaten's plight because they were stuck in that same situation before; and Seiya and Taiki both looked as if they were five seconds away from laughing real hard.

After taking note of the atmosphere, Yaten turned back to Stella, who was still smiling deviously as she said in a playful, sing-song voice, "Oh, Yaten, I'm still waiting for your _response_ …"

"Uh … can I make a rain check and answer that question later?" Yaten said, sporting a nervous smile on her face while laughing nervously.

"Sorry, Yaten, you know the rules," Rei said while looking at Yaten with a playful smirk. "If you choose 'Truth', you have to answer what is thrown at you. Besides, weren't you the one who claimed that you could handle any question we throw at you, no matter how embarrassing it is?"

Yaten could only palm her face in response as she muttered, "Great, leave it to Rei to use my own words against me."

"Uh, Yaten, I'm still _waiting_ …" Stella said.

After a few moments of stalling for an answer, Yaten just groaned as she finally said, "Alright, alright! Fine, you girls wanna know who my secret crush is? My secret crush is—"

However, just as Yaten began to reveal her answer, a knock on the door was heard, eliciting many groans from most of the girls and sighs of relief from Yaten, Ami M. and Flora. Yaten then turned to look at Seiya and Taiki, both of whom gave annoyed looks at their fellow Starlight as Taiki said, "You know what, Yaten? You better be grateful you got off lucky for this one …"

"Hey, at least that knock on the door saved me from a lifetime's worth of constant humiliation from the other girls at the Tooniversity," Yaten said, sticking her tongue out playfully at Seiya and Taiki.

"Aw, man … just as we were about to find out the identity of Yaten's secret crush …" Stella muttered as she walked up to the door of the dorm room. "Who would be lurking around Alfea at a time like this?"

Once she opened the door, she noticed a pizza delivery man standing at the doorway, who looked _suspiciously_ similar to a certain rabbit she knew. Stella could only raise an eyebrow in confusion as she asked, "Uhhh … can I help you?"

"Eh, did anybody order a super-deluxe pepperoni pizza with extra sausage and bacon bits?" The pizza delivery man said in a subtle Brooklyn accent.

"Um, I'm sorry, sir, but I don't remember any of us ordering a pizza here," Flora sweetly said as she walked up to where Stella and the pizza man were. "I think you might have the wrong address."

"Oh, really? Well, that's too bad because I was certain that someone ordered a pizza for this girls only slumber party," The pizza delivery man said, then he began to walk away, saying, "Oh, well, sorry to disturb you, ladies …"

Suddenly, the pizza delivery man was stopped in his tracks by Usagi, who poked her head through the door and said, "Wait! _I_ was the one who made the call! Sorry, girls, I didn't say anything at first because I didn't want to feel indelicate …"

"You're the one who loves eating so much, and _now_ you worry about feeling indelicate?" Rei said with a smirk while raising an eyebrow.

Usagi only glared at Rei in response as Bloom walked up to Stella and Flora, holding her wallet as she said, "Listen, girls, how about we go ahead and pay for the pizza? I mean, I'm sure the other girls wouldn't mind having a slice …"

"Oh, alright," Stella said with a sigh as she turned to the pizza delivery man. "How much is this pizza going to cost?"

"Oh … about $19.95," The pizza delivery man said while shrugging his shoulders.

"Alright then, here's $19.95 right here," Bloom said as she handed the money to the pizza delivery man.

"Thanks, kid," The pizza delivery man said, then he pulled out a surprise pizza as he said, "Hey, how's about an extra pizza for no extra change? It's the least I could do for you ladies."

"Really? Aw, thanks, you're so sweet!" Stella said as she grabbed the pizza, then pinched the pizza delivery man on the cheeks as she closed the door behind her.

Once the girls were out of sight, the pizza delivery man could only snicker to himself as he pulled off his disguise to reveal himself as none other than Bugs Bunny, who took a bite from his carrot as he said to the audience, "Gosh, ain't I a stinker?"

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the Winx Club's dorm room, Stella placed the pizzas on one of the tables as she and the others got back into their game of Truth or Dare. While they were getting their heads back into the game, Tecna could only look at the pizza suspiciously as she thought to herself, " _This seems strange … why would that pizza delivery guy just randomly give us a free pizza alongside our order? Unless this is all part of an insane practical joke …_ "

"Who was that pizza delivery man at the door, Stella?" Minako asked curiously.

Stella only shrugged her shoulders in response as she said, "I don't know, but I guess he wanted to make sure that he came to the right place because Usagi had ordered a pizza earlier."

While the other girls continued to grill Yaten for her answer about her secret crush, Usagi decided to get a slice of the pizza delivered to the girls' dorm room. However, once she opened the pizza box, she noticed that the pizza was also topped with a ticking bomb that was counting down fast. After making this discovery, she quickly closed the box, then got a sinister idea in mind as she turned to Rei and said in a sing-song voice, "Oh, Rei, could you come here for a second?"

Rei turned to Usagi and said, "Can't it wait, Usagi? We're just this close to hearing about who Yaten's secret crush is."

"Aw, come on, Rei, this is only going to be quick!" Usagi said in an innocent voice.

Rei just sighed heatedly as she walked up to where Usagi was, then she noticed the huge smirk on Usagi's face as she raised an eyebrow and asked, "Alright, Usagi, why did you decide to call me up here?"

"Oh, I just thought that you would like to have the first slice of the super-deluxe pepperoni pizza with extra sausage and bacon bits," Usagi said as she smiled sweetly. "Y'know, as a special treat …"

Rei could only look at Usagi in surprise, then she smiled lightly as she said, "You really mean that, Usagi?"

"I mean, I know we have our clashes and all, but even then, you're still one of my closest friends, Rei, and I mean that genuinely," Usagi said.

Rei continued to look on in surprise as she thought to herself, " _Wow … I guess Usagi isn't as annoying as I once thought she was … maybe she's actually maturing …_ "

Usagi was getting ready to set up Rei for the ultimate punchline, but once she noticed how happy she was and how she was all smiles, she started to have second thoughts, so she decided to tell Rei, "Uhh … on second thought, Rei, how about I get your slice? You go on ahead and learn about Yaten's secret crush …"

"Why? I thought you said it was a special treat," Rei said while raising an eyebrow. "What's going on, Usagi?"

Usagi just sighed as she looked at Rei and said, "Alright, Rei, let me let you in on a little secret …"

"What?" Rei asked.

Once Usagi leaned into Rei's ear, she whispered that she thought that the pizza might be rigged with a bomb that would cause the ultimate cheesy explosion that the girls have never seen before and she believes that it might have been a practical joke set up by the pizza delivery guy. After Rei got this information from Usagi, she looked at her and said, "So, let me get this straight: you think that the pizza delivery guy planted a ticking time bomb into the pizza you ordered as a practical joke meant to throw off the groove of this girls' only slumber party?"

"Yeah, pretty much," Usagi said nonchalantly, shrugging her shoulders.

For a few moments, Rei could only stand there dumbfounded, then she fell to the floor, laughing at Usagi's explanation, wiping a tear from her eye as she said, "Oh, come on, Usagi! That's impossible! Why do you think that pizza delivery guy would plant a bomb into your pizza as a practical joke?"

"Well, unless the pizza delivery guy was a certain rascally rabbit, who else would try to pull that gag off?" Usagi asked.

"Usagi, listen to me," Rei said as she walked towards the pizza. "You have nothing to worry about. I'm sure that this supposed 'bomb' was just for show; I mean, it's not like the pizza is just going to blow up in our faces at any random—"

However, just as Rei made this declaration, the time bomb inside the pizza finally went off, blowing up the pizza and leaving a cheese-pepperoni-sausage-bacon bits mess in the Winx Club's dorm room. Once the girls wised up to what was going on, Layla was the first to speak up, saying, "Sheesh, I've heard of adding more flavor to your pizza, but this is ridiculous! Was there a bomb in that pizza the whole time?"

"Ugh! All this cheese in my hair, and we just got done with our makeovers!" Ami whined as she wiped the cheese from her pigtails.

Usagi and Rei could only look at each other in complete surprise as Usagi whispered, "Uh … should I tell them, Rei, or do you want to do the honors?"

"Do you wanna wait until after the funeral?" Rei asked.

Stella stood up quick and turned to Usagi and Rei, obviously thinking that the two were the ones behind the exploding pizza prank. She stomped over to them and said, "Alright, you two, I understand you wanted to liven things up for this slumber party, but that is _**NOT**_ how you're supposed to do it!"

"Stella, I understand that you're annoyed, but we didn't put that bomb in the pizza!" Usagi said defensively.

"Oh, really, then why are you two the only ones near the pizza while we were playing Truth or Dare?" Stella asked, staring both Usagi and Rei up and down.

"First of all, Stell, I only came up here because Usagi called for me," Rei said. "How would I know about that bomb if she didn't tell me about it?"

"So, you _did_ place the bomb in the pizza! Ooh, Usagi, I'm gonna—" Stella said, clenching her fists as she made her way towards Usagi until Rei restrained her.

"Hold it, Stella, Usagi was the one who brought my attention to the bomb in the pizza!" Rei explained. "She noticed it when she was going to get the first slice, then she called me up here for … okay, I think she was trying to trick me into setting off the bomb, but still."

"That's not helping our case, Rei …" Usagi said through gritted teeth.

Suddenly, Frankie Stein noticed that the other pizza box was moving, saying, "Uh, girls, I don't mean to interrupt this little interrogation session, but do you realize that the other pizza is moving erractically?"

"Frankie, what are you talking about?" Stella said as she turned to see what Frankie was talking about. "Wait a minute, I hear somebody's voice in there! Oh no … don't tell me …"

"What? What's wrong, Stella?" Ami M. asked in a concerned tone.

Soon, the person in the other pizza box revealed himself to be none other than Taz the Tasmanian Devil, who popped out of the pizza box and spun around for a moment until he noticed all of the cheese, pepperoni, sausage and bacon bits all over the girls' room. He even noticed that some of the pizza landed on the girls themselves, which made him regain his taste buds as he licked his lips and said, "Ooh, this is Taz lucky day! Pizza for Taz!"

As Taz made his way towards the girls, Star looked around the room and said, "Ok, is anyone thinking the same thing I'm thinking right now?"

"Run!" Brandy said.

"Yeah, that's exactly what I'm thinking …" Star said as all of the girls proceeded to run from Taz, who was in hot pursuit of them.

* * *

While Taz and the girls engaged in the greatest chase in the history of slumber parties, Daffy was laughing his tailfeathers off at what was happening as Bugs walked away from Alfea, back to his normal self after dressing as a pizza delivery guy. He and Daffy proceeded to exchange high-fives as Daffy said, "Oh, Bugs, for a second there, I was starting to doubt that the one-two punch of the exploding pizza and having Taz eat the remains was going to work, but man, did you ever prove me wrong!"

"Eh, what can I say, Daffy? This trickster archetype is in a rabbit's blood," Bugs said.

"Well, I hope you can top that, Bugs, because we have to be ready if the girls plan on pulling any revenge pranks on _us_!" Daffy said with a devious smile.

Meanwhile, back at Alfea, Makoto managed to make her way out of Taz's sight, relaxing on the balcony of the Winx Club's dorm room. Once she made her way outside, however, she noticed that Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck were laughing real hard, talking about their plans for prank retaliation if the girls decide to get their revenge. Makoto could hear Daffy say, "… for the coup de grace, I have plans of calling up a certain secret weapon who could take things to another level."

"Daffy, I don't think we need to go _that_ far," Bugs said in a reasonable tone while munching on his carrot. "Besides, I learned that the hard way when I tried to prove to the state that rabbits could be dangerous creatures."

"So you ended up doing some time in Alcatraz, big deal!" Daffy said. "This is a new era, Bugs, and nothing is going to stand in our way of pulling off the best pranks the Animation Multiverse has ever seen!"

As Daffy made his way back to the neighborhood to prepare a really good prank, Bugs could only roll his eyes in light annoyance as he said to himself, "Oh, _brother_ …"

After Bugs and Daffy left, Makoto was left dumbfounded for a moment, then she smirked deviously as she said to herself, "Oh, so _that's_ how they wanna play, huh? Alright, if Bugs and Daffy want to pull some pranks, we'll give 'em some pranks!"

* * *

Moments after the girls cleaned their room after the situation involving a blown-up pizza and being chased around by the Tasmanian Devil, Makoto walked back into the room while sporting a devious smirk on her face, much to the confusion of the other girls in the room. Yumi was the first to notice the devious look on Makoto's face as she raised an eyebrow and said, "Uh … Makoto, what's up with the devious look on your face?"

Makoto could only giggle to herself, shaking her head as she said, "Well, ladies, would you like to know who was behind those three pranks that were pulled on us?"

"Who was it? Was it Ed, Edd and Eddy?" Milky Way asked.

"Nope," Makoto said while shaking her head.

"Riley Freeman?" Layla said with a smirk.

"Close, but no cigar," Makoto said.

"Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna?" Minako asked.

"You're not even in the ballpark with that one, Mina," Makoto said while rolling her eyes.

"Wait a minute, was it one of the Looney Tunes?" Bloom asked.

"If it was one of the Looney Tunes, it would have to have been Bugs or Daffy," Brandy said.

"Actually, it was _both_ Bugs and Daffy," Makoto said. "They were the ones who pulled those pranks on us."

The room was silent for a moment … that is, until Bloom gave a look of surprise, saying, "Now, wait a minute, you mean to tell me that Bugs and Daffy seriously had enough free time to perform a prank call, give us an exploding pizza and siccing the Tasmanian Devil on us after we were covered in that pizza?"

"Bingo, and I just heard that they were going to recruit another person to pull off even more embarrassing pranks on us!" Makoto said, inciting reactions of shock and surprise from the girls. "Unless we counteract that by giving those two a taste of their own medicine, this is going to be one _long_ weekend …"

The girls could only sigh in disappointment, upset that they didn't catch up to the antics of the two Looney Tunes earlier until this point. Now, the girls had to come up with a plan to serve some karmic justice against Bugs and Daffy before they come back with more Bob Clampett-style pranks. Suddenly, an idea came into Usagi's head as she said, "Girls, I think I know who we can call to help us!"

The girls all turned to Usagi, all exchanging looks of interest as Jenny asked, "What did you have in mind, Usagi?"

Usagi could only smirk in response as she said, "Oh, you'll see … Stella, could you pass me my cellphone real quick?"

Stella proceeded to pick up Usagi's cellphone and passed it to her, then Usagi dialed a number and proceeded to make a call, saying, "Hey, Haruka, what's up? Listen, are you with Setsuna and Michiru right now? Oh … well, I was going to let you know that we need your help. See, we had to deal with some pranks from the likes of Bugs and Daffy, so we have to come up with pranks of our own and give them a taste of their own medicine … Really? You girls are on your way up here? Well, when are you—wait, you all are here already?!"

Usagi then rushed to the sounds of a knock on the door, then she opened the door to reveal Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna standing at the door coolly as Haruka said with a smirk, "Did someone call a resident revenge prank service?"

The girls all smiled in amazement as they laughed deviously and Bloom said, "Watch your back, Bugs and Daffy, because the girls are back in town!"

* * *

While the girls were getting their revenge plans in order, Bugs and Daffy were back at Bugs' house, setting up their plans for another great prank while waiting for Daffy's new recruit to help them create more pranks to pull on the unsuspecting girls at the Winx Club's slumber party. While brainstorming, the two Looney Tunes heard a knock at the door, then Bugs looked at Daffy and said, "Hey, Daff, could you get the door? I think that might be your secret weapon …"

"Oh-ho! It seems that the resident prank queen has finally arrived!" Daffy said with glee as he walked up to the door, then opened it up as he said, "Well, hello, Haru—wait a minute, I don't see anybody … Whoever's out there, if you think that the old 'Ding-Dong Ditch' gag was a great prank, you must be two decades behind, buster!"

Once Daffy slammed the door shut, Bloom, Flora, Usagi, Haruka, Michiru, Yumi and Clawdeen all popped their heads out from the bushes in Bugs' yard as Yumi glared at Flora and said, "Daffy's got a point there, Flora. What made you think that a 'Ding-Dong Ditch' joke was going to be a good idea?"

"Hey, at least it was something!" Flora said in a defensive tone, then switched to a more sympathetic tone as she said, "I didn't want to hurt our Tooniversity professors, even if they did pull those pranks on us …"

"Come on, Flo, get with the program!" Stella said, then she explained, "Besides, it's not like these pranks are going to be life-threatening in any way, shape or form! After all, even if they were, they're _Looney Tunes_ ; they could easily brush off those injuries and turn back into their normal selves within the timeframe of a few seconds."

"Well, Stella, do you have any good ideas for a prank?" Haruka asked while raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, trust me, Haruka, I've got an idea for a _really_ good one," Stella said while sporting a devious smirk, gathering the girls into a huddle and whispering her latest plan for a prank against Bugs and Daffy.

Just as this brainstorm session was occurring, Daffy made his way back to Bugs to continue with their plans for more new pranks against the Winx Club and their slumber party guests. Just as Daffy walked back to where Bugs was, the rabbit turned to him and asked, "Hey, Daffy, who was that at the door?"

"Ah, it was no one, just some amateur pranksters who thought it was a good idea to do the old 'Ding-Dong Ditch' routine," Daffy explained while shaking his head. "I mean, don't people have any other good ideas for pranks anymore?"

Suddenly, there was another knock on the door as Bugs playfully said, "Well, what do you know, Daffy? Maybe that's somebody who's worthy of pulling off superior pranks."

"Hmm … it could be," Daffy said with a smirk, hiding a lit bomb behind his back as he walked up to the door.

Once he opened the door, Daffy expected a series of pranks to come his way, but he only saw Yumi standing at his doorway with a hand-wrapped Christmas present in her hand. Curious, Daffy raised an eyebrow as he said in a suspicious tone, "Well, hello, Yumi, just what are you up to now?"

"Oh, hey, Daffy, I just wanted to give you an early Christmas present, just so you could have something under the big tree in time for the big day," Yumi said with a smile as she held up the present in her hands.

"Well, thank you, Yumi, I really appreciate—wait just a minute, this isn't one of your stupid, run-of-the-mill pranks here, is it?" Daffy said while glaring at Yumi.

Yumi could only gasp in faux shock as she said, "Why, Daffy, I'm surprised at you! I just wanted to get a special gift for my favorite professor at the Warner Bros. Cartoon Tooniversity and you act as if I tried to pull a heartless prank on you? Why I'm … I'm really hurt by this accusation …"

Playing on Daffy's sympathies, Yumi started to sniffle and tear up a bit, causing Daffy to feel empathetic for the rockstar, turning to the audience and saying, "Y'know, maybe that was a little _too_ harsh …"

He then turned back to Yumi and said, "Aw, I'm sorry, Yumi, I just thought that this would've been one of the revenge pranks set by the Winx Club girls because of what had occurred earlier, but I guess you were being genuine about it. Thanks for the kind gesture …"

"Well, you're welcome, Daffy," Yumi said with a small smile as she sniffled a bit more. "Just don't flip out on me like that again, okay?"

"Alright, alright, I won't!" Daffy said. "Just go on out and enjoy your Spring Break, okay?"

Once Daffy shut the door, Yumi just turned back to her normal self as she said, "Hope you enjoy the gift, _sucker_!"

As Daffy walked back to Bugs with the gift in tow, Bugs gave a look of suspicion upon seeing Daffy enter with the gift and said, "Eh, Daffy, who was that at the door and where did you get the gift from? It's not even Christmas yet!"

"Oh, that was Yumi at the door," Daffy said with a smirk. "She just stopped by and dropped this gift off for me, just so I could have something special for myself before the big day. It was pretty random, but I appreciate the effort."

As soon as Daffy placed the gift on the table, there was yet another knock heard on the door as Daffy started to get annoyed, saying to himself, "Oh, _brother_ … who could it be _now_?"

After hearing the third knock on the door for the evening, Daffy rushed up to the door and shouted, "Listen, if you girls are out there trying to pull more pranks on us for the rest of the evening, you will have another thing coming! So, take your pathetic pranks and practical jokes back to where you all came from!"

Although Daffy expected to see a "pathetic prank" from the girls at the Winx Club's slumber party, he was surprised to hear a certain voice saying, "Uh … I don't know about any pathetic pranks or practical jokes, but I can totally see why they call you 'Daffy'."

Upon hearing the voice, Daffy's eyes widened for a bit, then he looked up at the person who possessed such a voice. The person in question was a catlike, tall and slender young woman who wore a bright red coat, black pants, white boots, a white scarf, and a pair of goggles wrapped around her hair. Once he took a good look at the woman, Daffy just gulped in response as he smiled and chuckled sheepishly, saying, "Oh, uh … heh-heh … hello, Haruko."

Once he heard the commotion, Bugs walked up to where Daffy and Haruko were, saying to the duck, "Wait a minute, Daffy? How did you get in contact with Haruko?"

"Oh, hey there, Bugs, it's been a while," Haruko said while sporting a smirk.

Haruko's comment to Bugs surprised Daffy, causing the rabbit to roll his eyes as Daffy said, "Forget asking how I got in contact with Haruko, Bugs! My question is how did _you_ know about Haruko all this time!"

"We had an encounter while I was working on one of those new _Looney Tunes_ cartoons a while ago," Bugs said while taking a bite from his carrot.

"Wait, are you trying to say that you … and Haruko …" Daffy said, trying to put two and two together.

However, Bugs quickly quelled Daffy's suspicions as he said in a reassuring tone, "What? Daffy, I don't know what you were thinking about, but it wasn't even like that! She was trying to sneak onto the set and tried to act as one of my usual rivals. I quickly saw through her ruse, but I just played along … for as long as most 6-minute cartoons could go, anyway."

"I wouldn't say 'sneak', you sly rabbit," Haruko said playfully, batting her eyelids while leaning towards Bugs.

"Eh, I hate to be rude here, Haruko, but it wouldn't have worked out between us," Bugs said as he coolly pushed Haruko away from him. "Besides, I already have a girlfriend and Daffy's taken, too."

"Can we just get back to the topic at hand, please?!" Daffy said in an annoyed tone as he walked back into the house. "We've got a full book of pranks just waiting to be pulled."

As Daffy walked back inside the house to prepare for the next set of pranks, Haruko and Bugs followed suit as Haruko just rolled her eyes and smirked at Daffy, saying, "Sheesh! Talk about pushy, Daffy. Listen, why don't you just cool your jets here, Daffy, and let the prank mistress show you how it's done?"

Daffy's eyes widened in surprise as he said with a huge smile, "You mean to tell me that you have a huge set of pranks ready from the get-go?"

"Oh, come now, that's just like asking if Michael Jordan is the greatest basketball player who ever lived!" Haruko said with a smirk as she pulled out a bag containing a huge set of practical jokes and pranks, much to the surprise of Bugs and the amazement of Daffy.

As Haruko opened the bag and revealed its contents inside, Bugs and Daffy saw that the various pranks included were hot sauce, an explosive can of jelly beans filled with snake plushies, invisibility spray, prank holograms that could produce exact replicas of any cartoon character or famous celebrity in the universe, and even a mind-control device that could make any character do whatever was asked by the person in control.

"Wow, Haruko, you really pulled out all the stops for this one!" Daffy said while sporting a devious smile and rubbing his hands deviously.

Haruko could only smile in response as she blew her nails and rubbed them, saying, "What can I say? I'm just chock full of surprises!"

Bugs also took a look into Haruko's bag of tricks as he said in an amazed tone, "Yeah, I definitely see your point there, doc …"

"So, Haruko, where should we start?" Daffy said eagerly.

Haruko just giggled in response as she said while sporting a playful smile, "Well, with so many gags to choose from, why don't we start with the hot sauce?"

However, before the group could get this prank war started, Haruko took note of the gift on Bugs' table, picking it up as she asked the rabbit, "Hey, Bugs, why do you have a random Christmas gift on your table? It's not even the holidays yet."

"That's not my gift, Haruko," Bugs said. "It's Daffy's; Yumi gave it to him earlier this evening."

"Oh, really?" Haruko said, then she shook the box, noticing that it sounded like a ticking time bomb was inside.

Not wanting to miss out on a classic opportunity of seeing Daffy's gift blowing up in his own face, Haruko put on a sweet façade as she walked up to Daffy and said, "Um, Daffy, I think it would be best if you opened the gift now. I think that Yumi girl really knows a lot about what you like."

Daffy chuckled warmly in response as he took the gift from Haruko and said, "Well, alright, Haruko, if you say so."

Once Daffy proceeded to unwrap the present, however, everything ended up blowing up right in his face the moment he opened the box. After the explosion had occurred, Daffy was left disheveled and very annoyed, much to the enjoyment of Haruko, who proceeded to laugh at Daffy's predicament as she walked up to the duck and said, "You see, Daffy? This is why you have to be wary of the things these other Toons would do to you. You never know what they have in store when it comes to revenge pranks, so you have to keep a close eye out. Besides, you don't wanna get caught slipping out there, do ya?"

While Haruko and Bugs proceeded to get the pranks in order, Daffy just took one look at the audience and muttered to himself, "That girl's unspeakably _despicable_!"

* * *

Back at Alfea College, the girls were at the Winx's dorm, discussing the prank Yumi had pulled on Daffy and the possible after-effects. After Yumi explained what she had put into her gift for Daffy, Star Butterfly asked, "So, Yumi, do you think Daffy will be annoyed once he figures out what's really in that box you gave him as his early Christmas present?"

"Who knows, but it will be worth it in the end!" Yumi said while sporting a devious smile. "Besides, it would at least teach that duck a thing or two about pulling off these kinds of pranks during our Slumber Party weekend."

"Well, now that we got our revenge against Daffy, what are we going to do about Bugs?" Roxy said while rubbing her chin. "After all, he was the one who managed to get in the one-two punch of delivering the exploding pizza, then getting the Tasmanian Devil to chase us all around the room to get a taste of said pizza."

Rei could only shudder in response as she said to Roxy, "Roxy, please don't remind me of that. I already had to wash my hair out because of Taz chewing all over it just to get to the pepperoni."

"Well, don't worry about a thing, Roxy," Michiru said, placing a hand on Roxy's shoulder. "I'm positive that we'll have a big surprise in store for that rascally rabbit as the night rolls on."

While the girls engaged in laughter over the pranks, there was suddenly a knock on the door, leaving the girls confused as they weren't expecting any sort of company this late in the evening. However, amidst the curiousities, Ami M. decided to step up and see who it could be as this time of the evening. Once she walked up to the door and openend it, however, the girls were all surprised to Alfea's headmistress, Miss Faragonda, standing at the doorway … or the woman they _thought_ was Miss Faragonda.

"Miss Faragonda?!" The Winx Club girls all said in simultaneous surprise.

"Girls, I think we need to have a talk …" "Miss Faragonda" said in a stern tone, trying to hold back the actual voice of the woman in question.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bugs and Daffy were busy covering the steps with slippery goo, then setting up the tar and feather machines at the bottom. Daffy could only look at Bugs as he asked, "Bugs, why did Haruko think it was a good idea to just paint the steps with slippery goo? Does she _really_ think she can lure the girls out of the dorm room and get them to come down here, slipping all the way down the stairs, so they could be tarred and feathered?"

"Don't look at me, Daffy, you _were_ the one who mentioned that Sylvester tried this trick on Elmer Fudd once—aside from the use of tar and feathers, that is," Bugs said while smirking at the duck.

"Well, true … but you get where I'm coming from, right?" Daffy said, sporting a hopeful smile.

"I'll have to get back to you on that one, doc," Bugs said with a smirk.

Before Daffy could come up with a response to Bugs, however, the two Looney Tunes heard the voice of "Miss Faragonda" leading the girls to where they were, so they decided to hide from the group until the prank had occurred. Once "Miss Faragonda" led the girls to the slippery steps, and where the tar and feather machines were located, Yaten and Flora were among the few who were suspicious of the presence of "Miss Faragonda", as well as if the woman in question was the _real_ Miss Faragonda, as Yaten whispered to Flora, "Y'know, Flora, I seriously doubt that this woman is the real Miss Faragonda …"

"I can see what you mean there, Yaten," Flora whispered in response. "Her voice sounds different, she decided to come to our room for no important reason and she seems rather … _mischievous_ than usual."

"Now, ladies, if you want to improve your endurance, you all will have to go through this obstacle course I have set up for you …" "Miss Faragonda" said to the girls while sporting a cat-like smile.

Once the cat-like smile appeared on her face, it seemed to be the point where the girls finally realize that this woman was not the real Miss Faragonda. Bloom jumped up to the front and said, "Pardon me if I come off as rude, but … who are you, _exactly_? Oh, and don't say you are Miss Faragonda because the real Miss Faragonda doesn't act this suspicious without reason."

When she realized that the girls had become savvy to her tricks, the woman finally switched out of her "Miss Faragonda" disguise while saying to the girls, "Well, I was waiting for you to finally wise up and realize the truth, sister … I may not be Miss Faragonda, but I think it would be better if you ladies referred to me as …"

Once she finally spun out of her "Miss Faragonda" disguise, the woman revealed herself to be Haruko Haruhara with a declaration of, "The screwiest adversary you girls will ever had the honor of battling with!"

After Haruko revealed her true self to the girls, most of the girls expressed shock at the fact that Haruko was the one behind the "Miss Faragonda" practical joke, though the Sailor Guardians were surprised that it was Haruko as Usagi was the first to shout, "Haruko? _You_ were in on this prank the whole time?!"

"Well, my dear Usagi, are you and your friends surprised to see me again?" Haruko said while sporting a devious smirk, then she proceeded to pull the rug from underneath the girls as she added, "Well, I bet you all won't be _too_ surprised when I put you through this little obstacle course that Daffy, Bugs and I set up!"

Once she pulled the rug from the girls, all of the girls slipped for a bit until they started to tumble down the stairs one-by-one, each slipping on the slippery goo painted by Bugs and Daffy, then after slipping on more goo present on the floor, the girls continued to slide until they ended up crashing into the wall. After the crash, Haruko called out to Bugs and Daffy, "Okay, fellas, proceed with the tar and feathering!"

"With pleasure, whoo-hoo-hoo!" Daffy said as he and Bugs respectively turned on the tar and feather machines, causing each of the girls to get covered in tar first, then get covered in feathers.

After the girls were tarred and feathered, Haruko, Bugs and Daffy could do nothing but roll in hysterics as Bugs said, "You know, I would normally never go _this_ far when it comes to practical jokes—unless it was Yosemite Sam—but this was actually hilarious!"

"See, Bugs? I told you that you would have fun during this prank war!" Daffy said, wiping a tear from his eye amid all of the laughter that was occurring.

After The Trio calmed down after their raucous laughter, Haruko stood up and dusted herself off as she said, "Come on, guys, let's go back and see what other pranks we can pull."

After Haruko, Bugs and Daffy left the premises of Alfea College, the girls slowly but surely started to get up from this embarrassing predicament, all covered in tar and feathers. While they would be used to the antics of the Looney Tunes, this prank was just too humiliating for them to take this lying down! Although they were feeling uncomfortable due to the tar and feathers covering them, the girls were still reeling in embarrassment and seething with vitriol. Stella was the first to voice her discomfort, saying, "Okay, I can take the prank phone calls, the exploding pizza gag … heck, I can even take having the Tasmanian Devil chase us around our room, trying to get a taste of said exploding pizza … but having this Haruko girl disguise herself as our headmistress and try to trick us into engaging in an embarrassing obstacle course that would end up in us getting tarred and feathered? That's _definitely_ the last straw!"

"Honestly, Stella, I would've thought that Taz chasing us around was actually the last straw," Makoto quipped while rolling her eyes.

"I wouldn't try to start a debate over this, girls," Clawdeen said. "Once we get these feathers off of us and wash this tar off, we definitely have to start ramping up our pranking efforts!"

"Well, how are our pranks going to compete against what they did to us?" Minako said. "I mean, think about it: it's literally the clown prince of the Looney Tunes and the most-invincible hero of all Looney Tunes characters teaming up with someone known for her quirkiness and over-the-top antics!"

The girls tried to think about it, but it quickly dawned on them that there is strength in numbers. Haruko, Bugs and Daffy may have more experience in pulling off these kinds of tricks against their adversaries—in Bugs' case, in a karmic fashion—but the girls have got the brains and more resources compared to what The Trio might have. Once they walked back into their room and cleaned the tar and feathers off of them, they immediately got to work on preparing their next set of pranks on The Trio. However, they would be ultimately surprised when they figure out what those Toons are capable of …

* * *

After the obstacle course prank that was said to be the straw that broke the camel's back, the girls proceeded to ramp up their efforts when it comes to the pranks while The Trio decided to keep up the same level of energy when it comes to their practical jokes and pranks. While The Trio was busy setting up their next prank, Makoto and Yasmina quickly baked a carrot pie with a dash of tabasco sauce and added in a certain secret ingredient. The two girls giggled after making said carrot pie as Yasmina said, "Oh, I can't wait until Bugs sinks his teeth into this one!"

"Yeah, it's going to be such an _explosive_ experience!" Makoto said in-between her giggling.

As Yasmina placed the carrot pie next to where Bugs was standing, the scent of the pie had charmed Bugs enough that he decided to take a slice of the carrot pie and ate it in one go. Tasty enough … that is, until Bugs' mouth felt like it was on fire, causing the rabbit to hop around all over the place, trying to put out the flame until he rushed to a nearby water fountain and tried to douse the flames in his mouth.

Daffy and Haruko were confused as to why Bugs reacted that strongly to carrot pie until Haruko investigated the pie and found the secret ingredient that was placed inside.

"Huh, a red hot chili pepper," Haruko said coolly, investigating the secret ingredient in her hand. "Oldest trick in the book."

* * *

A moment later, the girls were busy engaging in a pillow fight, all while Haruko snuck in from the ceiling, holding a bottle of honey in her hand and poured it all over the girls, then she took out a can of fire ants and shook it all over the honey. The girls were initially unaware of the honey and fire ants, but once they felt the ants chewing all over themselves, they all screamed out in pain as they rushed out of the room, just as Bugs and Daffy engaged in raucous laughter.

All while the prank war was ensuing between the girls and The Trio, Marvin the Martian had stopped by Bugs' house to drop off a package for Daffy. However, he realized that neither Bugs nor Daffy weren't at home, but he noticed that there was a note left at the door. Marvin took the note off of the door and proceeded to read it:

* * *

 _To Whom It May Concern:_

 _We are currently not home at the moment. Daffy and I are currently embroiled in an ongoing prank war against the Winx Club girls and their guests at their Spring Break Slumber Party Weekend. If you have stopped by for a visit or have come to drop off a package for either Daffy or myself, please leave a message and we'll get back to you … hopefully._

 _Sincerely,  
_ _Bugs Bunny_

* * *

"An ongoing prank war, huh?" Marvin said, raising an eyebrow. "I wonder what led to the ensuing prank war in question. I wouldn't be surprised if Daffy decided to drag Bugs into this and eventually had to recruit a secret weapon to help them pull off even more over-the-top pranks and practical jokes. Maybe I should go down to Alfea College and see what's up. Hopefully, the pranks haven't been too extreme …"

* * *

As Marvin made his way to Alfea College, the pranks were just getting wilder, crazier and … even _loonier_ , to say the least. From anvils being dropped like nobody's business to buckets of water being poured on unsuspecting victims, it seems that this prank war looked as if it had no way of ending. However, as the night rolled on, though, both groups seemed as if they were genuinely enjoying their night of pranks, which seemed to be better than what they had originally planned for their evening.

After a particularly-successful prank that involved bombs disguised as basketballs being sent to Daffy and Bugs, the girls were back in the Winx Club's dorm room, engaging in laughter as they not only got back at Bugs and Daffy again, but they were growing to enjoy the evening of pranks that had occurred. Even the most-reserved of the girls, Ami M. and Flora, were enjoying themselves as they pulled these pranks on The Trio.

"Oh, my gosh, this evening has been _so_ awesome!" Jenny said with a smile.

"I guess Bugs and Daffy didn't see those pranks coming, let alone expecting that kind of _Looney Tunes_ energy coming from us girls!" Setsuna said while laughing.

While they were engaged in laughter, the girls realized that they had to come up with one more prank to wrap up the evening, but it had to be something bigger than what The Trio would have as their final prank for the evening, so they immediately proceeded to come up with a plan for what they would consider to be the "ultimate prank". Unbeknownst to them, Marvin had peeked into their room to see what they would have in store as a prank. While surveying their room, Marvin noticed a can of cake frosting laying near the door, then surveyed the can after picking it up, saying, "Hmm … I don't know what these girls would do with this cake frosting, but it wouldn't hurt."

After picking up the can of cake frosting, Marvin left the girls' dorm room and decided to see what The Trio was up to. Once he caught up with The Trio, he noticed that their prank was going to involve disguising themselves as big, scary monsters, hoping to scare some sense into the girls. While looking at their arsenal of pranks, Marvin noticed some leftover sticks of dynamite around the premises. As he picked up a couple of them, he proceeded to walk off as he said, "If these earthlings want to see some serious pranking, they'll surely be surprised once they've seen what I've come up with!"

* * *

After both groups had come up with their final pranks for the evening, they had decided to put them to the test as they regrouped at the battlefield. For their final prank, the girls decided to disguise themselves as spooky ghosts to scare The Trio, but The Trio decided to one-up _that_ by disguising themselves as superpowered versions of the Monstars, even making themselves seem even more intimidating and threatening than the original Monstars. However, before both groups could engage in this scare prank war, they were suddenly stopped by the presence of Marvin the Martian, who said, "Why, hello there, everyone! I see that you all are enjoying your prank war for the evening …"

"Marvin, is that you?" Bugs said, taking off his Monstar costume as he was surprised to see Marvin.

"Well, of course, it's me!" Marvin said. "Who did you expect? Elmer Fudd?"

"Oh, come on, Marvin," Bugs said with a smirk as he took a bite from his carrot. "You're _still_ using that joke from our old Hare Jordan commercials?"

"Oh, like you don't say 'What's up, Doc?' everyday, Bugs?" Rei said while sporting a playful smirk, inciting an annoyed reaction from Bugs.

"Now, look, everyone, I would like to go down memory lane and talk about the predecessors to _Space Jam_ as much as the next martian, but I have something important to show you!" Marvin said as he led both groups to the Coup de Grace of the prank war.

Once Marvin led both groups to the exact location of where his prank was, both groups were amazed at what Marvin led them to: a gigantic Acme-brand cake with sticks of dynamite serving as candles. Although both groups were impressed at what Marvin managed to do in such a short amount of time, Haruko was even more impressed as she said, "Wow … I gotta say, Marvin, in all of my 19 years of life, this is probably _the_ most-impressive cake I have ever seen!"

"Yes … as a matter of fact, why don't you all go ahead and give it a …" Marvin began to say until he was interrupted by both groups rushing up to the cake. "… taste."

While both groups were enjoying the cake, Marvin decided to pull of the prank to end all pranks by holding up a remote that lit the sticks of dynamite, then he ran off to a safe spot as the fuses were slowly lit on each stick of dynamite. Before the inevitable explosion, Marvin looked at the audience and said, "Yes, I know such pranking is beneath me, but it's fun! I can't wait to see the looks on their faces!"

Once Marvin took a look at his watch and counted down from 10, the cake had finally exploded, leaving the girls and The Trio covered in a cake frosting-filled wonderland! Upon seeing this prank go off without a hitch, Marvin hopped out from the bushes as he said, "Yes! It worked! It worked! It _really_ worked! I have solidified my status as the ultimate prank king of the world!"

The girls and The Trio all popped out of the cake frosting in complete surprise as Rei said, "Wait a minute, Marvin, you mean to tell me that this cake was a huge practical joke this whole time?!"

"Why, yes, I heard about your ongoing prank war that was going on tonight, so I decided to jump in on the fun," Marvin explained. "I only had a few limited resources—the cake frosting, the sticks of dynamite—but it managed to be worth it in the end."

While Marvin continued laughing, the girls, Daffy and Haruko were especially annoyed by how Marvin played them like a fiddle. While they all gathered around the martian and do something unspeakable, Bugs quickly stepped up in the martian's defense, saying, "Wait a minute, folks! Listen, I know that Marvin's prank was a little over-the-top, but let's be honest here: a lot of our pranks that we pulled on each other was over-the-top. I mean, c'mon, the exploding pizzas, the obstacle course, the hot-and-spicy carrot pie … every single prank that we had pulled on each other was no better than what Marvin did. However, we still had fun amidst all of that. It was all wrapped up in such a fun evening filled with pranks, practical jokes and a few classic _Looney Tunes_ in-jokes. Listen, ladies, I know you girls might've been upset about the pranks Daffy and I pulled on you all earlier …"

"All of a sudden, you just toss me to the side like a windshield wiper," Haruko muttered to herself.

"… but you have to understand: Daffy just wanted to liven up your Spring Break Slumber Party Weekend with something that would be fun," Bugs said, much to the surprise of Daffy. "I know it must be embarrassing to see your own Tooniversity professors act like their old, screwball selves for this evening—and believe me, it probably won't be the first time—but we're still Looney Tunes at heart, so I just hope you girls aren't too sour about what had transpired. If you girls are mad at us, then I understand … Anyway, sorry we messed up your first night of this Spring Break Slumber Party Weekend you had set up …"

Just as Bugs started to walk away, however, he and Daffy ended up getting hugged by Makoto and Minako as some of the other girls laughed and Usagi said, "Are you kidding, Professor Bunny? This was the best night of our Spring Break so far!"

"It was?" Bugs and Daffy said in simultaneous surprise.

"Yeah, I mean, it _was_ annoying and a little embarrassing at first, but as the night rolled on, it was so much fun to just cut loose and be wild!" Stella said with a smile. "Besides, it was pretty funny seeing you guys utilize your classic _Looney Tunes_ knowledge to good use."

"I mean, the fact that you guys had invited Haruko Haruhara to help you out with some of the more extreme pranks only added more to the entertainment factor," Haruka said with a smirk.

Haruko was surprised that the girls were taking this all so well, but she eventually gave a genuine smile when she saw how impressed they were by their pranks.

"Well, thanks, ladies, but you girls did pretty well with the pranks yourselves," Bugs said with a smile. "I guess it just proves that we taught you well, but I still wanna know who gave you the idea to do the old 'Ding-Dong Ditch' gag …"

The girls initially turned to Flora, who just blushed red until she said, "Well, don't look at me! Professor Porky Pig had mentioned a gag like that in class one day!"

"He said he saw Daffy do that kind of thing once …" Roxy said, leaving Daffy feeling pretty embarrassed.

"Well, anyway, ladies, how about we go ahead and continue our Spring Break Slumber Party Weekend?" Bloom said as the girls all cheered.

Once they rushed back into Alfea College, Bugs, Daffy, Marvin and Haruko all sighed with relief that the girls not only took all of the pranks so well, but actually had so much fun pulling pranks themselves and had a good sense of humor to boot. Soon, Bugs and Marvin left Alfea College to return to the suburbs, leaving only Daffy and Haruko. Daffy looked up at Haruko and said, "Say, Haruko, I just want to thank you for giving Bugs and I a helping hand when it came to pulling off those pranks."

"Aw, don't mention it, Daffy, it's the least I could do," Haruko said as she proceeded to leave the scene as well, only confusing Daffy.

"Hey, wait a minute, Haruko! Where are you going?" Daffy asked.

"Oh, Daffy, I forgot to tell you that you had left that fake jellybean can filled with plush snakes in the Winx Club's dorm room, so you might wanna go ahead and run off as fast as you can!" Haruko said as she proceeded to run.

Once Haruko made this declaration, Daffy was confused at first, but then he realized that he _did_ leave that fake jellybean can in the Winx's dorm room at one point. When Star opened the aforementioned can, creating a giant explosion of plush snakes in the process, and upon seeing the crowd of plush snakes amidst the accompanying shrieks from the girls, Daffy could only look at the audience and say, "Well, I guess one thing is clear: never leave a fake can of jellybeans filled with plush snakes in the room of a prank victim. I should've given them some pies for extra leverage instead! Whoo-hoo! Whoo-hoo-hoo! Whoo-hoo! Hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo!"

As Daffy bounced and 'Whoo-hoo'd' his way out of Alfea College, the girls had all rushed out of the dorm room to chase after Daffy, hopefully getting an opportunity to pull off a revenge prank against the screwball duck, all as the episode comes to a close.

* * *

After the screen fades to black, the signature _Looney Tunes_ red rings appeared on the screen as Bugs Bunny popped up through the rings, munching on a carrot as he said to the audience, "… and that's the end!"

* * *

Finally, an update for the _Animation Multiverse_ series! Sorry for the long wait for this chapter to be completed: I had just gotten caught up with some schoolwork and preparing for the last two weeks of class before finals week, then it is Christmas break! Hopefully, I will be able to work on some more episodes during that time, but as for now, only time will tell …

Anyway, I was hoping to get this episode done earlier than intended, but I am finally done with it now! This episode features the series debut of Haruko Haruhara from _FLCL_ ; you might be seeing her take the lead in some later episodes, so stay tuned for that. This is practically a new-and-improved version of a similar episode concept I had back in 2016 that involved a similar slumber party prank war, but the subplot that had involved Sam, Clover and Alex teaming up with Yakko, Wakko and Dot was getting pretty tricky to write. To be honest, this episode was pretty fun to write, actually taking a first shot at writing for Haruko Haruhara and utilizing some interesting interactions among the female characters of the cast. Anyway, as always, "Stay Tooned" for the next episode and thanks for reading, folks!


	4. LT: Wabbit Wackiness

**KidsWBYungsta's Animation Multiverse: The Series – A** _ **Looney Tunes**_ **Cartoon: Wabbit Wackiness  
** _ **KidsWBYungsta's Animation Multiverse: The Series**_ **– A** _ **Looney Tunes**_ **Cartoon:** "Wabbit Wackiness"

* * *

 ** _KidsWBYungsta's Animation Multiverse: The Series_  
** **A** _ **Looney Tunes**_ **Cartoon: "Wabbit Wackiness"**

* * *

 **A/N** **:** Hello there, ladies and gentlemen! While I am still working on the new episodes, I decided to give you all a little something-something to tide you over until then. Similar to what I had used to do with my _WB One-Shots Show_ series, here is an original take on the 1955 _Looney Tunes_ classic, _Rabbit Rampage_ , which starred Bugs Bunny, mixed in with some elements of the 1953 _Merrie Melodies_ classic, _Duck Amuck_ , which starred Daffy Duck. In this _Looney Tunes_ cartoon, Bugs finds himself back in the hands of an animator who changes everything about the cartoon, much to Bugs' annoyance. However, he comes to realize that he is actually dealing with an animator who is on top of their game …

 **Episode Synopsis** **:** In a two-way tribute to two of Chuck Jones' most-memorable cartoons, _Duck Amuck_ and _Rabbit Rampage_ , Bugs Bunny finds himself back at the mercy of a sadistic animator. Just like before, this animator does everything to mess with Bugs' head throughout the entire cartoon, changing the backgrounds, redesigns Bugs, replaces his voice with the voices of other characters and even changes the style of the cartoon he is in. Once Bugs wises up to the animator's antics, he tries to find his way out of the animator's hands, but this animator is unlike Daffy Duck or Elmer Fudd. Compared to those two, _this_ animator seems to have a lot of magic up her sleeves …

 **Disclaimer** **:** I do not own any of the cartoon and anime characters who appear in this story. The cartoon and anime characters who do appear are owned by their respective companies.

 **Dedication** **:** To Chuck Jones and Michael Maltese, Warner Bros. Cartoons' quintessential dynamic duo behind _Duck Amuck_ and _Rabbit Rampage_.

* * *

 **KidsWBYungsta Proudly Presents:  
** _ **KidsWBYungsta's Animation Multiverse: The Series**_

 **A** _ **Looney Tunes**_ **Cartoon: "Wabbit Wackiness"**

 **Starring the Voice Talents of:  
** Billy West as Bugs Bunny and Elmer Fudd  
Eric Bauza as Marvin the Martian  
J.P. Karliak as Wile E. Coyote  
Fred Tatasciore as Yosemite Sam  
Greg Eagles as Grim  
Janice Kawaye as Jenny Wakeman  
Rob Paulsen as Yakko Warner  
Stephanie Sheh as The Mysterious Animator

 **What? Did You Expect to See the Reveal of The Mysterious Animator in The Credits?  
** I Thought You Folks Didn't Like to See Spoilers During the Credits!

 **An Animation Multiverse Salute to:  
** Chuck Jones and Michael Maltese

 **Written and Directed by:  
** KidsWBYungsta

* * *

The cartoon starts out as your typical Bugs Bunny-Elmer Fudd cartoon, starting out with the serene scene of the woods and everything looking so peaceful … that is, until the familiar sounds of a shotgun blast rang through the woods and Bugs Bunny popped up on screen, running from his usual nemesis Elmer Fudd, who was shouting at him, "There's no use running now, you scwewy wabbit! Once I finally bwast you, you are going to be nothing more than a delicious wabbit stew! Heh-heh-heh-heh-heh-heh!"

However, as usual, Bugs just took it as all fun and games as he turned to the audience and said, "Eh, I wouldn't worry too much about old Elmer there, folks. This kinda thing happens _all_ the time and I _always_ get the upper hand over him … well, except for those three times back in the original Looney Tunes days."

Suddenly, Bugs realized that Elmer was coming in closer than he had expected, so he decided to lead him to a chase around one of the trees in the woods until Elmer was the only one running around. Soon, right when he wasn't looking, Bugs snuck up right behind him and put his hands over his eyes as he said, "Eh, guess who?"

"Uh … Chwistian Bale?" Elmer guessed.

"Nope," Bugs said, shaking his head.

"Uh … Mariah Carey?" Elmer guessed again.

"Nuh-uh," Bugs said, shaking his head.

"Hmm … Jennifer Lawrence?" Elmer said, putting his hand on his chin.

"Nope!" Bugs said.

"Uh … oh, wait a minute, don't tell me! You must be Mary J. Bwige, wight?" Elmer said with a smile.

"Nope, but you're getting _warmer_ , doc," Bugs said with a playful smirk.

Once Elmer finally caught on to Bugs' game, he said to the wisecracking rabbit, "Say, you wouldn't happen to be that scwewy wabbit, would you?"

"Ehhh, you were expecting, maybe, Roger Rabbit?" Bugs said as he planted a playful kiss on Elmer, then proceeded to continue the chase.

Elmer just got annoyed at the rabbit's tricks as he picked up his shotgun and said, "Alwight, no more games! It's time that I finally bwasted that scwewy wabbit for good!"

While Elmer started to catch up with Bugs, the rabbit just laughed to himself as he said, "Oh, that Elmer, when will he ever learn? He knows that he will never get the upper hand on B—"

* * *

However, right when Bugs was coming up with his taunt, he found himself on a white background, away from the woods and even away from Elmer as he was no longer chasing the "wascally wabbit"—okay, I guess 1 out of 2 wasn't _too_ bad. Still, Bugs knew he had a cartoon going on and he knew that it wouldn't be a _Looney Tunes_ cartoon without the colorful backgrounds and the atmosphere that brings these cartoons to life. He looked at the animator and said, "Eh, pardon me, doc, but what happened to the scenery here? What happened to Elmer Fudd? Listen, you can't expect to have a hunting cartoon without the scenery of the woodlands and whatnot, so how about it?"

Once Bugs left the scene, the animator proceeded to use a paintbrush and decided to paint the scenery as Bugs requested. However, instead of taking place in the _woods_ , the animator changed the scenery to take place in _outer space_! Once the scenery was created, Bugs popped back in and tried to continue the chase with Elmer Fudd by saying, "Hey, Elmer! Are you sure you still want a taste of that delicious … wabbit … stew …"

* * *

While Bugs made this declaration, thinking that Elmer was still in the cartoon, he realized that the animator had changed the scenery to outer space, much to his annoyance as he looked at the animator and said, "Alright, so you wanna do an outer space cartoon, huh? Eh, have it your way, doc."

As Bugs surveyed the outer space atmosphere, he noticed Marvin the Martian carrying the Illudium Q-36 Explosive Space Modulator, obviously carrying out another plan to destroy the Earth. When he noticed Bugs Bunny in the atmosphere, Marvin jumped up in shock, walking up to the rabbit as he said, "Bugs, what are you doing here in Mars? You weren't supposed to be _in_ this cartoon!"

Bugs just responded by shrugging his shoulders as he said to Marvin, "Eh, trust me, Marvin. I'm just as confused as you are. I was in the middle of another one of my cartoons with Elmer Fudd, then, right out of the blue, the animator switches the atmosphere to being an outer space-themed _Looney Tunes_ cartoon!"

Marvin was confused by Bugs' explanation for a moment as he said, "Um … Bugs, forgive me for my ignorance in the matter, but … who is this _animator_ whom you are referring to?"

Bugs could only raise an eyebrow in response, then he turned to the audience and said, "I better not let him know the truth. It might cause another emotional breakdown on his part."

Bugs then turned back to Marvin as he said, "Listen, doc, just don't worry about it. Just tell me _what_ were you about to do with that stick of dynamite you got in your hands?"

"What, _this_? Oh, this is just my Illudium Q-36 Explosive Space Modulator," Marvin explained as he held up the Illudium Q-36 Explosive Space Modulator to Bugs' face. "I'm going to use this to blow up the Earth."

After Marvin made this explanation to Bugs, he continued to make his way to his laboratory as Bugs walked away while saying to himself, "Oh, well, that makes sense. I guess there would be no point to living on Earth anymore now that it's going to be blo—"

However, once it dawned on Bugs what Marvin was doing with the Illudium Q-36 Explosive Space Modulator, he stopped dead in his tracks with a cry of "COING!" as he quickly turned to where Marvin was going. Once he caught up with Marvin again, Bugs said to him, "Hey, Marvin, just what did you mean by that comment about you blowing up the Earth?"

"Oh, isn't it obvious? I'm going to blow it up," Marvin explained as he continued walking up to his laboratory. "It was a long time coming in the first place, but I am finally going to put my money where my mouth is. Besides, it still obstructs my view of Venus from where I am."

"It does? What a shame," Bugs said in a mock-sympathetic tone, then he looked at the audience in shock as he grabbed the Illudium Q-36 Explosive Space Modulator from Marvin's grasp when he was not looking.

While Marvin was thinking about the possibility of getting a clear view to Venus without the Earth blocking its path, he didn't notice that Bugs had taken the Illudium Q-36 Explosive Space Modulator from his hands as he was thinking. Once he realized that the Space Modulator was gone, Marvin's eyes bugged out when he saw that Bugs made off with the Illudium Q-36 Explosive Space Modulator, saying in an subuded, yet angered tone, "Egad, the Illudium Q-36 Explosive Space Modulator … That Earth creature has stolen the Space Modulator!"

As Bugs continued running off with the Illudium Q-36 Explosive Space Modulator, Marvin turned to the audience and said, "Ooh, that makes me _very_ angry! _Very_ angry indeed!"

* * *

When Marvin decided to take the initiative to chase Bugs to get the Illudium Q-36 Explosive Space Modulator back into his hands, Bugs was already ahead of Marvin, ready to dispose of the Explosive Space Modulator until he found himself back in another white background, yet again away from the atmosphere and away from the supposed enemy of the cartoon—in this case, Marvin the Martian—which only led to Bugs getting annoyed as he turned to the animator and said, "Wait a minute, you're seriously doing this again? What's going on with this cartoon anyway? Listen, doc, we need to get a cartoon going for the audience, so can you _please_ just choose a setting and be consistent with it this time?"

* * *

As Bugs left the scenery, the animator used the paintbrush to create a different setting, this time set in the desert as Bugs walked back on the scene and said with a smirk, "The Desert, huh? I guess we're going for a Road Runner-style cartoon, eh? That's right up my alley!"

Bugs then took a look at his watch, wondering when Wile E. Coyote was going to show up and he knew that he was going to show up in a few minutes. Hearing the sounds of Wile E. running down the road, Bugs pulled out a bottle of ACME Speed Pills and took some as he revved up his legs, then turned to the audience with a knowing smirk and said, "Get a load of this, folks, I'll drive Wile E. up a wall through this one! Beep-beep!"

With the signature sound of the Road Runner's "Beep-beep!", Bugs proceeded to run down the road at a lightning-fast speed, similar to one of the most-famous speedsters of the Looney Tunes, as Wile E. tried his best to keep up. Once Wile E. actually came this close to catch up with Bugs, the rabbit found himself in front of a white background yet again, but this time, Wile E. ended up on the white background as well. Although he could've taken the opportunity to catch Bugs, Wile E. just looked at him and said, "Listen, if you didn't want to do a Road Runner cartoon, Bugs, you should've just said something. I know this kind of thing is out of your control, but still."

* * *

After Wile E. left to get back to his own scientific endeavors, Bugs turned to the animator and said, "Alright, listen, doc, it may come as a surprise to you to find that this is a _Looney Tunes_ cartoon and, in the _Looney Tunes_ cartoons, they have the right scenery and atmosphere for each individual short, and the styles are very consistent from the beginning to the end, and in my life as a Warner Bros. star, I—"

However, just as Bugs was saying this, the animator utilized a tablet pen to turn the sound off of Bugs' voice, causing the rabbit to continue talking, but stop when he realized that he couldn't even hear his own voice. Realizing this, he tried to reason with the animator, but to no avail as the animator was supposedly ignoring his request. He then proceeded to shout his request to the animator, but, unbeknownst to him, the animator turned the sound back on for the cartoon—unfortunately, just as Bugs shouted, " **SO, CAN YOU PLEASE KEEP THE CONSISTENCY WITHIN THE CARTOONS, PLEASE?!** "

The shout caused Bugs to drop to the ground and left his ears ringing, then he shook his head as he looked at the animator and said, "Alright, fine, you made your point. Now, can you please find some consistency for this cartoon please? Huh? Can you do that right, doc?"

* * *

After Bugs left the foreground, the animator proceeded to paint a different setting for the next Bugs Bunny cartoon, this time being set in the Wild West as Bugs walked back into the foreground and looked around in amazement, saying, "Well, what do you know? It looks like we're going back to the Wild West for this cartoon, eh? Now, that's more like it! Now, eh, could you help me get into the proper apparel for this short?"

Taking heed of Bugs' word, the animator proceeded to paint some cowboy apparel onto Bugs, leaving the rabbit looking at himself in amazement as he said to the audience, "Heh, just like Gary Cooper, huh?"

However, Bugs knew when to get serious because he heard the sounds of gunshots firing off in the distance, then it was revealed the source of the gunshots was none other than Yosemite Sam. As Yosemite Sam was looking around, Bugs just chuckled to himself as he said to the audience, "Get a load of this fugitive from the funny papers!"

As Bugs continued chuckling to himself, Yosemite Sam walked up to Bugs and said, "Well, maybe I should make a bold introduction for myself: I'm Yosemite Sam, the meanest, roughest, toughest, rip-roarin'est hombre to ever cross the Rio Grande … and I ain't no mamby-pamby!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, we get it, Sam," Bugs said while rolling his eyes and taking a bite from his carrot. "We've already been through this many times back in our original cartoons, so can we speed this up, please?"

Yosemite Sam was thrown off by Bugs' cynicism as he growled a bit and said, "Oh, I see what's going on here … I guess you think that you are going to get the upper hand over me in this cartoon once again, huh?"

Bugs just smirked at the red-headed rustler as he said, "Eh, what can I say, doc? Don't you remember our recent encounters in the latest season of _New Looney Tunes_?"

Yosemite Sam proceeded to fume with anger as he pulled out his guns and pointed them at Bugs, saying, "Alright, rabbit, that does it: I suggest you get out of town before I blow ya to smithereenies!"

"Oh, you're not going to scare me easily, Sam!" Bugs said as he pulled out his own two guns. "Besides, I'm not leaving this town before I clean up this crime spree of yours!"

" _Ohhhhh_ , yes, you are!" Sam said as he pulled out a bigger set of guns.

" _Ohhhhh_ , no, I'm not!" Bugs said as he pulled out an even bigger set of guns.

" _Ohhhhh_ , yes, you are!"

" _Ohhhhh_ , no, I'm not!"

" _Ohhhhh_ , yes, you are!"

" _Ohhhhh_ , no, I'm—" Bugs began to say until he realized that he pulled out two of his carrots, leaving Yosemite Sam sporting a devious smirk and laughing evilly.

"Oh, look at that, rabbit, the best guns you have in your arsenal are just two carrots?" Yosemite Sam said as he laughed even harder.

Bugs just rolled his eyes as he turned to the audience and said in a _sotto aside_ , "I would've told him that he shouldn't brush off the power of _these_ two carrots, but I'd rather let this situation just blow up in his face … _literally_."

As Bugs turned to look back at Yosemite Sam, the Wild West gunslinger was still in the midst of laughing even harder at the ridiculousness of Bugs pulling out two carrots as guns, but he was unaware of the two carrots opening up and blasting him in his face, leaving him charred and slowing down his laughter. After pulling off this trick move on Sam, Bugs blew the smoke away from his carrots as he said to himself, "While I do appreciate the idea of using these carrots, there's always a downside with them: they're only good once."

"Alright, that does it, long ears!" Yosemite Sam shouted as he shook the smoke off of himself and started blasting his guns, leading to a major chase with Bugs. "I asked nicely, but I'm gonna blast you into Kingdom Come!"

* * *

While Bugs and Yosemite Sam were engaged in their chase, Bugs found himself in front of the white background once again, leaving him coming to a screeching halt as he turned to the animator with an annoyed look once again, then he walked away from the foreground to switch out of his cowboy clothes and into his standard design.

Once Bugs walked back out, he was even more annoyed about the cartoon being stopped for the _fourth_ time and going off the rails as he said in an annoyed tone, "What's the big deal around here? Why are you messing with the cartoons more than usual?"

Still taking note of the blank scenery, Bugs turned back to the animator and said, "You know, I've got a good mind to tell the Warner Bros. on you. You really are a menace to society, something who shouldn't have—"

While Bugs was making his complaints clear to the animator, the animator created a sign and placed it in his hand, which said, "I WILL NOT WORK FOR YOUR STUPID CARTOON STUDIO ANY LONGER". When Bugs took a look at the sign, he shrieked as he threw the sign away, then he looked at the animator and said, "What are you trying to do here? Make me lose my career at Warner Bros. Animation? I have built up years of experience and tons of goodwill, and I've built up a repertoire of—"

While he was making this statement, the animator added another sign that said "I SECRETLY HOPE WE DON'T HAVE TO DEAL WITH THESE REVIVALS ANYMORE", which caused Bugs to shriek again and run off-screen to dispose of that sign. When he came back onscreen, Bugs looked at the animator and said, "Alright, alright, I get it now. _You're_ the boss and I'm the Looney Tune. Just cut out all of these shenanigans and I'll get to work. Now then, can you _please_ do something about this scenery?"

When Bugs walked off-screen to let the animator work on the scenery, the animator proceeded to design an atmosphere that was akin to how a younger child would design a _Looney Tunes_ cartoon. When Bugs came back to see what the animator has come up with, to say that he was unimpressed with the design would be an understatement. Bugs looked at the animator and said, "How very droll. _This_ , just _this_ is what you call scenery. Listen, could you at least put some color to this thing?"

Suddenly, the animator decided to take Bugs' word into consideration by coloring _him_ instead—well, would have if Bugs didn't take the paintbrush away from her after he felt a streak of color up his back. Bugs then cracked the paintbrush with his leg as he looked at the animator and said, "Alright, doc, I'm already on my last nerve and you're _really_ pushing it! I can see how Sailor Mars would get annoyed with your antics based on how you act. You know what? I'm out of this cartoon! Find yourself another chew toy; what a Leonardo de Punchie …"

While Bugs was walking back to his rabbit hole, he noticed that the ground where his rabbit hole was located was now up in the sky and vice versa, surprising Bugs as he climbed up the tree and grabbed on the flowers to get to his rabbit hole. However, the animator caught up with Bugs and tied an anvil to his tail, causing him to fall out of his rabbit hole and crash into the ground. However, Bugs managed to pull the rope off of his rabbit tail, causing him to tumble over into a different background. While none the worse for wear, he was getting really annoyed with the animator's antics as he jumped up and started mumbling angrily, saying, "You gol-dang, blankety-blank—you little, no-good—what are you trying to do?! Of all the no-good, low-down—"

While Bugs was ranting, the animator erased his head, which confused Bugs when he realized that his head was gone. Waiting for the animator to give him his head back, the animator compiled with his request. However, instead of drawing his head back on, the animator gave him Grim's head with rabbit ears. Bugs felt that his head was nothing more than a skull, then he looked at the animator and said in Grim's voice, "Hey, mon, this is not my head! Why don't you go ahead and give me my real head before I open up a can of—"

Before Bugs could finish his statement, the animator erased Grim's head from his body and drew Jenny Wakeman's head on his body instead. Expressing shock for getting Jenny's head instead of his own head back, Bugs gave a look of annoyance at the animator and said in Jenny's voice, "Hey, listen, do you _really_ think that this head would go with a body like this?"

As if on instinct, the animator changed Bugs' body to Jenny's body, but Bugs was definitely thrown off by this as he smacked the pen away, saying, "Will you cut that out and give me my real body back?!"

Soon, the animator drew Bugs' real body again, but his head was once again replaced with Yakko Warner's head, which led to Bugs saying in Yakko's voice, "Thanks, doc. What the—alright, now you are _really_ pushing it, you screwball animator! Gimme that pen, so I can show you how to—"

Finally, the animator actually complied with Bugs' statement and drew him back to his normal self. Shaking his head, Bugs just glared at the animator, then he started walking away as he said to himself, "Oh, brother, when I find a way out of this cartoon, I'm gonna—"

Suddenly, Bugs felt his tail being erased from thin air, causing him to take notice and glare at the animator again as he pointed to where his tail was and said, "Alright, Missy, put that tail back where it came from."

However, the animator drew a sailor fuku around Bugs' waist instead as he looked at the animator and said, "That is a sailor fuku, my dear. It belongs to the Sailor Guardians, _not_ the Looney Tunes!"

Taking heed to his word, the animator erased Bugs and proceeded to draw Sailor Jupiter in Bugs' place instead. However, this Sailor Jupiter still had Bugs' mannerisms as she grabbed a carrot and said in Bugs' voice while munching on a carrot, "Listen, sister, my contact states that I should always be drawn as a rabbit, so if you don't want to get kicked off of the animation staff, I suggest that you—"

Suddenly, the animator erased Sailor Jupiter and drew Bugs Bunny again, who was hiding his state of annoyance with his usual laidback self, hands behind his back as he looked at himself and said, "So, I guess I'm my old self again, huh? That sounds like a novel idea. What? You didn't think it was a good idea to draw me as the American Dragon or something to that effect?"

The animator was seriously interested in catering to Bugs' demands, pointing the pen at him, causing Bugs to rear back and say in fear, "No, no, wait! I take it back, doc!"

Once the pen was out of sight, Bugs looked at the animator and said, "Listen, doc, I know we have gotten off on the wrong foot for most of this cartoon, but I'm sure that if we put our heads together, we could come up with something revolutionary, something that we could—"

* * *

However, while Bugs was making these suggestions, an iris-in appeared on the screen and faded to the _Looney Tunes_ red rings where "That's all Folks!" was being written on the screen. Bugs wised up to this part and pushed the classic "That's all Folks!" screen away as he said, "Wait a minute, what are you doing?! The cartoon's not even over yet!"

After pushing the previous screen away, Bugs walked back to the front and smiled at the animator, saying, "Listen, why don't we just be friends? Listen, I'm just trying to get a good cartoon started, so can you please come up with the right atmosphere? Is that too much to ask of ya, huh?"

* * *

The animator complied with Bugs' request as she pulled a different screen down to create the atmosphere, then she pulled the screen back up, revealing Bugs as his prototype Happy Rabbit in his _Hare-um Scare-um_ design, standing in front of a classic woodland atmosphere with the appropriate Carl W. Stalling music playing in the background. Bugs took note of the different atmosphere and his earlier look as he said, "Okay, maybe this is a bit _too_ retro. How about something a bit more modern, something more … _recognizable_?"

* * *

The animator then pulled down another screen to create a new atmosphere, then she pulled the screen back up to reveal Bugs Bunny in his design from _The Looney Tunes Show_ , standing in front of his home from the series, all while the signature theme song of the series played in the background. Bugs took note of this atmosphere and looked at the animator, rolling his eyes as he said, "Alright, now you're just being ridiculous …"

* * *

The animator proceeded to pull the same screen down, then pulled it back up to reveal Bugs in his more familiar form, standing there looking more annoyed than ever as he said, "Alright, that tears it! Why don't you go ahead and get the President of WB Animation in here? Just wait until I tell him about all these antics you've been pulling … and I'm not moving until you bring the big boss in here!"

However, while Bugs stood there, the animator drew up a bunch of Bugs Bunny wannabes, all with menacing grins on their faces and holding sticks of dynamite, hoping to blow up the real Bugs Bunny and take his job. Once Bugs became aware of what the animator was doing behind his back, taking note of the fake Bugs Bunnies, he proceeded to wipe the floor with all of the Bugs Bunny wannabes and threw them all off-screen, even throwing the sticks of dynamite back at them for good measure, causing all of them to blow up into smithereens. Growing tired of the animator's antics and feeling weary from what the animator put him through during the entire cartoon, Bugs just sighed and said, "You wanna know what? I've had enough of this … and it's a good thing I know of one way to get out of this mess. That way, I will be able to keep my dignity, and stop myself from going through an emotional and mental breakdown at the same time!"

With those words in mind, Bugs proceeded to pull down the classic "That's all Folks!" screen, thereby signaling the end of the cartoon-within-a-cartoon.

After the cartoon-within-a-cartoon ended, the animator just gave a sad sigh as she said, "That's all Folks, huh? Too bad, I was really having so much fun with Bugs. Oh, well, there's always next time, I guess …"

The animator then turned to the audience and revealed herself to be the one and only Sailor Moon, who giggled to herself for a bit as she said to the audience with a smile, "You know, working on these _Looney Tunes_ cartoons turned out to be a _lot_ easier than what most people made it out to be. Gosh, ain't I a stinker?"

Sailor Moon proceeded to giggle some more as the cartoon finally drew to a close.

* * *

After the cartoon had drawn to a close, the signature _Looney Tunes_ drum appeared on screen in front of a curtain background as Porky Pig eventually popped through the drum and wrapped up the cartoon with his signature phrase, "Th-th-th-that's all, folks!"

* * *

Well, that's all, folks! To tide things over before the next few episodes, I had decided to write this _Looney Tunes_ -style cartoon involving Bugs Bunny getting stuck in another _Duck Amuck_ -style situation, taking cue of the "One Carroter in Search of an Artist" episode from _New Looney Tunes_. It might seem weird to see Sailor Moon have this much fun tormenting Bugs Bunny in his own cartoon, but it would make sense if you have read the events in the previous episode. It may have been all fun and games, but there is still a matter of playback in the long run …

Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed the first _Looney Tunes Cartoon_ of the series. I might be thinking about writing more of these if you all want to see more of these one-shots, but we shall see in the future. All in all, "Stay Tooned" for the next episode and Thanks for Reading, folks!


	5. S1, E3: Wakko's Secret Crush

**KidsWBYungsta's Animation Multiverse: The Series – Season 1, Episode 3: Wakko's Secret Crush  
** _ **KidsWBYungsta's Animation Multiverse: The Series**_ **– Season 1, Episode 3:** "Wakko's Secret Crush"

* * *

 _ **KidsWBYungsta's Animation Multiverse: The Series  
**_ **Season 1, Episode 3: "Wakko's Secret Crush"**

* * *

 **A/N** **:** Another day, another all-new episode of _KidsWBYungsta's Animation Multiverse: The Series_! After a slumber party prank war that almost went awry between Bugs, Daffy, Haruko and the girls at Alfea, we finally shift focus to the Warner Brothers and the Warner Sister, though the episode mainly focuses on Wakko Warner and the identity of his secret crush. However, despite Wakko being the central character of the episode's main plot, Minerva Mink gets to shine this time around, teaming up with Rei, Makoto and Minako to find out more about Wakko's crush and why he was being so standoffish with his siblings about her identity. Meanwhile, a certain group of teenage superheroes have transferred to the Warner Bros. Cartoon Tooniversity and they have become the talk of the town, though they surprisingly find themselves becoming closer with Ed, Edd and Eddy compared to the other students.

 **Episode Synopsis** **:** Love is in the air on the Warner Bros. Studios lot as Wakko Warner seems to have a secret crush on one of the girls in the Animation Multiverse, but no one knows who the girl is, not even Yakko and Dot! However, Minerva has gotten word of the situation, so she recruits Rei, Makoto and Minako to help her find the identity of Wakko's secret crush. While they engage in this investigation, however, a surprise hint from Yakko and Dot helps them realize that the aforementioned crush was in front of them all along! Meanwhile, a group of new girls arrive in the Animation Multiverse and try to blend in during their first week at the Cartoon Tooniversity, though there seems to be some chemistry developing between them and Ed, Edd and Eddy.

 **Disclaimer** **:** I do not own any of the cartoon and anime characters who appear in this story. The cartoon and anime characters who do appear are owned by their respective companies.

 **Dedication** **:** A tip of the hat to the cast and crew behind _Animaniacs_ , as well as the Warner Brothers and the Warner Sister.

* * *

 _ **KidsWBYungsta's Animation Multiverse: The Series**_ **– Season 1, Episode 3: Wakko's Secret Crush**

The story starts on the world-renowned Warner Bros. Studios lot, where Yakko, Wakko and Dot are shown inside the Warner Bros. Water Tower that resided on the studio lot. Inside the Water Tower, the Warners were all engaged in different activities: Yakko was busy reading a _Looney Tunes_ -themed graphic novel that involved Bugs Bunny and Duck Dodgers teaming up with Michael Jordan to do battle against Marvin the Martian and his group of Instant Martians in a game of basketball, something akin to the movie _Space Jam_ ; Dot was brushing his hair while looking in the mirror; and Wakko was, surprisingly enough, writing another letter to his secret crush. Once he finished writing the aforementioned letter, he sighed lovingly as he hugged the letter, then placed the letter into an envelope and kissed it. However, this caught the attention of his siblings as Yakko walked up to him and said, "What are you doing, Wakko?"

"Yeah, and why are you acting so lovey-dovey all of a sudden?" Dot asked, then she quipped, "Did you finally meet Don Knotts in your daydream again?"

Upon hearing the voice of his siblings, Wakko finally snapped out of his lovestruck stupor as he turned back to his siblings and said, "Huh? What? Oh, no, I wasn't doing anything out of the ordinary! I was just writing a random letter! Nothing suspicious about that, huh?"

However, Wakko calmed down when he realized that he just overreacted for no reason, then Yakko arched an eyebrow in response as he said, "Just some random letter? Wakko, this is the tenth one you've written this week."

"Yeah, and they seem to revolve around the same girl in each of them," Dot said. "Is there something you're not telling us, Wakko?"

Wakko could only blush in response upon looking at his brother and sister as he said, "Well … actually, there was this girl I was interested in …"

"A girl, you say? You know, I gotta say … I'm surprised that you've fallen in love with a sweetie, Wakko," Yakko said in a playful tone while nudging on Wakko's shoulder.

"I gotta say, Wakko, I didn't think you had it in you," Dot said with a smile as she walked up to Yakko and Wakko. "So, who's the lucky girl?"

"More importantly, when do we get to meet her?" Yakko asked.

"Well, that's the thing," Wakko said. "I've had this crush on this girl for such a long time, but I never opened up to her about my feelings for her and I don't how to express it in such a straightforward fashion." Wakko then turned to the audience and quietly said in a _sotto aside_ , "Ironic, seeing as how Yakko and I have fallen head over heels for every cute girl we've met throughout our run on _Animaniacs_."

"Well, you _were_ always known for being the silent type, Wakko," Yakko said while tapping his chin. "I guess that explains why you have been writing these letters as of late."

"Yeah, that and I just wanted to make sure my crush is secret, which explains why I haven't sent these letters to her yet," Wakko said.

"Well, Wakko, you have to let this girl know _something_ ," Dot said. "Besides, how will she actually know more about the real you if you're still shy to reveal anything?"

Wakko just looked at one of his letters on the table, then he sighed as he said, "I don't know, Dot … they always say that love is a confusing thing."

"Well, look on the bright side, Wakko: it's not as confusing as trying to figure out what _Trapped in the Closet_ is all about," Yakko said with a smirk.

"Yeah, 33 chapters later and I still don't know anything about the plot," Wakko said while shrugging his shoulders.

* * *

 **KidsWBYungsta Proudly Presents:  
** _ **KidsWBYungsta's Animation Multiverse: The Series**_

 **Season 1, Episode 3: "Wakko's Secret Crush"**

 **Starring the Voice Talents of:  
** Jess Harnell as Wakko Warner  
Rob Paulsen as Yakko Warner and Pinky  
Tress MacNeille as Dot Warner and Babs Bunny  
Maurice LaMarche as The Brain  
Julie Brown as Minerva Mink  
Cristina "Cristina Vee" Valenzuela as Rei Hino  
Amanda Celine Miller as Makoto Kino  
Cherami Leigh as Minako Aino  
Billy West as Bugs Bunny  
Fred Tatasciore as Yosemite Sam  
Charles Adler as Buster Bunny  
Dee Bradley Baker as Numbah Four  
Matt Hill as Ed  
Samuel Vincent as Double D  
Tony Sampson as Eddy  
Janice Kawaye as Ami Onuki  
Jennifer Hale as Mandy  
Camila Cabello as Nefera de Nile  
Grey Griffin as Diana Prince  
Tara Strong as Barbara "Babs" Gordon  
Nicole Sullivan as Kara Danvers  
Myrna Velasco as Jessica Cruz  
Kimberly Brooks as Karen Beecher  
Kari Wahlgren as Zee Zatara

 **We Made It to Episode 3:  
** It Was a Long Road, But Someone Had to Write It

 **FanFic Reviewers Said That Wakko Warner Was Quite the Charmer:  
** But That Was Another _Animaniacs_ Fanfic

 **The DC Super Hero Girls Compliments of:  
** Lauren Faust, DC Comics and Warner Bros. Animation

 **Written and Directed by:  
** KidsWBYungsta

* * *

Once they got out of the Water Tower, the Warners proceeded to walk through the studio lot, taking note of the different activities occurring in each of the studio sets while continuing to solve the mystery of Wakko's secret crush. Yakko and Dot traded some guesses among themselve, some notable ones being "Lola Bunny", "Musa" and "Kim Possible" alongside some stranger options, including a one "Chicken Boo". However, Wakko shook off most of these guesses, leaving Yakko and Dot stumped about the identity of his secret crush.

"Well, who else could it be, Wakko?" Yakko asked while raising an eyebrow and scratching his head. "Could you at least give us a clue or another hint about this girl?"

"Hmm … well, I can say that she is the nicest girl I have ever met—well, nicer than what most would assume about her anyway," Wakko said with a smile. "She has a good sense of humor, high knowledge of the comedy stylings of the great Warner Bros. classics … and one heck of a smooth talker."

"A nice girl who has a good sense of humor … well-read on the classic stylings of the Warner Bros. cartoons … one heck of a smooth talker … well, the answer's on the tip of my tongue, but I can't quite place it," Dot said without skipping a beat.

"Oh, I'm sure it'll come naturally, Dot," Yakko said in a reassuring tone. "Come on, sibs, let's go see what Bugs and the gang are up to."

Unbeknownst to the Warner Brothers and the Warner Sister, Minerva Mink was listening to their conversation from afar. The idea of Wakko having a crush on a special girl in his life seemed to pique her interest, leaving her wondering who this mysterious crush could be and how Wakko would react to it. At first, she thought he still had feelings for someone like Flora or even Alex, but it was only up in the air as a reasonable possibility. Minerva thought to herself, " _Just who_ is _this lucky girl Wakko is crushing on and why is he so intent on keeping this crush a secret from his own siblings?_ "

"Well, this is interesting … Wakko Warner has a crush on a mysterious girl and I haven't realized this until now?" Minerva said to herself in a tone of light surprise. "I never thought he would've been one to be such a soulful romantic, but I guess he has some hidden depths that could surprise even me."

Minerva walked out of the Warner Bros. Studios lot, then walked down the street as she thought to herself, " _Who is Wakko Warner's secret crush? Sailor Moon? Clawdeen Wolf? Fifi La Fume? Why is he being so secretive about his crush anyway? Is he afraid that his siblings are going to embarrass him if they find out?_ "

"Seriously, why _is_ he keeping quiet about this crush in the first place?" Minerva said. "I guess it's up to me to do some much-needed investigating behind the identity of Wakko's secret crush … _but_ I may need the help of some experts."

* * *

At the Warnerlicious Sweet Spot, Ed, Edd and Eddy were inside brainstorming ideas for a new scam—well, at least Eddy was, anyway. Double D was trying to deter him from coming up with something that was sure to backfire while Ed was busy eating the ice cream in front of him, stopping periodically to add to Eddy's idea. In the middle of this brainstorming session, Ed randomly blurted out, "Oh, oh, I know, Eddy! We could equip the Toons around here with gear that protects against raidoactive sludge like the monsters in _Night of the Living Sludge Monsters_!"

"Ed, what did I tell you earlier? I told you that we weren't going to do another scam based on one of those stupid horror movies again!" Eddy said in an annoyed tone. "Besides, don't you remember what happened when you overloaded on horror movies during Halloween a few years ago?"

"Oh, come on, Eddy, this could be a good one!" Ed said with a huge grin.

"Ed, I believe Eddy has a point," Double D said in a reassuring tone. "Honestly, it _was_ a bad call to watch all of those horror movies in one night, seeing as how it damaged your psyche on that fateful night."

"Yeah, and _we_ ended up getting beaten up by the neighborhood kids because of your antics throughout the entire evening!" Eddy said. "If it wasn't for Double D clearing things up with them, we would've been beaten up even longer!"

While this was occurring, Rei, Makoto and Minako were watching the Eds from afar, Minako giggling as she said to Rei and Makoto, "I can't believe Ed is still deadset on Eddy doing another horror-themed scam. Doesn't he remember what happened when Double D and Eddy actually made him into a monster and he terrorized the cul-de-sac?"

"Don't remind me, Minako," Rei said while shuddering. "I don't know why Eddy thought it would be a good idea to try that one again when they came into the Animation Multiverse. He really should've known better than to try to mess with someone like _me_."

Makoto and Minako only raised eyebrows in confusion at Rei, which caused the latter to whine, "Oh, come on, girls, Ed could've messed up my hair when he covered me in those Chunky Puffs!"

"That sounds like something Usagi would've said, Rei," Minako said while rolling her eyes.

"Are you sure about that, Minako? I highly doubt Usagi would be _that_ shallow," Makoto said, giving a playful smirk at Rei, much to the latter's annoyance.

Suddenly, the girls were interrupted by the sound of a familiar mink saying, "Sailor Guardians, I require your assistance!"

Minerva's surprise appearance caught the attention of everyone present in the Warnerlicious Sweet Spot, in particular the Eds, Rei, Makoto and Minako—with Eddy looking like he was about minutes away from laughing real hard upon seeing Minerva's ridiculous secret agent get-up. Minerva looked around the Sweet Spot, then she said in a playful tone, "What? You all never seen a mink dressed as a beautiful secret agent?"

Before Eddy could add his two cents on the situation at hand, he was interrupted by Makoto calling for Minerva, saying, "Yo, Minerva, we're over here!"

"Ah, there you are, ladies!" Minerva said as she walked up to where Rei, Makoto and Minako were sitting.

The girls noticed Minerva's secret agent get-up as Minako gave a playful smirk and said, "Well, what do you know? If it isn't Minerva Mink! Minerva, what's up with the super-spy suit? Did WOOHP decide to take up your offer in regards to making you a new spy for their organization?"

"As interesting as that would have sounded, no," Minerva said with a light giggle. "However, I have come up here to request your assistance with a special mission of my own."

"What's up, Minerva? Did Daffy Duck find himself in yet another scandal with the president of Warner Bros. Studios once again?" Rei asked while raising an eyebrow in curiosity.

"No, actually, it's about Wakko," Minerva said.

" _Wakko?_ " Makoto, Minako and Rei said in simultaneous surprise.

"Yeah, you see, I hear that he has this crush on a girl that he has secret from Yakko and Dot for a while now," Minerva explained. "I'm surprised he's being _this_ secretive about having this crush in the first place, seeing as how he tends to follow Yakko's footsteps in regards to fawning over every girl he sees."

"Wow, that _does_ sound strange," Rei said while rubbing her chin. "Do Yakko and Dot know anything about the identity of this crush?"

"No, he hasn't given them any hints about this girl yet," Minerva said. "The only things he told them about her was that she's a nice girl, she has a nice sense of humor, well-read on the comedy stylings of the Warner Bros. cartoons and she's such a smooth talker."

"Well, isn't it obvious, Minerva? Wakko's obviously talking about someone like _me_ ," Minako said in a smooth and confident tone, inciting snickers from Minerva, Rei and Makoto. "What? What's so funny, girls?"

"Oh, nothing, nothing," Rei said, holding back her laughter.

"Anyway, Minerva, who do you think is the identity of Wakko's crush?" Makoto asked.

"To be honest, Makoto, I have no idea," Minerva said. "The description he gave to Yakko and Dot could apply to any girl around here … well, _almost_ any girl."

"Well, we could ask the girls around here if they know anything about this girl Wakko is talking about," Rei said. "Once we find out the identity of this girl, we could get her to meet up with Wakko face-to-face, giving him the chance to really express his true feelings for his one true love."

"That sounds like a good plan, Rei," Minerva said. "Do you think we could really pull it off? I mean, you know how … _insane_ and _unpredictable_ Wakko could be at times."

"Don't worry, Minerva, we'll have everything covered once we get there," Makoto said. "We'll make sure Yakko and Dot are there with him once he finally reveals the identity of the girl of his dreams."

"Before we get to that point, however, how about we do some investigating around the Animation Multiverse, ladies?" Minako asked.

"You've got a point there, Minako," Minerva said as she, Rei, Makoto and Minako all proceeded to leave the Warnerlicious Sweet Spot to start their mystery. "Let's get this mystery-solving business on the road, ladies!"

Before the girls left the Warnerlicious Sweet Spot, Eddy stopped them in their tracks, saying, "Wait a minute, girls! Why don't you let us Eds take over this mystery-solving business for you? I'm sure we'll be able to find out the identity of Wakko's secret crush within a shorter timeframe!"

The girls just looked on in confusion as Minerva said, "Uh, Eddy … don't take this the wrong way or anything, but … just what makes you think you guys could solve a mystery like this?"

"What, are you kidding me?" Eddy said. "The boys and I are expert mystery solvers! Tell them, Ed."

"Yeah, we managed to solve the mysterious caper of who framed us for ruining Friendship Day back in the cul-de-sac after Eddy gave Jimmy a wedgie that sent him into a nervous—" Ed said before his mouth was covered by Eddy.

Eddy proceeded to quickly shut Ed up as he said while giving a light, nervous laugh, "Heh-heh-heh, I think they get the point there, Ed."

Eddy then walked back up in front of the girls and said, "So, what do you say, ladies? Are you up for it or what?"

The girls thought about it for a moment, then Rei walked up to Eddy and said, "Eddy, just out of curiosity, how much is it going to cost us for you guys to solve this mystery?"

"Oh, I could go for a measly … $1,000?" Eddy said with a smirk.

* * *

Moments later, after the girls had declined their offer—not without Rei giving Eddy a good telling off and having to kick him out of the Warnerlicious Sweet Spot out of anger and annoyance—the Eds were walking down the street, back to Eddy's house as Eddy just said in an annoyed tone, "What do you mean, 'I should've offered them the usual price of 25 cents'?! If the identity of Wakko's secret crush was such a big deal to them, I thought that it would require something of a hefty reward!"

"Eddy, what makes you think that the girls would've had that kind of money if we had solved this mystery?" Double D asked.

"Oh, come on, Double D, are you blind to the facts or something?" Eddy said in an annoyed tone. "I know that Minerva Mink and Rei both practically _swim_ in cash in an afternoon's time! I can't believe they are being so cheap in regards to the price of solving this mystery?"

"All this coming from someone who won't even split the profits of a successful scam fairly?" Double D said while raising an eyebrow.

"Hey, you don't hear Ed complaining about how the profits are split among us after successful scams!" Eddy said.

Ed pulled out a piece of blueberry pie as he said with a smile, "Yep, because I'm always good with whatever piece of the pie I get, Double D."

Eddy and Double D just looked on in confusion as Eddy said to Double D, "Ignore him. Just stick to the script."

"Eddy, can't you see the reality of the matter?" Double D said. "The girls had already made their call to solving this mystery themselves, so who are we to just barge right in and—"

While Double D was speaking to Ed and Eddy, he ended up bumping into a red-haired teenage girl who was dressed in a purple hoodie, purple shorts, white socks and white sneakers. While Double D and the girl regained consciousness, Eddy and Ed couldn't help but laugh in the compromising position their friend found himself in.

"Well, what do you know, Ed?" Eddy said while laughing and nudging Ed on his side. "I guess Sockhead still has a way with the ladies!"

"'A way with the ladies'? Eddy, just what are you trying to sa—" Double D said as he got up from the ground, then he took notice of who he ran into a few minutes ago. Upon seeing the girl coming out of her daze, Double D rushed to help her off of the ground while frantically saying, "Oh, dear, I'm so sorry, miss! I should've watched where I was going! I didn't mean to bump into you! It was an accident! Are you okay?"

The girl moaned a bit as she said, "Hey, no worries, I'm alright. Just a little dizzy, that's all."

Double D gave a sigh of relief as Eddy laughed even harder, saying, "Sheesh, Sockhead, you gotta learn how to take control of yourself when you're talking to a girl!"

Double D just blushed even more as he used his hat to cover his face, which made the girl giggle in response as she said, "Wow, you guys are so funny! Are you three part of some comedy group or something?"

"Well, actually—" Double D began to say before he was cut off by Eddy.

"Well, we may not be comedians, but we are the Eds Three to be exact," Eddy said in an overconfident tone. "The name's Eddy. I'm the leader of this trio; everyone around here calls me 'The Man with the Plan', right, Ed?"

"Eddy's the man!" Ed said with a smile without skipping a beat.

While Eddy and Ed exchanged high-fives, Double D walked up to the girl and cleared his throat as he said to her, "Please excuse my friend's behavior there, miss. Um, my name is Eddward, but you can call me 'Double D' if you want, and the tall one over there is Ed. He has his own unique view of the world, but he's a lovable oaf nonetheless."

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Ed, Edd and Eddy," the girl said with a smile while shaking Double D's hand. "You know, you guys sounded real familiar to me when my friends and I arrived in this universe the other day."

"Really? How did we—" Double D began to say before he was cut off by Eddy once again, who rushed up to the girl and asked, "Wait a minute, hold the phone here! Did you just say you came here with some friends?"

"Well, yeah, see, we're exchange students from Metropolis High and we decided to move up here to this unique multiverse to attend this school where the classes are taught by the classic Warner Bros. characters," the girl explained. "Um, you wouldn't happen to know the name of that school, would you?"

"Well, of course, it's the Warner Bros. Cartoon Tooniversity: the School of Higher Learning and Lower Comedy," Double D said, reciting the Tooniversity's signature slogan.

"Now, back up to what you just said, did you say you and your friends transferred from Metropolis High?" Eddy said, dollar signs appearing on his eyes.

"Yeah, of course," the girl said while shrugging her shoulders. "You see, my friends and I are superheroes-in-training and—"

"More superheroes?! Eddy, I think that girl we just met is a superhero!" Ed said excitedly as he jumped onto Eddy's back.

Eddy responded by pulling Ed off of his back as he said, "Cool your jets, Monobrow, don't spoil the details for the viewers at home! Uh, you'll have to excuse our friend here. He gets so excited whenever he meets something resembling one of his superhero or horror-related fantasies."

" _Anyway_ … back to the topic at hand, how come we sounded so familiar to you, Miss …" Double D said, trying to steer the conversation back to the topic at hand. "Um, I didn't catch your name …"

"Oh! Sorry about that, the name's Gordon, Barbara Gordon, but my friends call me Babs," the girl said, slipping into a James Bond-esque tone while saying her name.

"'Babs'? Oh, oh, do you happen to be the sister of Babs Bunny?" Ed asked, which only elicited another annoyed response from Eddy.

"Ed, you idiot! What makes you think that she would be the sister of Babs Bunny?! Does she _look_ like a rabbit to you?!" Eddy asked heatedly.

Ed thought about it for a moment, then he said, "Maybe if you put some rabbit ears on her."

Eddy was going to respond by hitting Ed upside the head, but he stopped in his tracks when he realized that he was going to make a fool of himself in front of Barbara again, which would lead to another lecture from Double D. After taking some time to reconsider his actions, Eddy just palmed his face in annoyance as he said to Ed, "Ed, I'm already down to one nerve today, and you've been _really_ pushing it …"

Ed, blissfully ignorant to his friend's current state of aggravation, just smiled as he hugged Eddy and said, "Cool!"

While the two Eds were engaged in their antics, Barbara just looked at Double D and asked, "Uh … do these two _always_ act like this?"

"Not always, but Eddy only gets that heated when Ed, lovable oaf that he is, starts getting under his skin that badly," Double D explained. "Anyway, why did we sound so familiar to you?"

"Well … apparently, you guys were on top of the world at one point," Barbara explained. "I mean, you three were practically the biggest cartoon stars in the world, according to those around Metropolis High."

"Well, Miss Gordon, I would like to say that's flattering, but I think a _true_ cartoon star is someone along the lines of Bugs Bunny," Double D said with a smile. "Or even someone like Batman."

Barbara gasped in surprise when she heard Double D mention the names of Batman and Bugs Bunny, saying with a smile, "Wait a minute, you guys actually know Batman _and_ Bugs Bunny?"

"Well, Ed is the comics enthusiast of our group, so he has read a few superhero comics in his time, particularly of the DC superheroes, but as far as Bugs Bunny is concerned, he's actually the Principal _and_ one of the main teachers at the Warner Bros. Cartoon Tooniversity," Double D explained. "I take it that you are a fan of both characters as well?"

"A fan? I'm a _super_ fan, Double D!" Barbara said excitedly as she grabbed Double D and shook him by his shoulders. "I've got so much Batman merchandise in my room that it almost feels like the Batcave! Plus, I've always considered Bugs to be my all-time favorite cartoon character, though Kara seems to like him more than any of us in our group."

"Kara? Is she another friend of yours?" Double D asked while raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, yeah, I've got some photos of my friends right here," Barbara said as she pulled out her smartphone, going into the gallery and pulling up photos of her and her friends hanging out. "I remember the first day I met these girls at Metropolis High … to think that it all started with a food fight gone awry …"

As Barbara giggled to herself upon remembering her first time hanging out with her friends, Eddy and Ed had stopped their cartoon antics to see what Double D and Babs were looking at, though Eddy was surprised when he saw the photos of the girls Barbara was referring to, saying, "Well, _hello_! Who are these superpowered beauties, Double D?"

"Those are Barbara and her friends, Eddy," Double D said with a smile. "Which one of those photos are you looking at?"

"This one! I was talking about the one with the female DC superheroes!" Eddy said as he pointed out the picture in question, which included Wonder Woman, Batgirl, Supergirl, Green Lantern, Bumblebee and Zatanna battling Mr. Freeze. "How did Babs get a picture of these girls?"

As Barbara looked at the picture that Eddy was talking about, she sighed happily in response, which caught Double D's attention as he said, "Hey, Miss Gordon, are you feeling okay?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine," Barbara said. "Um, guys, can I just be honest with you? Y'see, I—"

However, she was interrupted by Double D looking at his watch and saying, "Oh, um, sorry, Miss Gordon, I don't mean to be rude, but it's getting late. Ed, Eddy and I must be going, lest not to be late for school tomorrow, but I'm sure we'll be better acquainted with you and your friends by then!"

"Oh, yeah, tomorrow is our first day at the Warner Bros. Cartoon Tooniversity!" Barbara said as she looked at her watch as well. "I guess I have to be going as well, but I can't wait to have you guys meet my friends tomorrow!"

"I hope that Kara girl isn't as aggressive as she looks in these pictures," Eddy said under his breath.

"Oh, don't worry about a thing, Eddy, Kara's actually really cool once you get to know her," Barbara said with a smile, then she knelt down to Eddy's level and whispered, "Hey, you didn't get this from me, but she actually likes cute and fluffy things deep down, so I guess that's why she loves Bugs and Tweety so much."

Once she told Eddy this secret, she started to make her way home, leaving Eddy dumbfounded for a moment. Once the reality of the secret settled in, Eddy couldn't help but think of the similarities between Kara and Supergirl, then he proceeded to laugh out loud as he said, "Oh, man, that's so rich! Oh, I'm definitely making a joke about _that_ tomorrow in class! Hey, guys, get a load of this!"

While Eddy caught up with Ed and Double D, Barbara's smartphone started ringing the classic _Batman_ theme song, then she picked it up and saw that it was her friend Diana calling her, so she proceeded to answer it as she said, "Oh, hey, Diana, what's up?"

" _Hey, Barbara, where have you been? Did you get lost in our new home or something?_ " Diana said from the other line.

"Oh, no, Diana, I was busy checking out the surroundings of our new neighborhood and I ended up running into these three guys who were making their way home," Barbara said.

" _Interesting … did you happen to catch their names?_ " Diana asked.

"Oh, yeah, I believe their names were … Ed, Edd and Eddy," Barbara said.

" _Really? You actually saw Ed, Edd and Eddy around here?_ " Diana said in a surprised tone. " _I didn't think they lived around here. I thought they were still living in the cul-de-sac._ "

"I'm sure that they still do," Barbara explained. "Besides, their homeworld is just connected to this multiverse from what I can tell."

" _Well, who knew? I guess you were lucky enough to run into some new friends during your first day here_ ," Diana said with a sigh.

"What do you mean, Diana?" Barbara said, raising an eyebrow in concern. "Didn't you and the other girls meet anybody while checking out this place?"

After an awkward silence, Diana sighed sadly at first … then she just laughed it off as she said, " _Oh, come on, Barbara, don't worry about a thing! The other girls and I have seen some of the other characters around here; we even saw Daffy Duck at one of these places, though I would advise keeping a close eye on that Grim Reaper character …_ "

"Well, that's good to hear, Diana, but did you just say that The Grim Reaper lives around here?" Barbara asked.

" _Don't worry, Barbara, I'll tell you more about it tomorrow_ ," Diana said as she hung up her phone.

Barbara looked at her phone confusingly, then she just shrugged it off as she said to herself, "Well, if Diana said that she saw the actual Grim Reaper around here, I'm sure it wouldn't be that big of a deal. Besides, he's already got his hands full with Billy and Mandy."

* * *

The next day at the Warner Bros. Cartoon Tooniversity, most of the students were making their way to their respective classes, in order to avoid the wrath of Vice Principal Yosemite Sam, who was one for being such a loose cannon when things do not go the way they are intended. While this was going on, Minerva had caught up with Rei, Makoto and Minako before their first period class, saying, "Alright, ladies, so here's the plan: when Wakko sends his letter today, we are going to get a special look into it, so we could get some more hints as to who his secret crush is."

"Minerva, how are we going to do that without Wakko spotting us?" Minako said. "I mean, don't you think that he will find something suspicious about us hanging out a nearby mailbox for no reason whatsoever?"

"Don't worry, Minako, we'll just hide in one of the bushes and sneak over there when Wakko leaves," Minerva said with a light shrug of her shoulders. "Besides, I'm sure he won't catch us out in the open."

"Why are you so worried about his crush anyway, Minerva?" Makoto said while raising an eyebrow. "I never would've pegged you to be someone who cares about Wakko this much … or even Yakko or Dot, for that matter."

"Listen, I know this might seem out-of-character of me to you girls, but I do look at Wakko as, like, a little brother," Minerva explained. "I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm just as close to Yakko and Dot—we practically talk all the time whenever we do meet up—but there's just something about Wakko that is just … I don't know, I mean, he does act like a screwball most of the time, but he _still_ has a heart deep down from within, and I just don't want him to experience heartbreak when he meets his crush for the first time after keeping it a secret for so long."

Rei, Makoto and Minako just looked at Minerva in complete surprise, then Rei said, "Wow, Minerva, that's … surprisingly _nice_ of you …"

Before Minerva could respond to Rei, the girls were interrupted by Vice Prinicpal Yosemite Sam, who shouted in his megaphone, " **LISTEN UP, YOU VARMINTS! UNLESS THERE IS A FREE PERIOD GOING ON FOR YOU ALL TODAY, I SUGGEST YOU HURRY UP AND GET YOUR BUTTS INTO CLASS BEFORE I THROW YOU ALL INTO DETENTION! NOW, HURRY UP AND GET A MOVE ON HERE!** "

Startled by Yosemite Sam's sudden presence, the girls jumped up in shock and rushed to their respective first period classes. Once the girls left, Yosemite Sam just shook his head as he said to himself, "Kids these days … they always think that a day at the Cartoon Tooniversity is automatically a free vacation …"

* * *

In the Wise Cracks 101 classroom, the Eds had made their way into the classroom, noticing that most of the other students were mumuring excitedly about the new students who were transferring to the Warner Bros. Cartoon Tooniversity, who happened to be a team of superheroes. Among the excited mumurs from the students, the Eds overheard Buster saying to Babs, "I hear that one of the girls is _very_ mysterious and another is actually a _huge_ fan of Batman and Bugs Bunny …"

"Doesn't that girl have the same name as me?" Babs asked.

"Well, yeah, but she uses it as a nickname, though," Buster said.

The Eds were wondering if the students were talking about the new girls they had seen in that photo yesterday, which only left them surprised because they didn't think they would enroll in the Tooniversity _this_ early. Still, it would serve as a nice opportunity to make some new friends once in a while … and it _did_ give Eddy a golden opportunity to milk the fact of having so many superheroes in one school to his advantage.

"Man, I can't wait 'til we finally see the rest of Barbara's crew, Double D," Eddy said as he rubbed his hands greedily. "I've got the perfect role for them for this scam I'm about to come up with."

"Eddy, we're about to continue the rest of our semester and the only thing you can think of is yet another scam?" Double D said as he sighed heatedly.

"What? That's how we liven things up around here, buddy boy!" Eddy said as he wrapped his arms around Double D and Eds. "Besides, we've got the WOOHP spies in our school, then it was the Winx Club, then it was the W.I.T.C.H. girls, then it was the Sailor Guardians, then it was the Galaxy Girls—well, some of them anyway—so who would be the next female-dominated supergroup to enroll in this bad boy?"

"You think it will be the Mew Mews, Eddy?" Ed asked excitedly, eliciting an annoyed groan from Eddy, who palmed his face for good measure.

"Ed, did you already forget about yesterday? It's more than likely going to be the—" Eddy began to say before he was interrupted by Ed nudging him and saying himself, "Oh, I already know that, Eddy! I'm just kidding around with ya!"

Ed laughed his way to his seat as Double D just stood there dumbfounded, then Eddy looked at his friend and said, "Guess ol' Eddy's sophisticated wit and charm is rubbing off on Ed, huh, Sockhead?"

"I guess, but wit and charm aren't the words I would be using, Eddy," Double D said as he went to sit in the seat that was between Ami and Roxy.

Eddy just rolled his eyes in response as he found a seat next to Ed, just as Professor Bugs Bunny walked in, munching on a carrot as he addressed the students, saying, "Good morning, Toonsters, and welcome back to the Warner Bros. Cartoon Tooniversity! I hope you all enjoyed your weeklong Spring Break …"

"I wish it could've been longer than a week," Numbah Four said quietly to himself.

Numbah Two nudged his friend a bit as Numbah Four whispered in response, "What? I'm just saying, Numbah Two!"

"Anyway, before we get into the nitty-gritty of the remainder of this semester, I've got some good news this morning: as you might have heard, there are going to be six new students joining us starting this week," Bugs explained, much to the rising excitement of the students in the classroom. "Compared to the previous sets of transfer students we've had, these girls actually come from Metropolis High!"

Bugs then turned to the audience and said in a _sotto aside_ , "Guess these girls are living up to the classic DC Comics heritage, eh, folks?"

Bugs continued to address the students as he said, "… so I guess you say that we have some more superstars arriving in our university."

The mere fact of having more superstar characters as part of their alumni increased more interest among the students in the classroom, even causing Eddy to get dollar signs in his eyes as he thought to himself, " _Why doesn't Bugs stop with the surprise and suspense, and just go ahead and bring out the superstars already?!_ "

Taking note of the students' excitement, Bugs looked at his watch and heard a knock at the door, then he turned to the students and said, "Well, whaddya know? It looks like the new students have finally arrived!"

Bugs walked up and opened the door, then he noticed that there was no one out there at the moment. However, Bugs was aware of the magical abilities in relation to one of the new girls, so he knew it was all part of the show, but he decided to play along to lead up to the surprise appearance of the girls. Noticing that Bugs was still looking around, Ami spoke up and asked, "Uh, Professor Bunny, did you see any of the new students out there?"

Bugs turned to look at the students and he responded by just shrugging sadly, which left the students disappointed. However, they were surprised to see that Bugs was carrying a magical, yet mysterious purple ball as the rabbit said, "Well, they may not have arrived here _physically_ , but they wanted to arrive in _style!_ "

As Bugs reared back with the purple ball in hand, he proceeded to throw it down as a magical spark came out of it, revealing that the new students were hidden within the ball the whole time, all part of a magical trick from Zee Zatara, the magical girl of the group! Upon seeing the appearance of the new girls, the students cheered wildly as Bugs walked up to the new students and gave them some applause while saying, "Well, I can say that was such a magical introduction to our new students!"

The rabbit then whispered to Zee, the purple-haired girl of the group, "Eh, this might be out of my league, but don't you think that you girls could've tried a more _subtle_ approach?"

Before Zee could respond to Bugs, Jessica playfully responded, "Well, at least _someone_ knows a thing or two about subtlety, Zee."

Zee just rolled her eyes in response as she said sarcastically with a smile, "Oh, har har, very funny, Jessica."

The students laughed at the two girls' chemistry as Bugs smiled and said to the students, "Well, ladies, since you're all here, feel free to introduce yourselves to your new classmates."

The girls all nodded their heads as Diana walked up to the front of the class and said, "Greetings, my fellow classmates, my name is Diana Prince and I'm sure we'll have a great semester together."

After Diana took a bow and stepped back in line, Barbara stepped up and said, "Hi, everyone, my name is Barbara Gordon, but you can also call me 'Babs' …" She then looked at Buster and Babs, and added, "No relation."

Buster and Babs looked at Barbara in surprise as they both said, "How did she know about that …"

As Barbara stepped back, the blonde-haired girl stepped up forward and said, "The name's Kara Danvers and it's cool to meet you all."

As Kara stepped back into the line with the other girls, Eddy seemed to take notice of her tough girl exterior, but taking note of her more sensitive and motherly side, he was definitely going to use that to his advantage in some way, shape or form. While he was thinking about this, the brown-haired girl stepped forward, looked at her classmates and blushed as she said, "Hi, everyone, um … my name is Karen Beecher and … it's so nice to meet you all."

After making her introduction, the girl with the light brown hair stepped up and said, "Hola, mis amigos y amigas, my name is Jessica Cruz, and it is a pleasure to meet all of you."

After Jessica gave a graceful bow, she stepped back into the line as Zee prepared to introduce herself. Double D noticed that something about Jessica looked familiar, or at least similar to someone he and the Eds knew for a while, but he couldn't quite place it at the moment.

While Double D tried to process this in his mind, Zee utilized her magical abilities to liven up her introduction as she said, "Well, I guess we've saved the best for last, ladies … greetings, ladies and gentlemen, my name is Zee Zatara and I must say it is an honor to be attending such a prestigious university like the Warner Bros. Cartoon Tooniversity: the Institute of Higher Learning and Lower Comedy. Anyway, it is nice to finally meet you all."

After Zee gave a courtesy bow, she then stepped back into the line with her friends. Ami seemed to take a particular interest in Zee, noting that she did remind her of her friend, Yumi, and feeling that her magical abilities were a particularly-intriguing element of her personality.

"Thank you for the introductions, ladies," Bugs said with a smile as he pointed the girls to the empty seats in the classroom. "Feel free to sit wherever you please."

After the six girls nodded their heads, they each found a different seat in the classroom: Diana sat in the seat right next to Sam; Barbara sat in between Ed and Eddy; Kara sat behind Numbah Four, all while the KND operative felt that the girl was similar to him for some reason; Karen sat next to Roxy while Jessica sat behind Double D; and Zee found a seat between Buster and Babs.

* * *

While the other students became acquainted with the new girls in the Wise Cracks 101 class, the quatrio of Minerva, Rei, Makoto and Minako started to engage in their personal mystery of finding the identity of Wakko's secret crush. During the free period of their second period class, they hid in one of the bushes as they saw Wakko Warner walk up to a mailbox that was located next to the principal's office with two letters in his hand. While he placed one of the letters into the mailbox, he laid the other letter on top of his backpack, which he set next to the bush.

Just as Wakko did this, Rei's hand popped out of the bush and pulled the letter inside, looking around at the eager eyes of Minerva, Makoto and Minako, then she asked curiously, "Hmm … should we open this letter?"

"Just go on and open it, Rei!" Minako shouted, causing Minerva and Makoto to quickly cover Sailor V's mouth as they worried about Wakko hearing them from the outside.

Minako blushed in response as she cleared her throat and said, "Just go ahead before Wakko finds our hiding spot!"

"Alright, alright, Minako! Just don't rush me," Rei whispered back in a slightly-annoyed tone as she opened the letter and proceeded to read it.

* * *

 _To the most-beautiful girl I have ever met …_

 _This is your secret admirer, Wakko Warner._

 _I just wanted to let you know that I have always harbored a precocious crush on you, but I am too shy to admit it. If this secret ever went out into the open, I honestly don't know how to react. In fact, I have been so dedicated to keeping this a secret, I have avoided spilling the beans to my own brother and sister because I don't know how what they would say or how they would feel._

 _To be honest, I have always wanted to express my true feelings to you … I just need to build up the courage required to actually express my true feelings without making a fool to myself._

 _Anyway, I hope all is well and I hope to hear from you soon._

 _Sincerely,  
_ _Wakko Warner_

 _P.S. Faboo!_

* * *

The four girls sighed and smiled lovingly at the second letter Wakko had written for his secret crush. They were surprised to see a more romantic side from someone who was often considered to be the wildest and most-exciting character of the Warners from _Animaniacs_. However, on the other side of the spectrum, it was not too much of a surprise, seeing as how he learned most of these skills from his older brother, Yakko.

"Wow … it seems that Wakko has such strong feelings for this girl, but he does not know how to express his true feelings to her without making himself look like an idiot," Minerva said as she took a look at the letter. "If only I had known about this earlier, I could have given him some advice."

"Don't worry about a thing, Minerva," Makoto said in a reassuring tone. "If we put our heads together, I'm sure that we'll be able to find the identity of this mysterious crush, so Wakko can finally express his true feelings to her."

"Yeah … _or_ we could talk to Wakko, one-on-one, and see what else he can tell us about this secret crush of his," Minerva said, coming to her own idea in her head. "Once we get more information about this girl from Wakko himself, we could actually help him break out of his shell and break the ice with the girl he loves so dearly!"

The three Sailor Guardians just sat there speechless for a moment, then Rei finally spoke up and said, "You know what? I gotta be honest here, Minerva … that's actually a great idea! What makes you think Wakko would be so willing to talk to us, though?"

"Well, he actually feels comfortable talking to you three most of the time—well, moreso with Makoto and Minako, but I don't know how he really feels about you, Rei—and, as for me … well, we were old friends on _Animaniacs_ , so it shouldn't be too much of an impossibility," Minerva said with a smile.

"Right! So … should we go ahead and give Wakko his letter back?" Minako whispered.

The girls all nodded their head as Rei quickly put the letter back into the envelope and placed it on top of Wakko's backpack, just as he made his way to pick up his second letter to put into the mailbox. As the girls quickly ran out of the bush back into their classroom for the remainder of their free period, Wakko looked to see who just ran out of the bush, but just brushed it off.

* * *

Later that day, the lunch hour had finally arrived and the students all made their way into the lunchroom, though the Eds were surprisingly ahead of everyone else as Eddy said, "Whoo-hoo! Time to dig in to that sweet Tooniversity food, boys!"

"Oh, boy! Oh, boy! I hope I get to taste that Bottomless Gravy today!" Ed said with a smile.

While Ed and Eddy were excited about being the first ones in the lunchroom, Double D thought about the new girls and said, "Um, fellows, don't you think that we should wait for the new students for a bit? I'm sure they would need some help making their way to—"

However, Double D was interrupted by Eddy pulling on his shirt, saying, "Ah, don't worry about it, Double D! I'm sure they'll meet us up there. Besides, they're practically _superheroes_ , so we don't have to worry about a thing …"

While everyone else were making their way to the lunchroom, the six new girls followed the others in order to get a good spot at one of the tables in the lunchroom. Eventually, most of the students gathered in the lunch line to pick up their lunch, though some of the students had brought their own lunches and even others used the lunch hour to work on assignments from earlier in the day.

While everyone else got their lunches and sat at the table of their choice, the six new girls found a spot at the table where the Eds were sitting at, much to the surprise of the trio. Eddy, in particular, was the most surprised by this seating arrangement as he raised an eyebrow and whispered to his friends, " _Hey, guys, why are the new girls sitting at our table? People rarely sit around here unless it's Billy and Mandy or even the Kids Next Door._ "

Double D whispered to his friend in response, " _Oh, Eddy, I'm sure it's not that big of a deal. Besides, they're just talking among themselves while enjoying their lunch._ "

Eddy took another look at the girls and turned back to Double D and Ed, saying, " _Well, if you say so, Sockhead, but I still find it to be a bit_ too _suspicious, you know what I mean?_ "

" _Oh, Eddy, you're just being paranoid …_ " Double D whispered in a reassuring tone.

Eddy just rolled his eyes as Ed said happily, "Aw, come on, Eddy, those other girls could be really nice! After all, that Barbara girl was pretty sweet when we met her yesterday.

"Yeah, whatever you say, Ed," Eddy said while rolling his eyes. "I think that Kara girl looks a little suspicious."

* * *

Meanwhile, with the Super Hero Girls, they were busy eating their lunch and talking among themselves about what had happened during their morning classes, but Karen was busy observing the student population of the Warner Bros. Cartoon Tooniversity, noticing that most of the students were considerably wackier and more ' _Looney Tunes_ lite' compared to the student population of Metropolis High.

Karen turned to her friends and said, "I don't know about this, girls. Are you sure that we are going to blend in well around here?"

"Of course, we'll fit in, Karen!" Barbara said to her shy and reserved friend in a reassuring tone. "Why are you so worried? Everyone around here seems to be pretty nice, especially Flora and Usagi in our Wise Cracks 101 class."

"I don't know, but some of the students feel a bit … _standoffish_ in some way," Karen said with a sigh, though she did raise an eyebrow as she said, "Though, to be honest, I was expecting something crazy to happen during our first four class periods today, but nothing out of the ordinary happened. For a cartoon school that was supposed to be the successor to Acme Looniversity, things seem to be a bit more restricted when it comes to the humor."

"Well, if this school _was_ still known as Acme Looniversity, I guess things would've been a bit different in our Wise Cracks 101 class, compared to what we saw earlier," Jessica said while rubbing her chin. "Still, I feel as though we would blend in well around here. Besides, I don't think that anyone would treat us as social outcasts in any sort of way."

While the girls were talking, Barbara noticed Ed, Edd and Eddy near the end of their table, pointing them out as she said, "Hey, girls, look! Those are the three guys I was telling Diana about yesterday!"

The other girls looked up and saw the three Eds talking with each other at their end of the lunch table as Kara said, "Well, what do you know? If it isn't the actual Ed, Edd and Eddy … I thought those guys would've been more popular around here, considering how Eddy talks about their popularity."

"Hey, maybe they prefer sitting with themselves," Zee said while shrugging her shoulders. "Keeping a certain mystique about themselves, if you know what I mean."

Barbara tried to help the girls become more social with the other students as she said, "Hey, ladies, how about we go ahead and introduce ourselves to the other students around here, hopefully developing some chemistry between us and them?"

"Eh, whatevs," Kara said nonchalantly. "Beats just sitting around here for the entire hour."

"Sure, I'm game," Jessica said with a smile.

"Sounds like a good idea," Zee said.

"I'm up for it," Karen said with a smile. "It would help me break out of my shell—metaphorically speaking, that is."

"That sounds nice, Barbara," Diana said with a smile while petting Barbara's head. "Where should we start?"

"How about I introduce you guys to the three Eds?" Barbara said.

The five other girls nodded their heads as Barbara led them to the end of the table where Ed, Edd and Eddy were sitting.

* * *

Speaking of the Eds, Eddy was going to take a swig of his fruit punch until he stopped when he saw who was walking up to him and his two friends: the six new girls of the Warner Bros. Cartoon Tooniversity. Although, at this moment, Eddy's eyes would have turned into dollar signs because of his plans for his latest scam, he decided to hold the scam off to give a good first impression, so he nudged at Ed and Double D, and whispered, " _Hey, guys, new student clique at 12 o'clock!_ "

Ed just took a look at his watch as he looked at Eddy and said, "'12 o'clock'? But, Eddy, it's only—"

However, Eddy quickly closed his friend's mouth as he said discreetly, " _It's a figure of speech, you idiot!_ "

As Ed and Eddy straightened themselves up (relatively speaking) as the girls walked up to them, Double D looked up at Barbara and her friends as the former said with a wave and a smile, "Hi, guys!"

"Oh, hello, Barbara," Double D said with a smile. "I see that you have brought your friends over with you."

"Yeah, Babs here wanted us to mingle with everyone else around here, so we could build up our chemistry with them for future endeavors," Kara said with a smile.

"Well, how nice," Double D said. "Well, I would like to say that it's nice to meet you ladies. My name is Eddward with two D's, but you can call me Double D if you want."

"My name's Ed, friend!" Ed said with a smile as he held his hand out. "Well, it's just 'Ed', not 'Ed, friend'. I mean, I am _Ed_ and you are the _friend_ , so—"

As Ed was saying this, he was interrupted by Eddy jumping up to the front and saying, "Ignore him! The name's Eddy, the resident man with the plan and the young entrepreneur-in-training."

The girls just giggled in response as Double D leaned towards Eddy and said, "A bit _too_ braggadocious, don't you think, Eddy?"

"Come on, Rembrandt, get with the program!" Eddy said with a smirk. "Besides, you know you wanted us to make a good first impression on the new students here, so that's what I'm doing!"

"Yep, because first impressions can leave a lasting impact on how others will view you in future encounters, Double D," Ed stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

Eddy and Double D were dumbfounded by their friend's response as Eddy looked up at Double D and asked, "What's up with Ed?"

"It seems that Ed has comprehended the basic social dynamics of one making themselves known to an individual they had hoped to impress," Double D explained.

"Ed, is that you?" Eddy asked while raising an eyebrow.

After a short silence, Ed just stood there, looking at his friends until he jumped up and said, "Hug me!"

"Well, that didn't last long!" Eddy said in a slightly-annoyed tone.

Barbara giggled in response as she said to her friends, "See, girls? I told you these three were funny!"

"Well, I gotta say, Babs, these three _do_ seem worthy of upholding the tradition of classic _Looney Tunes_ -style comedy," Zee said as she waved her wand for a bit. "Sorta like a _Three Stooges_ kind of thing."

"Well, it was nice to finally meet you guys," Diana said with a smile, then she looked over at some of the other students in the room. "Come on, sisters, we have to go ahead and introduce ourselves to the rest of the student body right now."

"Good idea, Diana!" Karen said with a smile as she and the other girls followed suit, leaving the Eds.

After the six new girls left the Eds, Double D looked at his friends and said, "Well, that was good to become better-acquainted with the new students, right, gentlemen?"

"Better than I expected, anyway," Eddy said while rolling his eyes.

"What do you mean by that, Eddy?" Double D asked while arching an eyebrow.

"Well, I _was_ going to bring up the idea of basing my next scam around them, but when they finally came up here, I just … I don't know, something else just came over me in my mind," Eddy said. "I guess that subverted my expectations for how this first impression was going to go down."

Double D and Ed tried to figure out the gist of what Eddy was saying, but Ed seemed to pick up on it in his own unique way, saying, "Aww, it sounds like Eddy has found his special Powerpuff Girl in life!"

"Powerpuff Girl? Ed, what are you talking about?" Eddy asked in a confused tone.

"I think Ed's implying that you have a crush on one of the new girls, Eddy," Double D said.

Eddy's face turned red for a moment, then he turned back to normal as he cleared his throat and said, "What? No, that's impossible, Ed, because I would've been acting differently than how I usually act when the girls came over here."

"You didn't even mention anything about your next scam, Eddy," Double D quipped, much to his friend's annoyance.

"Don't remind me," Eddy said with a heated sigh, then he added, "Anyway, I wonder if those girls figured out the identity of Wakko's secret crush yet."

"I'm surprised you're still hung up on that, Eddy," Double D said. "The girls already said that they have everything under control, so—"

"I know, I know, but I'm just wondering if they realized that the answer was with them all along," Eddy said while rubbing his chin. "Because I just want to see the reactions on their faces when they finally notice it!"

* * *

Speaking of the girls in question, Minerva, Makoto, Rei and Minako were still engaged in solving their mystery that is related to Wakko Warner, but they were trying to figure out how they could bring Wakko closer to his crush. During this brainstorming session, Rei looked at the other girls and asked, "So, Minerva, do you have anything in mind that would help Wakko become closer with his crush?"

"Set up a dating show akin to _The Dating Game_?" Minerva quipped while raising an eyebrow.

The girls just shook their heads in response, believing that it would be impossible to get every girl to volunteer for the idea and that barely anyone would get the in-joke. While Minako got the idea of setting up blind dates for Wakko to see if sparks would fly between him and the girl, Makoto finally got an idea, saying, "Hey, girls, why don't we talk to Wakko one-on-one and see if he says anything more about this crush? That way, the more information we get from him, the closer we'll get to solving this mystery!"

The other girls thought about it for a moment, but after a while, they all came to an agreement as Rei said, "You know something, Makoto? That sounds like a great idea! How are we going to fit in the time to talk to Wakko with all of this stuff going on here at school?"

"We could talk to him at different times over the weekend, then we'll get back together on Monday and talk about the hints we got from him," Makoto explained. "Hopefully, by Monday night, we should have our answer and the identity of Wakko's secret crush will finally be revealed to not only Wakko, but our audience."

"Good idea, Makoto—by the way, nice fourth wall break—so who will be the first one to talk to Wakko?" Minerva asked.

The three Sailor Guardians just looked around for a bit, then Minako cleared her throat as if to suggest that Rei goes first. Rei raised an eyebrow as she said, "Who, _me_? I don't know about that, Minako, I don't know how Wakko will react to me hanging out with him."

Minako walked up to Rei and wrapped her arm around her as she said in a reassuring tone, "Don't worry about a thing, Rei. All you have to do is keep your composure and things should flow smoothly."

"Alright, Minako, if you say so," Rei said with a smile.

* * *

On Saturday morning, Rei was standing at the entrance of the Royal Oaks Glen Oaks Oakwood Oaks Mall, waiting for Wakko to show up while Minerva, Makoto and Minako were busy getting comments from the other girls about Wakko and the identity of his secret crush. During Friday night, Rei had texted Wakko about meeting her up at the Royal Oaks Glen Oaks Oakwood Oaks Mall for a personal discussion, which only left the Warner Brother confused as to why Rei would choose the Mall as the proper place for a discussion.

A few minutes later, Wakko finally met up with Rei, who was still standing at the entrance when she looked to see Wakko walking up to her, leading to the Warner Brother to quip, "Hey, Rei, maybe you should set a meeting time in stone, so I could get up here earlier to avoid the morning rush."

Rei just rolled her eyes as she smiled at Wakko and rubbed his head while saying, "Point taken, Wakko."

"So, Rei, why did you want to see me up here? Did you overhear Mr. Plotz ranting about me eating his conference table again?" Wakko asked curiously.

"No, that's not it, Wakko—though if you _did_ end up eating his conference table, I don't think I would know about it unless it was brought up in casual conversation—I honestly wanted to talk to you about something different," Rei explained.

"What's that?" Wakko asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Well, I've heard through the grapevine that you have a secret crush on one of the girls in the Animation Multiverse," Rei said with a playful smirk.

Wakko could only blush and smile in response to Rei's comment as he said, "Aw, shucks! I guess that would explain why you, Minerva, Minako and Makoto were hiding in that bush the other day."

"Wait, how did you know about—never mind," Rei began to say, then she just brushed it off as she focused on the main topic of discussion, saying, "Anyway, is there anything else you can tell me about this mysterious crush … other than what we heard the other day?"

"Well … if I could be honest here …" Wakko said as he cleared his throat. "There's actually more to this girl than what I had mentioned to Yakko and Dot."

"You don't say …" Rei said as a smirk appeared on her face.

"Yeah, y'see, this girl's got a lot of spunk, she has a very curvaceous figure, beautiful blonde hair …" Wakko said as he sighed lovingly.

"Wow … sounds like that girl would be lucky to have you as a crush," Rei said.

Wakko sighed once again as he explained, "Yeah, I just wish that I wasn't so shy to express my true feelings to this one girl. I mean, I know I tend to be seen as the 'Harpo Marx' of my siblings, but I thought my shift to being a more verbal character would equate to me being more confident when it came to my abilities of talking to girls."

Rei smirked at the Warner Brother for a bit as she thought to herself, " _Ah, now we're getting somewhere here! I finally got some more information about Wakko's mysterious crush: she has a lot of spunk; she has a very curvaceous figure to herself; and she has beautiful, blonde hair … I think I have an idea of who this mysterious crush could be!_ "

Rei then knelt down to Wakko's level as she said with a smile, "Wow, Wakko, it sounds like this girl is actually an individual of good charcater. Is there anything more you can tell me about this girl?"

"Well … personally, between you and me, I think she would've felt like the coolest older sister Yakko, Dot and I could've ever had!" Wakko said with a smile. "Besides, despite that cynical air of herself and how she acts like she cares about nothing in the world besides money, she actually has a good heart deep down inside."

Rei proceeded to smile in amazement at this description as she though to herself, " _Wow, I've never heard Wakko sound so deep and analytical before, but I think I'm getting closer to finding out the identity of his secret crush! I can't wait to give the girls the scoop about these extra hints._ "

While Rei was in her personal state of trance, Wakko noticed Rei smiling with glee as he said, "Uh … Rei, are you feeling okay?"

Rei soon snapped out of her stupor, saying, "Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"Well, if I didn't know any better, I would say that you were thinking to yourself in an entranced state and you are giving off a smile that makes it look like you just came out of a '90s anime series," Wakko said with a playful smirk.

"Very funny, Wakko, but I'm glad that we had this conversation," Rei said as she knelt down and hugged Wakko. "I hope you get the chance of meeting your secret crush soon."

"Thanks, Minako," Wakko said with a smile. "I hope so, too."

As Rei got up and left the Royal Oaks Glen Oaks Oakwood Oaks Mall, Wakko could only turn to look at the audience and say in a _sotto aside_ , "I'm still amazed that I'm keeping those girls on their toes about the identity of my secret crush. Is there a point to this cartoon?"

Wakko though about it for a moment, then he said, "I guess there is, but at least it's entertaining _somebody_ out there."

* * *

Moments later, Rei finally caught up with Makoto, Minako and Minerva, the three of whom were just relaxing in the park after speaking with most of the girls about Wakko Warner and the identity of his mysterious crush. As Rei walked up to the three girls, Minerva got up and asked, "So, Rei, what did you find out?"

"Well, I managed to write down a few notes about Wakko's secret crush," Rei said as she pulled out a notepad containing her notes about Wakko's secret crush. "He mentioned that this girl has a lot of spunk, she has a curvaceous figure and she has _beautiful_ blonde hair."

Minako, Minerva and Makoto looked at themselves and Makoto said to herself, "Well, I can ask myself, 'What girl has all of those attributes'?"

Minerva noticed that Minako and Makoto were looking at her up and down simultaneously, and was about to make a comment to both of them until Rei jumped in and said, "No, he still didn't say her name. He only mentioned those characteristics and said that he was still too shy to admit his true feelings."

"Oh …" Minerva said with a sigh as she mimed wiping sweat from her forehead. "The moment we start learning more about this girl, he says that he's _still_ shy about admitting his true feelings to her."

"Yeah, I know," Minako said with a loving sigh. "Nothing like the feeling of young love."

"Yeah … _cartoon character_ love, that is," Rei said.

"Well, Rei, the next time we run into Wakko, Makoto and I will talk to him and see if we can find out the identity of his secret crush," Minako said.

"Alright, but are you sure that you two will be able to get a clear answer from Wakko before Monday night?" Rei asked.

"Well, based on how unpredictable Wakko can get when he realizes that he's under pressure, I honestly doubt it," Makoto said. "That is, unless we make sure that he's still comfortable talking about his secret crush. Otherwise, it would end up becoming such a humiliating experience in the long run."

"Hey, at least we can hope for the best, right, girls?" Minerva said in a reassuring tone. "Besides, Wakko is in good standing with all of us, so I'm sure that things will work out in the end."

"Well, I hope that you're right about that, Minerva," Minako said with a sigh.

* * *

After receiving a text from Makoto and Minako about hanging out with them at the Warner Bros. Studio World theme park on Sunday afternoon during Saturday night, Wakko decided to take the two girls up on their offer, but he thought if this proclamation of an 'afternoon of fun' was just another cover-up for Makoto and Minako wanting to know more about his secret crush.

At 12 o'clock sharp on Sunday afternoon, Wakko had caught up with Makoto and Minako at the Warner Bros. Studio World theme park, where he saw Makoto and Minako standing at the entrance with tickets in their hands. Wakko walked up to them and said, "Hey, Minako! What's up, Makoto? I'm here for the afternoon of fun!"

"Oh, I'm sure you are, Wakko," Minako said with a smile. "Are you ready for the wildest day of your life?"

"If it ends up being wilder than what I had seen during our 65th anniversary special, then I'm game!" Wakko said with a devious smirk.

As Wakko took his ticker and rushed into the theme park, Makoto and Minako smirked at each other as Makoto thought to herself, " _This is perfect! While Wakko is having the time of his life at the Warner Bros. Studio World theme park, Minako and I will have an opportunity to get more information about his mysterious crush that will hopefully bring us closer to finally solving this mystery!_ "

The two girls snapped out of their stupor once they heard Wakko say from afar, "Hey, Makoto, Minako! Are you girls coming inside or are you both going to let me have all of this fun by myself?"

"Huh? Oh, right," Makoto said as she blushed while she and Minako caught up with Wakko. "Coming, Wakko!"

Once Minako and Makoto walked into the theme park and caught up with Wakko, they both looked at him for a moment until Makoto looked at Minako and said, "So, Mina, are you going to be the one to ask the questions or should I do it?"

Minako leaned towards Makoto and whispered, " _Don't worry about a thing, Makoto, I got this._ "

Minako looked at Wakko and said, "Hey, Wakko, do you mind if I talk to you about something?"

"Sure thing, Minako, what's up?" Wakko said.

"Well … I started to hear some more stories develop about your crush," Minako said with a smirk.

Wakko's ears shot up in surprise as he said, "You did? What did you hear?"

"Oh, not too much," Minako said, averting her eyes away from Wakko's face. "I just heard from a reliable source that this crush of yours has a lot of spunk, a _real_ curvaceous figure—honestly, I'm surprised that you know what that word means—and she has beautiful blonde hair …"

Wakko started blushing once Minako began to list the descriptions that were given to her. Eventually, Wakko was blushing so much, he had to use his signature red baseball cap to cover his face in order to avoid having Minako and Makoto see him looking so embarrassed. However, Makoto noticed that Wakko was becoming shy once again, giggling to herself as she knelt down to his level and slowly pulled the hat away from his face. She then said to the Warner Brother, "Wakko, listen, it's okay. We know that you're still shy about meeting your crush face-to-face. Don't worry about making a fool of yourself in front of her, just be honest and show her your true self."

"Are you sure about that, Makoto?" Wakko asked as he arched an eyebrow. "Are you _positive_ that this girl will like me for who I am, even if it ends up being wacky, zany and over-the-top?"

"Well, if she is able to handle all of your looniness in one go, I'm sure that you'll have a real winner in your book," Makoto said while giggling.

Wakko smiled and blushed in response as Minako said with a smile. "So, Wakko, is there anything else you can tell us about this crush?"

"Well, to be honest here … it's kinda hard to describe, but if you must know, this girl is more than meets the eye. Sure, whenever you see her, you may go all gaga in the knees, you might develop a split personality … heck, you might go all the way to the point of parodying the very obscure Big Bopper and peppering your dialogue with innuendos and double entendres …" Wakko explained.

As Makoto and Minako nodded their heads in response, Wakko sighed lovingly as he added, "… but, honestly, she does have a genuinely good heart. She's about as sweet as candy, float like a butterfly, stings like a bee, all wrapped up in the type of personality that makes you want to say … _Faboo_ …"

Wakko sighed lovingly as he melted down to the ground for a bit, then he jumped back up to his normal self as he said to Makoto and Minako, "So, anyway, I think that's how I would describe it. Did you girls need some more information or are we good for right now?"

Both of the girls looked dumbfounded at Wakko for a moment, surprised to see that he was being so articulate and analytical about his crush and how he truly feels about her. Of all the people they had met in the world, they never would have expected to see a gentle, romantic and more thoughtful side from someone who was considered to be one of the wackiest cartoon characters to come from Warner Bros.—unless the character in question was Pepé Le Pew, but that's just another story. Wakko's comments about his crush definitely left Makoto thinking, " _I can't believe it … he is waxing philosophical about the girl of his dreams, describing her in such vivid detail that not even Johnny Bravo would have the ability to do so. I doubt that Stella or even Usagi could be his real crush, despite what one would imply from the hints, but whoever his crush ends up being … she must be one lucky girl._ "

Wakko took notice of the girls' serene state and could only look at them strangely, then he turned to the audience and said in a _sotto aside_ , "First, it was Rei, now Makoto and Minako are simultaneously having one of these moments. Did this happen when they were trying to figure out who Chibi-Usa's boyfriend was in the _Sailor Moon_ anime?"

Wakko then turned back to Makoto and Minako, and snapped his fingers, saying, "Hello! Earth to Mako and Mina, you girls are looking like you are leaving the atmosphere!"

The two girls shook their heads for a moment, then Minako said, "Huh? Wha? What happened?"

Makoto looked at Minako and said, "Mina, I think that we just got stuck in one of our lovestruck trances once again."

"Couldn't have said it better myself," Wakko quipped.

"Yeah, sorry about that, Wakko," Makoto said as she rubbed her head and a slight blush appeared on her face. "I guess Mina and I were so surprised to hear how articulate and detailed you were when it came to describing your feelings and reactions for this mysterious crush."

"Well, I guess when you're in love, you don't think straight," Wakko quipped with a smirk.

Makoto and Minako giggled for a bit as Minako said, "Say, Wakko, why don't you go ahead and enjoy your time here in the theme park? Makoto and I have to go meet up with Minerva and Rei for something important."

"Are you sure you girls don't wanna stick around and have some fun? I saw that there's going to be a celebrity basketball exhibition at 2 p.m. and it was mentioned that Snoop Dogg was going to be up there," Wakko explained.

Makoto and Minako thought about it for a moment, then Makoto added, "Well, as enticing and exciting as that sounds, Wakko, we still have to go. We don't want to keep those two waiting because we might go out for a night on the town."

A smirk appeared on Wakko's face as he said in a sly tone, "Well … in that case, I hope you girls enjoy your night on the town. Oh, and tell Minerva and Rei that I said what's up!"

As Wakko and the girls went into opposite directions, several thoughts popped up in Makoto and Minako's minds, " _A girl who may be drop-dead gorgeous, but sweet on the inside? Causes guys to go all gaga in the knees? Turn into parodies of the Big Bopper … wait a minute …_ "

Once it all came together and it all started to add up, a look of surprise and astonishment appeared on Makoto's face as she finally said, "Of course! That's it, Minako! How did we miss the obvious this whole time? I finally have the answer to the secret identity of Wakko Warner's mysterious crush! Oh, just wait until Rei and Minerva get the word about this!"

* * *

Later that night, after Makoto and Minako had gone to the Warner Bros. Studio World theme park with Wakko to get some more information about his secret crush, Minerva was in her home, brushing her hair after getting out of the shower and drying herself off until she saw her cellphone buzzing. Upon seeing her cellphone buzzing, Minerva put down her brush and walked up to her cellphone to see that Minako had texted her.

 **Minako:** _**Hey, Minerva, I just wanted to let you know that Makoto and I had gotten more information about Wakko's secret crush earlier this afternoon.**_

Minerva's eyes widened in surprise as she sent her message back to Minako.

 **Minerva:** _ **Really, Mina? What did he tell you and Makoto?**_

 **Minako:** _ **Well, he was waxing philosophically about the other characteristics he found with this crush: he mentioned that she may be drop-dead gorgeous, but sweet on the inside … she causes guys to go all gaga in the knees … has all of the characteristics wrapped inside that would make one say … 'Faboo' …**_

Minerva processed all of the different traits Wakko had mentioned in relation to his crush, then once it all came together, she gasped in surprise as she said to herself quietly, " _Oh, my gosh … that must mean that Wakko has a crush on—_ "

However, before Minerva could come to her conclusion, she was interrupted by Makoto sending her a text message. Minerva picked up her phone and saw what Makoto had sent her.

 **Makoto:** _ **Yo, Minerva, we'll talk more about this tomorrow. I have a feeling that our answer might surprise you …**_

As soon as Minerva received this text message from Makoto, she sighed as she said to herself, "To be honest, Makoto, I think I already know the answer, based on the hints that have been given …"

* * *

The next day at the Warner Bros. Cartoon Tooniversity, the arrival of the six new girls became the talk of the town among the students in the university. Everyone was excited about having another star-studded girl group present in their school, which even added to the connection between the Looney Tunes and the DC Animated Universe. However, the rising popularity of the new girls only caused a sense of jealousy among the Glamour Goddesses, especially Mandy and Nefera de Nile. When Mandy had gotten word of the new girls, she decided to give the scoop to Nefera de Nile, who was the leader of the Glamour Goddesses.

"Hey, Nefera, have you gotten the word of those new girls who have arrived at the Cartoon Tooniversity?" Mandy asked as she rushed up to Nefera de Nile.

"Oh, as if I haven't gotten the word from Cleo and her friends during cheerleading practice on Friday," Nefera said in a cold and cynical tone while rolling her eyes.

"Well, I've been hearing that they've been rising in popularity so fast even since they've arrived in the Cartoon Tooniversity on Friday," Mandy explained. "Apparently, they're trying to prop them up as the new top-tier girl group of the Tooniversity!"

Nefera's eyes bugged out for a bit as she turned to Mandy and said in a surprised tone, "Hold up! You mean to tell me that those new girls are actually becoming more popular than the Glamour Goddesses, of all people?"

"Duh, need I pull out the popularity chart again?" Mandy said while rolling her eyes.

As she pulled out the aforementioned popularity chart, Mandy pointed out that the DC Super Hero Girls were on the rise in popularity and were going to overtake the Glamour Goddesses' (self-proclaimed) #1 position of the top-tier girl group in the Warner Bros. Cartoon Tooniversity. Nefera looked on in shock as she said, "Okay, this can _**not**_ be happening! We've got to stop those girls from overtaking our position before they get too big for their britches!"

A devious smile appeared on Mandy's face as she laughed evilly and said, "I see. How do you propose we do this? Should we try to fool the other girls around here that the new girls have said some disparaging things about them behind their back?"

"No, I wouldn't go for anything _that_ extreme—at least, not yet—but I think we should try to go for a more direct approach," Nefera said with a devious smirk.

"You mean, we should do something to them that would be so embarrassing that they'll wish that they never transferred to this university?" Mandy said as her eyes sparkled with joy.

"Oh, yeah, so here's what we're gonna do, girlfriend …" Nefera said as she pulled Mandy towards her and whispered her devious plan.

* * *

While the two Glamour Goddesses were setting up plans for their dastardly deed, the quatrio of Minerva, Rei, Makoto and Minako had gathered around the courtyard near the recreational basketball court of the Cartoon Tooniversity as they talked about the latest update of what Wakko had described about his secret crush. However, Rei, Makoto and Minako were the only ones present at the time, seeing as how Minerva was apparently running late this morning. Minerva's absence did not go unnoticed both by the girls as Rei looked at her watch and sighed while saying, "Man, it's only 30 minutes before we have to go to our first class of the day. Where's Minerva?"

"Who knows, Rei? Maybe she was so overwhelmed by the latest update that she decided to take a skip day," Minako quipped.

"What makes you say that, Minako?" Makoto asked while raising an eyebrow.

"Makoto, think about it: the way Wakko described his crush as being a beautiful blonde who may come off as one who is nonchalant, but she actually has a good heart deep down; she manages to make the guys go gaga in the knees; she makes the fellas speak in innuendos and double entendres; and it is all wrapped up in the type of personality that would make one say … _Faboo_ ," Minako explained.

Before Rei and Makoto could make a response to Minako's statement, the girls were surprised to hear a familiar voice saying, "I can't believe you girls never realized that the answer was right with you all along."

Rei, Makoto and Minako all turned to see Yakko and Dot walking up to them, with the latter holding a note in her hand. Yakko looked at the two girls and said, "So, I guess that would explain why Wakko was getting these different text messages about some sort of private get-together over this past weekend."

The girls rubbed their heads and gave small smiles as Minako said, "Well, we just couldn't help it, Yakko. I know it was none of our business, but when Minerva told us about Wakko having a secret crush, we had to put our brains together to figure out who this girl was."

"Well … we weren't going to say anything about it until it got to the climax, but the answer was with you girls the whole time," Dot said.

Rei, Makoto and Minako all exchanged looks of confusion as they turned to Yakko and Dot, and said, "Wait, _what?_ "

"Yeah, like Dot said, you girls actually found your answer long before the grand finale," Yakko said with a playful smirk.

The three girls tried to figure out what Yakko and Dot were trying to say, but it finally dawned on them as Rei looked at Makoto and Minako, and said, "Wait a minute! Minako, you mean to tell me that when you and Makoto talked with Wakko, you mean that you both figured out that …"

Makoto and Minako nodded their heads in agreement, then Rei looked at Yakko and Dot as Dot said, "Well, we know more about our brother than what people would give us credit for."

Rei, Makoto and Minako all looked at each other for a moment, then they squealed in excitement as Rei said, "Oh, _now_ I realize why Minerva hasn't shown up for class yet!"

"Yeah, she must be trying to find her Prince Charming to know how he truly feels about her!" Minako said with a smile, then her smile slowly faded away as she added, "Wait … what if Wakko gets his feelings hurt if Minerva tells him the truth?"

"Well, I don't know," Makoto said while shrugging her shoulders. "I mean, it's not like he's going to blow his top and take her rejection poorly, right? Right?"

"No … well, as long as he's not dealing with Miss Flamiel giving him a failing grade, that is," Yakko quipped.

"Do you think we should check up on him?" Dot asked curiously.

"We might as well," Yakko said as he led the girls to where Minerva and Wakko were going to meet. "Besides, if her reaction to this revelation is going to be as funny as I think it will be, I want to be able to get a front-row seat."

* * *

Inside the Art Room, Wakko Warner was busy creating a special Valentine for when he was going to meet his secret crush, which was created in the shape of a heart. As he was writing on the inside of the card, he was surprised to see Minerva walk into the Art Room, hand on her hip and giving a playful smile to Wakko. Wakko stopped working on his card as hearts appeared in his eyes and he said, "Well, _helloooo_ , Minerva Mink!"

Wakko rushed into Minerva's arms and sighed lovingly as Minerva giggled and said to the Warner Brother, "Oh, hi there, Wakko, I see that you had such a fun time hanging out with Rei, Makoto and Minako over the weekend."

"You bet!" Wakko said with a smile. "In fact, most of the weekend was pretty fun for the most part, but there was one thing about this that was rather … _iffy_ , so to speak."

Minerva raised an eyebrow in response as she asked in a curious tone, "What do you mean, Wakko?"

"Well, while it _was_ col to hang out with Rei, Makoto and Minako over the weekend, they started to produce these lovestruck gazes and trances when they were asking me for information about my mysterious crush," Wakko explained. "I mean, I know they tend to do this whenever they fall in love, but I never thought that they would do this because _I_ was falling in love with someone. Do you know why they were acting so weird, Minerva?"

Minerva just sighed as she said, "Wakko, I have to be honest with you. I told them about your mysterious crush. You see, I overheard you talking to Yakko and Dot about this crush of yours and I was so interested in figuring out who it was, I asked Rei, Makoto and Minako for their assistance in this mystery. While one of us girls were having a private conversation with you about this, we were asking most of the girls in the Animation Multiverse if they knew anything about your crush, but we haven't gotten a solid answer from anyone yet. In fact, the closest thing we've gotten to a solid answer was based on what Minako told me when she had texted me last night. I apologize if I caused you grief for these past few days, Wakko."

Wakko just raised an eyebrow as he asked Minerva, "You mean to tell me that you told Rei, Makoto and Minako about my secret crush … and that explains why they were so willing to hang out with me over the weekend?"

"Yeah," Minerva said with a sad sigh.

When she took a good look at Wakko, she was expecting him to be angry, mad, upset, sad … heck, she was even expecting him to turn into a miniature volcano and blow his mental gasket right in front of her. However, what she _didn't_ expect was to see Wakko jumping up and hugging her with so much joy as he said to her, "Oh, Minerva, that just made my weekend so much better!"

"Huh? It does?" Minerva asked in a half-surprised, half-confused tone.

"Well, yeah," Wakko said with a smile. "I mean, to be honest, I had that feeling that you told the girls about it anyway. At first, I didn't give out _too_ much information when I met up with Rei on Saturday because I know how she gets when talking to certain people. However, once I became aware that you girls were so dedicated to solving this mystery, I started to realize that you had to come up with this complicated plan as a way to make sure that I was able to build up the courage to express my true feelings to the girl of my dreams."

"Wow … I gotta say, Wakko, you're taking all of this pretty well," Minerva said with a small smile.

"Well, of course," Wakko said as he started to blush for a bit. "Because … well, it's because … uh, you know …"

Minerva finally put all of the information and hints together as she smiled at Wakko and said, "Wakko … I guess you're trying to say that _I_ was your mysterious crush this whole time, wasn't I?"

Wakko's face became as red as a tomato as he smiled and nodded his head while saying, "Yeah … what gave it all away? My red as a tomato face or the fact that I am speaking to you mmore vividly than I did with the three Sailor Guardians?"

Minerva blushed for a bit as she knelt down to Wakko's level and said, "Wakko, listen, I know that you're a sweet guy—in fact, you and your siblings are sweet … well, sweet in your own looney way—but you need to understand, sweetie, there's a major age gap between the two of us."

"Well, I know that," Wakko said. "I know you would be more suited for my brother, Yakko, or even Bugs Bunny, if you have a chance. Anyway, it's only a silly, little precocious crush of mine in the first place. Maybe, one day, I'll find the right girl in my life, but I'll be content with what I am right now: a zany cartoon character and a part of one of the most-notable power trios in the history of Warners animation. As for you, Minerva … well, you are one of the nicest girls I've ever met—heck, you're on the same level as Flora from the Winx Club in that regard—but, with the awareness of our age difference, I just hope you manage to find the right guy for your life one day. One who will treat you right, treat you like the real princess you are. Maybe you will find him later in life, but for now, just enjoy life to the best of your abilities and good fortunes will come your way."

Minerva giggled for a bit as she said, "Wakko … have you been watching those after-school specials again?"

"Don't judge me, Minerva, alright?" Wakko said with a smirk. "It's like what Yakko would say: 'Spielberg eats that stuff up'."

Minerva giggled in response as she and Wakko turned to see that Yakko, Dot, Rei, Makoto and Minako all watching them from outside the Art Room. Minerva turned back to Wakko and said, "So, Wakko, do you think we should tell them?"

"Nah, I think they already know," Wakko said as he gave her a knowing wink.

As the group walked into the Art Room, Yakko said in a playful tone, "Hey, lovebirds! How did the conversation go?"

"Wakko, did you try the whole 'candy and flowers' routine again?" Dot asked in a similarly-playful tone.

"Ahhh … how romantic," Minako said as she sighed lovingly. "Wakko Warner is finally growing into a full-fledged gentleman."

"Yeah, I guess Minerva might have her work cut out for her," Rei said with a playful smirk.

Minerva and Wakko both blushed at each other as Wakko said, "Well, Minerva, I guess you should hurry and make it to your first period before the tardy bell rings."

Minerva giggled in response as she said, "Well, I guess so. See ya, Wakko, and I hope you have a nice day."

As Minerva knelt down and kissed Wakko on his cheek, Wakko gave a dumb, lovestruck grin in response as Minerva, Rei, Makoto and Minako walked away from the Art Room to get to their first period class. Once Yakko and Dot walked up to Wakko, he turned back to his normal self as Yakko said with a smile, "Well, what do you know, Wakko? You've managed to overcome your shyness and express your true feelings to the girl you love."

"Yakko, you know that it's just a silly, precocious crush, right?" Wakko asked, arching an eyebrow.

Dot sighed as she said in a playful tone, "Yeah, I know … ahhh, _young love_."

Yakko and Dot both smirked and snickered at each other as Wakko could only shake his head and snicker as well, saying, "That's what siblings are for. They may joke around with you, but they really care about you."

* * *

As the four girls walked to their first class period of the day, Makoto nudged on Minerva's shoulder as she said in a playful tone, "So, Minerva, how does it feel to know that one of the Warner Brothers is crushing on you?"

"I think the question should relate to the fact that the Warner Brother in question is not Yakko, surprisingly enough," Minako added while giggling.

Minerva could only roll her eyes and smirk at the three girls, saying, "Ha-ha, very funny, ladies. You realize that it's just a little, precocious crush, right?"

"Oh, come on, Minerva," Rei said. "What makes you think that you two would make a cute couple?"

"Rei, he's content with being with his siblings and having fun to the fullest of his abilities," Minerva explained. "Besides, he told me that he might find another girl he likes down the road, but he is going to enjoy life at the moment. As a matter of fact, he mentioned that I should enjoy my life as well before I start thinking about relationships."

"Wow … I wonder what happened to Wakko this time around," Rei said curiously.

"I know, what happened to that 'Animaney, totally insaney' Wakko Warner we all know and love?" Minako asked.

"Well, he's starting to mature like his older brother, but I wouldn't worry about Wakko losing his 'totally insaney' qualities," Minerva said. "Besides, if I know Wakko and his siblings, they'll probably drive Mr. Plotz up a wall on the studio lot by tomorrow morning."

* * *

Meanwhile, just as the first bell rang to signal the first class of the day, Mandy and Nefera were busy setting up their prank against the DC Super Hero Girls. They had set up a tar-and-feather machine a la Wile E. Coyote that would have left them as a group of Foghorn Leghorns. In the midst of their giggling, Nefera said to Mandy, "This is perfect, Mandy! Once those new girls make their way to Wise Cracks 101, we'll be able to use this machine to cover them in tar and feathers, as well as placing rubber gloves on the top of their heads!"

"Those girls won't know what hit them once they come through these halls," Mandy said with a devious smirk as the two Glamour Goddesses continued giggling.

Soon, they became silent when they heard some voices from afar. As if it was an instant reflex, the girls turned on the machine that blew the tar and feathers onto the victims, even adding the rubber gloves for good measure. After the process was completed, they rushed down the hall to see the reaction of those Super Hero Girls. However, their smiles slowly faded away when they realized that the victims in question weren't _exactly_ the Super Hero Girls …

"Egad, Brain! You look riveting with all of those feathers on you! Narf!" Pinky said as he laughed at how ridiculous he and the Brain looked covered in feathers.

"Silence, Pinky," The Brain said in quiet humilation. "This is one of the reasons why I hate cameos."

"Huh? Pinky and the Brain? What are you two doing here? You two don't even attend this university!" Mandy said in annoyance.

"In fact, I don't remember you guys _teaching_ a class here, either," Nefera said while raising an eyebrow.

"Actually, we were just coming from a seminar we held here, talking to the students as a part of our latest plan to take over the world," The Brain explained. "After this embarrassing situation, I guess I should reconsider. Come, Pinky, we might as well come up with another plan for tonight."

Pinky followed behind Brain and said, "Why, Brain, what are we going to do tonight?"

"The same thing we do every night, Pinky … try to take over the world! Hopefully, without getting covered in feathers," The Brain said.

Mandy and Nefera both looked dumbfounded at this situation until Mandy felt Barbara poking on her shoulder as she handed them a rope and said with a smirk, "Hey, ladies, I think you forgot your rope right here."

"Huh? I don't remember needing a rope for this plan," Mandy said in a tone of confusion.

"Oh, but you girls do now … now, ladies!" Barbara called as Diana and Jessica proceeded to pour water on the two girls, then Kara and Karen used the machine to cover the girls in tar and feathers, and Zee used her magic skills to place two Daffy Duck-like bills on their respective mouths.

Once they realized that their plan had backfired on them, most of the students at the Warner Bros. Cartoon Tooniversity proceeded to laugh uproariously as Mandy and Nefera just sulked in defeat and complete embarrassment. Mandy just groaned in annoyance as she looked at Nefera and said, "I guess this is how Pinky and the Brain feel whenever their plans for world domination backfire."

"You're telling me, Mandy," Nefera said as she and Mandy made their way to their own first period class to avoid further embarrassment.

As the DC Super Hero Girls got back with each other, they all made their way into the Wise Cracks 101 classroom as Bugs watched the scene that had just occurred, saying to the audience while munching on a carrot, "You know something, folks? I was having a little doubt that those girls were going to blend in around here, but after what I just saw, I have a feeling that they are going to fit in _just_ fine …"

Bugs proceeded to chuckle for a bit as the cartoon drew to a close.

* * *

After the screen faded to black, the signature _Looney Tunes_ red rings appeared on the screen as Yakko, Wakko and Dot all popped up through the rings and said their classic closing phrase from _Animaniacs_ : "Goodbye, nurse!"

* * *

After all of the mystery and suspicions, this episode finally draws to a close. It's good to know that, even though this episode was heavier on the romance elements compared to the first two episodes (or, really, _any_ fanfiction I have written before this), it's cool to know it still has its comedic beats, especially when it comes to the Warners and their one-liners. Anyway, I know the idea of Wakko crushing on Minerva might be out there, but I think it could work with the right sense of development and characterization. Hopefully, Wakko's character is still recognizable, even though he does get some development throughout most of the episode, and I hope Minerva Mink is actually developed well enough because I might start using her as a regular character in this series, but we'll just wait and see, I guess …

I should note that this episode is an updated version of the original one that I had written back in 2016, which had the same focus, but also included a B-plot that focused on Daffy Duck, Porky Pig and Foghorn Leghorn, which … honestly didn't go anywhere in that version, so I decided to switch that plot out in favor of establishing the 2019 incarnation of the DC Super Hero Girls as major supporting members of the cast. They didn't have too much to do, aside from Barbara Gordon, but the next _Looney Tunes Cartoon_ of the season, set after this one, is going to focus on Babs and Zatanna, which will revolve around a plot that will be established in the fourth episode of this season.

Anyway, I hope you all have enjoyed this episode and the debut of the DC Super Hero Girls because there is more to come. Apologies for the long wait, but I have been focusing on school so much as of late, as well as writing new chapters for my _Sailor Space Jam_ series. I might have the next _Looney Tunes Cartoon_ and the next new episode ready soon, but we shall see, I guess. Anyway, as always, "Stay Tooned" for the next episode and thanks for reading, folks!


	6. Looney Tunes: Warneroonie Switcharoonie

**KidsWBYungsta's Animation Multiverse: The Series – A** _ **Looney Tunes**_ **Cartoon: Warneroonie Switcharoonie  
** _ **KidsWBYungsta's Animation Multiverse: The Series**_ **– A** _ **Looney Tunes**_ **Cartoon:** "Warneroonie Switcharoonie"

* * *

 _ **KidsWBYungsta's Animation Multiverse: The Series  
**_ **A** _ **Looney Tunes**_ **Cartoon:** **"Warneroonie Switcharoonie"**

* * *

 **A/N** **:** Welcome back to the _Animation Multiverse_ , ladies and gentlemen! After finding out the identity of Wakko Warner's secret crush and establishing the DC Super Hero Girls as part of the major recurring cast, it's time to switch things up with another installment of the _Looney Tunes Cartoons_! This one is going to serve as a prelude for the next episode as there's going to be gags a-plenty revolving characters switching bodies and even personalities! You might notice some similarities between this _Looney Tunes Cartoon_ and the _DC Super Hero Girls: Super Short_ , "#BatAndSwitch", which also utilizes a similar premise. You might notice quite a few Mythology Gags and Shout-Outs to the cartoons that featured the different cartoon characters who experience these switches in this _Looney Tunes Cartoon_. However, this is only a lead-in to the Freaky Friday madness that will occur in the next episode …

 **Episode Synopsis** **:** During a quiet Saturday afternoon in the Animation Multiverse, Barbara wants to gain a better understanding of Bugs Bunny, which leads to her asking for help from Zatanna once again. Although memories of what happened the last time she used her spell came up, Zatanna decides to help Barbara out, but her spell once again backfires, causing Barbara to switch bodies with other characters, including Sylvester, Minako, Eddy, Osmosis Jones and Stella. Finally, once Barbara gets back to normal and _does_ get a clear shot to switching bodies with Bugs, Zatanna misfires and she ends up switching with a different _Looney Tunes_ star of the screwball variety.

 **Disclaimer** **:** I do not own any of the cartoon and anime characters who appear in this story. The cartoon and anime characters who do appear are owned by their respective companies.

 **Dedication** **:** A tip of the hat to Lauren Faust, the creator, producer and main showrunner of the _DC Super Hero Girls_ television series.

* * *

 **KidsWBYungsta Proudly Presents:  
** _ **KidsWBYungsta's Animation Multiverse: The Series**_

 **A** _ **Looney Tunes**_ **Cartoon: "Warneroonie Switcharoonie"**

 **Starring the Voice Talents of:  
** Kari Wahlgren as Zee Zatara / Zatanna  
Tara Strong as Barbara "Babs" Gordon / Batgirl  
Billy West as Bugs Bunny and Elmer Fudd  
Dee Bradley Baker as Daffy Duck  
Jeff Bergman as Sylvester J. Pussycat  
Bob Bergen as Tweety Bird  
Cherami Leigh as Minako Aino  
Tony Sampson as Eddy  
Chris Rock as Osmosis Jones  
Amy Gross as Stella

 **Moral of the Story:  
** We Need More Writers

 **Written and Directed by:  
** KidsWBYungsta

* * *

During a quiet Saturday afternoon in the Animation Multiverse, Barbara was busy showing off her latest Bat gadgets to her friend, Zee Zatara. In her room, she was putting the finishing touches on the upgraded version of her Batgirl 300 Crime Stopper Glue Gun, which now included an in-depth targeting system that would help her stop criminals in a quicker and effective fashion. Once she was placed said finishing touches on the glue gun, she held her gadget up into the air and said in a proud voice a la Dexter, " _At last!_ My latest invention is completed!"

"Well, you finally did some much-needed upgrading on your old glue gun, huh, Babs?" Zee said as she walked into her friend's room.

"Oh, you better believe it, Zee!" Babs said excitedly as she pulled out her new-and-improved glue gun. "You are now looking at the new and improved Batgirl 300 Crime Stopper Glue Gun, still includes all of the classic elements of the previous model, but it now includes a new state-of-the-art targeting system that will effectively stop crimefighters in their tracks!"

As the new targeting system popped up out from one side of the glue gun, Zee looked at the glue gun with interest as she said with a smirk, "My, my, my … I see that you've been dedicated on improving that thing since the last time you tried it out, eh?"

"Trust me, Zee, this bad boy will be able to knock out these criminals at the drop of a dime once this glue solution gets to them," Babs said with a confident smile.

* * *

While Babs and Zee were talking to each other about the new-and-improved glue gun, Tweety was in a birdbath, washing himself as he sang to himself, " _Singin' in the bathtub / happy once again / watching all my twoubles go swingin' down the dwain …_ "

Unbeknownst to Tweety, however, a certain cat by the name of Sylvester was making his way down the street and overheard Tweety's singing. He proceeded to lick his lips as he laughed deviously and said, "Well, it looks like I may have a clear chance of finally nabbing that Tweety Bird snack I've yearned for all these years!"

As Sylvester looked over the fence, Tweety was in the midst of singing until he noticed that Sylvester was watching him from over the fence. He took one look at Sylvester, then he turned to the audience as he said his classic phrase, "Ooh, I tawt I taw a puddy tat!"

Tweety took another look at Sylvester as the cat responded with a devious smirk, "You're darn tootin', buster! You did, you _did_ tee a puddy tat!"

"I wouldn't be too confident about this situation, puddy," Tweety said. "I have the swightest feewing that some outside force is going to knock you off of your high horse."

"Oh, _really_? Well, what makes you say that?" Sylvester said in a mocking tone until he overheard Babs and Zee's conversation about her new glue gun.

" _Just wait, Zee, this targeting system will prove to be very effective_ ," Babs said from her room as she aimed her glue gun at the can of soda on the fence.

" _Alright, Babsy, let's see what that thing is made of_ ," Zee said with a smile as Babs aimed her glue gun at the aforementioned can of soda.

Once she took her aim, the targeting system had aimed at the empty can and Babs proceeded to shoot at it. However, the glue-made Bat signal had missed the empty can and ended up hitting Sylvester's behind instead, causing him to shoot up in the air as he yelped, "YIPE!"

"You see that? What did I tell you, puddy?" Tweety said as he snickered to himself.

* * *

"Wow, what a surprise, I guess the glue gun still has a few bugs in the system, huh?" Zee said with a playful smirk.

Babs just smiled sheepishly as she said, "Well, it _will_ be pretty effective … as long as I keep practicing."

However, as Babs continued shooting her glue gun, she ended up missing the empty soda can each time, hitting one part of the fence and eventually hitting Sylvester once again, which caused the cat to shout in annoyance, " _Alright, who keeps shooting that glue gun?!_ "

As Babs put her glue gun down to avoid playing into Sylvester's suspicions, the two girls suddenly heard gunshots from afar, then they saw Bugs Bunny running with ease as it was revealed that he was avoiding the gunfire from Elmer Fudd, who was saying from afar, " _Alwight, you iwascible bunny! Come back here, you scwewy wodent!_ "

As Bugs came to a screeching halt, he decided to produce a Bugs Bunny decoy made out of sticks of dynamite as he hid behind a tree from afar as Elmer Fudd ran up to the "wascally wabbit" and grabbed him as he laughed evilly while saying, "Well, what do you know? It wooks wike I have you wight in my cwutches, you no-good wabbit! Now, I can go home and finawwy make that wabbit stew I've yearned for all these years! Heh-heh-heh-heh!"

While Elmer started running off with the rabbit made of dynamite, Bugs noticed that there was a long string leading up to one of the dynamite sticks, so he decided to light up said stick and watched from afar as he turned to the audience and said, "Well, folks, you could say that it's the suspense that gets me!"

Once he noticed that the light was getting closer to Elmer, Bugs proceeded to cover his ears as the inevitable explosion occurred off-screen, which was exemplified by Elmer saying, "Aw, nuts! Oh, forget it. I might as well go ahead and order some Chinese food …"

Bugs just laughed this off as he pulled out a carrot and munched on it while saying, "Oh, _brother_ , what a maroon …"

Upon seeing such high-level trickery from Bugs Bunny, Babs wondered what it would be like if she had Bugs' trickster wit and charisma, saying to herself with a sigh, "Oh, man, if only I had the opportunity to know what made Bugs such a character of quick wit and wiseacre. I just wish I was able to utilize his level of skill to improve my skills as a crimefighter, so I could get the opportunity to work alongside the Dark Knight and prove myself worthy as being one of his sidekicks!"

Upon hearing Babs' declaration, Zee walked up to her with her magic wand in her hand as she said, "Well, you know, Babs, I _could_ use my magic to allow you two to switch bodies and—"

However, Babs reared back from Zee as she said, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Uh, no offense, Zee, but I don't know if that is a good idea. I mean, you remember what happened the last time I had you help me with switching bodies with my dad."

Zee shuddered a bit as she said, "Ugh, don't remind me, but listen, Babs, this is going to be different! Besides, it's not like Bugs is going to be doing something so painful or embarrassing that it would scar you for life like your dad's hair appointment."

Babs thought about it for a moment, then she said, "Yeah, I guess so. Well, I hope it works out better this time."

"Trust me, Babs, just watch the master at work," Zee said as she waved her magic wand and cast her body switch spell on Babs.

* * *

However, much to her surprise, Babs found herself not in Bugs Bunny's body, but in Sylvester's body—when he was in the midst of chasing Tweety down the street. Once Babs realized that she was in Sylvester's body, she came to a screeching halt as she shouted, "Aaah! Oh, no, not again! Zee, over here!"

Back in Babs' room, Zee was thrown off by Sylvester-in-Babs'-body frantically looking around the room as he asked her, "Listen, Zee, I'm not playing around here! Just tell me where that bird is, and I'll get out of here!"

Zee was confused by why Babs was suddenly hankering for a Tweety Bird as she pushed Babs away and said, "Sheesh, Babs, what's gotten into you?"

Suddenly, she overheard Babs' voice say, " _Yo, Zee, I'm over here!_ "

"Huh?" Zee said as she turned to see that Babs had ended up switching bodies with Sylvester, noting that Babs had caught Tweety in her hand. "Wait a minute, you mean to tell me that you switched bodies with … _Sylvester?_ "

"You ain't just whistlin' _Dixie_ , sister!" Sylvester shouted into Zee's ear.

Zee was left in a daze for a moment, then she snapped back into reality as she held up her magic wand and cleared her throat, then she said, "Alright, I'll go ahead and turn things back to normal! Hopefully, you both will end up back in your original bodies this time around."

As Zee held up her magic wand, she cast the same spell from before and Sylvester returned to his own body, left in confusion as he looked at Tweety and said, "Uh, what the heck just happened?"

"I don't know, but apparently, you ended up switching bodies with that new girl, Babs Gordon," Tweety explained.

Sylvester was left in a state of surprise by this revelation as he let go of Tweety and walked away as he said to himself, "You know what? I think I might continue this chase tomorrow. I'm left with too many questions and not enough answers."

As Sylvester walked away from Tweety to process the situation, Tweety turned to the audience and said in a subtle-sympathetic tone, "Poor puddy tat … he must've had a twaumatizing experience with that body switch situation."

* * *

After Sylvester was switched back into his original body, Zee breathed a sigh of relief as she said, "Phew, finally, now we can go ahead and try to—uh, Babs, what are you doing?"

Just as she thought that Babs had turned back to normal, Zee saw that Babs was acting like Minako, which was evidenced by Minako-in-Babs'-body saying, "What the? How did I end up in Babs' room?"

Zee looked outside and saw that Babs-in-Minako's-body was struggling to play volleyball with the other Sailor Guardians, which only left the other Guardians in complete confusion, so Zee proceeded to switch Minako and Babs back to their bodies.

* * *

While Ed, Double D and Eddy were setting up their latest scam, Eddy took note of how their latest rocket car was looking as he said, "Perfect! This bad boy is sure to be our latest cash cow now!"

"I love cows, Eddy!" Ed said with a smile, leaving Double D and Eddy in complete confusion.

"Eddy, are you sure that this rocket car is going to work this time?" Double D asked.

"Of course, this baby is going to be—" Eddy said until he was affected by Zee's spell, causing him to switch bodies with Babs, then her voice came out of his body, saying, "Oh, uh, hi, Ed. Hi, Double D."

Double D and Ed were surprised to hear Babs' voice come out of Eddy as Ed rushed up to him and said, "Eddy, are you okay? Did you come down with a cold or something?"

* * *

Back in Babs' room, Eddy-in-Babs'-body was explaining his latest scam to Zee, who was left confused as she said in a deadpan tone, "Alright, forget it, time to switch you back into your original body, Eddy."

As soon as she cast her spell, Eddy found himself back in his original body, but she noticed that Babs know had the voice, personality and attitude of the one and only Osmosis Jones, which was revealed as Ozzy-in-Babs'-body said, "Yo, kid, you see this badge? You see this gun? You see this gooey, white saccus-membranus 'round my personhood?"

"What? What are you talking about, Babs?" Zee asked in confusion.

Ozzy-in-Babs'-body looked at Zee in surprise as he said, "Babs? What are you talking about? They call me 'Osmosis Jones' around here, one-half of the top crime-fighting police force in the Animation Multiverse!"

"Wait a minute, Osmosis Jones?!" Zee said in surprise as she processed where Babs ended up at. "Then, that means that Babs is in the body of—"

Suddenly, her statement was summarily answered by an explosion heard from afar as she saw Babs-in-Ozzy's-body slamming into one of the lightposts in the neighborhood, moaning, " _Ohhh, how do I get myself into these messes?_ "

* * *

After Zee managed to switch Osmosis Jones and Babs back into her body, she noticed that Babs had switched with Stella, which was shown by Stella-in-Babs'-body looking in her closet and saying, "Oh, my gosh, I never knew Babs had such an expansive wardrobe! Where does she shop at? I might need to hook up with her, so I could learn a new thing or two about our fashion trends."

Upon hearing the new fashion-obsessed Babs worry about her clothing, Zee wasted no time to switch Stella and Babs back into their original bodies. Luckily, Babs _did_ switch back into her own body as Zee rushed up and hugged Babs, saying, "Oh, Babs, thank goodness that you're finally back to normal!"

"Huh? Zee, what are you talking about?" Babs asked in a confused tone.

"I'm talking about the fact that you were stuck switching bodies with—well, it's a _long_ story," Zee said with a smile as she lightly rolled her eyes.

"Well, tell me later, because I still want to know if you're able to get me into Bugs' body," Babs said.

Zee was left surprised by Babs' declaration as she said, "Really? After all of the body-switching antics you got into because of my spell, you _still_ think you could switch with Bugs Bunny?"

"Well … yeah," Babs said as she shrugged her shoulders. "I mean, it can't get any worse than what happened before, right?"

Zee thought about it for a moment, then she pulled out her magic wand once again as she said with a smile, "I guess not. Well … I guess I could try this out one more time …"

* * *

As Babs closed her eyes and Zee proceeded to cast her spell, Babs opened her eyes with joy, thinking that she had finally switched with Bugs Bunny … however, her joy suddenly switched to surprise when she noticed that she had switched with Daffy Duck instead, who happened to be dressed in a rabbit suit as a way of fooling Elmer Fudd into thinking that it was actually Rabbit Season. Once Babs realized that she was in Daffy's body, she looked around in surprise as she said, "What the? Wait a minute here, what am I doing in Daffy Duck's body? I thought I was going to end up in Bugs' body!"

However, she would be summarily answered by Bugs walking up to her with a carrot as he said, "Listen, Babs, don't get me wrong. I appreciate your enthusiasm, but I overheard your little conversation that you had with Zee earlier about trying to switch with me. Using some quick thinking on my part, I decided to dress Daffy in a rabbit suit, so the spell would have you and Zee thinking that _he_ was actually Bugs."

Babs was initially left dumbfounded by this statement, then she gave a small smile as she said, "You know something, Bugs? That was actually … pretty clever of you. So, if I ended up in Daffy's body, I wonder how Daffy's dealing with Zee?"

* * *

Speaking of Daffy and Zee, the screwball duck was in Babs' body, bouncing around on her head and "Whoo-hoo'd" all over the room as he said, "I don't know what just happened, but I think I could get used to this!"

As Daffy-in-Babs'-body continued bouncing around the room, laughing with so much joy, Zee just watched on in confusion, then she just looked at the audience and smiled sheepishly, shrugging her shoulders as she said, "Well, I guess all I can say is … I'm a _baaaad_ girl!"

Zee then giggled to herself as the cartoon came to a close.

* * *

After the cartoon faded to black, the signature _Looney Tunes_ drum appeared on screen in front of a curtain background as Porky Pig proceeded to pop through the drum and wrapped up the cartoon with his signature phrase, "Th-th-th-that's all, folks!"

* * *

Well, that's all, folks! I had decided to tide things over with another installment of the _Looney Tunes Cartoons_ , which revolves around Babs Gordon engaging in another game of switcheroo with her friend, Zee Zatara. This time, instead of switching with her father, she ends up trying to switch with Bugs Bunny, but ends up switching a litany of other cartoon characters! As mentioned before, this is going to serve as a prelude to the next episode, which will expand on this concept to the most-illogical extreme, thanks to a malfucntioning machine from a certain Marvin the Martian, though even Stella and Layla get into the mix because of a spell casted by their friend, Flora!

Well, overall, I hope you all enjoyed the second _Looney Tunes Cartoon_ of the series. There might be another installment to this mini-series of cartoons after the next two episodes, but it is still up in the air. However, I have a wide variety of ideas for this series that I might as well make a full episode that features three of these cartoons in one story, kind of similar to how the _Looney Tunes_ and _Tom and Jerry_ cartoons are packaged for television airings. Anyway, "Stay Tooned" for the next episode and Thanks for Reading, folks!


	7. S1, E4: Who's Toonin' Who?

**KidsWBYungsta's Animation Multiverse: The Series – Season 1, Episode 4: Who's Toonin' Who?  
** _ **KidsWBYungsta's Animation Multiverse: The Series**_ **– Season 1, Episode 4:** "Who's Toonin' Who?"

* * *

 _ **KidsWBYungsta's Animation Multiverse: The Series**_  
 **Season 1, Episode 4: "Who's Toonin' Who?"**

* * *

 **A/N** **:** Well, what's up, doc? Welcome back to your "tooned-up" tour of the _Animation Multiverse_ with an all-new episode of _Animation Multiverse: The Series_! After a special Valentine's Day-themed episode revolving around Wakko Warner and the identity of his secret crush, let's shift things over to the _true_ debut of the prestigious and highly-regarded Warner Bros. Cartoon Tooniversity, which is where most of the Looney Tunes characters teach classes based in cartoon comedy and classes that you would find in your normal high school or college. However, things seem to take a mixed-up, mashed-up turn when most of the Tooniversity students and the Tooniversity professors find that they have switched their personalities and their bodies …

 **Episode Synopsis** **:** Things have taken a strange turn in the Animation Multiverse when everyone is starting to act like each other! All that started because of Flora wanting to help Stella and Layla quell their bickering; when Flora casts a spell on Stella and Layla that causes them to switch their personalities and their bodies, she hopes that it would not only stop their arguments, but help them gain a better understanding of each other. Meanwhile, Marvin the Martian is also working on his latest scientific breakthrough that would allow two people to switch personalities with their minds. However, when a thunderstorm causes his invention to malfunction, it sends a massive shockwave through the entire Animation Multiverse, causing everyone to switch minds and personalities! To make matters worse, not only have Stella and Layla switched personalities, but Bugs and Daffy have found themselves switching their personalities, all on the same day as Stella's fashion show debut for Streetstyle Entertainment and Bugs Bunny's surprise appearance at a _Space Jam_ -themed event at Warner Bros. Studios, hosted by Jordan Brand! Can the Winx Club girls help the Toons switch back to their personalities and their bodies before it is too late?

 **Disclaimer** **:** I do not own any of the cartoon and anime characters who appear in this story. The cartoon and anime characters who do appear are owned by their respective companies.

 **Dedication** **:** A tip of the hat to the original _Duck Dodgers_ cartoon and its subsequent spin-offs.

* * *

 **KidsWBYungsta's Animation Multiverse: The Series – Season 1, Episode 4: Who's Toonin' Who?**

It was a quiet evening around the Animation Multiverse; nighttime had already fallen and most of the Toons were at their homes, relaxing as they prepared for another day of classes at the Warner Bros. Cartoon Tooniversity. However, there was some strange activity occurring at Acme Labs, where Marvin the Martian was working on his latest experiment: The Personality Switchatoon 3000, which allows two people to switch their minds and their personalities, so they could see how the other person lives their life. As Marvin started to put the finishing touches on the Personality Switchatoon 3000, he looked up at the television in the laboratory and noticed Elmer Fudd reporting on what the weather would look like for the next three days.

"… and, as you can see here, there is a high pwobabiwity that we could see a thunderstorm in our area within the next thwee days," Elmer reported as he showed the weather report. "Within that timefwame, there might be concerns about electwical shocks and loss of power, so feel fwee to wefwain from any technological works until the weather finawwy cwears up. This is Elmer J. Fudd reporting …"

As Marvin turned the television off, he could only sigh as he look at the Personality Switchatoon 3000, which was almost complete as he was working on it since early this morning. As Marvin looked at his latest creation, he said to himself in amazement, "Well, there may be a thunderstorm looming over the horizon, but at least this machine is close to completion. By the time I finish the Personality Switchatoon 3000, I will be able to conduct experiments that will allow any citizen of the Animation Multiverse to switch with any Toon of their choice."

After making this declaration, Marvin covered his machine with a white blanket and turned off the light in Acme Labs as he locked the doors and made his way home. However, while Marvin went back to his house, the aforementioned thunderstorm was making its way into the Animation Multiverse, accompanied by lightning and leading to an electrical shock occurring at Acme Labs. When the lightning hit Acme Labs, it inadvertently hit Marvin's Personality Switchatoon 3000 machine, which started to send shockwaves to different areas of the Multiverse, seemingly switching the bodies of many Toons.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Alfea College, Flora was getting ready to turn in for the night, so she could get up early to get to the Tooniversity tomorrow morning. As she was making a cup of tea to help her sleep, she suddenly heard the door bust open and a female voice saying, "Okay, Stella, this is why I can't even hang out with you when it comes to your shopping habits!"

"Oh, come on, Layla, you know I can't help myself when I go to the mall!" Another female voice said in protest. "Besides, I just gotta be up on the latest fashion trends around the Animation Multiverse!"

Curious as to who was causing the commotion, Flora got up and decided to see what the argument was all about. As she walked out to the entrance of the Winx Club's dorm room, she noticed that Stella and Layla were already at each other's throats, arguing over Stella's antics when they went to the Warner Bros. Metro Broadway Mall. Hoping to get to the root of the problems, Flora decided to walk to where Layla and Stella were, and get between them, saying, "Girls, girls! What seems to be the problem?"

Layla and Stella stopped their argument and tried to play it off as if they were just having a casual conversation. However, once they realized that Flora wasn't fooled, Layla sighed heatedly and said, "Alright, alright, Flora, you win! You see, Stella and I were at the mall earlier this evening, and Stella here decided to shop for some new clothes, but she almost caused a scene by trying to fight with Mandy and Mindy for a new dress! It could've been even worse had Huey Freeman not jumped in and stopped the commotion."

Flora turned to Stella and gave her a look of shock, but Stella said in a defensive tone, "Okay, so it _was_ a little over-the-top, but you have to understand: it was the cutest dress I had ever laid my eyes on! You would've done the same thing if you were in my shoes, Flora!"

Before Flora could respond, Layla spoke up for her friend and said, "Stella, come on now! I would highly doubt that Flora would stoop that low for a new dress, regardless if she wanted it or not!"

"Stay out of this, Layla! This has nothing to do with you!" Stella said with an angered look on her face.

Stella's comment only enraged Layla even more as she got into her face and said, "Oh, just _how_ does this not have anything to do with me?!"

As Stella and Layla got into each other's face, Flora got in-between them and said, "Girls, stop fighting! Your constant arguing is not going to make this situation any better! We are supposed to be better than this; we would usually talk about our problems in a reasonable manner, not gang up on each other like a pack of rabid wolves! You both are acting just as bad as those girls in those trashy reality TV shows!"

Flora's sudden outburst caught both Stella and Layla off-guard, then the Fairy of Nature cooled down as she sighed and said, "Sorry, I didn't mean to blow up like that, but I can't believe you two are letting this situation affect you this way."

Before Stella and Layla could say anything in response, Flora just calmly said, "Listen, how about the both of you just go to bed? I'll figure something out …"

As Stella and Layla made their way into their own room, Flora could only sigh to herself as she sat in a nearby chair, thinking of how she could finally alleviate Stella and Layla's clashes. Although the arguments have not been as bad as other usual examples, the energy that comes off from their clashes seems to affect the other Winx Club girls indirectly. Flora thought about how she could get Stella and Layla to quell their arguments and have them gain a better understanding with each other.

After a few ideas, she finally came with the idea of using a magical spell that would cause Stella and Layla to switch bodies, so they could understand what the other has to go through in life. While she did consider the repercussions that would come out of this situation, she thought it would be good for the two girls, so they would avoid more situations like this in the future.

Sneaking into another area of the dorm, Flora grabbed a bottle of the potion that would cause two people to switch bodies. Creating a mixture inside another bottle, using the aforementioned potion, Flora shook up the bottle for a little bit, then she snuck into Stella and Layla's room and placed the bottle on the table inside. Once she placed the bottle on the table, she also opened the bottle a little bit, then the scent of the potion came out and surrounded Stella and Layla, causing them to switch bodies in the middle of the night.

As Flora snuck back into her room, she said to herself, "I just hope that Stella and Layla aren't going to be mad at me after this, but it will be worth it in the end …"

* * *

 **KidsWBYungsta Proudly Presents:  
** _ **KidsWBYungsta's Animation Multiverse: The Series**_

 **Season 1, Episode 4: "Who's Toonin' Who?"**

 **Starring the Voice Talents of:  
** Eric Bauza as Marvin the Martian  
Billy West as Elmer Fudd and Bugs Bunny  
Dee Bradley Baker as Daffy Duck and Numbah Four  
Kimberly Brooks as Michael Caesar, Alex and Professor DuFour  
Jeff Bergman as Foghorn Leghorn  
Cree Summer as Numbah Five  
Ben Diskin as Numbah One  
Amy Gross as Stella  
Natalia "MyVerse" Pitti as Layla  
Alejandra Reynoso as Flora  
Molly C. Quinn as Bloom  
Romi Dames as Musa  
Moira "Mo" Quirk as Tecna  
Liliana Mumy as Roxy  
Charles Adler as Buster Bunny  
Phil LaMarr as Hector Con Carne  
Matt Hill as Ed  
Samuel Vincent as Double D  
Tony Sampson as Eddy  
Myrna Velasco as Jessica Cruz  
Nicole Sullivan as Kara Danvers  
Mallory Low as Mysterious Wireless / Livewire  
Rob Paulsen as Dr. Scratchansniff  
Chris Rock as Osmosis Jones  
Candi Milo as Dexter  
Jennifer Hale as Sam  
Andrea Baker as Clover  
Stephanie Sheh as Usagi Tsukino  
Kate Higgins as Ami Mizuno  
Cristina "Cristina Vee" Valenzuela as Rei Hino  
Amanda Celine Miller as Makoto Kino  
Cherami Leigh as Minako Aino

 **To the Toons Who Experienced a** _ **Freaky Friday**_ **Switch in This Episode:  
** You Will Be Back to Normal By the Next Cartoon

 **Written and Directed by:  
** KidsWBYungsta

* * *

The next morning, just as Stella woke up, she noticed that something was … _different_ about herself. She didn't have her usual pajamas on nor was she wearing her sleeping mask. However, she still felt like her usual self, so she didn't think anything of it. Layla also sensed that something was different, seeing as how she ran her fingers through her hair and found that the texture was different from her signature style.

Just as the two girls wiped their eyes and got up from bed, they walked up to a mirror and they thought they were normal, but once Stella-in-Layla's-body said, "Hey, Layla, did you sleep well last night?"

"Well, I initially had trouble getting comfortable at first, but then I—" Layla said in Stella's body, then she stopped in her tracks when she looked at her own body, saying, "Wait a minute, why are you doing in my body?"

" _Your_ body? Why are _you_ in _my_ body?" Stella said in a surprised tone.

Once Stella and Layla finally became aware of what had happened to them, they took one look in the mirror, then they looked at each other and said simultaneously, "This can't be real!"

As they both rushed out of their room, they proceeded to rush into Bloom and Flora's room, where they both shook Flora aware while sharing their concerns as to why they were in different bodies or how they managed to have a _Freaky Friday_ -style situation. Once Flora woke up from the commotion, she looked at both Stella and Layla, then said, "Huh? What's wrong, girls?"

"Flora, why did Stella and I end up switching bodies this morning?" Layla said to Flora, who blushed red and looked away from both of the girls.

Stella and Layla both looked at each other, then they looked at Flora, who avoided looking at the both of them. While the idea might have been far-fetched, they started to believe that Flora had something to do with their current predicament. Stella just looked at Flora and said, "Flora, you had something to do with this, didn't you?"

Flora couldn't even bring herself to be straightforward about this, but after a slight gulp, she quietly said to herself, "Yes … it was me."

"What was that, Flora? I couldn't hear you," Stella said, leaning into Flora's personal space.

Feeling the pressure from Stella and Layla, Flora finally said, "Alright, alright, fine! It was me! I was behind your _Freaky Friday_ situation!"

Upon hearing the admission from Flora, Stella and Layla stood there in silent surprise for a few moments, then they laughed for a bit as Stella said, "You know, Flora? You've got a real good sense of humor! I thought, for a moment, you said that you were the one who caused Layla and I to switch our bodies before we woke up this morning!"

"That wasn't a joke, Stella," Flora said. "I was being serious."

Stella and Layla immediately stopped laughing, then went right back to their shocked expressions as they feared what would happen once the other students at the Cartoon Tooniversity became aware of their switch. For Stella, if any of the Glamour Goddesses knew that she and Layla had switched bodies, it would destroy her social life around campus and she would never hear the end of it, even if she did get back to normal. As for Layla, well … the one thing that would get annoying is if Riley Freeman learned of her predicament and decided to create an infinite amount of jokes that would have mocked her situation.

Taking note of her friends' shocked reactions, Flora turned to Stella and Layla and explained, "Listen, girls, I really didn't want to do this to either of you, but it was the only thing I could think of doing in order to stop your arguing. Besides, it would be beneficial for the two of you to understand what the other has to go through."

"Wait a minute, Flora, don't tell me that this is going to be one of those 'cartoons with a moral' …" Layla moaned while shaking her head.

Flora just rolled her eyes in response as she said, "Don't be so dramatic, Layla! You and Stella won't be stuck in each other's bodies for long, just until the spell finally wears off."

Stella and Layla groaned as they dreaded the long day at the Warner Bros. Cartoon Tooniversity in their new bodies, anticipating tons of confusion and humiliation from their peers. Even with Flora giving them some encouragement, they still felt that it would end up worse than what she was making it. However, they would not expect the surprises that would come once they set foot into the Cartoon Tooniversity today.

* * *

While the Winx Club girls were getting ready for their classes at the Warner Bros. Cartoon Tooniversity, Double D was busy getting his books together for his first class of the day, Wise Cracks with Professor Bugs Bunny. Just as he picked up his Wise Cracks book, he was interrupted by his friends Ed and Eddy rushing up to him, with Eddy slamming his locker shut for good measure. Upon seeing his friends gather around him, Double D just sighed as he looked at Eddy and said, "Why did you decide to slam my locker before I got all of my books for class?"

"Forget about your books for a minute, Double D!" Eddy said with a smirk. "I'm here to let you know about a new opportunity that is burning in my mind right now."

"Oh, and it's burning real good, Double D," Ed added with a smile, much to Eddy's confusion.

"Anyway, Double D, I was thinking of creating this super-effective formula that could serve as a new cure for the common cold!" Eddy said, leaving Double D surprised at first, then amazed. "Once I come up with this formula, I could spread this cure all over the world and no one would ever have to worry about the common cold ever again!"

Double D was amazed at Eddy's passion for this cure as he said, "Wow, Eddy, this would really be beneficial for the entire world. Never again would one have to deal with the after-effects of those spreading germs or getting others sick because of the dreaded common cold. Shall I give you some—"

However, he was quickly stopped by Eddy saying, "Get a grip, Double D! I should've known you would fall for something like that! Actually, my master plan is coming up with a time-travel rocket car that zooms through time so fast, it would break the sound barrier!"

Double D just stood there dumbfounded for a moment, then he sighed as he said, "Eddy, have you been watching those _Back to the Future_ films again?"

"Nope, but Ed's been watching them as of late," Eddy said, pointing to Ed.

"That Dr. Brown guy sure is a real genius, Double D," Ed said. "I just wish he would've talked about the future of an alien apocalypse that would require the help of those guys in black suits battling those aliens and saving the world!"

Upon hearing Ed's declaration, Double D and Eddy were left confused, trying to figure out what Ed was just talking about, then Eddy turned to Double D and said, "Ignore him. Just stick to the script. Anyway, do you think you can help us out with that, Double D?"

As Double D made his way back to his locker and looked for his Wise Cracks notes from there, he said to Eddy, "Sorry, Eddy, but I can't. Professor Bunny said he has an important project for us to work on for the next couple of days, so I'm going to be pretty busy."

"A project for what? It's just Wise Cracks class!" Eddy said in protest.

"I know, Eddy, but it still proves to be important for the curriculum," Double D said as he took his Wise Cracks notes out of his locker, then closed it as he made his way to Professor Bunny's classroom. "Well, I'll see you in Theatre Arts class for 3rd period, gentlemen!"

* * *

In the Wise Cracks classroom, Buster Bunny was busy reading over his notes in preparation for a quiz that Professor Bunny had assigned for today. Had it not been for Plucky pestering him about an all-night monster movie marathon at his rabbit hole, Buster could've gotten in some extra time that would allow him to study for the entire evening. While Buster turned to the second page of notes, he noticed Stella and Layla walking into the classroom, sitting in different spots. Looking confused about the situation, Buster felt the need to do some investigating of his own as he walked up to Stella and said, "So, Stella, what's up with the new wardrobe?"

"What new wardrobe?" Stella-in-Layla's-body said, surprising Buster.

"I'm talking about the—wait a minute, Stella, how did your voice end up in Layla's body and vice versa?" Buster asked inquisitively, though Stella and Layla tried to play it off as if nothing happened.

Stella then tried disguising her voice as Layla's voice, saying to Buster, "Uh, what are you talking about, Buster? My voice still sounds the same as it usually does, same with Stella. It just sounded a bit more high-pitched than normal."

"Yeah, we had been sick for the past few days, but we're slowly getting back to normal," Layla said, giving a nervous smile with Stella.

However, they realized that Buster wasn't fooled one bit as he said, "Come on, girls, I wasn't born yesterday. You two obviously went through some sort of _Freaky Friday_ switch through a spell by one of your friends, which was meant to have good intentions."

Stella and Layla both looked surprised by Buster's analysis of their situation as Layla said, "How did you know about that part, Buster?"

Buster just shrugged his shoulders in response as he said, "Ehh … rabbit's intuition?"

Suddenly, Buster, Stella and Layla saw Professor Bugs Bunny walking into the classroom, wearing a jester's hat and looking slightly different from his usual self. His voice even sounded closer to Woody Woodpecker—or more specifically, his prototype, Happy Rabbit—and he was even acting loonier than he normally does. Buster walked up to Bugs and said, "Eh, pardon me, Bugs, but … did you end up becoming a test subject for Marvin the Martian's latest invention or something like that?"

Bugs just chuckled in response as he pet his protégé's head and said, "I wouldn't say that, Buster, I'm just feeling rather _looney_ today!"

As Bugs laughed a bit more as he bounced on his head all around the room, Buster just looked at his mentor in confusion, and Stella and Layla were watching Bugs with the same shocked reaction, maybe even moreso. Stella leaned towards Layla and whispered, "Do you think that Bugs was affected by Flora's spell as well?"

"Nah, I doubt it," Layla said, shaking her head. "I have a feeling that he ended up being affected by something created by Marvin the Martian."

Buster could only shake his head as he looked at the audience and said, "I don't know about you, folks, but something _screwy_ is going on around here …"

* * *

While Buster, Stella and Layla were trying to make sense out of why Bugs was acting so different from his usual self, Bloom and Flora were walking through the hallways to their next class, talking about what had happened with Stella and Layla last night, with Flora explaining how she used her spell to allow the girls to switch bodies. After making her explanation, Bloom looked at Flora and said, "Well, I understand why you had to do what you did, Flora, but don't you think that you could have gone for a more … _subtle_ approach?"

"Yes, Bloom, but I had to do something to make them both realize what the other has to go through," Flora explained. "Besides, I think they will come out of this with a better understanding of the other at the end of this."

"Well, I hope you're right about that, Flo," Bloom said with a sigh.

Just as they made their way to the Advanced Wild Takes class, the two girls were stopped by Professor Daffy Duck, who was dressed up in a rabbit suit and munching on a carrot as he said to the two girls in a familiar Bronx-Brooklyn accent, " _Ehhh_ … what's up, doctresses? Are you both ready for class today?"

"As always, Professor Duck," Bloom said as she gave a fake-enthusiastic smile to hide her confusion, but she did find the time to ask Daffy, "Umm … if you don't mind me asking, Professor Duck, why are you dressed like Professor Bunny?"

"Who, _me_?" Daffy said in a surprised tone, then he laughed warmly as he said, "Oh, Bloom, don't you realize what's in front of you? I _am_ Bugs Bunny."

"Yeah, and I'm Michigan J. Frog, the mascot of The WB Television Network," Bloom said quietly to herself.

"Professor Duck, I think what Bloom is trying to say is, you're usually one for being the Wild Card of the _Looney Tunes_ ," Flora explained. "You know, one day, you're just bursting with so much energy, bouncing all over the walls and shouting 'Whoo-hoo! Whoo-hoo!' to liven up the class, then the next, you're a lot closer to your Chuck Jones incarnation, always wanting the spotlight and showing jealousy towards Professor Bunny. Now, you're starting to act a lot more like _Bugs_ than … well, _Daffy_."

"Oh, come now, Flora, if there was anything different with me in terms of my personality, you know that I would be the first to know," Daffy said in a proud tone. "However, now that you mention it, I _did_ notice something different when I found myself hankering for carrots. Like, a _lot_ of carrots."

"Really? That _is_ strange," Flora said with light surprise in her voice.

Bloom then walked up to Flora and whispered, "Uh, Flora, you didn't cast your spell on Bugs and Daffy last night, did you?"

"No, of course not!" Flora said. "I only used the spell to switch Stella and Layla's personalities and bodies! I don't think it has anything to do with Bugs and Daffy switching their personalities and bodies. Besides, I have a feeling that this is related to something by Marvin the Martian than any of our spells."

Once Flora made this declaration, the two girls started pondering as to what invention Marvin concocted that would have caused Bugs and Daffy to switch not only their personalities, but their bodies. However, as the day would roll on, the two would eventually realize that this problem is not only affecting Bugs and Daffy, but the rest of the Animation Multiverse as well …

* * *

After their first period class, the Winx Club had met up with each other in the hallways near the Warner Zone to discuss the strange situation that had occurred with Bugs and Daffy. Tecna was the first to speak up about the aforementioned situation, saying, "Alright, girls, I can tell that there is some sort of technological malfunction that is behind the personality switch between Bugs and Daffy …"

"Really? What makes you say that, Tec?" Musa asked while raising an eyebrow.

"Think about it, Musa," Tecna said. "Unless Flora's spell was powerful enough to cause those two to switch bodies overnight, last night's thunderstorm must have struck one of Marvin's inventions, which ended up sending a powerful wavelength among most of the Toons in the Animation Multiverse."

"Well, if that's the case, Tecna, how did we not get affected?" Bloom asked curiously, raising an eyebrow.

Tecna just shrugged her shoulders as she said, "Beats me, Bloom. I guess that the shield over Alfea must have kept its wavelength to affect us. Besides, if it _did_ have any effect on us, we would end up in the same embarrassing mess as both Stella and Layla over there."

"Hey!" Stella and Layla said in an annoyed tone.

"No offense, girls," Tecna said in a reassuring tone.

As Stella and Layla groaned in despair, Flora walked up to them and said in a reassuring tone, "Listen, girls, I didn't intend for this to go as badly as it did. I just wanted to let you two go through a walk in the other's shoes, so that way, you would gain a better understanding for each other."

"Flora, I understand that you had good intentions, but I don't want to be stuck in Stella's body forever!" Layla said in a frantic tone. "Besides, she mentioned that she is going to make her fashion show debut for Streetstyle Entertainment tonight!"

"Really? Streestyle Entertainment?" Roxy said while raising an eyebrow in surprise. "How did Stella get in touch with them?"

"Well, I had sent a couple of my fashion designs to the company and they actually accepted them, which led to them calling me up to host their fashion show," Stella said, then she thought about it as she added, "… I guess I _could_ go as Layla …"

However, Layla stopped Stella's train of thought as she said, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, Stella! Don't do that to yourself—besides, I'd rather go up there with my _own_ voice—but I don't want to be stuck in your body forever either!"

"Well, I'm sure that if you both put your personal animosity towards each other to the side …" Flora said as she rubbed her chin while thinking about what would happen.

Stella and Layla gave hopeful looks to Flora as Stella said, "What is it, Flora? What are you going to say?"

"Oh, never mind," Flora said as she shook her head. "I think it would be best to let you girls know near the end of this cartoon."

Stella and Layla groaned in response as Layla said under her breath, "I should've known that this was going to be one of those 'episodes with a moral'."

* * *

During the free period of the day, the Winx Club girls had gathered at the Warner Zone of the Cartoon Tooniversity, where Tecna was doing some research behind what had happened with Bugs and Daffy while Stella and Layla were busy playing video games with Musa and Bloom.

While the girls were playing the video game, Flora and Roxy were watching the game in front of them and took note of how Stella had a higher score compared to either Layla and Bloom, but she was still outclassed by Musa. However, Stella's high score probably had something to do with Layla's experience in the game affecting her overall skills. Musa looked at Stella in amazement as she quipped, "Wow, _Stella_ , I guess you finally figured out the tricks and the trade of this game, huh?"

Layla tried to disguise her voice as Stella's as she said, "Uh, oh, yeah, Musa … I guess I amaze even myself."

"Stop the theatrics, Layla, I know that it's you in Stella's body," Musa said with a playful smirk.

Layla blushed in response as she said, "I guess it's hard to get anything past you, huh, Musa?"

Musa just shrugged her shoulders as she said, "I wouldn't worry about it too much, Layla. Besides, it's not like this day could get any weirder …"

However, the Winx Club girls were surprised when they saw Numbah Four and Numbah Five run into the Warner Zone, slamming the door behind them as they were panting and wiping the sweat from their foreheads. Numbah Four then looked at Numbah Five and asked, "Hey, Numbah Five, is she gone?"

"I'll go ahead and check," Numbah Five whispered in a reassuring tone as she opened the door and looked around the hallways.

Once she saw that the coast was clear, she proceeded to close the door as she said, "Man, what's gotten into that girl, Numbah Four?"

Numbah Four shrugged his shoulders in response as he said, "Hey, don't look at me. She only switched up like that a few minutes ago."

The girls looked at the two Kids Next Door operatives in confusion as Bloom asked, "Numbah Four, Numbah Five, what's gotten into you two?"

"Listen, Bloom, you gotta cover for us," Numbah Four explained. "That new girl Jessica was chasing after us and was sending thunderstorms after us!"

"Jessica? Wait, are you talking about Jessica Cruz?" Flora said as she giggled at Numbah Four. "Numbah Four, don't be silly! Jessica wouldn't hurt a fly!"

"Normally, I would agree with you, Flo, but Numbah Five saw it with her own eyes," Numbah Five said as she shook her head. "We just happened to be walking down the halls and we noticed that Jessica was trying to scare Courage by conjuring up some thunderstorm spells, so Numbah Four and I tried to stop her, but once she saw us, she turned her attention away from Courage and she started chasing us!"

After this declaration from Numbah Five, the Winx girls just stood there for a moment before they started giggling a bit as Stella said in a sarcastic tone, "Yeah, right, and I've got Michigan J. Frog a new deal serving as the mascot for Warner Bros. Animation instead of Bugs."

"Oh, come on, guys, we're being serious!" Numbah Four said in an annoyed tone. "I bet that you girls will take it seriously if she comes in here and threatens you for some information!"

"Numbah Four, come on, I don't think that Jessica would do anything _that_ extreme," Bloom said in a reassuring tone.

However, the mood suddenly shifted to an edgier one when they heard the door slam open and they saw Jessica standing there, sporting an evil smile on her face and riding on a stream of thunderstorm clouds—something akin to a certain witch the girls knew—saying in a devious tone, "Well, well, well, if it isn't the pathetic Winx Club fairies … have any of you girls seen those KNDorks around here?"

Realizing that Numbah Four and Numbah Five were right about this personality change, Stella quickly got an idea and coolly walked up to Jessica, saying, "Why, yes, we happened to see those two hanging around those three witches near the gymnasium. If you end up running into those Glamour Goddesses, you'll know you're on the right track!"

"Cool, thanks, Layla!" Jessica said, unaware that Stella and Layla had switched bodies, then she laughed evilly as she left the Warner Zone riding on the clouds.

After Jessica left, the Winx Club girls gave a sigh of relief as Numbah Four and Numbah Five popped out of their hiding spots, then they walked up to Layla as Numbah Five said, "Girl, I don't know what you just did right there, but I'm glad that you got that girl off of our backs!"

"Aw, don't mention it, Numbah Five," Stella said, surprising Numbah Five when she heard Stella's voice come out of Layla's body.

"Whoa! Stella, how did you end up in Layla's body?" Numbah Five asked in a surprised tone.

"Just ask Flora," Layla said in an annoyed tone, pointing in Flora's general direction. "She was the one behind this mess."

"Let me guess: she placed a spell on you two because you got into another one of your quarrels again, huh?" Numbah Five said as she gave a playful smirk.

Stella and Layla both looked at each other in shock, then they gave a similar look to Numbah Five as Stella said, "Numbah Five, how did you know that?"

"Well, I'm sure that if it had something to do with Jessica acting more like Stormy, I'm sure that it would have affected the both of y'all," Numbah Five explained.

"Um, well, honestly, Numbah Five, Flora only caused Stella and I to switch bodies," Layla said. "I think that most of these other switches had something to do with Marvin the Martian and his latest invention."

"Huh?" Numbah Five and Numbah Four said in surprise.

"Yeah, I was doing some research and, during that thunderstorm last night, Marvin's latest invention, the Personality Switchatoon 3000, was hit by one of the lightning bolts, which caused it to malfunction and led to having adverse effects on most of the Toons in the Animation Multiverse," Tecna explained. "Have you and your friends been affected by it?"

"No, the rest of Sector V is still acting like their normal selves, though Numbah Two has ramped up his puns more than usual," Numbah Four said. "However, I have a feeling that it might've affected most of our other friends around here. Just earlier, I had seen Juniper Lee act like Bubbles, being all happy and more … how should I put this?"

"She was acting a bit more like a crybaby," Numbah Five said. "… which is strange because Bubbles never really cried _that_ much, at least not as much as I remember."

"Yeah, and even the Glamour Goddesses weren't exempt from this," Numbah Four said.

" _The Glamour Goddesses?_ " The Winx Club girls all said in surprise as they all looked outside and became shocked when they saw what had happened to the Glamour Goddesses.

* * *

The girls, Numbah Four and Numbah Five saw that Mandy was acting like the Road Runner, running around all over campus and annoying most of the students, then they saw Nefera de Nile dressed in a rabbit suit, acting like Bugs Bunny when he is not teaching at the Warner Bros. Cartoon Tooniversity, munching on a carrot and saying his classic phrase in a Bronx-Brooklyn accent, "Ehhh … what's up, doc?"

Meanwhile, they saw Melissa O'Malley acting more like Wile E. Coyote, trying to capture the Road Runner-like Mandy, while Mindy was dressed like Dexter, working on a new invention as she said in a Dexter-like voice, "At last! My greatest work is completed!"

Bonnie Rockwaller was dressed up as Star Butterfy as she used her magic to turn off the security system to walk into the Warner Zone while Tricia, on the other hand, was dressed up as Osmosis Jones, looking at a magazine as she said to herself, "Man, oh, man, these chicks got the chromosomes in _all_ the right places!"

As the group saw the Glamour Goddesses acting different from their usual selves, Flora looked at her friends and asked, "Uh, girls … do you think that we should tell the Glamour Goddesses about what had happened to them?"

"Nah, I'm sure they'll figure it out … _eventually_ ," Numbah Four said in a very blasé, but slightly-surprised tone.

* * *

Before any of the Winx Club girls could make a comment in response, the group saw Numbah One walking down the halls with Double D, saying, "I don't know, Double D, but it feels like this day just keeps getting stranger and stranger. Every minute, it seems like someone is switching personalities and bodies with someone else. First, it was with Bugs and Daffy, then it was with Stormy and Jessica, now it seems like Billy and Mandy have been affected by this thing."

Double D could only shudder in response as he said, "Don't remind me, Numbah One, I never would've thought Billy would be the one to send chills down my spine with how threatening he sounded."

"Numbah One, wait!" Numbah Five said as she and Numbah Four caught up with their teammate. "What happened to Billy and Mandy?"

"Well, from what I had just witnessed, it seems that Billy and Mandy have become the latest victims of that malfunctioning machine down at Acme Labs," Numbah One explained. "Just a few minutes ago, before class had ended, Billy started scaring the crud out of everyone in the classroom while Mandy was just acting so blasé about the whole situation. Billy even managed to scare _Sperg_ into submission."

"Wait a minute, _Billy_ managed to scare _Sperg_?" Numbah Four said in a surprised tone, to which Numbah One and Double D both nodded their heads, then his tone switched to one of amazement as he said, "Where can I find Billy, Numbah One? I think that we could use his newfound confident personality to our advantage!"

"Don't even think about it, Numbah Four," Numbah One said, shaking his head in disdain. "Once Marvin finally gets the opportunity to fix that machine, things are going to turn back to normal."

Suddenly, the group noticed that Courage was running away from someone who was chasing him with a hose, who even added for good measure, "Hey, get over here, you stupid dog! I just want you to taste my new super-spicy jalapeño sauce!"

"What the?" Numbah One said as he turned to see that Dexter was standing there with a menacing smile on his face, holding a hose and a gallon of his custom super-spicy jalapeño sauce. "Dexter, is that you?"

"Who'd you expect, bucko? Michigan J. Frog?" Dexter said with an evil smile.

"Geez, what's with all of the Michigan J. Frog references in this cartoon?" Musa said, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

Suddenly, Dexter turned on his machine and proceeded to spray the super-spicy jalapeño sauce onto the Winx Club, the three KND operatives and Double D, leaving a tidal wave of jalapeño sauce to flow through the halls. After a while, the wave had stopped and the group finally popped out as Numbah Five shook herself off and quipped, "Man, I don't remember that in the weather report."

After this quip by Numbah Five, Bloom looked down the halls and saw that more chaos was ensuing as more of the students in the Warner Bros. Cartoon Tooniversity started to become affected by Marvin's latest invention malfunction. As they saw in the hallways, Irwin, who had switched personalities with Sperg, gave Mac a serious wedgie; Elmer Fudd was running through the hallways while Mr. Barkin was dressed like Elmer, continuing his hunt for "wascally wabbits"; Usagi was trying to study like Ami while Rei was busy getting on her nerves; Makoto was acting so over-the-top and goofy like Minako whereas Minako found herself acting more like Makoto—particularly stopping Chicken and Plucky from bullying Courage; Minerva Mink was busy chasing Wakko Warner around as if she was Pepé Le Pew chasing after Penelope Pussycat; Blossom and Bubbles had somehow switched personalities with Tom and Jerry, respectively, engaging in a game of cat and mouse; and Professor DuFour had somehow picked up Speedy Gonzales' personality, evidenced by how she was running around the Tooniversity and saying "¡Arriba, arriba! ¡Ándale, ándale!"

"Man, it looks like we've got our work cut out for us," Numbah Four said in a tone of subtle amazement. "How are we going to get everyone back to normal before the end of the day?"

"Listen, guys, you all just try and get through the day with all of these personality switches going on," Bloom said. "The girls and I are going to go down to Acme Labs and see what is going on with Marvin's invention, hopefully getting an opportunity to repair it and stop these switches once and for all."

"How are we going to do that, Bloom?" Stella asked. "You really think that we are going to sneak past Vice Principal Yosemite Sam?"

Once she made this statement, Stella was summarily answered by Vice Principal Yosemite Sam chasing after Michael Caesar, who had gotten his more mischievous personality from Wakko Warner, as he shouted, "Get back here, you no-good rule-breaker! I'm gonna show you what we do to students around here who deface the Tooniversity statues!"

"Ah, your brother blows bubble gum!" Michael said in a mocking tone as he laughed his way down the halls while being chased by Yosemite Sam.

"Uh … _right_ ," Numbah Five said. "Listen, you girls go ahead and do what you gotta do. The guys and I are going to try and keep things together around here in the Tooniversity."

"Good idea, Numbah Five," Numbah One said. "Alright, team, we've got our plans together, so let's save the Animation Mutliverse from more of these personality switcheroos!"

As the three Kids Next Door operatives and Double D tried to keep the peace among the students in the Tooniversity, Stella sighed as she said, "Well, at least they'll be able to return to their normal bodies after everything is said and done. Layla and I are still going to be stuck in our bodies, even _if_ that Personality Switchatoon thingy gets repaired before the day is over."

"Well, look on the bright side, Stella," Layla said in a reassuring tone. "If we're going to go down, then we'll go down with dignity."

"Yeah, I guess so …" Stella said as she gave a small smile to Layla.

* * *

Moments later, the Winx Club girls decided to see if there were any updates on the malfunctioning Personality Switchatoon 3000, as well as if it was anywhere close to being repaired. However, when they saw the information presented on the Warner News Network, they noticed that the machine was starting to affect more of the other Toons in the Animation Multiverse. One of the first images they had seen was that of Taz acting more like Hector Con Carne, wearing the brain jar with the aforementioned dictator inside as he was laughing evilly while Hector said, " _Great, now I have to be stuck on the body of a ravenous tasmanian devil instead of being stuck to a stupid circus bear? It's times like this where I wish I had my old body again …_ "

While this was going on in the background, Dr. Scratchansniff, who ended up catching Elmer Fudd's more-professional personality, took on the role of the TV reporter as he said, " _Good evening, everyone, this is Otto J. Scratchansniff with the latest news of the day. Everyone in the Animation Multiverse has gone nuts!_ "

Once Scratchy made this declaration, the scenery switched to where Ralph the Guard was dressed as a clown and causing chaos around the Warner Bros. Studios lot a la the Warners as Scratchansniff said, " _Studio guards are acting like comedy clowns, scaring off possible entrepreneurs from making major movie deals with various big-budget studios!_ "

" _Most of the cops and robbers are acting like they had come from the classic Tex Avery cartoons!_ " Scratchy said as the scene switched to Osmosis Jones chasing Mugsy, then the goon tripped up the hot-blooded white blood cell.

However, Ozzy quickly got back up in running chase as he whistled for Mugsy's attention, to which the big goon walked up to him as Ozzy said, " _Alright, buster, bend over …_ "

As Mugsy bent over, Ozzy proceeded to give him a swift kick in the behind a la George and Junior, then the scene shifted to the Warner Bros. Cartoon Tooniversity where Scratchy stated, " _… and not even the student population of the Warner Bros. Cartoon Tooniversity is safe as most of the Toons around here have experienced a serious switcheroo among themselves!_ "

* * *

The Winx Club girls looked on in surprise as Bloom quickly turned off the TV and looked at her friends, saying, "O … kay, it looks like things are starting to get weirder and crazier around here …"

"Well, that's an understatement if I had ever heard one," Musa quipped while rolling her eyes.

Suddenly, the girls were surprised to hear a familiar voice saying, "I thought that this would be a simple malfunction, but now it seems that this is going to cause pandemonium all over the world …"

The Winx turned to see that the source of the voice came from none other than Marvin the Martian as Stella-in-Layla's-body said, "Professor Marvin, you haven't been affected by your own machine yet!"

"No, but I have a feeling that my latest invention ended up affecting you and Stella there, my dear Layla," Marvin said as he gave a sad sigh.

However, Layla-in-Stella's body jumped up and said, "Uh, Marvin, I don't mean to be snappy here, but we only switched bodies because of Flora's spell. Plus, I ended up in Stella's body and Stella is still in my body."

Marvin nodded his head as he said, "I see. I guess you two have to go through the usual 'cartoon with a moral' thing, huh?"

"That's not what Flora told us …" Stella muttered under her breath as she glared at Flora, who was smiling sheepishly.

"Anyway, back to the lecture at hand, I've got a sinking suspicion that somebody must've redid the Personality Switchatoon 3000 and changed it, so that it would affect the Animation Multiverse like how Professor Utonium's machine did Townsville once, though that was unintentional on his part," Marvin explained.

"Well, who could do something like that, Marvin?" Bloom said as she rubbed his chin.

"Just think about it, Bloom," Marvin said. "Who would be dastardly enough to pull a stunt like this that would cause most of the citizens in the Animation Multiverse to act so different from their usual selves?"

"I was thinking that it could've been Pinky and the Brain, but they might be too caught up in their own endeavors to even mess with the machine," Tecna said. "Besides, knowing The Brain, I don't think he would willingly stoop _this_ low to take over the world."

"Well, it couldn't have been the Trix because they were affected by this mishap, too," Roxy said. "As evidenced by how Jessica Cruz and Stormy have apparently switched personalities and bodies."

"Yeah, and as we saw earlier, it couldn't have been Hector Con Carne because he already has his hands full dealing with Taz, though I wonder what happened to Boskov," Flora added.

As the girls continued pondering who could be the possible suspect, Marvin noticed a message pop up on the computer in the room as he rushed up to it and read the message on there, which only left him even more concerned:

* * *

 _To Whom It May Concern,_

 _I have officially taken over the Personality Switchatoon 3000 in Acme Labs and I am going to create the ultimate switcheroo in the Animation Multiverse, the likes of which no Toon has ever seen before in their own cartoons!_

 _Unless some brave fools try to stop me, my plan will finally go off without a hitch and I will not have to worry about any stupid fairies, bratty teenage spies, teenage superheroes or even a government organization bent on monitoring and policing alien activity on this planet can stop me! As for Marvin the Martian, you can kiss your latest invention goodbye because I am going to be taking over this bad boy for my own purposes!_

 _Sincerely,  
_ _Mysterious Wireless_

* * *

"Oh, dear, we are _doomed_ …" Marvin said in a tone of disdain as the Winx Club looked over at him and noticed that he was looking more and more stressed.

"Marvin, are you okay?" Flora asked in a concerned tone.

"Well, it seems that I have found out who is the main culprit behind all of this," Marvin said as he walked up to the Winx Club. "A mysterious villain who goes by the name of 'Mysterious Wireless'."

"Mysterious Wireless?" The Winx Club asked in unison.

"That's a strange name for a villain," Bloom quipped as she placed her hand on her chin.

"Oh, Bloom, you don't understand," Marvin said in a frantic tone. "I have dealt with this 'Mysterious Wireless' character before and she is the baddest of the bad! Even Duck Dodgers ran into some serious trouble in trying to stop her reign of terror in the future!"

"Marvin, calm down, I'm sure this character is not this big grandiose supervillain," Tecna said in a reassuring tone as she knelt down to Marvin's level and patted his helmet. "She's probably someone who just ran into your invention and wanted to claim it as her own."

"If that's the case, Tecna, then I think we might have to investigate this situation down at Acme Labs," Bloom said.

"How are you girls going to get past Vice Principal Yosemite Sam?" Marvin asked.

The girls looked outside to see that Yosemite Sam was busy trying to keep order in the Tooniversity, chasing a more-extreme Kara Danvers, who seems to have picked up her new self from Montana Max, as he shouted, "YOU GET YOUR BUTT BACK HERE, YOU ROCKSTAR WANNABE! I'LL GIVE YOU ABOUT FIVE MILLION DETENTIONS FOR WHAT YOU DID TO THE CAFETERIA!"

"Ah, blow it out your ears, Sammy Boy!" Kara said in a mocking tone as she proceeded to run even faster, while Sam struggled to keep up. "I could easily pay my way out of those detentions!"

Upon noticing the chaos outside, Bloom turned back to Marvin and calmly said, "I think he has his hands full with the rest of the Toons around here …"

"Good point," Marvin said with a light nod of his head.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Winx Club girls had caught up with Alex to see if she had known anything about the malfunctioning Personality Switchatoon 3000. Alex proceeded to mention that she was surprisingly unaffected by the shockwaves, but it had caused a personality and body switch between Sam and Clover. Alex explained, "… I mean, it was so weird. When I got up this morning, I actually noticed that Sam was obsessing over her outfit and tried so hard to find something that would impress a cute guy, whereas Clover was focused on studying for the exam that was supposed to occur in Professor Bunny's class … if he wasn't acting more like Daffy Duck, that is."

"Seriously? Not even Sam and Clover were safe from any of this?" Bloom said in a surprised tone.

"You don't believe me?" Alex said as she led the Winx to The Courtyard where she, Sam and Clover were hanging out. "Just look at them and tell me that something wasn't seriously off with them."

As Bloom decided to put this to the test, she walked up to Sam and asked, "Hey, Sam, did you ever study for that exam for Wise Cracks 101 class today?"

"Study? Like, who cares about studying, Bloom?" Clover-in-Sam's-body said. "I'm just focused on living my best life and finding the cutest guy in my life!"

Bloom was thrown off by how Clover's personality seemed to have changed Sam, causing her to switch from the studious bookworm she always was to being more of an energetic, fool-hardy valley girl. However, she noticed that Clover was actually studying for said exam, as well as doing some research for a class project Professor Speedy Gonzales had assigned in International Studies class.

The other Winx Club girls could only look on in surprise as Flora said, "Okay, I'm starting to feel a bit more uncomfortable right now."

"Kinda makes you wish you hadn't cast that spell on Layla and I, huh?" Stella said in an annoyed tone, which caused Flora to blush.

Alex turned back to the girls as she said, "Yep, they had been acting this way since this morning, but I never would've thought it would affect most of the students as bad as it did."

"Well, we just got word from Marvin the Martian that someone had taken over the project by the name of 'Mysterious Wireless'," Tecna explained.

"'Mysterious Wireless'? That sounds kinda familiar," Alex said as she rubbed her chin.

"Is this person one of your old villains?" Roxy asked curiously.

"No, not exactly," Alex said. "I could swear that I have heard that name before, but I can't quite place my finger on it."

However, Stella quickly picked up on the clues and said in a surprised tone, "Wait a minute, girls! Don't you get it? 'Mysterious _Wire_ less'? The answer was there the whole time and we just brushed right through it!"

"Stella, what are you talking about?" Musa asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm saying that the villain who has taken over Marvin's latest project is actually Live _wire_!" Stella exclaimed.

"Livewire?" The other Winx Club girls and Alex said in surprise.

"How did she find her way into our universe? Wasn't she still in Metropolis or something?" Layla asked.

"Well, it's possible that she and the other Super Villain Girls followed the Super Hero Girls up here to the Animation Multiverse once the girls transferred here from Metropolis High," Stella explained. "Besides, why else do you think Livewire would take advantage of a plot like this?"

"Maybe she wants to tide things over before she made her true debut in the actual cartoon?" Bloom quipped as she smiled sheepishly.

Layla managed to get the girls back on track as she said, "Listen, girls, Stella's got a point here. Livewire might have changed the inner workings of the Personality Switchatoon 3000 to cause all of these switcheroos to occur amongst us in the Animation Multiverse, so we have to hurry and stop her before she causes pandemonium all over the world!"

"Right! So, come on, girls, let's go and save the Animation Multiverse from impending doom!" Stella said in a confident tone as the Winx Club proceeded to leave the Cartoon Tooniversity to do battle with Livewire at Acme Labs.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Acme Labs, Livewire was busy using her electric blast to control the Personality Switchatoon 3000 from the outside, laughing evilly as she said, "Oh, this is _so_ perfect! I bet those stupid Super Hero Girls are getting their fair share of the classic switcheroo gag among their new friends around here! Maybe this will finally get their attention and know that they can't stay away from us Super Villain Girls …"

"Oh, that's what _you_ think, sister …" a female voice said from afar.

Livewire snapped out of her power trip stupor as she looked around and said, "What the? Supergirl, is that you?"

"Sadly, she was pretty busy with her own endeavors, but we've decided to step up and defend her honor!" the female voice said as Livewire turned to see that the Winx Club girls had arrived to challenge her to a battle.

However, despite the difference in numbers between her and the Winx, Livewire just laughed it off as she said, "Oh, isn't that cute? A group of magical fairies decided to challenge the one and only Livewire to stop my reign of terror?"

"Seriously? That's the best you could do for an insult?" Stella said, rolling her eyes.

Livewire was surprised to see that Stella's voice was coming from Layla's body, sporting a devious smirk as she said, "Well, I guess my updates to this machine has worked wonders on two of you fairies."

Stella and Layla just stared at Livewire in surprise as Layla said, "Okay, this had nothing to do with you and your stupid updates! See, Flora had decided to—"

"Oh, don't bother, Layla," Stella said with a sigh. "Let her live in her own delusional world. We've got a battle to get into right now."

As the Winx began to charge at Livewire, Livewire proceeded to use her electric blast to pin the Winx to a wall, yawning as she said, "Yawn, don't you girls realize that charging in all at once isn't going to work as well as it used to?"

"Oh, yeah? Well, what do you have to say about _this_?" Bloom said as she produced a fireball and threw it at Livewire, causing her to turn off her electric blast.

As the Winx found themselves free from Livewire's electric grip, the electrokinetic villainess proceeded to charge at Bloom, who managed to move out of harm's way as she gave a playful smile, but she felt herself being caught by Livewire, who smiled deviously as she said, "Ah-ah-ah, don't start celebrating your victory too early, my dear!"

As Livewire started to swing Bloom around, she eventually let her go as she ended up slamming into the wall, thereby incapacitating her. Just as Livewire laughed evilly, she found herself getting hit by a sonic boom that was produced by Musa. Once she landed on the ground, she saw Musa giving a playful smirk as she produced more electricity as she sent an electric wave towards Musa, but Tecna stepped up and produced a digital shield that stopped the wave in its tracks.

Livewire started to become more enraged as she produced a powerful electric blast that caused Musa and Tecna to be knocked out of the air, which led to them landing on the ground. Taking note of the four members left of the Winx, Livewire quickly made lightwork of Flora and Roxy, which caused the two girls to land on top of Bloom. Looking at the five girls, she decided to switch the personalities and bodies of Bloom, Flora, Musa, Tecna and Roxy, then looking at the Personality Switchatoon 3000 with the helmets she had added at one point, so she proceeded to walk up to the girls and place them into the machine until she ended up getting hit by a streak of solar energy by Layla-in-Stella's-body.

After making this move, Stella-in-Layla's-body was surprised to see that Layla was able to use this move in her body, despite having water-based powers in her arsenal, saying, "Layla, how did you manage to do that?"

"I don't know, Stel, I'm just as surprised as you are," Layla said, shrugging her shoulders. "I guess my arsenal of powers is starting to blend in with yours."

"Really? Well, maybe I should try this one for size," Stella said with a smirk as she proceeded to use Layla's Morphix power to wrap up Livewire, who was stuck struggling from within. "Well, what do you know? I guess it worked!"

"Wow, Stella, I guess you're not as bad as I thought you were," Layla said with a smile.

Stella stopped for a moment, then turned to look at Layla, giving a genuine smile as she said, "Thanks, Layla, I guess I shouldn't have underestimated your sense of worth to the team."

"When did you ever do that?" Layla asked, raising an eyebrow.

Stella just giggled in response as she and Layla hugged each other, but their hug was interrupted by Livewire breaking out of the Morphix, then proceeding to give them a taste of her signature electric blast, putting them both into a daze as she said, "There! I guess that takes care of you two brats of fairies!"

However, before she could continue her business with the rest of the Winx, she stopped in her tracks as she realizes what she had done, then she looked at Stella and Layla, saying with a hint of fear in her voice, "Wait a minute, what have I done?"

While Stella and Layla were stuck in their daze, the spell Flora had cast on them had finally worn off as the two returned to their respective bodies and even got their original personalities. Once they finally snapped out of their daze, the two girls woke up as Stella opened her eyes and felt her long, blonde hair while Layla rubbed her head of hair. After looking at their hair, the two girls then looked at each other, then jumped up with joy as Stella said, "Yes! Oh, yes, yes, yes! The spell had finally worn off!"

"I guess being knocked into a daze was one of the ways we could've switched back into our regular bodies," Layla said with a smile.

"Do you think we should try that out on the rest of the Tooniversity students?" Stella said in a playful tone.

"No, I think it would be best if we just repaired the machine and let nature take its course, but first, I think we need to do something with a certain _trickster_ here …" Layla said as she cracked her knuckles and Stella gave a knowing wink and smile towards her teammate.

Livewire slowly became aware of what was going to happen as she backed away slowly and said in a slightly-nervous tone, "H-h-hey, come on, ladies, let's be reasonable here! Can't we just t-t-talk this out?!"

When she saw that this had no effect on Stella and Layla, both of whom were still ready to inflict their revenge onto her, Livewire was left with no choice but to scream out, " **I REGRET NOTHING!** "

* * *

Later that night, evening had fallen over the Animation Multiverse and everything had finally turned back to normal. After a day of nothing but switcheroos and body mix-ups, it was good to know that everybody returned to their normal selves, though none were more glad of this fact than Stella and Layla. In Alfea College, the girls were in their dorm room, relaxing after such a long and trying day of restoring normalcy in the Animation Multiverse. While Stella was making her debut in the Streetstyle Entertainment fashion show, the Winx were talking among themselves about what had transpired throughout the day as Musa quipped, "Never in a million ways would I _ever_ expect to see Lola act like a valley girl once again, but I guess that was just her way of cutting loose …"

"Hey, having to step in for Professor Bunny in teaching certain classes would probably do that to you," Bloom said as she and her friends giggled for a bit.

"Say, I wonder how Stella is doing at that Streetstyle fashion show tonight?" Layla asked.

Bloom picked up the remote and proceeded to turn on the television in their dorm room as she said to Layla, "Well, I guess we should tune in and find out."

Once Bloom turned on the television, the girls saw that Stella was doing an outstanding job at posing in the various fashions she had sent to Streetstyle Entertainment, which was proven by how the audience reacted with wild applause and cheers as they actually threw bouquets of flowers onto the stage. Stella was overwhelmed by the positive response that she picked up one of the bouquets of flowers, all while wiping a tear from her eye as she gave a genuine smile and said, "I just know that my friends back home are proud of me for making it this far …"

The girls all nodded their heads as Layla picked up a tissue and wiped tears from her eyes as she smiled back and said, "We sure are, Stella …"

* * *

Meanwhile, Bugs and Daffy had finally returned to their normal selves as Bugs made his way back to his home after appearing at the special _Space Jam_ -themed event on the Warner Bros. Studios lot. Once he walked inside, he was surprised to see that Daffy had set up a surprise party to congratulate his _Looney Tunes_ colleague for his latest collaboration with Warner Bros. and Jordan Brand, introducing their latest sneaker to the Jordan family. As Daffy and all of their friends popped up from their secret spots and surprised the rabbit, Bugs gave a smile as he said, "Wow, guys, I can't believe you went through all of this trouble to throw this party for little old me. Gosh, I'm _so_ unimportant."

"Ah, don't be, I say, don't be ridiculous, son!" Foghorn said with a warm smile as he patted Bugs on his back. "It's the least we could do after hearing about your latest accomplishment with Jordan Brand."

"Yeah, Bugs, I don't know why you had kept the news hidden from us for so long," Professor DuFour said with a smile.

"Well, I just didn't know how to break the news to you all, but I guess Daffy had found a way to present the news in his own … _unique_ fashion," Bugs said with a smirk as he playfully punched Daffy on his shoulder.

"Hey, what more can I say, Bugs?" Daffy said with a smirk. "If it wasn't for the fact that all of us had to deal with this whole body switch mess earlier, I could've broken the ice earlier!"

"Speaking of which, Marvin, did you manage to fix that Personality Switchatoon 3000 after the Winx stopped Livewire?" Bugs asked Marvin while raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I have decided to take a break from working on that machine, Bugs," Marvin explained. "After all of the events that had transpired today, I think I should focus on more important matters in the Animation Multiverse … like plotting to destroy the Earth!"

Once he made this declaration, Marvin noticed that the party guests were all giving him strange looks as Marvin cleared his throat and said, "Sorry, folks, force of habit."

As everyone in the room laughed off Marvin's little comment, Bugs just looked at the audience and said, "One thing's for certain, folks: I guess you could say that Marvin had unintentionally taken over the world with that malfunctioning machine of his. I just wish we could've had a chance to develop that part about my appearance at that special _Space Jam_ -themed event on the Warner Bros. Studios lot, but alas, there was plot to be had."

As the iris-in appeared on screen, Bugs just munched on his carrot and gave a knowing wink and smile to the audience as the cartoon finally drew to a close.

* * *

After the screen faded to black, the signature _Looney Tunes_ red rings appeared on the screen as Marvin the Martian popped up through the rings and said, "That's all, earthlings! Oops, sorry about that, folks. What I meant to say was … _That's all, folks!_ "

* * *

Well, what do you know? I finally managed to complete this episode! This episode ended up a bit shorter than what I had intended to be, but I hope what was written in this episode was serviceable enough. To be honest, doing an entire plot centered on having characters switching not only their personalities, but their bodies was tricky in and of itself, but I think I managed to pull through and write what I think was an interesting plot that had a nice ending. Oh, yeah, and I think this might be the first time in a while where I had the Winx Club serve as the main characters in a plot since my _Looney Winx!_ series from back in the day, compared to the previous episodes where the spotlight had mainly focused on Bugs Bunny (for obvious reasons), Daffy Duck, the Sailor Guardians and most of the other cartoon characters.

I had this episode plot in mind for the original version of this series, but I had to go through different versions of this series before I had finally took it out of the vaults and put it into action for this revival. I feel like I should have done more with building up to the revelation that the villain of this episode was the 2019 incarnation of Livewire, but hey, it was worth a shot. Also, take note of her appearance here because I am slowly going to start utilizing the Super Villain Girls in different roles for future episodes, starting with Carol Ferris a.k.a. Star Sapphire for the next episode, which will put the spotlight on Riley Freeman and give Huey Freeman some much-needed screentime. The next episode will also establish Osmosis Jones as a major part of the recurring cast after utilizing him in cameo roles for this episode and the _Looney Tunes Cartoon_ before it.

Well, anyway, tl:dr, I hope you all have enjoyed this episode and the debut of Livewire in this series because there are more new episodes to come in the future. The fifth episode of the series is still in the works, but it should be ready soon and I hope it will be worth the wait. Anyway, as always, "Stay Tooned" for the next episode and thanks for reading, folks!


	8. S1, E5: Ballin' Out!

**KidsWBYungsta's Animation Multiverse: The Series – Season 1, Episode 5: Ballin' Out!  
** _ **KidsWBYungsta's Animation Multiverse: The Series**_ **– Season 1, Episode 5:** "Ballin' Out!"

* * *

 _ **KidsWBYungsta's Animation Multiverse: The Series**_  
 **Season 1, Episode 5: "Ballin' Out!"**

* * *

 **A/N** **:** Eh, what's up, docs and doctresses? Welcome back to another all-new episode of _Animation Multiverse: The Series_! This episode is another basketball-themed installment, revolving around Riley Freeman trying out for the Tooniversity basketball team, hoping to get a spot for the upcoming season. However, he has some fierce competition in the form of basketball prodigy Freestyle Vibrations, which blossoms into a full-blown rivalry that threatens to derail the basketball team. While a rivalry is brewing within the basketball team, cheerleading tryouts are about to get heated when Carol Ferris tries to dissuade Jenny Wakeman from joining the cheerleading squad due to her robotic ways, leaving it up to Ami Onuki and Jessica Cruz to help their robot friend reconsider her decision, as well as proving her worth to not only the Tooniversity cheerleading squad, but to Carol Ferris herself …

 **Episode Synopsis** **:** The first week of basketball tryouts have started at the Warner Bros. Cartoon Tooniversity and Bugs Bunny recruits Osmosis Jones to serve as his new assistant coach. With this news in mind, most of the Toons proceed to try out for the new team, including Riley Freeman. However, problems begin to show up when Riley starts a rivalry with young basketball prodigy Freestyle Vibrations, leading to a severe lack of chemistry within the team. To make matters worse, both Riley and Freestyle's obsession with being the top dog for the team jeopardizes their changes of actually making the team, leading to Bugs Bunny and Osmosis Jones to call an old friend to teach them the importance of teamwork before the final week of tryouts. Meanwhile, most of the girls decide to try out for the cheerleading squad, but Jenny Wakeman is reluctant to take part in the tryouts. However, when Carol Ferris uses this to her advantage and tries to discourage her from joining the squad, Ami Onuki and Jessica Cruz step up to boost her confidence.

 **Disclaimer** **:** I do not own any of the cartoon and anime characters who appear in this story. The cartoon and anime characters who do appear are owned by their respective companies.

 **Dedication** **:** A tip of the hat to Aaron McGruder, the man behind _The Boondocks_ and _Black Jesus_.

* * *

 _ **KidsWBYungsta's Animation Multiverse: The Series**_ **– Season 1, Episode 5: Ballin' Out!**

It was the first week of October at the Warner Bros. Cartoon Tooniversity and Bugs Bunny was inside the school gymnasium, creating posters that would encourage the students to try out for the basketball team and the cheerleading squad. While Bugs was creating the posters, he stopped to look at the photos on the wall of his office that consisted of the Tooniversity basketball team and their most-memorable moments of the previous seasons, ranging from Buster Bunny making the game-winning shot in their first championship win to Virgil Hawkins pulling off some impressive crossover moves against one of the players from rival school Cosmo Academy.

As Bugs was basking in the nostalgia of championships past, he started thinking about what would be in store for the future as the Toonstars were preparing for their upcoming season, which would hopefully include another perfect season and a championship win to cap it off. Suddenly, he was interrupted by Chris Rock's unmistakable voice saying, "Well, well, well, I see that the wascally wabbit never lost his touch when it came to the game of basketball …"

Bugs then turned to see the white blood cell cop, better known as Osmosis Jones, standing at the door of his office with a smirk on his face, then the rabbit walked up to Ozzy and exchanged high-fives with him as he said, "Well, what do you know? It's Osmosis Jones! What have you been up to, doc?"

"Oh, you know how it is, Bugs," Ozzy said while shrugging his shoulders. "Since Drix and I managed to save Frank from his near-death experience, we actually moved on and have tried our hand in stepping up as the resident police force for the Animation Multiverse."

"Really? How have you two been enjoying the experience?" Bugs asked.

"It's been pretty good so far," Ozzy said. "We have stopped a couple of crooks who have been stirring up trouble, particularly Rocky and Mugsy."

"Wow, sounds like you two have eased into your new roles …" Bugs said with a smile. "… but are you still in the business of fighting illnesses within the human body?"

"Oh, come on, Bugs, what kind of question is that?" Ozzy said while nudging Bugs on his shoulder. "You know Drix and I have never lost a step when it came to that side of the game! We still shrink down to our original sizes to stop the bad diseases that would affect a Toon's health, though I never would've thought we would run into Scarlet Fever again when we went into one of those bodies …"

"Ah, I see, so what brings you down here to the Warner Bros. Cartoon Tooniversity?" Bugs asked.

Ozzy looked around Bugs' office and said, "Well, I couldn't help but notice that you were going to hold tryouts for the basketball team this week, so I was wondering … were you in need of an assistant coach or something?"

Bugs thought about Ozzy's request for a moment, then he said, "You know something, Ozzy? I was thinking about bringing in a new assistant coach to the team. After all, with Lola having her hands full coaching not only the girls' physical education class, but also the softball team, I don't know if she would have enough time to help me coach the Toonstars."

"Well, today's your lucky day, Bugs, my man, because I've got two new recruits on speed dial right now who could help you out!" Ozzy said as he pulled out his cellphone and tried to call Oscar Proud.

Just as he was doing this, however, Bugs stopped him and said, "Well, actually, Ozzy, I was wondering if _you_ wanted to step up as the new assistant coach for the basketball team."

"Hold up, you really want me to help you coach this team, Bugs?" Ozzy said.

As Bugs nodded his head, Ozzy thought about it for a moment, then he said, "Well, I don't know, Bugs. Don't you think that Daffy Duck would be a better assistant coach for this team? I mean, you guys have some established chemistry with each other, a nice rapport so to speak."

"Ozzy, believe me, I would've asked Daffy, but you know how he gets … if you thought he was bad about wanting the spotlight back in our theatrical cartoon days, think about how annoyed he would be if I asked him to be an assistant coach to this team," Bugs explained while rolling his eyes.

Ozzy thought about Bugs' statement, then he nodded his head and said, "Huh, yeah, I see where you're coming from with that one. Alright, Bugs, I guess I'm in. Looks like you got yourself a new assistant coach for the Tooniversity basketball team!"

As Ozzy and Bugs proceeded to shake hands, Bugs turned to the audience and said in a _sotto aside_ , "I knew he was going to call Oscar Proud and Wizard Kelly about this gig, but I just wanted to avoid the competition that would flare up between those two."

* * *

 **KidsWBYungsta Proudly Presents:  
** _ **KidsWBYungsta's Animation Multiverse: The Series**_

 **Season 1, Episode 5: "Ballin' Out!"**

 **Starring the Voice Talents of:  
** Billy West as Bugs Bunny  
Chris Rock as Osmosis Jones  
Eric Bauza as Marvin the Martian  
Fred Tatasciore as Yosemite Sam  
Regina King as Huey & Riley Freeman  
Janice Kawaye as Jenny Wakeman and Ami Onuki  
Myrna Velasco as Jessica Cruz  
Kari Wahlgren as Carol Ferris  
Tommy Davidson as Oscar Proud  
Kristinia DeBarge as Cleo de Nile  
Christy Carlson Romano as Kim Possible  
Kaley Cuoco as Brandy Harrington  
Tress MacNeille as Babs Bunny

 **Featuring the Special Guest Voice Talent of:  
** DC Young Fly as Freestyle Vibrations

 **An** _ **Animation Multiverse**_ **Salute to:  
** Aaron McGruder

 **Written and Directed by:  
** KidsWBYungsta

* * *

After the first day of tryouts, Riley was talking to his older brother Huey about what had occurred during the first day, saying, "Man, you should've seen me out there, Huey! I was lighting up those jokers with my superfly crossover moves and I pulled off a couple of slam dunks like I was a young Michael Jordan! Yo, the coaches were so impressed with my performance, they considered me to be an eligible candidate for the Shooting Guard position."

"Well, I know I don't get to say this to you often, Riley, but I'm glad that you are able to find something you really enjoy," Huey said with a light nod of his head. "However, are you _sure_ that your skills will be good enough to get you a spot on the basketball team?"

Riley just laughed it off as he said to his brother in a reassuring tone, "Huey, come on now! Are you still hung up about what happened to me when I was playing for the Woodcrest Timid Deers? Listen, I won't blow this opportunity this time around. As long as I keep my head in the game, I'm sure that I will be a part of the championship-winning basketball team of the Warner Bros. Cartoon Tooniversity."

Suddenly, he and Huey stopped to hear a mysterious voice saying, "Yeah, if you're ready to handle the big dogs in this league, Freeman."

Huey and Riley turned to see a 12-year-old African-American male walking up to them while bouncing a basketball on his right hand. The young man looked at Huey and Riley, saying, "Well, well, well, Huey and Riley Freeman, I've heard about the both of y'all. Huey, you're the kid who saved Woodcrest from a severe terrorist attack and Riley, I've heard about your run as a young basketball prodigy who actually managed to turn the Woodcrest Timid Deers into a basketball tour de force to be reckoned with."

"Yeah-yeah, the originators right here, homey!" Riley said in a proud and confident tone.

"Yeah, but even with all of those accolades in mind, I highly doubt that you would be the one to prove yourself as a basketball megastar with those old, outplayed and outdated AND1 streetball moves I saw you do on the court!" The young man said with a devious smirk.

"What?!" Riley said in a tone of anger as he was about to charge after the young man, only to be held back by his older brother, who kept a cooler head than he did. "Hey, man, who do you think you are?! Some kind of big-time basketball prodigy or something?!"

"Glad that you asked, kid," the young man said as he proceeded to introduce himself in a signature hip-hop fashion, "Freestyle Vibrations' the name, and 3-pointers and slam dunks are my game."

"Well, let's get one thing straight here, Freestyle Vibrations," Riley said in an annoyed tone. "Seeing as how you brag about yourself as being a 'basketball prodigy', why don't you take all of your alleged 'accolades' and shove it right up your—"

Before Riley could finish his sentence, Huey quickly covered his mouth, but Freestyle Vibrations was already enraged as he got into Riley's face and asked in an intimidating tone, "What?! Are you throwing down a challenge right now, Freeman?"

Riley uncovered his mouth from his brother's grip, saying, "You know what it is, Vibrations, so get ready to bring it to the court and take it to the hoop, chump!"

"A'ight then, I see how it is!" Freestyle Vibrations said while growling at the younger Freeman brother. "I hope you're ready to endure the next couple of tryous because I'll show you who a real superstar is!"

After Riley and Freestyle Vibrations left the hallways with so much aggression and energy saved up for the next day of basketball tryouts, Huey just sighed and said to himself, "Why is it that these situations end up getting worse because of tensions running high or how we allow our ignorance to overpower our common sense?"

* * *

While a rivalry was starting to rise between Riley Freeman and basketball prodigy Freestyle Vibrations, the girls of the Cartoon Tooniversity were enamored with the cheerleading tryouts occurring at the same time. While the tryouts were occurring in the female gymnasium, Ami Onuki was relaying her excitement about becoming a cheerleader to her friend, Jessica Cruz, saying in a tone of excitement, "Oh, my gosh, Jessica, I just can't wait to become a part of the Tooniversity cheerleading squad! I hope my skills are impressive enough for the captains of the squad, so I could get a chance to represent for the Toonstars during every game of the season."

"Well, I can see you're pretty excited about all of this, Ami," Jessica said, giving a warm smile. "I'm kinda surprised that you asked me to try out for the cheerleading squad. You know I have my own responsibilities outside of school life, you know …"

"I understand that, Jess, but I just thought that this would be a good opportunity for you to … you know, cut loose and actually live a little," Ami said with a smile. "Besides, it's to help you grow out of your cocoon and blossom into the true social butterfly you are."

Jessica was initially left confused by Ami's statement, then she gave a small smile as she hugged the pink-haired rockstar and said, "Why, thank you, Ami!"

As Ami smiled at Jessica in response, the two girls stopped to see their friend Jenny Wakeman walking by to her next class. Catching up with the teenage robot, Ami called out, "Hey, Jenny! Wait up!"

Jenny turned to see Ami and Jessica walking up to her as she waved at them and said, "Oh, hey, girls! What's up?"

"Oh, we were just trying out for the cheerleading squad," Ami explained. "Most of the other Toons are trying out for the basketball team, and I hear that they are an early favorite to win the championship this season."

"Wow, that sounds pretty cool," Jenny said in a tone of amazement.

Suddenly, an idea came into Jessica's head as she said, "Hey, wait! Jenny, _you_ should try out for the cheerleading squad as well! I believe the girls would love to have another charismatic member on the squad."

Jenny was surprised by Jessica's offer, feeling the need to take the initiative to step up to the challenge, but she kindly brushed it off as she said to Jessica, "Nah, I don't know about that, Jess. Besides, I have to catch up on my homework and I also have some priorities in regards to saving the world. To be honest, Jessica, I'm surprised that you're willing to try out for the cheerleading squad because I'm sure you have those same responsibilities yourself."

"Well, yeah, I do, but Ami mentioned that it would be a good idea," Jessica said. "Besides, it would've been a nice way to make some more new friends since the girls and I transferred here earlier this semester."

Jenny was still unsure of actually trying out for the cheerleading squad, but Ami tried to rally up her spirits by saying with a smile, "Oh, come on, Jenny, I know you want to try out for the squad! Besides, I've seen your wide range of athletic abilities during gym class, not to mention the fact that you seem to utilize some cheerleader-like moves whenever you're engaged in battle."

"Well, that's true, Ami … but I still don't know if I _really_ want to do it," Jenny said while rubbing her head.

"Please, Jenny?" Ami said as she sported big puppy dog eyes, hoping that would sway Jenny into trying out for the cheerleading squad. "Besides, if you became one of the top cheerleaders for this squad, you'll be just as popular as Kim Possible, who happens to be one of the captains of the cheerleading squad!"

"Yeah, and you'll manage to prove yourself as a worthy top-tier cheerleader instead of being known only as a robot superhero!" Jessica said excitedly, then she quickly covered her mouth after saying the last part of her sentence, clearing her throat as she said, "Uh, sorry about that, Jenny … what I was trying to say is that you would be perfect as a cheerleader for the Tooniversity basketball team."

"Besides, you know that we would be by your side and help you out with the cheering," Ami added with a smile.

Before Jenny could respond to her friends, she was stopped by a high-pitched voice saying, "You might wanna listen to your friends, Jenny, unless you're scared that I'm going to get a spot on the cheerleading squad over you!"

The three girls turned to see Carol Ferris standing with her own custom pom-poms, sporting a devious smirk as Jenny just rolled her eyes and said, "Hey, Carol …"

"Aw, what's wrong, Jenny? You scared that you're going to humiliate yourself in front of your own friends, thinking that they won't appreciate you anymore if you don't make it this time?" Carol said in a mocking tone.

Jenny rolled her eyes as she said in an annoyed tone, "Uh, no. I just wasn't interested."

"Oh, I'm _so_ sure that you weren't interested," Carol said, sporting a smirk while rolling her eyes as she walked around Jenny, Jessica and Ami. "I overheard your little conversation from afar, and I doubt that you would actually get a spot on the squad over me. Besides, I was one of the best cheerleaders back in Metropolis and I'm ready to keep that status while I am attending this Tooniversity!"

As Carol walked away from the three girls, Jenny just sighed heatedly as she turned to Jessica and Ami, and she said with a smile, "So, do you girls believe that I have what it takes to make it on the cheerleading squad?"

"Well, of course, we do, Jenny!" Jessica said with a smile as she hugged the robot. "You know we have so much confidence in you! What do you say? Are you willing to step up to the challenge and try out for the squad?"

Jenny thought about it for a moment, then she said, "Well, okay, I'll go ahead and give it a shot, but on one condition: you guys have to help me work on my cheerleading skills because my skills might be a little rusty."

Jessica and Ami looked at each other, then they simultaneously said, "Alright, it's a deal!"

* * *

While the girls were all a-flutter about trying out for the cheerleading squad, the tryouts for the basketball team were already starting as some of the players, including Virgil, Riley, Freestyle, June, Eddy, Makoto and Minako, were preparing for a special practice game. While the team was getting ready for the first round of tryouts, Ozzy was busy having a conversation with fellow basketball coach and Tooniversity principal, Bugs Bunny, who said, "Well, Ozzy, how are you enjoying your first day as the new co-coach of the basketball team? Did you find anybody who would be a perfect fit for the team this season?"

"Well, Bugs, I gotta say this: if it wasn't for you convincing me to step in and help out in coaching this team of future basketball stars, I probably wouldn't be here right now," Ozzy said to Bugs with a smile.

"Eh, I appreciate your enthusiasm, doc," Bugs said as he took a bite from his carrot as he and Ozzy walked over to the bleachers to watch the practice game.

Just as the tryouts were about to begin, Riley and Freestyle both exchanged competitive glances as Marvin the Martian, who was serving as the referee for this tryout session, walked up to where Virgil and Makoto were standing, then he looked at the both of them and said, "Alright, you two, are you ready?"

As Virgil and Makoto respectively nodded their heads, Marvin threw the ball into the air as Virgil and Makoto both jumped up to catch the ball. Virgil managed to win the tip-off as he caught the ball and ran down the other end of the court while the players of the opposing team were chasing him down.

However, while some of the players were having fun and others were trying hard to impress Bugs and the new assistant coach, Riley and Freestyle were obsessed with their personal competition as they tried to one-up each other during the game. Throughout the practice game, Riley was busy pulling off some impressive crossover moves against the other players while Freestyle specialized in making long 3-point jumpers.

As the two boys continued to play with their competitive nature slowly rising, the basketball coaches became impressed by their competitive nature and basketball skills as Ozzy commented with a raise of his eyebrow, "Huh, you know something, Bugs? I think that Freestyle Vibrations cat has got some serious skills on the court. The kid's a natural."

"I'll say, though Riley isn't doing too shabby out there on the court, either," Bugs said with a smirk as he took a bite from his carrot. "I guess his time with the Woodcrest Timid Deers actually worked wonders for him …"

* * *

While the practice game continued, Jessica and Ami were watching from afar as they were helping Jenny improve her cheerleading skills. Ami looked at Jenny and said, "Alright, Jenny, the first thing about being a cheerleader is have the right amount of pep and energy for supporting your team. However, you have to be able to support your team without any pressure whatsoever."

"Oh, okay, you mean like _this?_ " Jenny said as she activated one of her gadgets that changed her hand into a foam finger that had the words "GO WB TUNESQUAD!" written on it.

"Yeah, that's it …" Jessica said as she looked at the words written on Jenny's hand. "… but our team name is the _Toonstars_ , not the _Tune Squad_ …"

"Yeah, Jess has got a point, Jenny," Ami said. "I think you were thinking about the Looney Tunes basketball team that had Michael Jordan as their team captain and player-coach."

Jenny groaned in embarrassment when she saw what was written on her foam finger as Jessica walked up to her and comforted her, and Ami patted her shoulder as she said to Jenny in a reassuring tone, "Aw, don't worry, Jenny. You'll get the gist of this cheerleading thing eventually."

* * *

Back with the basketball team, the players had finished their practice game as they all walked up to the bleachers, except for Riley and Freestyle, both of whom were still shooting hoops on the court. Afterwards, both players finally stopped as Riley and Freestyle glared at each other, just as Riley said, "Hah! Let's see you top that virtuoso basketball performance I had out there! You thought that I didn't have the skills to pay the bills, huh? I managed to shoot the ball 15 times in a row!"

"Well, I had scored 15 points and you ended up scoring 10, so I'm still a superior player to you," Freestyle said as he smirked deviously at Riley.

"Man, forget you! Who asked you to keep up with the stats?" Riley said in an angered tone.

"Well, who asked _you_ to gloat, Freeman?" Freestyle said in an angered tone as the two boys glared at each other while leaving the gymnasium.

* * *

During the next round of basketball tryouts, Riley and Freestyle began to ramp up their competitive efforts as they ignored their teammates' calls for them to pass the ball. Although they had impressed the coaches with their level of skill on the court, the coaches started to show some concern in regards to how they were ignoring their teammates in favor of continuing their competition, not to mention worsening their rivalry with each other.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a nearby classroom, Jessica and Ami have cleared out all of the chairs, tables and desks, so they could effectively teach Jenny more about the ways of being a cheerleader, even showing her a wide variety of new moves. Jessica proceeded to jump up and perform a somersault as Jenny proceeded to do the same move, but her hands and legs were stretched out once she landed, causing both Jessica and Ami to cover their faces in simultaneous shame and embarrassment.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Tooniversity gymnasium, Numbah Four tried to call for Riley to pass him the ball, but it was all for naught as Riley was still obsessed with defeating Freestyle Vibrations and proving his worth as a formidable ball player. While the game continued, Jessica and Ami were teaching Jenny some more cheerleading moves, using their pom-poms. However, when Jenny tried to perform the same moves with her pom-poms, she ended up embarrassing herself once again when her pointed foot drilled her into the ground while performing one of said moves, much to the girls' dismay.

Back with the basketball team, Buster tried to catch a pass from his fellow teammate Layla, but Freestyle quickly jumped up and caught the pass instead, allowing him to take the ball to the hoop for a rim-rattlin' jam a la Michael Jordan, much to the disappointment of both Buster and Layla.

While this was occurring on the court, Jenny tried to cheer on the various students and professors of the Warner Bros. Cartoon Tooniversity, such as cheering on Sylvester when he was in the middle of chasing Tweety, Numbah Two working on his latest invention for the Kids Next Door, Sunny playing on his favorite saxophone and Batgirl testing out her latest Bat gadgets. However, they all stared at Jenny in complete confusion, which caused her to go into her robotic shell, hiding in shame and leaving the girls in dismay once again.

* * *

The next day at the basketball tryouts, Riley and Freestyle's rivalry had finally reached its boiling point as they continued to show off on the court while ignoring their own teammates. While the two boys were glaring at each other, they accidentally crashed into Jake Long, Kara Danvers and Wakko Warner, which caused them to fall onto the ground.

Following this little mishap on the court, Bugs and Ozzy glared at Riley and Freestyle as Ozzy said in a tone of anger, "Hey, you both nearly injured your own teammates! What were you both thinking?! This isn't the NBA All-Star Game, you know!"

"Hey, don't blame me for that mess back there, OJ! Riley was the one who didn't move at the right time!" Freestyle said in an indignant tone.

Riley was shocked that Freestyle was trying to push the blame onto him as he said in an indignant and annoyed tone, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, where do you get off trying to blame this mess on _me_? You're the one who didn't move out of the way, you ballhog!"

"Oh, look who's talking! The man who has been trying to rack up 3-pointer after 3-pointer is talking to me about being a ballhog! How hilarious!" Freestyle said in a mocking and sarcastic tone.

Riley was slowly starting to seethe with anger as he got into Freestyle's face and said, "Look, man, I don't know what your deal is, but you've got one more time with the insults before I knock you into next week!"

Just before the two boys could attack, Ozzy quickly stepped in and tried to be the mediator as he said, "Alright, you two, break it up here. Listen, I know that basketball is such a serious sport, but you guys are letting your personal rivalry get to your heads! You guys have got to chill, you understand?"

"Hey, Riley's the one who needs to chill!" Freestyle said in an angered tone. "Besides, he's still an amateur basketball player and not skilled enough to rock with the big dogs!"

"What did you just say?" Riley said through gritted teeth.

"You know what? Scratch that, make that 'Amateur Wannabe Big-Time Baller'!" Freestyle said as he proceeded to laugh uproariously, unintentionally inciting Riley's wrath.

Enraged and annoyed at the endless barrage of insults Freestyle was sending his way, Riley proceeded to attack the basketball prodigy as the coaches and other players tried to break up the fight. However, the fight was ultimately stopped by Yosemite Sam, who saw the fight when he was passing by the gym and managed to stop the boys' brawl once and for all.

"Alright, that does it! Break it up, you two, break it up!" Yosemite Sam shouted in a strict and aggravated tone. "You know what, you two? If you two are willing to engage in an unannounced brawl in the gym during basketball tryouts, then I would recommend that you both go straight to the Detention Center for 3 hours until you finally cool your heads! Now, go on and get before I lose my cool even more!"

As the boys proceeded to leave the gymnasium to go to the Detention Center, Huey became concerned about his younger brother and Freestyle as he said to himself, "Man, this rivalry has gotten more extreme than I thought it did. I've got to hurry up and do something before their dreams of making the basketball team go up in smoke."

* * *

Meanwhile, Jessica and Ami were still in the process of helping Jenny work on her cheerleading skills, but it was to no avail as Jenny was still slipping up, even when she was making considerable progress. As Jessica and Ami both gave sighs of despair, Carol walked up on the girls and just laughed as she said, "Well, well, well … it looks like the robot girl still hasn't worked out her kinks in order to become a worthy candidate for the cheerleading squad, huh?"

"Carol, would you please just get out of here?" Jessica said in a slightly-annoyed tone. "You're not making things better."

"Oh, come now, Jessica," Carol said in a mocking tone. "Why can't you just admit it? Jenny's completely _hopeless_ as a cheerleader! The best thing she could do is just do her job as a robot superhero and leave the sport of cheerleading to the real professionals like _moi_! Jenny, if I were you, I would just give up and go back to my regular life. It was _so_ much simpler that way. Oh, well, ta-ta!"

As Carol walked away from the three girls, laughing along the way, Jessica just seethed in anger and annoyance as she rubbed the temples on her head and said, "Ugh, that girl's in need of a serious reality check!"

"You know, guys, maybe Carol has a point," Jenny said as she sighed sadly. "Maybe I'm just not cut out for this cheerleading thing …"

Jessica and Ami both gasped in shock as the former said, "Jenny, what are you talking about?"

"I'm saying that I don't think I would be a worthy addition to the cheerleading squad," Jenny said sadly as tears welled in her eyes. "I mean, think about it: I haven't been able to successfully perform any of these cheerleading moves that you girls taught me over the past few days, I managed to humiliate myself more and more as the days went on, and I probably made myself look like a fool in front of our friends and even our professors! Let's face it: I might as well just go ahead and hang it all up!"

As Jenny proceeded to break down in tears, Jessica and Ami rushed up to their friend and hugged her as Ami said in a reassuring tone, "Listen, Jenny, don't be down on yourself like this! You can't let Carol take you down like this! You've just got to believe in yourself, have confidence and perform to the best of your abilities! I promise that you will prove to be a worthy candidate for the cheerleading squad!"

Jenny looked up at Ami for a bit and said, "I don't know about this, Ami. I just don't think I can do it."

Noting that Jenny was in dire need of a real confidence booster, Ami decided to give a rousing speech that would hopefully rise Jenny's spirits. Ami looked at Jenny and said, "Of course, you can do it, Jenny! You know that Jessica and I believe in you and your worth to the cheerleading squad! Just think about the best of our animated leaders and how they handled dire situations: did the Looney Tunes decide to give up and forfeit when they had to play against the Monstars in the biggest basketball game of the century? No, they decided to recruit Michael Jordan and utilize their level of classic _Looney Tunes_ lunacy to defy the odds and beat those bullies at their own game!"

As Jenny slowly wiped her tears from her eyes, Ami continued her rousing speech, saying, "I mean, think about Scooby-Doo: even when he was scared out of his wits, he and Shaggy would often step up and save the day, stopping the monsters in disguise and even outsmarting some _actual_ monsters! Even Mickey Mouse proved himself to be a force to be reckoned with!"

Jenny felt her confidence rising back up, much to the surprise of Jessica, as Ami continued, "Listen, Jenny, I know that you can do this! You know that you have the skills and the energy to achieve your dream, but you have to believe in yourself if you want to make that dream a reality! So, what do you say: are you up for the challenge or are you going down for the count?"

"You know what, Ami? I would have to say …" Jenny said as she returned back to her more confident self, adding, "… this robot is up for the challenge!"

Jessica and Ami both cheered for Jenny as they wrapped her into the hug while Ami said, "That's the spirit, Jenny!"

* * *

The next day, Huey was walking through the hallways, trying to come up with a plan that would effectively end Riley and Freestyle's fierce and intense once and for all. While he was thinking about his plan that would get his younger brother and Freestyle to see eye-to-eye, he was stopped by Osmosis Jones, who said, "Excuse me, are you related to Riley Freeman by any chance?"

Huey turned around to see that it was Osmosis Jones who had stopped him in the halls. Huey nodded his head and said, "Yeah, I'm his older brother, Huey Freeman. You must be the new assistant coach, Osmosis Jones."

"The one and only," Ozzy said as he combed his hair back. "Listen, I've got to talk to you about something."

"What's up?" Huey asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I don't know if you have been aware of this, but your brother and Freestyle Vibrations have been getting into some sort of fierce rivalry on the basketball court," Ozzy explained.

"Trust me, Ozzy, I already know," Huey said as he gave a sad sigh. "I should've known that their competitive nature was going to blow up in their faces."

"No kidding," Ozzy said. "Anyway, at first, it was refreshing to see two rising basketball stars show that much passion for the game, but it's starting to go off the rails now. I mean, over the past few days, the boys haven't passed the ball to their teammates, they have been throwing insults at each other back and forth, and they even crashed into their teammates without giving it a second thought. In fact, just yesterday, they seriously got into a huge brawl that would've lasted even longer had Vice Principal Yosemite Sam not intervened."

Huey was shocked to hear what has been going on between Riley and Freestyle as he said, "It's gotten that bad, huh?"

"That's an understatement if I ever heard one," Ozzy said with a sigh. "Anyway, Huey, if Riley and Freestyle don't put their rivalry to the side in the name of the team, I'm afraid that they might lose their chances of being on the team … and I know how much Riley wanted to be a part of the basketball team."

"Yeah, and if he ever got the news that he would be kicked off of the team because of his rivalry, that would _definitely_ break him," Huey said with a sigh. "That's why I've been trying to figure out what could I do to stop this rivarly from getting even worse than it already has."

"You know something, Huey? I think I've got an idea that would let those two see the errors in their ways once and for all," Ozzy said as he pulled out his cellphone and made a call to a close friend of his. "Hey, Oscar Proud? Yo, this is Osmosis Jones. Listen, are you busy right now? Good, 'cause I need your help with a little somethin'-somethin' …"

* * *

Meanwhile, the cheerleading squad was getting to its final round of tryouts as Jessica and Ami completed their routine while Jenny was watching the tryouts with a nervous look on her face, not to mention her hands shaking while she was holding her pom-poms. She started to feel even more nervous when she saw Carol walk through the gymnasium with so much confidence, though Jessica and Ami walked up to her and gave her some words of encouragement.

"Alright, Jenny, we've finished our routine," Jessica explained. "Once Carol finishes her routine, if she even makes it, it's your turn."

"I don't know about this, girls," Jenny said in a nervous tone. "I don't think I can do this."

"Come on, Jenny, we talked about this yesterday," Ami said. "You can do this as long as you put your mind to it."

Realizing what they had been through for the past few days, Jenny finally relaxed as she took a deep breath and said, "You're right, Ami. I mean, it's just the cheerleading tryouts. I can definitely do this."

Suddenly, the girls were surprised to hear Carol shout at the cheerleading captains, " _What?! What do you mean I didn't make the cut?! You know what? Forget it! I know when my skills aren't appreciated! Who wants to be a part of this stupid cheerleading squad anyway?!_ "

After Carol threw her pom-poms down on the ground and angrily left the gym, Jenny, Jessica and Ami all watched on in surprise as Jenny quipped, "My, my, how the tables have turned …"

Once Jenny heard her name being called, she slowly started to walk up to the center of the court until she was stopped by Ami leaning towards her, saying, "Listen, Jenny, try not to worry about embarrassing yourself in front of the captains. Just worry about supporting the Toonstars to the best of your abilities."

"Yeah, don't stress, Jenny," Jessica added with a smile. "Just feel."

Jenny gave her friends a knowing wink and smile as she said, "Thanks, girls, I know I got this now."

As she made her way to the center of the court, Jenny noticed that the cheerleading captains were waiting for her routine. As she started to clear her mind of any negative thoughts that would come into mind, Jenny took a deep breath as she proceeded to start her routine.

As DJ Unk's hit song "Walk It Out", which happened to be the official remix version, started playing through the speakers in the gymnasium, Jenny proceeded to use the cheerleading moves that Jessica and Ami taught her over the past few days, but she managed to improve the style of the moves by utilizing her robotic gadgets for special effects and using some of the equipment found on the court, which impressed the judges and her friends.

Jenny's performance during the cheerleading tryouts managed to catch the attention of her fellow Tooniversity students and the two Physical Education teachers, Mr. Barkin and Lola Bunny, all of whom were impressed by how well she was performing and how she managed to utilize her robotic gadgets to good effect.

After she finished her performance, the team captains stood there motionless and speechless after they saw Jenny's performance until Brandy spoke up and said, "Wow, Jenny, that's what I call a virtuoso cheerleading performance!"

"She's got a point there, Jenny," Babs said with a smile. "I never knew you were able to pull off a performance of that high quality!"

"What can I say? Compared to what I have seen back at Monster High, this will go down as one of the most-legendary cheerleading performances I have witnessed at this Tooniversity," Cleo de Nile said with a genuine smile.

"Well, it looks like we have found our last cheerleader for the team! Am I right, ladies?" Kim Possible said to her fellow cheerleading captains, to which the girls nodded their heads in agreement, much to the delight and excitement of Jenny, Jessica and Ami as Kim said, "Congratulations, Jenny Wakeman, you are officially part of the Tooniversity cheerleading squad!"

Jessica and Ami both cheered as Jenny said in an excited tone, "Oh, my gosh, I can't believe it! I actually made it! I'm finally on the cheerleading squad! Thank you, girls! If it wasn't you two helping me out, I wouldn't have been able to make it this far!"

Jessica and Ami rushed up and hugged Jenny as Ami said with a smile, "You're welcome, Jenny! I never doubted that you were going to make the squad for a second."

"Well, it's good to know that Ami managed to be a positive influence on both of the new members of the cheerleading squad," Jessica said with a smile as the three girls all shared a laugh.

* * *

While things had finally worked out for Jenny in terms of trying out for the cheerleading squad, Riley and Freestyle were called down to the gymnasium for the final round of basketball tryouts. However, as they made their way into the gymnasium, they were unaware of the surprise that was ahead. Once they walked into the gym, they saw Bugs and the rest of their teammates as Bugs walked up to the two boys and said, "Listen, docs, I have to be real about something."

"What? You and Ozzy are finally deciding to cut Freestyle off of the team because he was such a drama queen?" Riley said, holding back his laughter.

"No, I think they're going to cut _you_ off of the team, so they could film you breaking down in tears over getting cut from the squad!" Freestyle said in a mocking tone.

Before Freestyle and Riley got into another fight, Bugs pulled them back as he said, "Actually, Ozzy and I were thinking about cutting _both_ of you off of the team after what had happened yesterday, but after speaking with Ozzy and Huey, we have decided to give you two one more chance."

"Really?" Riley and Freestyle both said.

"Yes, but I think it would be the most-opportune to have an actual basketball legend come in here and talk to you guys about the importance of teamwork," Bugs explained.

"You called up Michael Jordan, Bugs?" Riley said as stars shined in his eyes.

"Well, it's not exactly MJ, Riley, but he _is_ someone who knows a thing or two about the game of basketball," Bugs said with a smirk.

While the two boys tried to figure out the identity of this surprise guest, Ozzy had walked into the gymnasium with Oscar Proud, much to the disappointment of both Riley and Freestyle as Riley said, "Oh, come on, Bugs! I thought you said you called up somebody who actually knows about basketball!"

"Yeah, Bugs, you just brought in somebody who ended up humiliating himself at the most-crucial moment of a college basketball tournament!" Freestyle said in an annoyed tone.

Despite the two boys' annoyance and disappointment, Oscar just brushed it off as he said, "Laugh it up all you want, fellas, but I'm here to teach you two an important lesson about teamwork. Look, I'mma just cut straight to the chase here: Ozzy had told me about how you two were letting this rivalry get to your heads, all up to the point that you both had become problematic to your own teammates."

"Besides, you both have been total ballhogs on the court," Ozzy said.

"You both charged into your own teammates as if they were collateral damage," Bugs added.

"Plus, it seems that you both had forgotten that you had some true chemistry going on, but you let that fade away because you both were obsessed with being the top dog on the court," Oscar explained. "Listen, I understand that you both have an intense love of the game, but is it worth trying to hurt your teammates for all of the fame and glory?"

Riley and Freestyle thought about it for a moment, then they both looked downtrodden as Riley said, "Well, I guess we were acting rather foolish out there on the court."

"Yeah, I can't believe we were so stupid to let this rivalry get in the way of what's truly important: trying out to the best of our abilities," Freestyle said with a sigh.

Riley looked over at Freestyle and walked up to him, saying, "Hey, man, sorry for calling you a ballhog and a wannabe ball player."

"Hey, don't worry about it, Riley," Freestyle said with a smile. "I'm sorry for all of that trash-talking I did to you over the past couple of days."

"Hey, I'm not judging you for the trash talk, Freestyle," Riley said with a smirk. "Besides, that just comes with the territory of being on a team like this."

Riley and Freestyle then proceeded to share a laugh as they exchanged high-fives with each other, much to the delight of their teammates and their coaches.

"Alright, team, how about we go ahead and make this last day of tryouts worth it?" Ozzy said with a smile.

* * *

On the last day of basketball tryouts, Riley and Freestyle finally put their newfound chemistry to good use as they became stronger and more dedicated teammates during the practice game while the new cheerleading squad was supporting them on the sidelines.

While the players continued to play to the best of their abilities, the staff of the Warner Bros. Cartoon Tooniversity, including the coaches, Bugs and Ozzy, were watching the team with so much excitement, feeling as though that this year's basketball team will prove to be a true tour de force on the court. However, Bugs and Ozzy were among those who were the most-impressed by this recent turnaround, seeing as how Riley and Freestyle finally put their issues aside to become better teammates.

As the final 30 seconds started winding down on the scoreboard, Barry managed to dodge the opposing team with his signature super speed, then he passed the ball to Virgil, who uses his static-based powers to fly over his opponents, then he passed the ball to Freestyle. Just as Freestyle made his way to the hoop, Riley called for him to pass the ball.

Taking note of the time on the clock, Freestyle gave a confident nod to Riley as he quickly passed the ball to Riley, who performed a step-back move and made a fade-away 3-point shot just as Marvin the Martian blew the whistle, signaling the end of the game as the scoreboard revealed that Riley and Freestyle's team ended up with 30 points while the opposing team had 29 points.

Everyone in the gymnasium cheered as the home team won the game while Riley and Freestyle exchanged high-fives with each other, giving knowing smiles as they finally accepted that not only are they teammates and close friends, but their bond became stronger after what had happened over the past few days. Much to their surprise, Bugs and Ozzy revealed that they were chosen for their new basketball lineup, as well as Virgil, Kara, Makoto, Minako, Numbah Four, Eddy, Wakko, Buster, Seiya, June, Jake, Layla and Hal Jordan, much to their surprise and delight.

"Man, this is so cool!" Riley said with a smile. "I managed to pull myself together to actually get a spot on the Tooniversity basketball team! Of course, I couldn't have done it without my new teammate here."

Freestyle was surprised to hear that Riley was actually acknowledging him as his new teammate, saying with a smile, "Whoa, Riley, is that you? I'm surprised to hear a comment like that coming from you."

Riley just shrugged his shoulders as he said, "Hey, what more can I say, man? For all that mess I talked about you, I have to say … you really impressed me with your own arsenal of basketball skills this week."

"Thanks, man," Freestyle said. "You know, I guess you proved that you knew a lot more about basketball than what I initially thought you did."

As Riley and Freestyle shared a laugh with each other as they caught up with their new teammates on the Tooniversity basketball team, Bugs was watching from afar as he turned to the audience and said while taking a bite from his carrot, "Don't you just _love_ a happy ending?"

As Bugs took a bite from his carrot, he gave a knowing wink and smile to the audience as the cartoon drew to a close.

* * *

After the cartoon came to a close, the signature _Looney Tunes_ red rings appeared on the screen as Osmosis Jones popped up, wearing his sunglasses as he raised them up, just as he said, "That's all, _folks_ …"

* * *

Wow, this one ended up being a bit shorter than the usual length for most of these episodes, but it was pretty nice to shine the spotlight on Riley Freeman and establish Osmosis Jones as a major part of the recurring cast. Hopefully, just like before, I hope what was written in this episode was serviceable enough as a plot. Also, as this is a basketball-related episode, you could also expect a few _Space Jam_ references here and there, so look into this story and see if you can find them. It was also good to give Huey Freeman some shine as he had not played much of a substantial role in the early part of this series or even in any of my fanfics since _Total Warners Island_ , so I hope his role in this episode was substantial enough.

It was interesting to utilize Carol Ferris a.k.a. Star Sapphire as someone who would prove to be a formidable rival to Jenny Wakeman, though Jenny manages to come out on top in the end. The way their interactions were played out in this episode were meant to mirror whenever Bugs Bunny went up against a very formidable foe in the original _Looney Tunes_ cartoons, though it had to be condensed because of the unusually short length of this episode. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the debut appearance of Star Sapphire here because the dynamic duo of Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy are going to play major roles in another episode coming soon. I don't know what the next episode is going to be about yet, but I might utilize those two in major roles as it might show how the Super Villain Girls arrive as new students in the Warner Bros. Cartoon Tooniversity, causing trouble for most of the students until the DC Super Hero Girls step in and decide to do battle with them. However, that is just a concept I have in mind right now, but it would be interesting to write an episode like that. We shall see, I guess …

Anyway, I hope you all have enjoyed this episode and the debut of Star Sapphire in this series because there is going to be more where that came from! As always, "Stay Tooned" for the next episode and thanks for reading, folks!


	9. Merrie Melodies: Harley & Ivy

**KidsWBYungsta's Animation Multiverse: The Series – A** _ **Merrie Melodies**_ **Cartoon: Harley & Ivy  
** _ **KidsWBYungsta's Animation Multiverse: The Series**_ **– A** _ **Merrie Melodies**_ **Cartoon:** "Harley & Ivy"

* * *

 **A/N** **:** Greetings, ladies and gentlemen, it's time for another installment of the _Looney Tunes Cartoons_ in _Animation Multiverse: The Series_! This time around, I am going to switch up from the _Looney Tunes Cartoons_ and utilize its sister series, _Merrie Melodies_ , for this next installment. Taking a cue from the series of DC Comics- _Looney Tunes_ crossovers, this installment of the _Looney Tunes Cartoons_ , which will actually serve as the first _Merrie Melodies_ installment of this series, will mainly focus on the antics of the dynamic duo of Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy, who will run afoul of a certain rabbit by the name of Bugs Bunny. During one of their crime sprees, Bugs ends up getting entangled in one of their misadventures, so he decides to play a few mind games with the two super villains.

 **Cartoon Synopsis** **:** While Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy try to set out their latest plot in the Animation Multiverse, their antics end up getting the attention of a certain _Looney Tunes_ star in the neighborhood: Bugs Bunny. When Bugs becomes aware of the two girls' plot, he decides to utilize his classic style of _Looney Tunes_ trickery to outsmart the two girls and stop their latest plot. However, he realizes that his skills might not be enough, so he decides to call in a certain group of super hero girls to handle his light work by dishing out their signature brand of karmic justice.

 **Disclaimer** **:** I do not own any of the cartoon and anime characters who appear in this story. The cartoon and anime characters who do appear are owned by their respective companies.

 **Dedication** **:** A tip of the hat to Sam Register and Pete Browngardt, two of the main creative driving forces behind the 2019 _Looney Tunes Cartoons_ content initiative, and, of course, Warner Bros. Animation.

* * *

 **KidsWBYungsta Proudly Presents:  
** _ **KidsWBYungsta's Animation Multiverse: The Series**_

 **A** _ **Merrie Melodies**_ **Cartoon: "Harley & Ivy"**

 **Starring the Voice Talents of:  
** Tara Strong as Harley Quinn / Harleen Quinzel  
Cristina Milizia as Poison Ivy / Pamela Isley  
Billy West as Bugs Bunny and Elmer Fudd  
Grey Griffin as Wonder Woman  
Nicole Sullivan as Supergirl

 **Don't Tell Anyone:  
** Bugs Bunny is the current Batman

 **Written and Directed by:  
** KidsWBYungsta

* * *

It was just another regular evening in the Animation Multiverse, one where nothing seemed _too_ out of the ordinary for a multiverse of its kind. Bugs Bunny was relaxing in the deluxe accomodations of his upper-middle-class home until he turned on the television and saw a news story about a bank robbery that had occurred at the Acme National Bank. Reporter Elmer J. Fudd announced, " _Wadies and gentlemen, this is Elmer J. Fudd, weporting from the Acme News Network to give you the watest update: there has been a bweak-in at the Acme National Bank and two cwooks just swooped in and stole millions of dollars from the vault! If you happen to see these two villains by the name of Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy, call your wocal powice station—or the DC Super Hero Girls, if you wike—and they will handle the business. This is Elmer J. Fudd, signing out._ "

As Bugs turned off the television, all he could do is just whistle in surprise as he said, "Sheesh, _another_ bank robbery? You'd think that the people at the Acme National Bank would've hired someone who would actually do their job and stop those bad guys! Then again, when that same guard is someone who is constantly outsmarted by the Warners, what more can you do?"

When Bugs rewinded the television to see the picture of the two crooks, he noticed that something looked _very_ familiar about those two: mainly in terms of their facial features. Bugs seemed to pick up on it very quickly, but he turned to the audience and said in a _sotto aside_ , "Eh, I arleady know who those two girls are, but I think it would be best if I utilized the element of surprise, should they decide to use my humble abode as their secret hideout …"

* * *

Just as Bugs made this statement, Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy were already on the run from the Animation Multiverse police force, who were hot on their tail after they robbed the Acme National Bank. Poison Ivy glared at Harley and said, "Dang it, Harley! Did you _really_ have to use those sticks of dynamite to break into the bank?"

"Oh, come on, Ives, don't ya love it when we make a big entrance?" Harley said in a playful tone.

"Normally, I wouldn't mind, but since your little stunt has caused two of the biggest stars of the Animation Multiverse's police force, Osmosis Jones and Drix, to be on our tails, I would have to make an exception," Poison Ivy said in a slightly-annoyed tone.

Harley took note of the police cars coming after them, then she turned to Poison Ivy and said, "Oh, Ives, those police officers are still chasin' us! Do you know where we can hide 'til the heat cools down?"

Poison Ivy noticed that they were driving into the neighborhood where the Looney Tunes lived, driving past the homes of Granny, Witch Hazel and Yosemite Sam, but then they stopped at one of the homes as Poison Ivy pointed at it and said, "There! We'll hide right over there!"

"I don't know about that, Ives," Harley said, raising an eyebrow in confusion. "You sure they won't find us in there?"

"Trust me, Harley, I know _exactly_ what I'm doing," Poison Ivy said in a confident tone as she and Harley hid behind Bugs' car, then she looked up when she noticed that the police stopped looking for them and decided to search the other areas of the Animation Multiverse.

Poison Ivy wiped the sweat from her forehead as she whispered, "Phew! Was that ever close …"

"You ain't kiddin', Ivy," Harley whispered in response. "At least we lost those coppers."

"Yeah, well, at least we can crash here until the heat blows over and we can go back to our usual routine," Poison Ivy whispered.

"You mean, our routine of being high school students during the day and super villains during the night?" Harley said as her eyes shined brightly.

" _Precisely_ ," Poison Ivy said as she and Harley made their way to the door.

However, just as Harley walked up to the door, she noticed that Bugs Bunny was inside the house, reading about the latest events in _The Acme Times_. Upon realizing where they had stopped, Harley gasped in shock as she ran to Poison Ivy, and pushed her away from the door and into the bush. Poison Ivy was annoyed by her teammate's antics as she said in an annoyed tone, "Harley, what's the matter with you? I was just going to see if anyone was home!"

"Yeah, that's the thing, baby doll!" Harley said. "You realize that the house we stopped at is the house of Bugs Bunny!"

Poison Ivy's eyes bugged out in response as she said, "Wait a minute, hold up! You mean to tell me that we ended up stopping at the home of _Professor_ Bugs Bunny?!"

"Yeah, that's what I just said," Harley said. "What do you propose we do now?"

"Hmm … well, just like Bugs would say, I guess it would be the most-opportune time to employ a little … _strategy_ ," Poison Ivy said in a sly tone as she leaned towards Harley and whispered her plan into her ear.

Just as Poison Ivy was giving her the details of her latest plan, Harley giggled in response as she said, "Oh, Ives, you're such a card! Where do you come up with such crazy ideas?"

"What can I say? I've learned from the best," Poison Ivy said with a smirk.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the house, Bugs was on his cellphone talking to Daffy, who was on a roadtrip with Porky Pig, saying, "Daffy, listen, you know how Porky gets when it comes to the Peach Festival. Besides, you'll finally get to understand why it was such a chore for me to go up there with him every year."

Suddenly, a knock was heard on Bugs' door, which caused the rabbit to look at his phone and say to Daffy, "Eh, Daff, I'm gonna have to call you back in about 4½ minutes."

As Bugs hung up the phone and walked up to the door, he looked around for a moment until he saw Harleen Quinzel and Pamela Isley standing at his front door. Bugs was surprised to see two of the new students from the Warner Bros. Cartoon Tooniversity arriving at his doorstep, which led to him saying, "Well, well, well, if it isn't Harleen Quinzel and Pamela Isley! What brings you two around here this evening?"

"Uh, sorry for interrupting your evening, Professor Bunny, but we just wanted to know if you had an extra bed to spare this evening," Harleen said.

"An extra bed, eh? What happened? Your house is being fumigated or something?" Bugs asked curiously, raising an eyebrow.

Harleen was left speechless in terms of how she would have responded to Bugs' question, but Pamela jumped up and said, "Uh, not exactly. You see, Professor Bunny, Harleen and I were planning on going on a vacation this weekend, but we realized that we didn't have enough money, so, instead of going on an extravagant cruise or something like that, we decided to just stick around here and see what was going on."

Bugs thought about it for a moment, then he said, "Well, I don't know, girls … I mean, Daffy is still on his roadtrip with Porky to that Peach Festival, so—"

"Great, we'll just come right in and make ourselves comfortable!" Pamela said as she and Harleen barged their way into Bugs' house, leaving the rabbit confused as she said, "Good to know that you're still that lovable, hospitable bunny we all know and love!"

Bugs was left scratching his head in confusion, then he looked outside and noticed the bags of money laying out on his yard. Just as Bugs was about to pick up the bags, Harleen rushed outside and hit Bugs on the head with her mallet, leaving him with a serious bump on his head. Once Bugs regained consciousness, Harleen hid the mallet behind her back as she giggled and said, "Heh-heh, uh, sorry about that, Professor Bunny, force of habit. I'll just go ahead and take those bags off of your hands."

As Harleen picked up the bags of money and carried them into the house, Bugs just looked at the audience and said, "You really think I'm gonna let that one slide? Yeah, me neither."

* * *

Moments later, as soon as Harleen and Pamela made themselves comfortable in Bugs' home, Bugs noticed that something was suspicious about the way the two girls just swaggered into his house without any warning. Bugs started to pick up the clues and realize that those two might have been behind that robbery that occurred at the Acme National Bank. Seeing as how a stern talking-to was already out of the question, being that their roles as villains was pretty in their DNA—not to mention, their contract—Bugs tried to come up with a more subtle approach that would scare the girls out of their wits and hopefully have them confess to their crime.

Once an idea came into Bugs' mind, he gave a devious smirk when he decided to put his plan into action, but not before he looked at the audience and said in a _sotto aside_ , "Well, I'll do it … but I'll probably hate myself in the morning."

* * *

While Harleen and Pamela were watching TV in Bugs' living room, there was a knock at the door as Pamela looked at Harleen and said, "Hey, Harley, you wanna go and see who it is at the door?"

"Yeah-yeah, sure-sure, my love," Harleen said a la Bertie the Mouse as she walked up to the door and saw Bugs dressed up as a door-to-door salesman. "Uh, who are you?"

Bugs walked into the home and shook hands with Harleen as he said, "Well, I'm glad you asked, my dear! The name's Haraboose Hare; I represent the Acme Gags-a-Plenty Company of Walla Walla, Washington! My company has chosen you and your friend here to have a free trial of the variety of gags we have in store."

"'Gags-a-Plenty', you say?" Harleen said, sporting a devious smirk as she looked at Bugs and said, "Tell me, mistah, what kinda gags do ya have in store?"

"What kinda gags, you ask? Why, I've got a million of 'em in here, but I'll go ahead and show ya the crème de la crème of our product inventory," Bugs said as he looked into his bag of gags and pulled out the Acme Batman suit. "Presenting the Acme Batman Suit! This baby allows you to fly through the air as if you were the real Batman! Unfortunately lacks the impressive array of gadgets that are common with the Dark Knight."

Harleen looked at the Acme Batman Suit in amazement as Pamela jumped up and looked at Bugs' disguise, getting more and more suspicious as she asked, "You know? You look rather familiar to me. Have we met before?"

"You might've seen my work in the old _Looney Tunes_ cartoons from the Golden Age of Animation!" Bugs said as he pulled out another classic gag from Acme. "How about the Acme Disintegrating Gun? As Duck Dodgers would say, 'When it disintegrates, it disintegrates'!"

As Pamela looked at the Acme Disintegrating Gun, a devious smirk appeared on her face as she pointed it at Bugs and said, "Alright then, long ears, let's see how you feel when I decide to do … _this!_ "

Once Pamela shot the Acme Disintegrating Gun, she was surprised to see that Bugs did not disintegrate into smithereens like Duck Dodgers did. Pamela looked at the gun, then she looked at Bugs as she said, "What the? How is that possible? You should've disintegrated like Duck Dodgers did in his first cartoon!"

"Eh, sorry to tell ya, kid, but sometimes, these gags won't work against certain characters like they did in the old cartoons," Bugs said as he pulled off his jacket to reveal that he was wearing the Acme Disintegration-Proof Vest. "Besides, you obviously can't do jack when I'm wearing my Acme Disintegration-Proof Vest."

Pamela and Harleen were both dumbfounded by this revelation as Harleen investigated the salesman and said, "Wait just a minute … you're not a door-to-door salesman! You're actually—"

Just as Harleen pulled off the salesman disguise, Pamela and Harleen were shocked to see that it was Bugs Bunny pulling a prank on them, as they both said in surprise, "Bugs Bunny?!"

"Yeah, that's right, in the flesh!" Bugs said in a proud tone, then he pinched Harleen's cheeks as he said, "Ya goofy little rascal!"

After he planted a big kiss onto Harleen's cheeks, Bugs moved to the upstairs part of his house as Harleen and Pamela were left annoyed about being tricked by the rabbit. The two girls looked at each other as Pamela said, "You know what, Harley? I think it's time we switched back into our alter-egos and show that rabbit what we're made of!"

"Oh, I love where you're going with this one, Ives!" Harleen said with a smile as she and Pamela switched back into being Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy, respectively.

* * *

As the two girls proceeded to chase Bugs upstairs, unbeknownst to them, Bugs had planted rabbit ears onto Poison Ivy's head, even putting her into a rabbit suit for good measure, which caused Harley Quinn to pull out one of her bombs as she said, "Aha! I knew you were right under my nose the whole time!"

Poison Ivy was confused as to what Harley was talking, but then she noticed that she was covered head to toe in a rabbit suit, then she backed away as she said, "N-N-N-No, Harley, wait! I'm not the rabbit! It's me, Poison Ivy!"

"Nice try, long ears, but I know Poison Ivy when I see her," Harley said as she gave a menacing smile to Poison Ivy while Bugs proceeded to put a rabbit suit on her as well. "She wouldn't be pleading and begging for mercy all because of a case of mistaken identity!"

Poison Ivy stopped backing away from Harley Quinn when she noticed that she was dressed up in the same rabbit suit as her, then she gave a menacing smile as she said, "My, my, Harley, how the tables have turned. You thought you would get away with that old gag?"

"Huh? What are you talkin' about, Ives?" Harley said in a confused tone. "What kinda gag are you talkin' ab—"

Suddenly, Harley stopped dead in her tracks as she said, "Uh-oh …"

"Uh-huh, now you know I was feeling when you tried to pull that bomb on _me!_ " Poison Ivy said in a threatening tone until she noticed that the bomb was still lit, eventually exploding and leaving the two Super Villain Girls covered in soot, though they were now out of their rabbit suits. "Harley, next time, just throw the bomb out instead of leaving it in your hands …"

Harley just groaned for a bit as she said, "Point taken, girlfriend."

Suddenly, the girls heard someone clearing their throat, then their eyes bugged out in surprise when they saw that Bugs had called up the Super Hero Girls to handle his light work for him. Wonder Woman looked at Bugs and said, "Thanks for giving us the update, Professor Bunny."

Bugs just took a bite from his carrot and said, "Eh, don't worry about a thing, Wonder Woman, but you can call me 'Bugs'."

Wonder Woman smiled in response as she looked at her fellow Super Hero Girls and said, "Well, sisters, why don't we just go right ahead and, how you would say, 'take out the trash'?"

The rest of the Super Hero Girls smiled and nodded in response as Supergirl cracked her knuckles and said, "With pleasure. I was waitin' to get into some kind of action tonight."

As the Super Hero Girls started to gather around them to inflict their brand of karmic justice onto them, Harley and Poison Ivy could only gulp in response as they hugged each other and screamed in terror while the Super Hero Girls gave them the ultimate taste of defeat: basically utilizing their newfound knowledge of cartoon logic and using it to their advantage against the duo of Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy.

* * *

While this was going on inside Bugs' house, Bugs was busy placing the stolen bags of money into one of the police cars and sent them on their way as they were going to take that money back to the Acme National Bank.

After all was said and done, Bugs took another bite from his carrot as he turned to the audience and said, "If there's one thing that you can take from this cartoon, folks: crime doesn't pay!"

When he heard the shrill screams of Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy inside the house, Bugs then added, "… _especially_ if you can't handle the ways of the _Looney Tunes_ and cartoon logic!"

Bugs then laughed to himself as the cartoon drew to a close.

* * *

 _ **Merrie Melodies  
**_ **"That's all, Folks!"  
** **A Warner Bros. Cartoon**

* * *

Well, folks, I hope you all enjoyed the first installment of the _Merrie Melodies_ for this series! This is basically taking a cue from the series of DC Comics- _Looney Tunes_ crossovers, particularly the crossover that involved Harley Quinn and Gossamer. In case you haven't noticed, Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy appeared as their 2019 incarnations from the _DC Super Hero Girls_ animated series, so that would explain why they were a bit more "cartoony" in this series, compared to their usual incarnations.

I originally thought of having a gag where Bugs appeared as his BatRabbit persona and show both Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy what he was capable of, but I didn't know how well that would've been executed, so I just settled on having Bugs play the role of a door-to-door salesman a la Daffy Duck as a way for him to get the upper hand over Harley and Poison Ivy. I feel that a premise like this had some untapped potential in regards for more gags and interactions, but I hope what was featured is serviceable enough.

Anyway, folks, I hope you enjoyed the first _Merrie Melodies_ installment because there is more where that came from! Also, two updates in one day—that's rare for a fanfic writer like me, but this one ended up being written quicker, so it was worth it. Besides, it should make up for the shorter length of the previous episode I had uploaded earlier. Anyway, "Stay Tooned" for the next new episode and thanks for reading, folks!


	10. S1, E6: Origins of the Looney Winx! P1

**KidsWBYungsta's Animation Multiverse: The Series – Season 1, Episode 6: The Looney Tunes & Winx Club Origins: Part 1  
** _ **KidsWBYungsta's Animation Multiverse: The Series**_ **– Season 1, Episode 6:** "The Looney Tunes & Winx Club Origins: Part 1"

* * *

 _ **KidsWBYungsta's Animation Multiverse: The Series**_  
 **Season 1, Episode 6: "The Looney Tunes & Winx Club Origins: Part 1"**

* * *

 **A/N** **:** Well, hello there, ladies and gentlemen, welcome back to your tour of the world of the _Animation Multiverse_! After a series of episodes that have established the supporting characters of the cast, bringing certain characters back into the spotlight (e.g. Huey & Riley, the Winx Club, Ed, Edd and Eddy, the Warners) and a trend of establishing characters from the _DC Super Hero Girls_ animated series as integral parts of the supporting cast, it's time to switch up the format by throwing back to the first fanfic series I had written: the _Looney Winx!_ series, that is! I know this story might have been told in the origin story back in 2015, but this is going to be written in an Adaptation Expansion kind of way. I should also note that this is going to be a two-part episode: the first part will cover the Winx Club originally meeting their connected Looney Tunes, then the second part is going to focus on the Trix actually battling against the Winx and their back-up plan that almost breaks up the newfound bond between the Winx and the Looney Tunes!

 **Episode Synopsis** **:** While hanging out at the Warnerlicious Sweet Spot during a Saturday afternoon, the Winx Club tell Roxy and Diaspro of the time when they first met the Looney Tunes and how they became connected to each other. When Flora's traveling spell ends up introducing a tornado, the girls find themselves in a strange new world unlike that of the Realm of Magix, a world that was a lot _loonier_ than its name would imply. Once the girls come in contact with the Looney Tunes, they proceed to develop strong bonds with six of the marquee characters: Sylvester, Daffy Duck, Pepé Le Pew, Tweety, Wile E. Coyote and Bugs Bunny. However, while the Winx girls are developing these new friendships with this legendary group of cartoon characters, a certain trio of witches make their way into Looney Tune Land to destroy these new friendships once and for all …

 **Disclaimer** **:** I do not own any of the cartoon and anime characters who appear in this story. The cartoon and anime characters who do appear are owned by their respective companies.

 **Dedication** **:** A tip of the hat to the original creator behind the _Looney Winx!_ concept and one of the main inspirations behind this series, LooneyWriter.

* * *

 **KidsWBYungsta's Animation Multiverse: The Series – Season 1, Episode 6: The Looney Tunes & Winx Club Origins: Part 1**

It was a regular Saturday afternoon in the Animation Multiverse and the Winx Club and Princess Diaspro was hanging out at the resident hangout, the Warnerlicious Sweet Spot. The girls were sitting at one table while Bloom picked up a plate of chocolate milkshakes at the front counter and carried them over to their table. As the girls grabbed each of their milkshakes, Stella gave a smile to her friends as she said, "Man, I just can't believe that summer is here already!"

"Well, believe it, Stella," Musa said with a smirk. "Three months of nothing but fun in the sun!"

"Yep, fun in the sun and some time to relax to recharge our batteries before our next year at the Cartoon Tooniversity," Flora said with a smile. "Plus, it's nice to know that our grades have been so good that we were promoted to becoming new professors to take over some of the workload from the other professors."

"Speaking of which, girls, what classes are you all going to teach next year?" Roxy asked curiously, raising an eyebrow.

Bloom pulled out a list of the classes that the girls were assigned to teach for the next year, then she said to Roxy, "Well, it looks like the classes are going to involve us using our knowledge from Alfea to teach these magic-based classes, but I know that I am going to rotate with Professor Bugs Bunny in teaching the Basic Wild Takes class and Flora is going to help Professor Pepé Le Pew in teaching the Romantic Tactics classes."

"Honestly, I was expecting that duty to go to Stella, but I guess it was because they knew that Pepé and I had a certain rapport with each other," Flora explained.

Once Flora made this statement, Diaspro turned to Bloom and said, "Hey, Bloom, speaking of that certain rapport, I was wondering how you girls became so close with the Looney Tunes characters."

Bloom raised an eyebrow in response as she said, "Huh?"

"You know, when you girls first landed in Looney Tune Land all those years ago, you all managed to become close with six of the Looney Tunes: Bugs, Daffy, Sylvester, Tweety, Wile E. and Pepé, so I need to know … how did your world and the world of the Looney Tunes combine at that time?"

"Well, I gotta tell you, Diaspro, it's a _long_ story," Bloom said as she smiled a bit while rolling her eyes.

Diaspro just giggled in response as Roxy added, "Go on and tell her, Bloom. I'm sure she's got all of the time in the world. Besides, I _did_ tell her the story of how I learned that Marvin the Martian was my connected Looney Tune before."

"Alright then, so … who wants to do the honors?" Bloom said, looking at her friends.

The other Winx girls just looked at each other in confusion, looking as if they would be able to tell the story as accurately and as vividly as they wanted to. Eventually, Flora broke the silence as she said, "Well, I'll tell you this, Diaspro: it all happened because of a spell gone awry … a _traveling_ spell, that is …"

* * *

 _ **Flashback to the Summer of 2010 …**_

Inside the Winx Club's dorm room at Alfea, Flora was busy working with a new transportation spell, which would eventually prove to be pretty challenging … at least, according to her friends in the room as Bloom said in a concerned tone, "I don't know if you should try to conjure up that new transportation spell, Flora. After all, I have a feeling that the spell might not work out in the way you had intended to."

However, Flora just brushed off her friend's concern as she said in a reassuring tone, "Oh, don't worry, Bloom, I'll be fine. Besides, I need to practice this spell, so I know that I'll be able to use this one in an easier and quicker fashion."

"Uh … Flo, I think Bloom meant that she didn't want us to go into a new dimension because of the aftermath of you messing up on this spell," Stella said

"Girls, you all are just overreacting," Flora said with a smile. "I promise that I will do fine on this spell."

"Ok, Flora, if you say so," Bloom said as she and Stella stepped back, and sat on the bed where Musa, Tecna and Layla were sitting.

As soon as Bloom and Stella sat down on the bed, Flora put her hands up, closed her eyes and proceeded to concentrate as she started to move her fingers around and sparkles were showing up as a way to show that the spell was actually going to work. The other Winx Club girls were watching on in amazement as they were surprised to see that Flora managed to handle this transportation spell with ease. However, their amazement would quickly turn into worry and shock as soon as they noticed what had happened next.

After Flora said the magic words for the spell, a little tornado had formed outside of the school and the window opened up quickly as the girls screamed while they went down into the tornado, which actually felt more like a funnel, to say the least.

"Wow, Flora, I'm _so_ impressed," Stella said in a sarcastic tone. "That's the first time I have ever seen someone mistake a transportation spell with a tornado funnel!"

Flora just rolled her eyes as Tecna stepped up to her friend's defense and said, "You know, Stella, a tornado is actually another form of transportation. After all, it _does_ pick you up and take you to an area of the unknown. Besides, haven't you seen _The Wizard of Oz_ before?"

"Well, duh, Tec, but she was supposed to conjure a transportation spell, _not_ a tornado funnel," Stella said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Uh, guys, if we're just going to sit around and argue over preferred transportation methods, do you mind if I go ahead and make a quick suggestion?" Bloom said.

"What's that, Bloom?" Layla asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Let's Winx!" Bloom said with a smile.

As soon as Bloom made this declaration, the girls quickly transformed into their Winx forms, giving them wings in order for them to easily fly out of the tornado instead of falling head first into the ground.

"See? Isn't this a safer alternative, girls?" Bloom asked the other girls.

"Well, I will have to say that it _does_ help alleviate our current situation a little bit, Bloom, but I don't think that changing into our Winx forms is going to help us out of our current dilemma!" Stella said.

"Wait, girls!" Layla said as she looked ahead of her. "I think I see some light up ahead."

* * *

 **KidsWBYungsta Proudly Presents:  
** _ **KidsWBYungsta's Animation Multiverse: The Series**_

 **Season 1, Episode 6: "The Looney Tunes & Winx Club Origins: Part 1"**

 **Starring the Voice Talents of:  
** Molly C. Quinn as Bloom  
Amy Gross as Stella  
Alejandra Reynoso as Flora and Chatta  
Romi Dames as Musa  
Moira "Mo" Quirk as Tecna  
Natalia "MyVerse" Pitti as Layla  
Ariana Grande as Princess Diaspro  
Liliana Mumy as Roxy  
Billy West as Bugs Bunny and Elmer Fudd  
Dee Bradley Baker as Daffy Duck and the Road Runner  
Bob Bergen as Tweety  
Bill Farmer as Sylvester J. Pussycat  
Jessica DiCicco as Penelope Pussycat  
René Auberjonois as Pepé Le Pew  
J.P. Karliak as Wile E. Coyote  
Larisa Oleynik as Icy  
Jennifer Cody as Darcy  
Kimberly Brooks as Stormy  
Hynden Walch as Lockette  
Janice Kawaye as Amore  
Eileen Stevens as Tune  
Rachael MacFarlane as Digit  
Cree Summer as Piff

 **Just Wait Until the Next** _ **Looney Winx!**_ **Installment:  
** Just Wait! And Wait! And Wait!

 **Written and Directed by:  
** KidsWBYungsta

* * *

While the Winx Club girls were making their way into their next destination, Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck found themselves in an all-too-familiar scenario that involved them being chased by Elmer Fudd, who was still in confusion as to what season it _really_ is. While Bugs managed to get the upper hand over Daffy and Elmer by fooling the latter into thinking that it was "Duck Season", Elmer decided not to play anymore games and proceeded to go after both Bugs _and_ Daffy, blasting his shotgun along the way.

Eventually, Bugs and Daffy found refuge in Bugs' rabbit hole, panting as they heard Elmer running off, still thinking that he was chasing the rabbit and duck. Once they saw that the coast was clear, Daffy looked at Bugs and said, "Well, Bugs, I guess we're stuck in this eternal game of cat-and-mouse with Elmer, huh?"

Bugs took a bite from his carrot as he said, "What do you expect, Daff? We've been playing these Hunting Season games with him ever since we decided to combine our talents into a trilogy of cartoons that started back in 1951. I'm amazed that Elmer is still willing to go on these hunting trips after all of these times we've tricked him."

"Honestly, I thought he would've given up after what had happened back in Paris, but I guess old habits never die hard," Daffy said with a sigh.

Much to Bugs and Daffy's surprise, they were surprised to see Elmer's shotgun pop up in the rabbit hole as Elmer said from above, "Alwight, you wascally wabbit, I've got you and that scwewball duck cornered! Come on out or I'll _bwast_ you out!"

Suddenly, Bugs plugged his finger into Elmer's shotgun as he came up from his rabbit hole and said, "For shame, doc … I see that you're still using that elephant gun to hunt rabbits and ducks."

Elmer reared back and looked at his shotgun in confusion as he said, "Ewephant gun?"

Before Bugs could add his two cents on the matter, he, Daffy and Elmer were distracted when they suddenly heard something out of the ordinary, which was in the form of six girls falling down into a nearby tree.

"Ow!" Bloom cried as she was the first Winx girl to land in the tree.

After Bloom fell into the tree, the other Winx girls were saying the same thing as they each fell into the tree, though some of the girls put their own spin to it as Musa yelled to Stella, "Ow! Stella, you just kicked me in my back! Not cool!"

"Sorry, Musa!" Stella yelled back.

After that quick part of dialogue, the girls continued to tumble through the tree as Bugs, Daffy and Elmer overheard their situation, which caused them to put a hold to their usual "Duck Season, Rabbit Season" antics, then they winced in response while making faces that just said "Yowza! Ouch! Ohh! Yikes! Ooh, that's gotta hurt!". Finally, one-by-one, all of the girls fell out of the tree with a resounding thud as Bloom breathed heavily.

Stella shook her head as she picked out a tiny tree branch from her orange shorts and said to Flora, "Flora, listen: next time, never _ever_ bring me transporting with you. Just a friendly reminder."

Once the girls finally regained consciousness, they suddenly looked up at the town ahead of them as Musa looked at her friends and said, "Hey, girls, where are we?"

"I don't know, Musa, but there _is_ one thing I know for certain: we are not in Alfea, let alone the Realm of Magix," Bloom said as she and the Winx got up from their long tumble and proceeded to check out their new surroundings.

* * *

After they had gone through their long tumble in the tree and landing with a thud, Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna and Layla finally got up on their feet and proceeded to do some sight-seeing around their new surroundings while they were still in their Winx form. As the girls looked around this new area of interest, they noticed that it just looked like any regular town, but they will soon realize that this town was not just an ordinary town, but a real wacky and _looney_ one at that!

While checking out their surroundings, Tecna said to her friends, "Hmm … it kinda reminds me of the city back at the Realm of Magix, only less futuristic."

"I know, and it seems too quiet as well," Stella said. "Doesn't anything interesting happen around here?"

However, they suddenly heard a muffled voice from a nearby movie studio that spoke with a slight lisp, saying, "Oh, come on, Plotz! You just gotta give me another TV series! You know that it is only months away from us making our big comeback on television through the upcoming _Looney Tunes Show_ that is set to air on Cartoon Network, so you could try to work me into another show. Besides, I think fans have been hankering for a _Duck Dodgers_ revival for quite some time …"

However, Plotz responded by throwing the duck out of the building as he quickly slammed the door, unknowingly getting the attention of the Winx Club girls as they jumped up and turned to see what was going on. They turned to see a certain black duck with an orange beak and a white lace around his neck.

"You're despicable, Plotz!" The duck yelled at Mr. Plotz after he threw him out of the building. "You know that you'll see things my way one day!"

As the duck was walking away from the Warner Bros. Studios lot, he stopped when he caught the sight of the Winx Club, who just happened to witness the tail end of the event that had transpired. Feeling embarrassed about this, he grabbed Bloom's hand and patted it as he said, "Pardon me, ladies. I'm so sorry for that despicable and impeccable display that you all had just witnessed."

Before he walked away from the girls, he proceeded to give a quick introduction, saying, "By the way, my name's Daffy Duck, just to let you girls know … even though you should already know."

As Daffy walked away from the girls, Musa turned to Bloom and asked, "What was that all about, B.?"

"I … have no idea …" Bloom said in a confused tone.

* * *

After that quick conversation with Daffy, the Winx girls continued their walk through this interesting city until Musa found herself being sidetracked by the faint sound of someone playing a concert flute. Musa flew down two blocks and flew up to a nearby apartment building where she saw a little yellow bird playing a concert flute. Upon seeing this little bird playing the flute, Musa was amazed when she saw the skills of this little yellow cnaary. When the bird noticed that Musa was watching, he jumped and turned to speak to her.

"Oh, hewwo, miss," The canary said to Musa. "You must be one of those girls who fell outta da twee."

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, but, yeah, I was one of those girls from earlier," Musa said as she chuckled at the canary's declaration. "My name is Musa; what's yours?"

"My name is Tweety," The canary said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you, Tweety," Musa said as she gently shook his wing. "I just heard you play your concert flute from afar and I couldn't help but listen to the beautiful music you were making."

"Ooh, so you heard me pway, huh?" Tweety said with a genuine smile.

"Yeah, and you played the flute fluently, too," Musa said. "You're the most-skilled canary when it comes to playing a concert flute. Well, actually, you're the _only_ canary I've actually heard playing a concert flute."

Tweety laughed for a bit as he said to Musa, "Hey, since you wike the concert fwute, then you could pway one, too, right?"

"Oh, yeah, I can play one as well," Musa said. "Here, let me show you."

Musa jiggled her fingers and some golden sparks appeared as her own concert flute appeared in her hands. She placed her mouth on the flute's mouthpiece and proceeded to play a couple of notes, then Tweety started playing along with her. Soon, the girl and the canary were performing a beautiful musical duet. Upon hearing the concert flute duet, the girls finally found Musa, but they decided to leave her alone with her new canary friend.

* * *

While Musa and Tweety continued their duet, the other Winx girls continued their tour of the town, but they were suddenly distracted by a pussycat with a white stripe painted down her back, who happened to trip up Stella, who proceeded to fall flat on her back. The pussycat looked over Stella's shoulder, panting heavily as she tried to make sure that she had evaded her pursuer.

"Hey, who are you running away from?" Stella asked the cat.

As soon as Stella asked this question, her question was summarily answered by the girls hearing a voice from a distance that spoke in a French accent, saying, "Where are you, _mon cherie_? I am looking somewhere to find you."

The cat pointed to the area where the voice was coming from, then Stella turned to the cat and said, "I guess you're running away from that guy, huh?"

"Are you?" Bloom asked as the cat nodded her head, then she said, "Well, let's help you find a good hiding spot."

The five girls looked around the town to find a good hiding spot for the cat just as Pepé was getting closer, saying, "Come on, darling, you just can't hide from the powerful connection we have with each other."

"Quick! You can hide in this nearby barrel," Stella said as she and the girls placed the cat inside.

Once the girls placed the cat inside the barrel, Stella leaned on the barrel to look more casual to throw off any suspicions and the other girls followed Stella's lead as soon as Pepé walked up to them and asked, "Pardonne-moi, mademoiselles, but have any of you seen a beautiful skunkette anywhere?"

"Nope," Stella said without skipping a beat.

"Uh-uh," Bloom said as she shook her head from side-to-side.

"Haven't seen her anywhere," Tecna said.

"Sorry," Layla said as she shrugged her shoulders.

Pepé then turned to look at Flora, who really didn't say much of anything. Since Flora was known for being the fairy of love and nature, one would assume that she would have stepped up and helped out with Pepé's current romantic situation, but she actually had the guts to shake her head "no". However, Pepé just shrugged it off as he walked off and said, "Oh, well, I'm sure that the apple of my eye is still around here somewhere. Don't worry, darling! I'm still looking everywhere for you!"

Once they were sure that Pepé was out of sight, still on his journey for the cat in question, the girls proceeded to help the cat out of the barrel as Stella said, "Don't worry about a thing, kitty, he's gone now."

"Hey, can you tell us your name?" Layla asked.

The cat quickly shook her head because she was unable to speak like the other Looney Tunes in this universe, which led to Stella saying, "Hmm … I can see why you are unable to say much of anything because you haven't been known for speaking too much in the first place."

Stella turned to her friends and said, "Oh, I'm sure that Amore would've _loved_ this." She then proceeded to imitate the voice of her connected pixie, saying, "I can just hear her say: ' _Oh, he loved her so much that it made her speechless_ '."

"Yeah, maybe she would've figured out what attraction this is," Flora said as she proceeded to mutter to herself, "Why, oh, _why_ did I have to be the Fairy of Love? Nature would have been just fine …"

"Hey, I think I remember a spell that could let anyone, whether human or otherwise, pick up the ability to speak fluent English," Tecna explained, then she looked at the cat and added, "Maybe I should go ahead and try this spell out, so I could see if this cat can say anything about her current situation."

"Well, go ahead and try it out, Tecna," Bloom said.

"Yeah, I just hope it doesn't cause as much trouble as my transportation spell did earlier," Flora said with a sad sigh.

However, Stella walked up to her friend and patted her on the shoulder as she said in a reassuring tone, "Aw, don't worry, Flora, it's alright. After all, we all tend to make mistakes."

As Tecna knelt down to the cat's level to perform the spell, she took a deep breath and said, "Okay, this is going to be rather challenging because we are not in the Realm of Magix, but I hope this will still work out."

Once she made this declaration, Tecna placed one hand on top of the cat's forehead and started to speak in rhyme as she said, "By the power of this spell, Miss Pussycat, I give you the ability to talk and chat."

After she said her rhyme, Tecna removed her hand from the cat's forehead as Stella walked up to Tecna and said, "Well, that was a pretty nice rhyme, Tecna … but did it work?"

"Well, if I have the ability to speak right now, then it worked, didn't it?" The pussycat said in a playful tone.

Tecna and Stella both looked on in surprise when they heard the pussycat speak for the first time, then Stella turned to look at Tecna in amazement as she said, "Show-off."

Flora walked towards the pussycat and said, "Wow, you can actually talk now. So, what's your name and what can you tell us?"

"Oh, well, my name is Penelope Pussycat and I only spoke once in my entire cartoon career, which was in a 1995 _Looney Tunes_ cartoon titled _Carrotblanca_ , until recently," The pussycat said to the girls.

"Okay, Penelope, can you tell us where we are?" Bloom asked.

"Well, of course, you girls are in Looney Tune Land," Penelope said with a smile.

"Looney what?" Stella asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Looney Tune Land, the home world of all the Looney Tunes and even characters from other WB cartoons," Penelope explained. "This is where we all live and do our daily routines."

"Well, at least we finally know where we are, but why does that name sound so familiar?" Layla said in a curious tone.

"It was the name they gave this place in _Space Jam_ , back in 1996," Tecna said to Layla.

Flora moved closer to Penelope in order to ask her some questions that the other girls had on their mind since they first met her. Once she knelt down to her level, Flora asked, "Penelope, I hope you don't mind that I ask you this, but … who was that you were running from and why?"

"Oh, his name is Pepé Le Pew, a French skunk who always falls head over heels for me in every one of our encounters," Penelope explained. "You see, the thing about Pepé is that he is always looking for love from a fellow skunk, but the truth is that I'm not a skunk. I'm actually a regular pussycat who happens to have a white stripe down my back."

Once Penelope made this statement, she turned around to show the white stripe that was down her back. Layla took note of the white stripe as she asked, "Wait, is that washable hair dye or paint?"

"Well, it's washable hair dye," Penelope said, then she raised an eyebrow as she asked, "Why do you ask?"

"Because we are fairies and we all have different magical abilities, which we call our Winx," Layla explained. "I have the power of Morphix."

Penelope gasped in excitement as she said, "I guess that means you're able to wash this stripe off!"

When Layla nodded her head, Penelope jumped up and down in excitement as Layla said with a smile, "Alright, now the water is going to be a little colder than expected …"

"I don't care! As long as this stripe's finally gone and Pepé's gone!" Penelope said.

Layla twitched her fingers, then the water came from her palms and it proceeded to wash the stripe off of her back. Stella then dried Penelope off with one of her Solar Winds, which led to Penelope hugging the girls for all that they did for her (helping her hide from Pepé, giving her the ability to speak again, and wiping the white stripe from her back).

"I'll never forget this moment," Penelope said with a smile, then she added, "Oh, I almost forgot to ask: What are your names?"

"I'm Bloom," Bloom said, pointing to herself.

"Stella's the name," Stella said.

"My name is Flora," Flora said as she waved at Penelope with a smile.

"The name is Tecna," Tecna said.

"My name is Layla," Layla said.

"There's also another girl with us, but she's with a little yellow canary right now," Bloom said. "Anyway, her name is Musa."

"Well, thanks a bunch, girls," Penelope said with a smile. "I hope to see you all around."

She almost walked away from the girls until she and the Winx were surprised to hear a familiar voice say, "That's it?"

Penelope and the Winx turned to see Pepé walked out from behind the barrel that Penelope was hiding in, indirectly revealing that he heard and saw _everything_. Penelope sighed sadly as she walked up to Pepé and said in a polite and respectful tone, "Yes, that's it, Pepé. You see, I was never an actual skunk. I was only a regular pussycat like Sylvester. I don't mean to break your heart or anything, but I'm not a skunk and that's the truth."

"So, what you're saying is …" Pepé said as he gulped a bit, trying to hold back his tears. "… you _don't_ love me?"

Penelope gave a sad sigh in response as she said, "Well, yes … I'm sorry, Pepé."

The girls, especially Flora, were left astonished by the conversation between Pepé and Penelope. The entire situation was actually dramatic, more dramatic than any of their own situations that had involved some serious romance. It was actually surprising because this is not what the girls would've expected from a group of cartoon characters who were well-known for their off-the-wall lunacy and zany energy. Pepé just walked away with a broken heart as he quietly said, "Well, I'm sure there are more fish in the ocean."

Penelope also walked away with a guilty and miserable conscience as the girls just stood there in simultaneous surprise and sadness.

* * *

Following the dramatic confrontation between Penelope Pussycat and Pepé Le Pew, the girls were still in deep shock and amazement about the situation that had occurred in front of their eyes. It was something that was unexpected from a group of cartoon characters who were known for being so humorous and energetic. Of all the girls who were feeling bad for Pepé, Flora was the one who felt really guilty about the situation. However, they suddenly lost their train of thought when they found a surprise from their close friend.

"Hey, girls, what's up?" Musa said with the little yellow canary on her shoulder, causing the girls to gasp in fright.

"Don't scare us like that, Musa!" Stella said in a sarcastic tone. "I'd fear that you would have given us a heart attack at the same time."

"Oh, Stella," Musa said with a laugh. "Anyway, girls, I want you to meet my new little friend. He says his name is Tweety."

The girls surrounded Tweety as Bloom cooed, "Aww, he's so cute."

"Just wike my personality," Tweety said with a genuine smile. "I get that a wot, you know."

The girls all giggled at Tweety as he happened to be the cutest thing they've ever seen. However, to a certain alley cat a few blocks away, Tweety was actually the most delicious thing he's ever seen. The cat was busy looking into garbage cans to find something to eat, but to no avail.

"Sufferin' succotash!" The cat said as he slammed the top down on one of the garbage cans. "Sakesth, pickings aren't what they used to be around here!"

However, the cat heard some giggling from across the street, so he decided to investigate where the source of this giggling was coming from. He noticed that it was coming from the Winx Club as they were busy admiring Tweety for his cuteness proximity.

"Sufferin' succotash! Look at that succulent Tweety Bird there!" The cat said as a devious smirk appeared on his face. "Hmm … but I wonder how I am going to be able to get to him without those girls being the wiser as to what I am trying to do? Aha, I've got it! I could just go over there and act like a normal cat, and when those girls least know it, I could grab that bird and finally have the Tweety Bird lunch I've been yearning for all these years!"

After coming up with his master plan, he decided to act like a natural cat and walked up to one of the girls. He rubbed his head and purred around Bloom's ankle, making her laugh an enchanted laugh. Bloom looked down and picked up the cat as she said, "Aw, look at this cute cat."

For some reason, when the cat and Bloom looked at each other eye-to-eye, he actually forgot the real reason as to why he had walked up to the girls. He ended up resting against Bloom's chest, purring contently as Bloom felt that purr and giggled.

"Wow, I guess he really likes you, Bloom," Flora said as she scratched Sylvester's back.

"Yeah, I guess you can say that," Bloom said with a smile. "Hey, what's your name, Mr. Pussycat?"

"Sylvester J. Pussycat, but you can call me Sylvester," Sylvester said in response.

"Sylvester … that name really fits you," Bloom said.

"Thanksth, I've actually grown to liking it mysthelf," Sylvester said with a smile. "In all honesty, I've found it to be a more fitting name than Thomasth."

Bloom took note of Sylvester's signature lisp as she said, "Hey, that's a cute lisp you have there, Sylvester."

"Thank you," Sylvester said, blushing after Bloom made that statement.

"You know? I think I can get used to you, Sylvester," Bloom said.

"I can get used to you, too …" Sylvester said until he realized that he did not know Bloom's name. "Uh, what'sth your name?"

"Oh, well, my name is Bloom," Bloom said.

"Bloom," Sylvester said in amazement. "You know, that name fitsth you as well."

"Aw, thanks, Sylvester!" Bloom said as she hugged Sylvester.

"Hey, Sylvester, would you and Tweety be so kind to show us around and, hopefully, help us find a place for us to stay tonight?" Flora said. "It's starting to get dark around here."

"Well, sure," Sylvester said. "Oh, Bloom, could you set me down, please?"

Bloom set him down as he and Tweety decided to help the girls find a good place to stay for the night.

"Follow me, ladies," Sylvester said. "I know of a great hotel on the outskirtsth of town."

Tweety flew near the girls as he said, "Twust us. We pwomise to find a good pwace for you girls to stay."

* * *

A few minutes later, the girls, Sylvester and Tweety started to walk through Looney Tune Land to see the different landmarks of the town. Later, they eventually made it to a five-star hotel, known as the Charles M. Jones Grand Hotel, by 9:15 p.m., and the girls were already feeling tired. Luckily, Sylvester and Tweety managed to get them a room and, once they walked in, the girls immediately fell asleep right when they walked through the door.

"Wow, they must've been weally tired, eh, puddy?" Tweety asked.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that," Sylvester said as he looked up at Tweety with hunger in his eyes. "However, I know of one thing _I'm_ never tired of."

Twety noticed Sylvester's hunger in his eyes as he turned to the audience and said in a _sotto aside_ , "Uh-oh, I can tell where this is going, folks."

Once Sylvester grabbed Tweety, Tweety proceeded to use a mallet to hit him on the head and start their usual game of cat-and-bird. Once they ran out of the hotel and into the streets, Sylvester tried his best to capture Tweety as he said, "Come back here, bird! You can't fly away from me forever!"

However, after 25 minutes, someone immediately got in Sylvester's way, bumping into him in the process as Sylvester said, "Hey, watch it, bub! Can't you sthee that I'm in the middle of chasing my bedtime sthnack?"

This mysterious stranger wore a large dark grey cloak and said in a female voice, "Pardon me, Mr. Cat, but do you know anything about some fairies who might be hanging around here?"

"What fairies do you sthpeak of?" Sylvester asked.

"Well, six fairies by the names of Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna and Layla," The mysterious stranger said.

When the mysterious stranger asked him this question, Sylvester did not know the other girls' names, but he did know of Bloom's name and he was not going to let some mysterious person cause some harm to her.

"Sthorry, busther, but I haven't heard of any of those girlsth," Sylvester said, shaking his head.

"Ah, I see," The mysterious stranger said. "Well, thank you and good night, Mr. Pussycat."

After that, the stranger proceeded to walk off into the darkness as Sylvester said to himself, "Hmm … I wonder what that person wanted with Bloom and the othersth. I better check up on the girlsth tomorrow to see if they know anything about this mysterious individual."

Suddenly, Tweety flew over the top of his head, calling out, "Come on, puddy! You didn't get tired from the chase, did ya?"

"However, I've got sthome worriesth of my own," Sylvester said to himself, then he started to chase Tweety again as he shouted, "Come back here, you succulent, delicious bird, you!"

* * *

After a good night's sleep from yesterday's various escapades, the girls woke up with ease and, after a nice breakfast, they got dressed to continue their tour of Looney Tune Land. Bloom decided to wear a white shirt with long sleeves underneath a short-sleeved shirt that has a heart on the center; Stella was wearing a light orang tank-top with jeans; Flora wore a pink and green sundress; Musa wore a regular blue-red shirt with blue pants and her hair in two long ponytails; Tecna wore her usual purple shirt and purple pants; and Layla wore her usual light-purple shirt with her basketball shorts. After they all got dressed, they all headed out of their hotel room and went outside to see that it was a beautiful day. They figured that since it was a beautiful day, they could actually see more of Looney Tune Land, which gave Bloom a pretty good idea.

"Hey, guys, why don't we split up and see what we discover around here?" Bloom said.

"I'm cool with that," Musa said.

"Why not?" Stella said as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Sure," Flora said.

"I'm all for it," Layla said.

"Sounds swell," Tecna said.

"Okay, and we're going to meet back here by 8:00 p.m., right?" Bloom said as the girls nodded their heads in agreement. "Alright, let's go out and see what we discover."

After that, Musa and Bloom both left to look for Tweety and Sylvester, respectively, leaving the other Winx girls with nowhere to go because they haven't found their connected Looney Tunes yet. However, Flora actually had a good idea for something she could do today.

"Maybe I could go and find Pepé Le Pew," Flora said. "I bet he's a pretty lonely guy because he's a skunk, but I can fix that."

Flora started to walk with a smile on her face, but it slowly disappeared as she slowly realized something, which led to her saying, "Wait … I don't even know where Pepé Le Pew lives …"

"Wait-who's-Pepé?" A female voice said, which sounded familiar to Flora.

"Chatta?" Flora said in a surprised tone.

"Yep-it's-me!" Chatta said with a smile.

"How did you find me out here?" Flora asked. "Where are the other pixies?"

"Well-let's-just-say-that-Ms.-Faragonda-helped-us-out," Chatta explained. "She-said-that-she-knew-where-you-girls-were,-but-not-what-the-location-is-called,-if-magic-is-restricted,-or-not-well-used. Oh,-and-the-others … they-are-actually-looking-for-the-other-girls."

"Thanks, Chatta," Flora said as she hugged her pixie friend.

"You're-welcome!" Chatta said, then she broke out of Flora's hug as she asked, "Now-who's-Pepé?"

"Oh, right! I almost forgot about him," Flora said.

"So-who-is-he?" Chatta asked again.

"Well, all I know about him is that he is a French skunk who is always looking for love, but he hasn't found that special someone in his life yet because of him being a skunk," Flora explained. "Usually when he finds that special someone in his life, they end up running away because of his stench. So, that's why I want to see him because he was usually chasing this one female cat named Penelope, whom he has mistaken for a skunk a couple of times. Well, yesterday, Penelope had to finally break the news to him that she wasn't a skunk, so his heart was broken and I felt bad about that. Honestly, I thought it would be nice for me to go see him and help him out."

"Ah," Chatta said as she nodded, understanding the story behind Pepé Le Pew.

"Would you like to come with me?" Flora asked.

"Sure!" Chatta said with a smile.

"Well, honestly, I don't know _exactly_ where he lives," Flora said.

"Well-let's-go-look-around-here-and-find-out," Chatta said.

"Alright," Flora said as the two started to go on a search to find Pepé Le Pew's home.

* * *

Meanwhile, with Stella, she was so amazed by how Looney Tune Land was such a complex and diverse environment, but she was even more impressed at how different and distinct these various Looney Tunes characters tended to be, seeing as how they had their own unique personalities, routines and even voices. For the first time in her life, Stella didn't even care about shopping. Instead, she cared more about her surroundings a lot more than usual, then, all of a sudden, she heard a soft sigh from behind her.

"This place is _so_ lovely," A soft, little voice said from behind Stella.

Stella instantly recognized that voice as she said in a surprised tone, "Amore?"

"The one and only!" Amore said as she flew over to Stella and gave her a teeny-tiny hug.

"How did you get here?" Stella asked.

"Ms. Faragonda helped us out," Amore said. "She said she knew where you girls were, but she wanted us to make sure that you all are okay and weren't in any serious danger."

"Cool!" Stella said.

"Where are we anyway?" Amore asked as she looked around the city.

"Looney Tune Land," Stella said. "It's a pretty cool place once you get used to it."

"Hmm … it _does_ look pretty cool," Amore said in a tone of amazement.

"Hey, do you wanna help me with something?" Stella said. "I'm trying to find my connected Looney Tune."

"What do you mean by 'connected Looney Tune'?" Amore asked curiously.

"Well, I mean, a Looney Tune that's close to me," Stella explained. "For example, Bloom's connected Looney Tune is Sylvester, for obvious reasons, and Musa's connected Looney Tune is Tweety for other obvious reasons. However, the connections seem kinda weird if you ask me, because Sylvester and Tweety have always been seen as known enemies since the original _Looney Tunes_ shorts whereas Bloom and Musa are close friends."

"Oh, now, I get it," Amore said.

"Yeah, but the thing is I don't know how or _when_ I will actually find my connected Looney Tune," Stella said. "Besides, I would bet all of the clothes in my closet that it's not as easy as finding your connected pixie, similar to how it was when I first met you."

"Yeah, and that's because when a fairy finds its connected pixie, it's almost like love at first sight, literally as if you both are going to be friends forever," Amore said. "So, who knows how one would connect to a Looney Tune?"

"Well, let's go out here and find out! This place, or land, is pretty huge, to say the least!" Stella said. "One of these Looney Tunes around here has to connect to me! If not, well … I honestly do not know what to tell ya!"

As Stella started to walk straight ahead, Amore flew away to catch up with Stella as she said, "Hey, wait for me!"

* * *

Out in the desert area of Looney Tune Land, Tecna was surprised to know that Looney Tune Land had its own built-in desert, but she never knew what it was utilized for as she asked herself, "How did I end up in the desert?"

Suddenly, she heard the Road Runner's signature "Beep, beep!" catchphrase as he was running through the desert. Before Tecna could make a comment about the odd mannerisms of the Road Runner, a loud explosion was heard off-screen, which started Tecna as she rushed to the scene of the explosion and said, "What in the world was that?"

Tecna followed the smoke from the explosion, getting closer and closer to the point that she started coughing. When the smoke finally cleared up, she found a tall, thin and burned coyote covered in soot.

"It always happens to the genuises of this universe," The coyote said to himself as he got up from the ground. "No matter what clever plan I manage to come up with, the universe will always find a way to change the laws of physics and rewrite the rules in order to have everything backfire on me! What a revolting development this is."

"Are you okay, sir?" Tecna asked in concern as she walked up to the coyote.

The coyote shook his head to clear off all of the smoke and dust, then he dusted himself off as he turned to Tecna and said, "Don't worry, madame, this kind of thing happens _all_ the time."

"Oh, well, I was just checking," Tecna said.

After that, she took a look at the ruins of what possibly caused the explosion and noticed that it was one of the coyote's inventions from the ACME Corporation.

"Hmm … that must've been what caused that big explosion," Tecna said to herself. "So, he must be the inventor of the Looney Tunes. Very intesresting."

Tecna seemed to become more and more interested in this typical Looney Tune as she asked, "Hey, do you mind if I ask of your name?"

"Not at all! My name is Wile E. Coyote," Wile E. said as he shook hands with Tecna.

"Ah, Wile E. Coyote … you don't hear interesting names like that anymore," Tecna said in amazement.

"So, what's yours?" Wile E. asked.

"Oh, my name is Tecna," Tecna said.

"Tecna … you don't hear interesting names like that around here in Looney Tune Land," Wile E. said with a smile.

"Aww, thanks, Wile E.!" Tecna said with a smile.

As soon as Tecna and Wile E. started to become fond of each other, they found themselves engaging in a friendly conversation until Tecna was surprised by a tiny voice, one that was speaking so academically that Wile E. almost fainted.

"Digit! How did you get here and where are the other pixies?" Tecna asked.

"The other pixies went to find the other girls," Digit said. "Also, Ms. Faragonda helped us get here."

"This is so great!" Tecna said.

Tecna then turned to Wile E., who was left looking just as confused as ever as Tecna said, "Oh, Wile E., this is my connected pixie: Digit. Digit, this is my new connected Looney Tune: Wile E. Coyote."

After Digit and Wile E. shook hands with each other, Tecna and Wile E. proceeded to continue their friendly conversation.

* * *

As far as Layla was concerned, it wasn't too easy to make it through Looney Tune Land as she walked into the middle of the town where she had seen nothing but wild shootouts, wild chases, car chases and everything in-between … everything but the kitchen sink, that is.

"Sheesh, isn't there any place around here where I could get some peace and quiet?" Layla said to herself as she found a spot on a nearby bench.

Piff already found her a few minutes earlier and Layla was currently holding little Piff, who was sound asleep in her arms. As everything was starting to become quiet, a familiar Bronx-Brooklyn voice said, "Well, all I can say is that once you become more familiarized with this place, you'll get used to it, doc."

Layla looked around for the source of the voice as she asked, "Who said that?"

"Right down here, doc," The voice said again.

Layla looked around until she poked her head inside a rabbit hole where she saw a familiar gray rabbit, who was busy eating a carrot that was in his hand.

"Who are you?" Layla asked.

"The name's Bugs, Bugs Bunny, to be exact," Bugs said.

"Hey, Bugs, my name is Layla," Layla said.

"Eh, nice to meet ya, Layla," Bugs said as he climbed out of his rabbit hole and shook her had.

While Layla and Bugs shook hands with each other, Piff woke up from her little nap and Bugs quickly took notice of the pixie as he asked sweetly, "Say, who's this little cutie pie?"

As Bugs tickled Piff's little belly, making her giggle, Layla smiled in response when she noticed how quickly Bugs and Piff were bonding with each other as Bugs said, "I gotta say, this is one of the cutest things I've ever seen!"

"You can hold her if you want," Layla said.

"Eh, sure thing," Bugs said with a genuine smile on his face.

Piff looked up at Layla as Layla smiled and whispered, "Go on, Piff, I trust him."

With a nod of her head, Piff proceeded to fly over to Bugs' neck, cuddled up against his neck and laid down on his shoulder, making Bugs giggle whenever he felt her soft, little breath on his neck.

"So, what's her name? Piff, I assume?" Bugs asked.

"Yeah, she's my bonded Pixie," Layla explained. "She's the Pixie of Sweet Dreams."

"Ah," Bugs said. "So, are you one of the girls who fell outta that tree in Central Park?"

"Yeah, that was me and my friends," Layla said, giving a slight blush.

"Are you girls, um, fairies or something?" Bugs asked.

"Yeah, we're fairies from Alfea College in the Realm of Magix," Layla said. "That's _way_ far away from here!"

"Ah, so do you fairies have some sort of power like Winx or whatever?" Bugs asked, raising an eyebrow out of curiousity.

"Oh, yeah, our powers are known as our Winx," Layla explained. "My power is Morphix, which means that I could utilize this pink liquid to mold into any shape I want."

"Wow, that's pretty cool," Bugs said.

While Layla and Bugs felt their bond growing stronger by the minute, Bugs' cellphone suddenly rang as he said, "Say, Layla, could you grab Piff for me, please? I gotta take this call real quick."

Layla softly grabbed Piff from Bugs' shoulder as Bugs reached into his "body-pocket" and answered his cellphone, saying, "Eh, what's up, doc? What? Who is this?"

During the conversation, Bugs looked over at Layla, then he turned back to continue the conversation as he said, "Eh, no, I don't. Goodbye."

After Bugs hung up his phone, Layla curiously asked, "What was that all about, Bugs?"

"It was some mysterious stranger," Bugs explained. "She asked me if I knew any fairies named Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna and _Layla_."

"Oh, and you said 'No'!" Layla said.

"Yeah, because I don't know who this is!" Bugs said. "Plus, I didn't know if they were gonna hurt you … and the others who I'll bet I'll meet later."

"Oh, Bugs! Thank you so much!" Layla said as she hugged Bugs.

"No problem, doc," Bugs said with a smile.

While Layla was hugging Bugs, however, a gun went off from afar, flying over Layla's head as she fell to the ground.

"Okay, wabbit! I've got you now!" Elmer Fudd said from afar as he rushed up to where Bugs was.

"Layla! Elmer, would ya watch where you're aiming your gun next time?" Bugs said as he knelt down to Layla's side to help her back up. "You almost hit a perfectly good woman, doc!"

"Oh, I'm vewy sowwy, miss," Elmer said as he walked up to Bugs and Layla. "I was actually aiming for da wabbit."

"It's alright, as long as it was only an accident," Layla said as she got back up on her feet.

"Anyway …" Elmer said as he turned to look at Bugs and pointed his shotgun at Bugs' chest. "Start saying your pwayers, wabbit, 'cause I'm gonna bwast you into kingdom come!"

Bugs could only roll his eyes and laugh to himself as he said, "Come on, Elmer, are you sure you want to do this right now? Besides, you should know what is going to happen after we starred in 35 cartoons together back in the day."

"Don't distwact me, wabbit!" Elmer said. "I'm finawwy going to have that wabbit stew tonight! Heh-heh-heh-heh-heh!"

However, before Elmer could blast Bugs into kingdom come, Layla stepped up and said, "The only one who is going to be saying their prayers is _you_!"

After she made this declaration, Layla stuck out her arms and used her Morphix power to tie Elmer up as Bugs watched on in amazement and said, "Nice work, Layla!"

"Thanks, Bugs," Layla said wit a smile.

"I surwender, I surwender!" Elmer said as Layla's Morphix almost suffocated him.

Finally, after hearing Elmer's pleas of surrender, Layla finally let him go and he started running away as Bugs walked up to Layla and said, "You know, Layla, I probably should have told ya that you didn't have to do all that."

"Oh, I didn't?" Layla asked in a confused tone.

"Yeah, you see, we are Looney Tunes characters," Bugs explained. "Whenever there's a Toon who wants to cause harm, kill, eat or basically injue anyone, we simply use our impressive array of gags as a way to make sure that the individual wanting to cause said harm's plans backfire at the drop of a dime."

"Oh, well, where I come from … whenever someone wants to hurt us or someone we care about, we do whatever it takes to protect them from harm's way!" Layla said.

"That's okay," Bugs said as he took a bite from his carrot. "Besides, it's Elmer and, if I know how he gets, he would probably get over it by tomorrow."

While Layla and Bugs were engaged in their interaction, Layla noticed that the sun was starting to go down, signaling that it was time for the girls to regroup at the Charles M. Jones Grand Hotel, so Layla looked at Bugs and said, "Hey, Bugs, the sun's starting to set, so I gotta go back to the hotel and catch up with my friends."

"Alright then, see ya later, Layla, and it was a pleasure meetin' ya," Bugs said as he and Layla walked off in different directions.

* * *

Moments after Layla's first encounter with Bugs Bunny, she eventually returned to the Charles M. Jones Grand Hotel where the other girls were waiting for her return. The other girls had finished meeting their connected Looney Tunes, though Stella was still looking for her connected Looney Tune … with little to no success.

"Hey, Layla, what took you so long?" Bloom asked Layla as she walked into the room.

"Oh, I was just visiting one of the Looney Tunes while I was hanging out at Central Park," Layla said.

"Which Looney Tune was it?" Stella asked.

"Uh … Bugs Bunny," Layla said as she sat down on one of the beds. "I think that's his name."

"Oh, that's cool," Bloom said.

Stella got up from the other bed as she asked the other Winx Club girls, "So, did anyone else actually find their connected Looney Tunes today?"

"Yeah, mine is Pepé Le Pew," Flora said.

"Mine's Wile E. Coyote," Tecna said.

"Bugs Bunny," Layla said.

"Tweety," Musa said.

"Sylvester," Bloom said.

"Ugh!" Stella said as she dove right into her bed.

"What's up with Stella?" Musa asked. "Was it something we said?"

"I think she's a little frustrated because she hasn't found her connected Looney Tune yet, and I think it's starting to get to her," Amore explained to the other girls.

"Oh," The other Winx Club girls said as Stella got back up.

Stella could only sigh sadly as she said, "I don't know what else I can do because I just can't wander around this place, just waiting for a random Looney Tunes character to pop up from outta nowhere!"

"But that's how we met our connected Looney Tunes, Stella," Bloom said.

"Well, actually, I kinda found Tweety by hearing him play his concert flute from afar when we first got here," Musa said.

"Well, aside from Musa, we just met our connected Looney Tunes when they came out of nowhere," Bloom said. "I found Sylvester when he just walked out from behind a nearby mailbox."

"I actually met Pepé when we helped Penelope hide from him, then I actually went to visit him today," Flora said. "When we had a friendly chat with each other, I started to realize that Pepé's my connected Looney Tune."

"I actually met Wile E. when his latest invention blew up while he was trying to catch the Road Runner," Tecna explained. "After a friendly conversation, that's when I knew that he was my connected Looney Tune."

"Yeah, and I actually met Bugs by just saying something out loud and he actually replied to my comment," Layla explained. "After that, we got lost in a friendly conversation and Piff actually got to know Bugs as she laid down on his shoulder, which signified that there was a special connection growing between Bugs and myself."

"So, you see, Stella, we all just find a Looney Tunes character, get a chance to know them and you'll soon notice that you have a special connection between you and said Looney Tune," Bloom explained. "It's actually just as easy as making a new friend."

Stella slowly began to understand what Bloom was saying as she said to her friend, "Yeah, I guess you're right, Bloom … maybe I should go ahead and give it another chance tomorrow. Hopefully, by then, something will happen."

"That's the spirit, Stella!" Bloom said as she hugged her friend.

* * *

The next day, while the other Winx Club girls were visiting their connected Looney Tunes, Stella was walking through Looney Tune Land in order to find her connected Looney Tune, so she decided to look where Layla first met Bugs. However, there was just one major problem: Stella had just as much trouble going through the town like Layla did.

As she made her way through the town, Stella nearly got run over by a runaway car, pushed into a wall by a random Looney Tunes character, and thrown off of the sidewalk and onto the road. Eventually, Stella got back on her feet after what was supposedly her fifthteenth fall, saying as she dusted herself off, "Wow, this is one tough town!"

Just as Stella brushed the dust off of her body, someone with a certain lisp said, "Tell me about it!"

Stella then turned around to see a familiar duck with an orange beak and a white lace around his neck. She then raised an eyebrow in suspicion as she thought, " _He looks familiar … Oh, that must be the duck we met on our first day in Looney Tune Land! I think he said his name was … Daffy?_ "

"Are you Daffy Duck?" Stella asked curiously.

"The one and only," Daffy said smoothly as he combed his bangs back, though they popped back up again as Stella giggled at his antics, seeing as how he was trying to be cool for her. "So, what's your name?"

"I'm Stella, the Princess of Solaria," Stella said.

"P-P-Princess, you say …" Daffy said as dollar signs appeared in his eyes, then he turned to the audience and said in a _sotto aside_ , "Well, I can tell that this fairy is born with royalty in the family blood. Whoo-hoo!"

Stella could only roll her eyes at this because it was obvious that Daffy was also money-hungry to an extent. While Stella had her personal doubts that Daffy could be her true connected Looney Tune, she started to think about her friendship with Bloom and her friendship with the other Winx Club girls. She thought about how these girls all came from different walks of life, all born in different dimensions, and how they each had different powers, talents and abilities … but, even with their differences in mind, they still accepted each other for who they were and grew to become one of the most well-known magical teams at Alfea College. In order for her to find her connected Looney Tune, she needed to accept them for who they are, regardless of how greedy or selfish they could be.

" _Who knows? This duck may be greedy and selfish, but I know that he is still a lovable guy deep down_ ," Stella thought to herself. " _Maybe as our friendship gets deeper, he would open up and show his true colors._ "

She still had a feeling that Daffy would prove to be her true connected Looney Tune, but another thought came into her mind: did any of the Looney Tunes that the girls met actually know about them being connected to her and the others?

" _I doubt it, but I'm sure that they'll figure it out … eventually_ ," Stella thought.

Stella also remembered how most of the girls mentioned that they found a connection between themselves and their connected Looney Tunes by getting lost in a friendly conversation, so Stella hoped that the same would work between her and Daffy as she said, "So, uh, Daffy … what's up?"

"Nothing much, I'm just trying to survive against … many more people than I had expected," Daffy said, trying to remember all of the people he has had issues with.

"Really? Like who?" Stella asked.

" _Yes! We're finally getting somewhere_ ," Stella thought as she hoped that their connection would grow stronger as their conversation continued.

"Well, people like Elmer Fudd, Yosemite Sam, my girlfriend, Marvin the Martian, Nasty Canasta, Swackhammer … I guess that's it," Daffy said.

" _Wow, he wasn't kidding_ ," Stella thought to herself.

"So, what about you?" Daffy asked.

Daffy, as we all know, usually could care less about what people would have to say, but he was actually feeling different around this girl. He slowly started to feel, what was the word … friendship? Something like that?

"Oh, well, like I said, I'm the Princess of Solaria," Stella explained. "My parents are divorced, but I actually got my powers from both of them because father is the sun and my mom is the moon. I'm the fashionista of the Winx Club, my main hobby is shopping and, well, I have the most-amazing friends and an awesome connected pixie named Amore. I guess that's all there is," Stella explained as she gave a small smile.

After introducing themselves to each other, Stella and Daffy both looked at each other and smiled as they felt these sudden changes from within their bodies. Their growing bond symbolized the power of friendship … a friendship … with a Looney Tune.

* * *

Unbeknownst to either Stella or Daffy, three mysterious figures were hovering over Looney Tune Land, wearing cloaks that covered them. These mysterious figures are actually witches from Cloud Tower, the School for Witches, and these witches were actually sisters. The oldest of the sisters, who was named Icy, had long, white hair that she kept in a ponytail and had the power of ice; the middle sister, Darcy, had long, brown hair, was dressed in all purple and had an impressive array of powers; and the youngest of the sisters, Stormy, had dark and frizzy blue hair and had the power to produce any type of storm, and she even had the power to create lightning strikes at her opponents.

While the Winx were building strong bonds with the Looney Tunes, the Trix decided to do some investigating around Looney Tune Land as Icy was the mysterious stranger who talked to Sylvester after he and Tweety helped the girls a place to stay, and Darcy was the mysterious individual who called Bugs when he and Layla first met each other. The three sisters were able to find a way to Looney Tune Land by tracking down the Winx Club since they were far away from the Realm of Magix. The girls thought that the Winx Club's connection to the Looney Tunes was nothing but silly cartoon fluff, but they did not expect to see that it was actually making the Winx even stronger.

"Sisters, after all of the surveillance that we have done, I can easily say that those stupid Looney Tunes characters are actually making them stronger," Icy said to her sisters.

"Seriously? How is that even possible?" Darcy asked.

"Yeah, those cartoon characters don't even carry any type of magic!" Stormy said.

"True, but it's actually their stupid friendship with Bloom and those other fairies who are making them stronger," Icy said in a disgusted tone, then she switched to a more sinister tone as she said, "The only way we can get rid of their powers is to get rid of those Looney Tunes, once and for all!"

"Wait a minute, Icy, how are we going to get rid of the Looney Tunes?" Darcy said. "Those cartoon characters are practically immortal! They actually heal themselves quickly when they get hurt really bad and they can't even die unless they decide to or if the plot calls for it."

Icy and Stormy were surprised by this declaration as Stormy asked curiously, "Darcy, how do you know about all of this?"

"Well, I used my power of invisibility to get around Looney Tune Land," Darcy said. "That way, I would be able to know more about those Looney Tunes in order to learn about their strengths and weaknesses."

"Hmm … you have a good point there, Darcy, but let's see how powerful those Looney Tunes can make _these_ girls," Icy said as she and her sisters shared devious grins with each other. "I think it would be the most opportune to say that it's time for the Winx Club to know that we have finally arrived! I think we've been hiding from their sight long enough, so we will attack them tonight! If we end up losing this fight, we will easily win the next one because I have a back-up plan in mind. One that will make those pathetic fairies give up, not just their faith and their confidence, but also their newfound, powerful friendship with the Looney Tunes!"

The Trix exchanged devious grins as they shared an evil laugh and waited for night to fall as the battle for friendship, power and love was about to go down …

* * *

 _ **Back at the Warnerlicious Sweet Spot in the Present …**_

Meanwhile, back to the present, Diaspro and Roxy were both left in complete amazement after Flora told them the story of how she and the girls met their connected Looney Tunes. Diaspro was even more amazed as she said, "Wow, I can't believe that you girls managed to develop strong bonds with the Looney Tunes!"

"I was honestly surprised that Bugs didn't end up being Bloom's connected Looney Tune and Lola didn't connect with Layla," Roxy quipped, then she looked at Bloom and asked, "So, Bloom, what happened to you all once the Trix made their way into Looney Tune Land?"

Bloom remembered what type of trickery the Trix resorted to once they had arrived in Looney Tune Land, then she gave a playful smirk as she told Roxy, "Well, Roxy, all I can say is that the Trix might have pulled out all of the stops when they first arrived, but we had strength in numbers and we proved to them that our bonds with the Looney Tunes were just unbreakable! However, for a moment in time, it did seem that it was going to be the case …"

"Really? What happened next?" Roxy asked.

"Yeah, Bloom, don't leave us hanging here," Diaspro said with a smile. "I'm already just _oozing_ with excitement!"

Bloom giggled in response as she began to say, "Alright, alright, cool your jets, ladies! See, once nighttime had arrived in Looney Tune Land, the Trix decided to …"

However, just as Bloom began to continue the story, the screen faded to black, effectively wrapping up the first part of this two-part cartoon.

 _ **To Be Continued …**_

* * *

After the fade to black, the signature _Looney Tunes_ red rings appeared on the screen as Bugs Bunny popped up through the rings and said, "Ladies and gentlemen, due to circumstances beyond our control, we will have to cut this cartoon short to keep the suspense going … but don't worry, folks: you will get to hear the continuation of this story in the next episode, so stay tuned for that one! However, as of right now … well, that's all, folks … or is it?"

* * *

Well, what do you know? It looks like I have finally gotten to writing the first two-part episode of the _Animation Multiverse_ series! I had some other ideas for the sixth episode of the series, such as writing a continuation to _The Looney Tunes Show_ 's "Casa de Calma", establishing the Super Villain Girls after writing a series of episodes that established the DC Super Hero Girls as part of the supporting cast and possibly writing a Christmas-themed episode. However, I decided to go back in time and write the origin story of how the Winx Club met the Looney Tunes, which was actually supposed to build up a series of stories that involved the Looney Tunes and Winx Club teaming up for various adventures, but that didn't pan out the way I had intended.

Still, I want to send a special shout-out to LooneyWriter, who was actually the one who came up with the original _Looney Winx!_ concept and the one who inspired me to write my own fanfics. Without her influence, this series of stories wouldn't even be possible, let alone the concept of having the Looney Tunes connect with the Winx Club. If LooneyWriter is out there reading this, I just want to say thank you for giving me the inspiration to write the continuations to your Looney Tunes-Winx Club crossover. I'm sorry that the continuations did not pan out as well, but I hope to get back into the world of the _Looney Winx!_ one day soon, but as of right now, only time will tell …

Oh, and I should also note that this story was told in my _Looney Tunes_ - _Winx Club_ crossover story, _Toonin' Up in Magix!_ , but this one will have a different climax compared to the original, as well as better cosmetic changes. Think of the updates on this origin story as what Chuck Jones did when he directed _Dog Gone Modern_ in 1939 and when he directed _House-Hunting Mice_ in 1947.

Anyway, ladies and gentlemen, I hope you all enjoyed the first part of the first two-part episode of the _Animation Multiverse_ series because the second part is going to involve a bit more excitement with the proper arrival of the Trix and a nice final battle between the Trix and the Winx over the Looney Tunes! Anyway, as always, "Stay Tooned" for the second part of this two-part episode and thanks for reading, folks!


	11. S1, E7: Origins of the Looney Winx! P2

**KidsWBYungsta's Animation Multiverse: The Series – Season 1, Episode 7: The Looney Tunes & Winx Club Origins: Part 2  
** _ **KidsWBYungsta's Animation Multiverse: The Series**_ **– Season 1, Episode 7:** "The Looney Tunes & Winx Club Origins: Part 2"

* * *

 _ **KidsWBYungsta's Animation Multiverse: The Series**_  
 **Season 1, Episode 7: "The Looney Tunes & Winx Club Origins: Part 2"**

* * *

 **A/N** **:** Well, hello there, ladies and gentlemen, welcome back to the first two-part episode of _Animation Multiverse: The Series_ , which revolves around the Winx Club telling the story of how they first met the Looney Tunes to Roxy and Princess Diaspro. Continuing on from the first part, this story will continue from Bloom getting into the second part of the story that involves the Trix making themselves known to the Winx Club and the Looney Tunes. In this version of the origin story, this will uilize elements from the (currently-incomplete) sequel to _Looney Winx Unite!_ , _Dark Bloom's Return_.

 **Episode Synopsis** **:** Continuing from where the previous episode left off, Bloom proceeds to tell Roxy and Princess Diaspro what happened to the Winx while recounting the first time they had met the Looney Tunes and gained personal connections with them. As Bloom tells Roxy and Diaspro, the Trix had arrived in Looney Tune Land and utilized the element of surprise over them, which leads to a battle between the Winx and the Trix. After their first loss, the Trix decide to follow Icy's backup plan that involves them turning the Winx into dark versions of themselves, though they eventually settle on targeting Bloom and Stella. However, Sylvester starts to pick up on the Trix's influence over Bloom and Stella, so the Tunes and the rest of the Winx must rally together to rescue Bloom and Stella from the Trix's control.

 **Disclaimer** **:** I do not own any of the cartoon and anime characters who appear in this story. The cartoon and anime characters who do appear are owned by their respective companies.

 **Dedication** **:** A tip of the hat to the original creator behind the _Looney Winx!_ concept and one of the main inspirations behind this series, LooneyWriter.

* * *

 **KidsWBYungsta's Animation Multiverse: The Series – Season 1, Episode 7: The Looney Tunes & Winx Club Origins: Part 2**

 _ **At the Warnerlicious Sweet Spot in the Present …**_

Back at the Warnerlicious Sweet Spot in the present, the Winx Club girls were still hanging with Roxy and Princess Diaspro, still recounting the time when they first met the Looney Tunes. Bloom was about to get into what had happened when the girls first saw the Trix during their time in Looney Tune Land as Roxy said, "So, Bloom, what happened to you girls once you realized that the Trix had made their way into Looney Tune Land?"

"Well, Roxy, all I can say is that the Trix might have pulled out all of the stops when they first arrived, but we had strength in numbers and we proved to them that our bonds with the Looney Tunes were practically unbreakable!" Bloom said in a confident tone, then she switched to a mysterious tone as she added, "However, for a moment in time, it _did_ seem like that it was going to be the case …"

Bloom's declaration seemed to pique both Roxy and Diaspro's interest as Roxy asked, "Really? What happened next?"

"Yeah, Bloom, don't leave us hanging here," Diaspro said with a smile. "I'm already just _oozing_ with excitement!"

Bloom giggled in response as she proceeded to say, "Alright, alright, cool your jets, ladies! I'm gonna get to the good part! Alright, listen, moments before nighttime had arrived in Looney Tune Land, the Trix decided to utilize the element of surprise while our connected Looney Tunes were being formally introduced to us as a group …"

* * *

 **KidsWBYungsta Proudly Presents:  
** _ **KidsWBYungsta's Animation Multiverse: The Series**_

 **Season 1, Episode 7: "The Looney Tunes & Winx Club Origins: Part 2"**

 **Starring the Voice Talents of:  
** Molly C. Quinn as Bloom  
Amy Gross as Stella  
Alejandra Reynoso as Flora and Chatta  
Romi Dames as Musa  
Moira "Mo" Quirk as Tecna  
Natalia "MyVerse" Pitti as Layla  
Ariana Grande as Princess Diaspro  
Liliana Mumy as Roxy  
Billy West as Bugs Bunny  
Dee Bradley Baker as Daffy Duck  
Bob Bergen as Tweety Bird  
Bill Farmer as Sylvester J. Pussycat  
René Auberjonois as Pepé Le Pew  
J.P. Karliak as Wile E. Coyote  
Larisa Oleynik as Icy  
Jennifer Cody as Darcy  
Kimberly Brooks as Stormy  
Hynden Walch as Lockette  
Janice Kawaye as Amore  
Eileen Stevens as Tune  
Rachael MacFarlane as Digit  
Cree Summer as Piff

 **Two Ways to Think About Two-Parters:  
** Either the Greatest Way to Expand the Story or Shameless Ratings Traps?

 **There's Bound to Be a Few** _ **Space Jam**_ **References in This Episode:  
** See How Many You Can Find!

 **Written and Directed by:  
** KidsWBYungsta

* * *

 _ **Flashback to the Summer of 2010 …**_

While Stella was becoming better-acquainted with Daffy Duck, the other Winx Club girls were spending time with their connected Looney Tunes. At Central Park, Bloom, Sylvester and Lockette were enjoying an evening stroll, as well as enjoying the beautiful evening sky. While they were walking, Sylvester was still feeling troubled by that encounter with the mysterious stranger during the previous evening. Looking up at Bloom, Sylvester decided to ask her if she knew anything about this stranger, saying, "Hey, Bloom, do you mind if I asthk you a questhion?"

"Sure, Sylvester, what's on your mind?" Bloom asked.

Sylvester cleared his throat a bit as he said, "Well, the other day, I ran into this mysterious stranger after Tweety and I got you girls a room at the Charles M. Jones Grand Hotel. While this person and I were talking, I noticed that she asked me if I knew you girls, but I didn't know if you knew this girl or if it was just a coincidence."

Bloom gave a look of concern as she knelt down to Sylvester's level and asked, "So, what did you tell her?"

"Well, I sthaid that I didn't know anything about you or the other girls because I didn't want you or your friendsth to get hurt," Sylvester explained. "Besidesth, going to these haunted houses with Porky Pig all these years has helped me become more aware of my surroundings, as well as being able to detect evil, so I felt that the individual was giving off a suspiciousth or mysteriousth nature when she was asking me about that, so she could fool herself into thinking that I was unaware of what was really going on. Anyway, I justh wanted to ask you … was there ever anyone who would want to cause serious harm to you and your friends?"

Bloom sighed and put her head down as Lockette asked, "Bloom, are you okay?"

Sylvester started to look concerned for his connected Winx girl as he held his hand out and said, "Bloom, I didn't mean to throw a damper on thingsth. I was just concerned about—"

"No, it's not that, Sylvester," Bloom said in a reassuring tone. "It's just that … I was hoping that those girls didn't make their way around here."

Sylvester raised an eyebrow in confusion as he asked, "What girls are you talking about?"

After a short silence, Bloom sighed as she stood up and finally said to Sylvester, "The Trix."

Sylvester jumped up in shock as he said, "Sufferin' Succotash! Who are those girlsth? Are they the resident bullies of Alfea or something?"

"Well, they may be considered bullies in our universe, but they didn't go to Alfea," Bloom explained. "They actually attended Cloud Tower. Anyway, the Trix are these three witches who also happen to be sisters and they were known for being the most-aggressive and, quite possibly, the meanest girls in all of the Realm of Magix. Compared to the other witches around the Realm of Magix, the Trix proved to be a lot more aggressive than anyone else could ever imagine."

"Really? Geez, I guessth those girlsth must be really bad to the bone based on how you described them," Sylvester said.

"Trust me, Sylvester, that's only the beginning," Bloom said. "At first, I thought they were just the stereotypical group of mean girls, but I was proven wrong … so, _so_ wrong. You see, during my first year at Alfea, they had actually turned my friend Mirta, who happened to be half-witch, half-fairy, into a pumpkin, tried to take away my powers of the Dragon's Flame and tried to take over the Realm of Magix with an iron fist! Luckily, my friends and I managed to get together and stop their reign of terror."

"Wow … I guess those girlsth would have stopped at nothing to make sure that you and your friends were mentally broken, huh?" Sylvester said as he shuddered a bit. "Well, it's good to know that you and your friends were able to stop them, but are they still trying to cause problems for you?"

"Well, I can say that they haven't slowed down, even when they became the new henchwomen for other enemies, like Lord Darkar and Valtor, but we managed to stop them at every chance we had," Bloom explained. "In fact, the last time we saw them, they were going to be sent back to Lightrock, but I have a feeling that they might be out for revenge …"

Sylvester gulped nervously as he shivered in fear, but Bloom managed to calm him down as she said in a reassuring tone, "However, I wouldn't worry about a thing, Sylvester. Besides, if those witches ever arrived in Looney Tune Land and tried to harm you all, the girls and I would step up and manage to stop their reign of terror once again!"

Bloom and Sylvester just smiled at each other as they and Lockette continued their walk. However, unbeknownst to the threesome, they were being watched by Icy from afar, who proceeded to give a devilish smile in response as she said in a sinister tone, "Oh, that's what you think, you little pixie, but you haven't seen what we have in store for you and those stupid Looney Tunes …"

* * *

While Icy was spying on Bloom and Sylvester, Darcy and Stormy were doing some investigating on their own as they spied on the Looney Tunes and the Winx Club while they were spending time with each other in Looney Tune Land. The two girls were disgusted by what they were seeing, not so much because of what was going on, but by how the connection between the Tunes and the Winx were making them even stronger. Stormy was more open about his disgust as she said, "Ugh, I just can't believe it! How are those Looney Tunes making the Winx stronger?"

"Something tells me that there is more to their chemistry that what we realize," Darcy said as she rubbed her chin.

This seemed to pique Stormy's interest as she turned to Darcy and said, "Huh? What do you mean by that, Stormy?"

"I'm saying, there has to be a method to this madness," Darcy said. "How is it that this simple connection is making those pathetic fairies stronger? Is it their bonds growing stronger? Are they any outside forces? What is it?"

"Who knows, Darcy? Maybe Icy will figure it out in some way, shape or form," Stormy said, shrugging her shoulders.

Before Darcy could respond to her sister, they were interrupted by Icy's voice saying, "Girls! Come with me to our secret hideout. I think I have an idea for what we could use as our attack strategy."

Darcy and Stormy both exchanged devious smiles as Stormy looked up at Icy and said, "What did you have in mind, Icy? Are we finally going to attack the Winx now? I'm ready to drive a major wedge between them and those stupid Looney Tunes!"

Darcy stepped up and calmed her sister's bloodlust as she said in a level-headed fashion, "Patience, Stormy. Once they finally get together, we will take them by surprise by performing an unexpected blast attack!"

"Really?" Stormy asked, giving a hopeful smile.

"Of course, but I have some extra tricks up my sleeve for this battle …" Icy said, giving a devious smile in response.

* * *

Meanwhile, with Bugs and Layla, the two were busy playing a game of basketball until Bugs' cellphone suddenly started to ring. After making a simple jumpshot, Bugs took a break in order to answer this call, though he was secretly hoping that it was not going to be another mysterious individual. Luckily, it turned out that it was only Daffy calling him about an idea that had come into his mind.

As Bugs answered the phone, he took a bite from his carrot as he said, "Eh, what's up, duck?"

" _Hey, Bugs, what's going on?_ " Daffy asked, calling from the other line.

"Oh, I was just playing a friendly game of 1-on-1 basketball with Layla," Bugs explained. "What about you, doc?"

" _I'm hanging out at the Royal Oaks Glenwood Oaks Oakwood Oaks Mall, trying to pass the time while Stella tries on a wide variety of outfits, so she could have something to take home after this vacation_ ," Daffy said, then he switched to a more-playful tone as he added, " _Oh, by the way, who is Layla? Is she your new girlfriend? Did you and Lola finally break it off or something?_ "

Bugs slightly blushed at this insinuation as he cleared his throat and said, "No, Daffy, she's not my girlfriend—besides, it wouldn't even work out for reasons that should be obvious. She's actually my connected Winx girl. Speaking of which, since we are making insinuations right now, is Stella your new girlfriend?"

On the other line, Daffy looked surprised about Bugs' bold declaration as he stammered a bit, saying while giving a bit of a nervous laugh, " _Uh, n-n-no! Of course not! Heh-heh, she's actually_ my _connected Winx girl, rabbit! For your information, she's not my new girlfriend!_ "

Bugs just chuckled in response as he said, "Hey, cool your jets there, Daff! I'm just saying, you were trying to insinuate that Layla was my new girlfriend, so I had to keep that same energy. Anyway, what's up?"

" _Well, if you must know, Stella had called her friends earlier to see if they had wanted to meet their connected Looney Tunes, referring to us, so did you want to meet the other Winx girls or something?_ "

"Of course, I would!" Bugs said with a smile. "Besides, that would confirm that there is no romantic feelings between us and the Winx … unless you wanted to share your true feelings with the other Looney Tunes."

Daffy proceeded to sound more annoyed about this insinuation as he said, " _You wanna know what? I'll see you later on, Bugs! Just meet up at Central Park tonight, alright?!_ "

Bugs laughed in response as he said, "Alright, Daffy, see ya later. Oh, and by the way, don't forget to remind the other Looney Tunes, doc."

" _Yeah, yeah, I'm already on it …_ " Daffy said in a slightly-annoyed tone as he hung up his cellphone.

As Bugs hung up his phone, laughing to himself and shaking his head, Layla walked up to him, basketball curled up under her arm, and asked, "What was that all about, Bugs?"

"Oh, that was just Daffy, Layla," Bugs explained. "You see, he mentioned that Stella wanted the girls to introduce themselves to the other Looney Tunes, so Daffy was calling me to remind us that we should meet in Central Park later today."

"Really?" Layla said. "You know, I've always wanted to know more about that Daffy Duck. Is he a friend of yours or something?"

"Well, I guess you could say that," Bugs said nonchalantly, shrugging his shoulders. "Usually, we end up in endless battles of wits, but we managed to click for all these years. I guess you could say he is one of my closest friends, next to my girlfriend, Lola, that is."

"I didn't know you had a girlfriend, Bugs," Layla said, raising an eyebrow and giving a playful smirk. "What? You mean to tell me that you were the player of the Looney Tunes, instead of Pepé Le Pew?"

"Well, I can tell you that Pepé's got me beat in that department, but Lola and I have kept a fairly steady relationship since we met each other on the set of _Space Jam_ in 1996," Bugs explained as he pulled out a photo of him and Lola arriving at the premiere. "We haven't seen much of each other in recent times, but we still keep in touch."

Layla looked at the photo of Bugs and Lola, then she gave a smile as she said, "Wow, Bugs, it sounds like you and Lola have genuine feelings for each other."

Bugs just sighed lovingly as he joked, "Ehh, I guess you could say that she was obviously nuts about me."

Layla just rolled her eyes, smiling at the rabbit's bravado as she looked at him and sarcastically stated, "Yeah, _obviously_ …"

Bugs and Layla both shared a laugh as they proceeded to make their way to Central Park to catch up with the other Looney Tunes and the rest of the Winx.

* * *

Moments later, the moon was shining bright in the evening sky as the Winx and the Pixies had arrived in Central Park, looking around in confusion as they were wondering where the Looney Tunes were. Layla looked around and scratched her head in confusion, asking, "Hey, Stella, where are the Looney Tunes? Didn't Daffy say that he had called the rest of the Tunes to meet up in Central Park?"

"He said he did," Stella said, shrugging her shoulders.

"I hope they're okay," Flora said in a concerned tone. "I just hope that they didn't get hurt on their way up here."

Bloom walked up to her friend and patted her on the shoulder, telling her in a reassuring tone, "Don't worry, Flora, I'm sure that they are on their way. Besides, even if they did get hurt, I'm sure their injuries would be brushed off as if they were a minor inconvenience."

Suddenly, the girls were surprised to see that Sylvester, Tweety and Pepé had finally made their way to Central Park, then Bloom asked Sylvester, "Hey, Sylvester, do you know what happened to Bugs, Daffy and Wile E.?"

"Well, they should be on their way," Sylvester explained. "Did Bugs call you or send an email?"

Before Bloom could respond, she felt someone poking her on the shoulder. Bloom turned to see if any of her friends were trying to get her attention, but she eventually saw that it happened to be Bugs, who just munched on a carrot as he said, "Ehh … what's up, doctress?"

Bloom gasped in surprise as she and the rest of the Winx gathered around Bugs, and she said, "Oh, my gosh. Are you Bugs Bunny?"

"Eh, the one and only, my dear," Bugs said as he took another bite from his carrot.

"So, you must be the superstar of the Looney Tunes, huh?" Stella asked.

Before Bugs could respond, Daffy suddenly popped up in front of Bugs, with Wile E. following behind and standing with the other connected Looney Tunes, as he said, "I believe you have become connected with one, my dear Stella! Hello, ladies, you might remember me as Daffy Duck when you girls first landed down here in Looney Tune Land, so please … keep the autographs to a minimum."

The girls exchanged confused glances with each other, then they proceeded to giggle at Daffy's antics as Wile E. walked up to the duck and whispered, "Uh, Daffy, I think Stella was referring to Bugs when she mentioned 'superstar'."

"Oh, _brother_ …" Daffy said, rolling his eyes as he stepped away from where Bugs was standing.

Bugs then looked back up at the Winx Club girls as he said, "Well, hello, ladies, my name is Bugs Bunny and it's a pleasure to meet the rest of you ladies of the Winx Club. I have already become acquainted with Layla, but what are your names?"

"Oh, well, my name is Bloom and it's such an honor to meet you, Mr. Bunny," Bloom said with a smile as she shook hands with Bugs.

"It's nice to meet you, too, Bloom, but you can call me 'Bugs'," Bugs said with a smile.

"My name is Stella, the Fairy of the Sun and the Moon," Stella said as she walked up to Bugs and shook hands with him. "They also consider me to be the fashionista of the group."

"Pleased to finally meet you, Bugs," Flora said as she walked up and shook hands with Bugs. "My name is Flora, the Fairy of Nature."

"I'm Musa, the Fairy of Music," Musa said as she shook hands with Bugs.

Tecna walked up to Bugs and also shook hands with him as she said, "It is such a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Bugs Bunny. My name is Tecna, the Fairy of Technology."

"Wow, it's nice to finally meet the rest of you ladies," Bugs said with a smile. "I'm sure you girls have already met Daffy, Sylvester, Tweety and Pepé, but I would like to introduce you ladies to the resident tech wiz of the Looney Tunes, Wile E. Coyote. Tecna, I have a feeling that he became your connected Looney Tune, but I don't think that the rest of you girls have met Wile E. before."

As Wile E. walked up to formally introduce himself to the rest of the Winx Club, he pulled out his business card as he said, "Well, hello there, ladies, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Coyote, Wile E. Coyote. I am a genius by trade. I have had the honor of connecting with Tecna yesterday, but it is nice to be cordially introduced to the rest of this fine group of ustanding individuals."

The rest of the Winx were amazed by Wile E.'s eloquent vocabulary as Tecna said, "Wow … who knew Wile E. had such a way of words?"

"I guess it comes with being a _super_ -genius by trade," Stella said, playfully nudging Tecna on her shoulder.

"Well, I can say it is such an honor to meet you all," Flora said with a smile. "Honestly, I didn't want to bring this up at first, but I want to say that the girls and I—"

However, Flora was quickly interrupted by Stella jumping up and finishing her statement, saying, "What Flora is trying to say is that we have been fans of your cartoons for such a long time and it is so surreal to actually meet you all in real life!"

"Really?" Bugs said, raising an eyebrow. "How many of our cartoons have you all seen?"

"We've seen all of the classic shorts from the prominent Warner Bros. directors," Bloom said, smiling sheepishly. "All of them from Friz Freleng, Tex Avery, Frank Tashlin, Bob Clampett, Chuck Jones, Art Davis and Robert McKimson."

"Huh, impressive," Bugs said in a tone of subdued amazement.

"Anyway, do you guys have to deal with any villains in your universe?" Bloom asked.

"Of course, just try and have a corrupt theme park owner force you into slavery by having his aliens challenge you to a basketball game," Daffy muttered under his breath.

"Daffy!" Bugs said, much to Daffy's surprise.

Wile E. quickly stepped up and said to the Winx, "Well, if we could be honest, we usually don't have to worry about any serious threats in our universe because, most of the time, we are only actors who play into the roles we are given. Besides, even in the cases where we have our classic rivalries, it's nothing too serious or life-threatening. It's all in the name of comedy."

"Well, honestly, I justh chase Tweety here because that's what catsth are sthupposed to do," Sylvester explained. "Besides, even when I do catch him, I could never bring myself to actually eat the little guy unless the situation calls for it."

"Yet that never stops you from twying, eh, Sylvester?" Tweety asked.

Sylvester could only roll his eyes at the bird as everyone started to laugh. However, the energy would switch from light-hearted fun to serious business as a random thunder strike came from out of nowhere. Wondering where that lightning blast came from, the Tunes and the Winx searched from the source as Lockette yelped, "Girls, look! It's the Trix!"

"The Trix? Lockette, are you sure?" Bloom asked in a concerned tone.

"Well, if it's not the Trix, then I guess Witch Hazel must have created some reasonable facsimilies thereof," Digit quipped as she noticed the Trix making their way towards the group.

"To be honest, I wouldn't put it past the old girl …" Bugs said to himself.

Suddenly, their worst fears would be recognized as a certain voice said, "I see that you pixies are still having fun with those stupid cartoon characters!"

"Wait a minute, I know that voice!" Musa declared as the Tunes and the Winx looked up to see the Trix flying towards them.

Daffy could only describe the impending battle in the best way he knew how: " _Mother_ …"

* * *

 _ **Back at the Warnerlicious Sweet Spot in the Present …**_

As Bloom was telling the story, Roxy and Diaspro were left in amazement as Roxy asked, "So, you mean to tell me that the Trix managed to catch up with you guys at Central Park?"

"That's right," Bloom said, nodding her head. "They had managed to sneak their way into Looney Tune Land this whole time without any of us being the wiser. At first, they had tried to use subtler methods, like Icy dressing up as a mysterious stranger and asking for information from Sylvester."

"Not to mention Darcy randomly calling Bugs when we first met each other," Layla added.

"Sounds like these girls were serious about getting to you once and for all," Diaspro said. "So, how did the first battle go?"

"Well, the first battle ended up being easier than we intended," Musa said. "However, if there was something we knew about the Trix, they would never take a loss lying down. At least we had the help of our connected Looney Tunes for this first one, though …"

* * *

 _ **Flashback to the Summer of 2010 …**_

As soon as the Trix made themselves known to the two groups, the Looney Tunes and the Winx Club were left in complete surprise in regards to the sudden arrival of the Trix in Looney Tune Land. The Winx never would have expected the Trix to find them in Looney Tune Land because of how far they were from the Realm of Magix. However, the Trix managed to find a way through … _invisible_ means. Upon their arrival in Central Park, Icy said in a mocking tone, "So, girls, did you miss up during your little vacation?"

Bloom looked up at Icy in surprise as Bugs leaned towards Bloom and whispered, "So, eh, Bloom, are those the evil witches Lockette was screaming about?"

"Yes, Bugs, those girls are the Trix, our most-prominent arch-enemies," Bloom whispered to Bugs, then she looked up at Icy and said, "Icy, what are you doing here? How did you even find us? We were far away from the Realm of Magix!"

"Oh, sweet, silly Bloom, don't you realize that we don't have to explain ourselves?" Darcy said in a mocking tone. "Besides, I think it would be better if you and the other girls were wondering how you are going to protect your new connected pets."

" _Pets_?" The Looney Tunes all said in disbelief.

"Ok, first of all: the Looney Tunes are _not_ our pets, they are _our new friends_ ," Stella explained. "Secondly, I think you need to have more respect for these guys because they are actually world-famous cartoon characters!"

"Really? Well, what do you know, girls? It looks like we have encountered some celebrities!" Icy said to Darcy and Stormy, then she switched to a more taunting tone as she said, "Anyway, let's cut the chit-chat, pixies. How about we get to the point where we kick your butts and take those stupid cartoon characters off of your hands?"

Bloom slyly grinned at the Trix as she said, "Well, remember, Icy, you _did_ ask for it!"

Bloom then turned to her friends, all of whom were giving knowing smiles, and said, "Come on, girls, let's Winx!"

With the calling call to transform, the Winx Club girls all confidently switched to their Winx forms. Right after they went through each of their transformation sequences, the Winx were ready to do battle with the Trix. As far as the Looney Tunes were concerned, Daffy realized that it would be the perfect opportunity to get a front-row seat, so he pulled out a chair and a bag of popcorn as he prepared to watch the show. Bugs could only roll his eyes as the rest of the Looney Tunes proceeded to watch the battle.

Stella proceeded to make the first move, which happened to be her Solar Wind power, as she quickly spun her scepter right above her, creating a yellow, magical glow and releasing a wave of solar energy towards the Trix as it hit the ground. However, Darcy quickly blocked the attack with a dark force field, saying, "Nice try, but you're going to have to do better than that!"

Flora quickly flew up in the air as she said, "Well, why don't you try this one on for size? Ninja Daisies!"

As she called her attack, a barrage of little, yellow flowers flew towards Stormy, but she quickly caught the flowers with her hands as she said, "Oh, I see you're still doing your little nature tricks, huh? I think you need to have a little more practice once I hit you with my 'Electric Rage'!"

Once Stormy raised both of her hands, lightning appeared from the sky and she sent it towards Flora, knocking her out of the sky and causing her to crash into Wile E. Coyote … much to Wile E.'s chagrin. Flora just moaned in response, rubbing her head as she noticed Wile E. underneath her, which caused her to jump up in shock as she said, "Oops! Sorry about that, Mr. Coyote."

"Don't worry, Flora," Wile E. said in a reassuring tone. "I'm used to this kind of thing happening to me."

"Heh, no wonder," Musa said to Wile E., giggling to herself.

Meanwhile, back with the battle, Icy proceeded to throw a powerful iceball at Bloom when she was not looking, saying to herself, "I just love these types of attacks when the recipient is not looking."

Just as she threw the iceball at Bloom, she did not expect a certain someone to step up and hit it as if it was a baseball, which led to the iceball knocking her out instead of Bloom. When Stormy and Darcy looked to see that Icy's attack had backfired on her, the Winx and the Looney Tunes were surprised to see that Bugs Bunny had utilized his 'Baseball Bugs' abilities to good use, which led to Bugs saying to his friends, "Eh, what can I say? This rabbit wasn't raised in Brooklyn for nothin'."

"Wow! I didn't know you still had your baseball skills, Bugs!" Daffy said in amazement as he walked up to Bugs. "I gotta say, rabbit, you're pretty crafty."

As Icy shook the ice off of herself, she became enraged at how Bugs managed to outsmart her so easily, so the Trix flew back up in the air as Darcy produced a Wave of Darkness to knock out the Tunes and the Winx. However, Tecna quickly noticed the wave charging at them, so she produced a Digital Shield to prevent everyone from getting hit by said wave.

"Sheesh! Are these girlsth _always_ aggressive in these battles?" Sylvester asked Tecna.

"By my calculations of our previous battles, I would have to say that this is an automatic 'yes'," Tecna said.

Musa then flew up in the air as she said, "Maybe it would be best if you three knew when to call it quits! Sonic Blast!"

With the call of her Sonic Blast attack, Musa produced an amazing amount of high-frequency waves that targeted the Trix, knocking them backwards as Tweety flew up to Musa and said, "Nice shot, Musa!"

"Thanks, Tweety," Musa said as she smiled at Tweety.

The Trix slowly started to realize that they were on the losing edge of this battle, so they had to resort to using their combined force by charging at the Looney Tunes to knock them out simultaneously. While the Trix were charging at the Tunes, however, the Tunes proceeded to step out of harm's way as Wile E. created a Rube Goldberg-esque device as a way to outsmart the Trix while Bugs pulled out a safe door and pulled a good amount of wrestling-ring rope around both sides of the door, which caused the Trix to accidentally fly into the rope, then they flew into the safe door as Bugs closed it. After the Trix slammed into the door, Bugs opened the door and said, "Well, what do you know? It's the Trix! Why, it's so nice for you girls to stop by for a visit!"

The Trix were still left in their daze after slamming into the door as Darcy said in a daze, "Well, we were just in the neighborhood and, uh …"

"Well, come on in, you girls don't want to be stuck in the cold," Bugs said as he led the Trix through the safe door, all while the Trix were still in their daze.

"Well, we were just passing by," Stormy said in a similarly-dazed tone.

Bugs suddenly dressed the Trix in vacation garb as he said, "Well, sorry to see that you girls have to go so soon, but send me a postcard when you all get back from vacation!"

Icy quickly snapped back to her normal self as she said to Bugs, "Wait a minute! What are you talking about, rabbit? We're not going anywhere."

However, Bugs had given Musa a pair of scissors to cut a piece of rope as Musa said in a sing-song voice, "Oh, yes, you _are!_ "

As soon as Musa cut the rope, the Trix went through a series of humiliating gags that had come from the Rube Goldberg-esque that was constructed by Wile E. while Bugs completed the first part of the plan. After undergoing a humiliation conga, the Trix finally found themselves inside a cannon as Bugs lit the fuse and covered his ears, saying to the audience, "You know something, folks? It's always the _suspense_ that gets me!"

After a beat of short silence, the Trix were blown out of the cannon as the Tunes, the Winx and the pixies cheered after their plan had went off without a hitch. While they were flying through the air, Icy noticed how the Looney Tunes and the Winx Club were celebrating their victory as she said, while sporting a devious smirk, "You may be cheering for your little victory now, pixies, but just wait until next time. Bloom, you and Stella are going to be our secret weapons for our impending victory in the next battle!"

Stormy and Darcy looked at their older sister as Stormy asked in a curious tone, "So, Icy, what was your backup plan?"

"Yeah, give us the details because I'm still in disbelief that we just got our butts handed to us by a bunch of _cartoon characters!_ " Darcy said in a bitter and annoyed tone.

A devious smile appeared on Icy's face as she turned to her sisters and said, "Don't worry, sisters, I told you that I had a backup plan for the next battle … besides, I was hoping to utilize Bloom and Stella's powers to ensure our upcoming victory against those Looney Tunes and the Winx!"

* * *

 _ **Back at the Warnerlicious Sweet Spot in the Present …**_

"Oh, man, don't tell me that the Trix turned you into a Dark Fairy again, Bloom!" Roxy said in a tone of despair.

Bloom sighed sadly as she said, "Yes, unfortunately, I found myself turning back into Dark Bloom, but Stella got caught in the crossfire as well. We ended up getting affected by this mysterious spell that was cast on us by Icy, which caused us to act more erratic towards the rest of the Winx and the Looney Tunes."

"I never would've thought that I would be turned into a Dark Fairy after I was turned into a monster by Chimera and Countess Cassandra, but, apparently, I was a victim as well," Stella said.

"So, what happened next?" Diaspro asked.

"Well, after their first embarrassing loss, the Trix decided to put that backup plan of theirs into action," Tecna explained. "However, we were unaware of how their plan had affected Stella and Bloom until it was too late …"

* * *

 _ **Flashback to the Summer of 2010 …**_

Back at their secret hideout, the Trix was still fuming after their embarrassing loss to the Looney Tunes and the Winx Club moments earlier. However, they still had Icy's backup plan in mind as Stormy piped up and said, "Icy, how do you propose we set out this backup plan?"

"Well, it's pretty simple," Icy said as she pulled out a crystal ball, which produced an image of Bloom and Stella. "See, what we have to do is that we need to lure the girls into our hideout, tricking them into thinking that we are willing to give them a power upgrade. However, while they fall asleep and engage in their magical experiences, we will cast this spell onto the both of them, which will turn them into dark fairies."

Darcy and Stormy were both interested in the idea of turning Bloom into Dark Bloom once again, as well as the fact of giving Stella a taste of the Dark Fairy life. Darcy looked at Icy and said, "I like where this is going, Icy. How should we get the word out to them?"

"While they are sleeping, we will slip in a flyer that will allow Bloom and Stella to meet us here and that will lead to the perfect opportunity to turn them into dark fairies," Icy explained. "Once they go back to the Looney Tunes and the Winx, we will be able to get more information about their weaknesses because they will still act like their normal selves on the outside, but they will be our moles on the inside."

While Stormy was pleased with the possibility of turning Bloom and Stella against their fellow Winx and the Looney Tunes, Darcy decided to give her own suggestion as to what theey could do instead, saying, "You know? How about this? What if we just lure Bloom and Stella up here and hold them hostage, which would lead the Looney Tunes and the Winx to try and come to their rescue, but once they finally arrive, Bloom and Stella would already be Dark Fairies and utilized as our secret weapons!"

Icy and Stormy were left stunned by Darcy's suggestion, but they eventually shared devious smiles as Icy said, "You know something, Darcy? That's actually a pretty good idea! If we could test the bonds between Sylvester and Daffy so easily, then we could easily do the same with the rest of the Winx and the Looney Tunes!"

The Trix shared an evil laugh as Icy prepared to work on the spell while Darcy and Stormy set off to send the flyers to Bloom and Stella.

* * *

The next morning, Stella had woken up earlier than the other Winx girls as she was thinking about what the girls and the Looney Tunes could do today. However, before she could tell the other girls of her idea, she heard a knock at the door, which caused her to walk up to the door and see who it was. Once she opened the door, she saw that there was nobody there, but she saw that a flyer was hanging on the door, which was promoting free makeovers at the Acme Warehouse. A free makeover seemed to pique Stella's interest as she pulled the flyer off of the door in excitement and rushed up to the other girls, waking them up as she said excitedly, "Girls! Girls, wake up! I see that they are offering a free makeover session at the Acme Warehouse?"

The rest of the Winx slowly woke up, stirring from their sleep as they were looking to see what Stella was blabbing about, only to come face-to-face with the flyer that was in Stella's hand. The girls were left confused as to why a free makeover session was being held at the Acme Warehouse, of all places, as Flora was the first to voice her concern, saying, "Um, Stella, why would there be a free makeover hosted at the Acme Warehouse? Doesn't it sound rather, you know … _suspicious_ to you?"

Flora's declaration seemed to shift Stella's mood from excitement to suspicion as she looked at the flyer closely and said, "Hmm … you know something, Flora? You've got a point there."

"I have a sinking suspicion that this is some kind of trap set by the Trix," Bloom said, rubbing her chin.

"You think so, Bloom?" Stella asked.

"Stella, isn't it obvious?" Bloom said. "The Trix are trying to lure us down to the Acme Warehouse, so they could cast a spell on us that would weaken our bonds with the Looney Tunes."

"That could be a possibility, Bloom," Tecna said.

"Do you think we should investigate, Bloom?" Stella asked, giving a smile.

Bloom could only roll her eyes in response as she said, "Stella, you're just asking me this because you still think that you are going to get a free makeover out of this."

"No, of course not!" Stella said, brushing off Bloom's suspicions. "I just want to know what the Trix would have in store for us, so we could perform a surprise attack on them!"

Bloom was still suspicious about Stella's intentions, but she decided to give her the benefit of the doubt as she said, "Alright, Stella, I guess you and I could go up there and see what the Trix have in store."

"Perfect!" Stella said.

* * *

At the Trix's mysterious hideout, the three witches were busy putting the finishing touches on their concoction that would turn the Winx into Dark Fairies. While Icy was pouring the liquid concoction into a bottle, Darcy was checking her watch to prepare for the arrival of the Winx, then she turned to look at Icy and said, "So, Icy, do you think that flyer worked on those fairies?"

"It's hard to say, Darcy, but I know that it would work on Stella," Icy said with a smirk. "Besides, she was always the type to be obsessed with fashion, makeovers and the like."

"How long do you think it will be before they make it up here, Darcy?" Stormy asked.

Darcy took a look at her watch once again, then she said as a devious smirk appeared on her face, "I would say right about … _now!_ "

Suddenly, Bloom and Stella broke the door down to their hideout as Bloom said, "Alright, Trix, stop right there! We know of your dastardly deed!"

"Dastardly deed? What dastardly deed are you talking about, dear Bloom?" Icy said, trying to put up an innocent front.

"Don't play stupid with us, Icy!" Stella said as she walked up to the Trix. "We know of your 'free makeover' scam! You know that you won't be able to—"

Just as Stella was making this declaration, Darcy grabbed her by her neck as she said in a menacing tone, "Oh, is _that_ what you think, Stella? Well, we didn't care if you or Bloom would figure it out! We _were_ going to kidnap you both while the girls were hanging out with the Looney Tunes, but you both wouldn't realize that we got you two right where we want you, so we could cast this spell on the both of you!"

Stella gulped nervously as she asked, "Wh-wh-what s-s-spell are you talking about?"

Darcy snapped her fingers to reveal the bottle that contained the spell that would turn Bloom and Stella into darker versions of themselves, which caused Stella's eyes to widen in shock as she said to herself, " _Oh, no!_ "

"Oh, yes, Stella, you and Bloom are going to get another taste of being Dark Fairies once again!" Darcy said as she threw Bloom and Stella onto a nearby table and chained them up, then she turned to Icy and said, "Alright, Icy, go ahead and cast the spell!"

At Darcy's beck and call, Icy proceeded to cast the spell on the two fairies, turning Bloom and Stella into Dark Bloom and Dark Stella, respectively, which happened to give the girls a radical makeover in terms of their personality and appearance. After undergoing their transformation into Dark Fairies, the Trix laughed evilly as Stormy took a look at the two girls and said to Icy, "So, Icy, how long is this spell going to last?"

"Who knows? It is going to be fun anyway once the Winx and those Looney Tunes see how their friends look!" Icy said, sporting a devious smile.

Unbeknownst to the Trix, Lockette and Amore had followed Bloom and Stella to their secret hideout and the two pixies were shocked to see what had happened to their bonded Winx girl. Lockette looked at Amore and said, "Oh, no! Not only has Bloom turned into a dark fairy again, but Stella has turned into one as well! What are we going to do, Amore?"

"We have to warn the others, Lockette!" Amore said as she began to fly away. "I'm sure the others will come up with a plan to rescue Bloom and Stella from the Trix's clutches!"

Before Amore could fly away to warn the Looney Tunes and the Winx about this recent mishap with Bloom and Stella, Lockette quickly stopped her as she said in a concerned tone, "Wait, Amore! What if they don't believe us? What if they just laugh it off?"

Amore looked at Lockette for a bit, then she said to her in a reassuring tone, "Don't worry, Lockette, I'm sure they will understand. Besides, if the girls were aware of what has happening to Bloom the last time this happened, it is possible that they will come to their rescue this time."

As Amore and Lockette flew away, Stormy had noticed the two pixies flying away to rally up the Looney Tunes and the rest of the Winx to rescue Bloom and Stella. Stormy just growled a bit as she said to herself, "Just wait, you pathetic pixies. I believe those Looney Tunes and Winx are going to be in for surprise of their lives …"

* * *

Moments later, the remaining Winx girls had caught up with the Looney Tunes as Musa asked, "Hey, guys, have any of you seen Bloom and Stella?"

"No, I haven't heard from Bloom since this morning," Sylvester said. "The last I heard, she and Stella were going to do some investigating on the Trix's latest revenge scheme, but I don't know if they ever found out what it was or not."

"You don't think that they are being held hostage by the Trix, do you?" Wile E. asked, raising an eyebrow in suspicion.

The Winx thought about this possibility, but Daffy tried to liven their spirits by saying, "Oh, Wile E., you don't need to be such a cynic! I'm sure the girls managed to get the drop on the Trix, thereby stopping their evil plot and sending them back to the Realm of Magix!"

The Winx and the other Looney Tunes just stared at Daffy in confusion until Tecna pulled out her Dream Probe to find the current location of Bloom and Stella. Once she typed in the information of the location that was mentioned on the free makeover flyer, she found out that Bloom and Stella were lured into the Acme Warehouse, which happened to be the location of the Trix's mysterious hideout. Once she found this information, she looked at the rest of the Winx and the Looney Tunes, saying, "Well, it looks like that Bloom and Stella have found their way down to the Acme Warehouse …"

"The Acme Warehouse? That's the go-to hangout for all of the villains who arrive in Looney Tune Land!" Bugs said in a surprised tone.

"You don't say … what could the Trix be cooking down there?"

"I don't know, Layla, but I would hate to find out," Bugs said with a sigh. "However, I have a feeling that we need to go down there and make sure that Bloom and Stella are safe."

Daffy looked at Bugs in shock as he grabbed his shoulders, shaking him as he said, "Are you kidding me, Bugs?! Do you not know what the Trix will do to us when we get down there?"

"Cool your jets, Daff," Bugs said in a cool and collected tone, taking a bite from his carrot as he said in a reassuring tone, "Besides, it's better to know that they are safe instead of being used as pawns for the Trix's latest plan. Not only that, but you and Sylvester want to reunite with Stella and Bloom, right?"

Daffy and Sylvester both thought about the distressing possibility of having Stella and Bloom disappear from their lives, even taking the risks into consideration if they all go down to the Acme Warehouse to rescue them from the Trix's clutches. Sylvester shot Daffy a worried glance, leading to the duck to sigh heatedly as he said, "Alright, Bugs, let's get down there and rescue our friends!"

* * *

Meanwhile, the Trix were discussing the details of their battle plan with Dark Bloom and Dark Stella, mentioning how when the Looney Tunes and the rest of the Winx arrive to rescue Bloom and Stella from their clutches, the Trix will utilize the element of surprise on them, attacking the Tunes and the Winx with a barrage of spells and attacks. However, Dark Bloom and Dark Stella were not going to be exempt from the fun because the two girls will be able to utilize their newly-darkened abilities to destroy their friends, as well as exposing their weaknesses to the Trix.

"Alright, so are you two ready to get this final battle started?" Darcy said to the two Dark Fairies.

"Come on, Darcy, you should know that we were _born_ ready!" Dark Bloom said in a confident tone.

"Yeah, we'll definitely wipe the floor with those Tunes and those pathetic fairies!" Dark Stella said, sporting a devious smirk. "After we get through with them, we will be able to take over Looney Tune Land with an iron fist!"

As the Trix and the two Dark Fairies proceeded to share an evil laugh, they were surprised to hear a familiar voice say, "Ehh … that's what you think, doctresses!"

The Trix, Dark Bloom and Dark Stella were surprised to see that the Looney Tunes and the Winx, who had already transformed, had made their way into their secret hideout, ready to rescue Bloom and Stella from their clutches. However, they would eventually be in for the surprise of their lives once they realize what had happened to the two fairies. Icy walked up to the Looney Tunes and the Winx, and said in a mocking tone, "Well, well, well, if it isn't the Winx Club and their newfound pets … did you all come to rescue Bloom and Stella?"

Before Bugs could respond, Sylvester jumped up to the front as he said confidently, "Yeah, you better believe that'sth the reasthon why, sister! Now, give us back Bloom and Stella before we have to messth ya up!"

"If you insist," Icy said, shrugging her shoulders, then she called out to her two secret weapons as she shouted, "Alright, ladies, go ahead and do your stuff!"

At Icy's beck and call, Dark Bloom and Dark Stella both flew up into the air, sporting devious smiles on their faces and inciting simultaneous fear and shock into the Looney Tunes and their fellow Winx. Flora looked at her two friends in shock as she asked, "Bloom, Stella, what did the Trix do to you two?"

"Why, they made us even stronger and more unstoppable, Flora!" Dark Bloom said. "Why do you ask? It's not like you were ever going to become any stronger with that nature mumbo-jumbo."

Flora was left speechless upon hearing the insult Dark Bloom hurled at her, causing her to hold back tears as she stared at the two Dark Fairies in anger as Musa stepped up to Flora's defense, saying, "Yo, why don't you lay off, Bloom? Don't you girls realize that the Trix are pulling the same tricks on you two that Lord Darkar did to Bloom before?"

"Oh, Musa, why are you being _so_ overdramatic?" Dark Stella said in a faux-dramatic tone, then she switched to a more devious tone, adding, "Listen, how about we just cut the chit-chat and get to the fun stuff already?"

Dark Stella proceeded to perform the first attack on the Winx and the Looney Tunes, which involved sending powerful balls of solar heat in their general direction. Although the Winx and some of the Looney Tunes were able to evade the attack, the balls ended up incapacitating Wile E. Coyote, who was left covered in soot, but left in silent embarrassment as he said to himself, "This just isn't my day."

"Well, what do you know? That's one down, nine to go!" Dark Stella said with a smirk.

The Trix exchanged devious smiles with each other as Icy said, "This is perfect. It looks like things are working out in our favor!"

After taking down one of the Looney Tunes, Dark Bloom and Dark Stella decided to turn their attention to the rest of the Winx. Dark Bloom decided to take charge for this attack as she proceeded to use her Dragon Ball attack on Flora, Musa and Layla, but Tecna stepped up at the nick of time as she produced a neon-colored digital shield to protect them from the attack. Dark Bloom growled in response as she said, "I see you still know when to pull out that Digital Shield, eh, Tec?"

"Bloom, listen to me, you and Stella have to fight this spell that the Trix have cast on you two!" Tecna said in a concerned tone. "You know that this can't end this way!"

"Sorry to say, Tecna, but it _will_ have to end this way!" Dark Bloom said as she proceeded to use her Dragon Ball attack to send multiple fireballs at the Winx, knocking them backwards.

As the girls dusted themselves off, Tweety decided to help the Winx by using his trickster wit to outsmart Dark Bloom and Dark Stella, looking at the two Dark Fairies as he said to the audience, "Ooh, I tawt I taw _two_ Dark Fairies!"

As Dark Bloom and Dark Stella became aware of Tweety's presence, the bird was about to utilize the same tricks he would usually use against Sylvester, but the two Dark Fairies were one step ahead of him as Dark Stella grabbed Tweety, who smiled sheepishly as he said, "Pwease, Stewwa, you don't have to do this. I know you're in thewe somewhere."

However, Tweety's cry for mercy went unnoticed as Dark Stella used her solar power to burn up the little birdie, causing him to fall out of her hands and onto the ground. Upon seeing what had happened to her connected Looney Tune, Musa rushed to Tweety's aid as she said in a concerned tone, "Tweety! Are you okay?"

Tweety was still left in a daze, but he managed to get a message out to Musa, saying in between coughs, "Musa, just pwomise me … pwomise me that you and the girls will save Bwoom and Stewwa from the dark energy that has consumed them …"

Upon hearing Tweety's statement, Musa shed a tear upon seeing Tweety in such a vulnerable position, but she had to stay strong for him and their friends in order to save Bloom and Stella from the corruption that has infected them. As soon as she flew back to her friends, she noticed that Dark Bloom and Dark Stella had already incapacitated Pepé and Tecna, leaving only Flora, Musa and Layla for the Winx, and Bugs, Daffy and Sylvester for the Looney Tunes.

Layla decided to challenge the attacks of Dark Bloom and Dark Stella by shooting a beam of her Morphix Power at the two Dark Fairies, but they managed to dodge the attack, leaving the rest of the Winx and the remaining Tunes in shock. The Trix decided to step up and help the two Dark Fairies finish off the remaining Looney Tunes and Winx fairies, so they would be able to win the final battle.

Taking note of the odds between the groups, Stormy decided to target the Looney Tunes while Icy and Darcy focused their efforts on the Winx. Stormy was about to produce a tornado that would send Bugs, Daffy and Sylvester into a whirlwind until she saw that Flora decided to defend the Tunes by sending a tornado of beautiful flowers towards her direction, which indirectly weakened her. However, Stormy was still standing strong as she sneered at Flora and said, "Not bad for a tornado, pixie, but let's see if you can top my _Double Tornado!_ "

Stormy proceeded to summon a series of raging tornadoes that headed towards Flora, Musa and Layla, one of which managing to capture the three Winx fairies and spin them in a circle a few times until they felt dizzy. Eventually, Flora, Musa and Layla got out of the tornado, but they felt even weaker than before. Icy and Darcy noticed the light work Stormy had completed as Icy flew towards Stormy and said in a tone of amazement, "Wow, sis, nice work."

"Thanks, Icy, it's the least I could do," Stormy said as she, Icy and Darcy flew down towards Flora, Musa and Layla, ready to gloat about their impending victory over the Winx and the Looney Tunes.

Stormy walked up to Flora and grabbed her by her neck, saying with a slight growl, "You wanna know something, Flora? Ever since we set foot onto Looney Tune Land, I was disgusted to see what you and those stupid fairies did."

"What do you have against us?" Flora said weakly. "We were only here to make some new friends, so why do you girls have so much animosity towards us?"

"For one thing, it's becoming overpowered by even befriending these stupid cartoon characters," Stormy said.

Suddenly, Flora snapped out of her weakness stupor as she said, "Wait a minute, is _that_ what this is about? Why would you call the Looney Tunes stupid when you just met them last night?"

Musa jumped up and leaned towards Flora, nervously asking, "Uh, Flora … what are you doing?"

Flora just ignored her friend's concern as she said to Stormy, "You three just barged into their universe and tried to capture them for your own selfish needs, then you decided to take Bloom and Stella hostage, so they could become your new secret weapons to win this final battle against us. Not only that, but you three thought that if you defeat us and the Looney Tunes, you would be able to take over Looney Tune Land with an iron fist, not taking into account how that will affect the other Looney Tunes that live in this universe, who happen to be the friends of _our_ connected Looney Tunes! I can't believe that you girls would stoop this low just to win a fight against us. What great heroes you girls are …"

While Musa, Layla, Daffy and Sylvester were amazed to see Flora standing up to the Trix, Bugs took notice of Dark Bloom and Dark Stella, then he whispered to Daffy and Sylvester, "Look, fellas, Dark Bloom and Dark Stella are over there by themselves. You two will have to go over to them and try to break the spell over them!"

"Bugs, are you sure this is going to work?" Daffy asked in a concerned tone.

"Yeah, you know what the Trix are going to do if they catch usth!" Sylvester said nervously.

However, Bugs just shook off his friends' concern as he said to them in a reassuring tone, "Guys, trust me, go over there and rescue your friends. I gotta make sure that the rest of the Winx are okay."

Daffy and Sylvester were trying to figure out what Bugs meant, but they quickly realized what Bugs had to do upon realizing what had happened to the other Looney Tunes in this battle as Daffy said in a confident tone, "Well, Bugs, all I can say to you is good luck. Just be careful out there."

Bugs and Daffy shook hands as Bugs said with a smile, "Thanks, Daffy, same to you and Sylvester."

As Daffy gave a reassuring nod of his head, he and Sylvester proceeded to walk over to Dark Bloom and Dark Stella to break the spell over them. As Bugs watched the two Looney Tunes, he turned to see that Stormy was undergoing a major breakdown after being stood up by Flora, producing a big ball of energy and aiming it at the Fairy of Nature as she said in an enraged tone, "Alright, that does it! I am going to _**crush you**_ , little pixie! I will make sure that you will _**never EVER**_ exist in _**any other universe … EVER … AGAIN!**_ "

Once Stormy threw the big ball of energy at Flora, Musa and Layla rushed up to protect their friend, but they were surprised to see that someone had beat them to the punch, rushing up to push Flora out of harm's way. While Flora was tumbling on the ground, she looked up and realized what just happened: she saw that _Bugs_ had stepped up and pushed her out of Stormy's incoming wrath. Bugs just flopped to the ground as he said in a melodramatic tone, "Ooh! She got me, Flora!"

"No!" Flora shouted as she, Musa and Layla rushed to Bugs' side and the Trix laughed evilly.

Daffy looked on in shock as he screamed out, "Bugs!"

Daffy was about to rush to his friend's aid, but Sylvester held him back as he said, "Come on, Daffy, we have to break this spell over Bloom and Stella! I hope this works because Bloom could easily heal Bugs, Pepé, Wile E. and Tweety once she gets back to normal!"

Flora and Musa looked at Bugs in concern as Layla tried to wake Bugs up, tearfully asking, "Bugs, are you okay?"

Bugs just coughed weakly as he said to Layla, Flora and Musa, "Oh, listen, girls, she got me good. It looks like this is the end for old Bugs Bunny … I don't think I have enough life in me, doc. Oh, everything's getting dark! I can—I can't see! Please, don't leave me! Everything's just getting darker … and darker … Goodbye, girls …"

"Bugs, wait, you can't die on us!" Flora said, sounding like she was on the verge of crying.

"I'm sorry, Flora, but I promise to you that we will reunite at the big cartoon studio in the sky …" Bugs said as he gave one final series of coughs, finally saying to the three girls, "… Goodbye …"

After the final goodbye, Bugs lifelessly flopped to the ground as Flora, Musa and Layla proceeded to break down in tears. Daffy noticed this from afar and began to worry that their efforts to rescue Bloom and Stella would be all for naught, but Sylvester was more determined than ever as he rushed up to Dark Bloom, looking into her eyes as he said, "Bloom, listen to me! This is Sylvester! Listen, can you hear me? You have to wake up! I don't want the dark version of you to take over your whole life because I will lose the nicest person I have ever met in my entire life! Please, Bloom, please wake up! I don't know if you will ever wake up, but I hope that my message will make it into your heart!"

In the midst of Sylvester making his speech, Icy decided to hit the cat with a fatal ice attack, knocking him away from Bloom and slamming him to the ground, leaving him unconscious. However, the Trix were unaware of the fact that Daffy had managed to break the spell over Stella, who responded by hitting Icy with a solar blast. Flora, Musa and Layla were surprised, yet so elated to see that their friend had finally returned back to her normal self as Stella said to the Trix, "Listen, Trix, you could try to act so big and tough all you want, but when you start hurting all of our friends and you nearly kill two of the connected Looney Tunes to two of my closest friends, you know I can't take this standing down!"

"Stella!" Flora, Musa and Layla all said as they all jumped up and hugged Stella.

Tecna had regained consciousness as she rubbed her head and caught up with the rest of the Winx while they were busy embracing Stella. Tecna was surprised to see that Stella had turned back to normal as she asked, "Stella, how did you manage to break the spell?"

"Well, let's just say that it all happened, thanks to a special kiss … from a Looney Tune …" Stella said with a smile.

The Winx turned to look at Daffy, who just smirked at the girls as he said, "What? I had to find the quickest way to turn Stella back to normal! Besides, we were getting overpowered by the Trix!"

"Well, it's good to know that you have finally snapped out of your dark state, Stella, but will the same happen to Bloom after that speech Sylvester made?" Musa asked.

Stella just shrugged her shoulders until she was surprised to see that the Trix had finally caught up with them. Icy looked down at the Winx and Daffy threateningly as she said, "Well, I'd hate to break up the reunion here, but I think it's time we go handle and wrap this up once and for all!"

As Icy proceeded to send a fatal ice attack towards the Winx and Daffy, they were surprised to see a certain someone who used her Dragon's Flame powers to stop the attack in its tracks, not to mention leaving the Trix covered in soot. The Winx and Daffy were all amazed to see that the person who stepped in and saved them from impending doom was none other than …

"Bloom!" The Winx all said as Bloom gave the girls a knowing smile.

"Don't worry, girls, I wasn't going to sit around and let the Trix overpower us again," Bloom said, then she looked at the remaining Looney Tunes as she added, "Wow, I can't believe that Stella and I had used our dark powers to harm our own connected Looney Tunes! I've got to go back and make things right!"

As Bloom proceeded to revive Pepé, Tweety and Wile E., the Winx proceeded to wipe the floor with the Trix, seeing as how the tables have finally turned towards their favor. The Trix were flabbergasted to see that their plan had backfired and ultimately blew up in their faces. After the Winx proceeded to send the Trix back to the Realm of Magix afer defeating them, the girls turned to see that Bloom had helped Pepé, Tweety and Wile E. finally regain consciousness as they each hugged their respective Winx girl.

While Bloom noticed that Bugs had played up his death to distract the Trix and to allow Daffy and Sylvester to rescue her and Stella from the dark spell, Bloom finally tried to revive Sylvester, but she noticed that it was becoming difficult to awaken the cat. As the Winx and the Tunes gathered around Bloom and Sylvester, Bugs looked at Bloom and asked, "Bloom, what happened to Sylvester?"

"I think he is still unconscious," Bloom said as she tried to wake him up. "I can't wake him up no matter how hard I try!"

Flora knelt down to Sylvester to check for a pulse, but she realized that there was none. Bloom was shocked when Flora revealed this to her, so she used her Dragon's Flame power to heal Sylvester. Much to her surprise, Sylvester finally woke back up as he looked around and said, "I'm _alive_? Sufferin' succotash, I'm alive!"

Sylvester turned to look at Bloom, who was smiling upon seeing her revived, connected Looney Tune, as he proceeded to embrace her, saying, "Oh, thank you, Bloom! I'm glad to see that you're finally back to normal!"

Bloom hugged Sylvester back as she said with a smile, a tear streaming down her face, "I'm glad to see that you're alright after all of this, Sylvester …"

* * *

Moments later, the Winx and the Looney Tunes had gathered at the entrance of Central Park as the girls prepared to leave to return to Alfea. As the girls prepared to leave, Tweety asked, "Are you sure you girls have to weave?"

"Yeah, you girls could stay here in Looney Tune Land!" Daffy said. "I promise that we will make sure you girls will feel right at home."

"Well, as enticing as that sounds, Daffy, we have to get back home," Bloom said with a smile. "We have to protect our universe from whatever evil forces threaten the atmosphere, but I promise that we will meet again one day."

"When will that be, Bloom?" Sylvester said. "I don't want to wait to see a nice girl like you again."

Bloom knelt down to Sylvester's level and hugged him as she said, "Aww, don't worry, Sylvester. I promise that we will keep in touch."

"Wait, Bloom, couldn't the Looney Tunes visit us at Alfea?" Stella asked curiously.

"Unless they manage to find a way by that protective barrier, I don't think it will be possible," Bloom said.

Although the rest of the Winx and some of the Looney Tunes expressed disappointment at that, Bugs decided to liven up everyone's spirits by saying, "Well, listen, Bloom, if we manage to find our way to the Realm of Magix, I'm sure that we will be able to catch up and hang out for the day."

"For now, though, I think it would be best if we get some rest," Pepé said, stretching his arms. "Besides, this has been such a trying day."

"I'd have to agree, my little skunk friend," Wile E. said as he yawned.

As the Looney Tunes and the Winx Club hugged each other and gave their goodbyes to each other, the Looney Tunes all waved at the Winx, who flew away from Looney Tune Land to return to the Realm of Magix. After what the girls had experienced over the past three days, it would be interesting to see how their classmates at Alfea would react once they tell them the story of how they met the Looney Tunes and had such a whirlwind adventure that led to a satisfying final battle.

While the Winx thought about what the Trix would have in store for them once they finally settle back in the Realm of Magix, they knew one thing was for certain: they had finally become connected with such an eccentric and diverse cast of iconic cartoon characters.

 _ **That's all, Folks!**_

* * *

After the fade to black to signal the end of the cartoon, the signature _Looney Tunes_ red rings appeared on the screen as the Winx Club girls all popped up through the rings and said, " _That's all, folks!_ "

* * *

Whew! After a week of completing the first part of this new episode, I have finally completed the second part of the two-part origin story of how the Winx Club met the Looney Tunes for the first time. As mentioned before, this is all based on the _Looney Winx!_ series that had launched in 2010 and the continuations that followed afterwards. You might have noticed some similarities between what had happened in _Toonin' Up in Magix!_ , but the final battle in this installment only utilized the Winx and the Looney Tunes against the Trix, though I had to utilize the dark fairy counterparts of Bloom and Stella. Oh, and you get two battles in the same episode: two for the price of one, I always say.

I noticed that this episode was also posted on a Tuesday, similar to the previous episodes and the first _Merrie Melodies_ installment of the series. It might be a while before I get to writing the next new episode, but I might tide things over with another _Looney Tunes Cartoon_ installment to lighten things up after how dark the events had gotten for this episode. You know, writing this two-part episode made me think about getting back into the _Looney Winx!_ series, but I still have some unfinished business with the _Sailor Space Jam!_ series because I still have some new chapters in the works for those (hopefully wrapping up the first installment and continuing the story for the second installment), so for those who have waited for new chapters of _Sailor Space Jam!_ , stay tuned because you are going to get your wish pretty soon …

Anyway, ladies and gentlemen, I hope you all enjoyed the first two-part episode of the _Animation Multiverse_ series because there is still more fun coming soon! Anyway, as always, "Stay Tooned" for the next new episode and thanks for reading, folks!


	12. LT: Sylvester's Fright Night

**KidsWBYungsta's Animation Multiverse: The Series – A _Looney Tunes_ Cartoon: Sylvester & Bloom's Fright Night  
** _ **KidsWBYungsta's Animation Multiverse: The Series**_ **– A _Looney Tunes_ Cartoon:** "Sylvester & Bloom's Fright Night"

* * *

 _ **KidsWBYungsta's Animation Multiverse: The Series**_  
 **A _Looney Tunes_ Cartoon: "Sylvester & Bloom's Fright Night"**

* * *

 **A/N** **:** Well, hello there, ladies and gentlemen! Welcome back to your trip through the _Animation Multiverse_ in _Animation Multiverse: The Series_! After establishing the backstory behind the Winx Club meeting the Looney Tunes, it's time to switch things up with another installment of the _Looney Tunes Cartoons_! This time, instead of starring or featuring Bugs Bunny, I have decided to shine the spotlight on one of the _Looney Winx!_ dynamic duos, Sylvester and Bloom, in a send-up of the Porky Pig and Sylvester cartoons that involved the two Looney Tunes in a spooky environment ("Scaredy Cat", "Claws for Alarm" and "Jumpin' Jupiter").

 **Cartoon Synopsis** **:** While enjoying a Saturday evening drive through the city, Bloom and Sylvester find some evening accomodations at a resident haunted house. Although Bloom seems to be comfortable staying at such a dilapidated house, Sylvester is left rather suspicious about the inner workings of this supposed old house. Throughout the night, Sylvester tries his hardest to protect his connected Winx girl from the dangers of this haunted house, but Bloom remains blissfully unaware of the various obstacles that are intended to kill her and Sylvester. However, when she ends up getting caught by two of the villains in the house, will Sylvester overcome his cowardice and rescue Bloom?

 **Disclaimer** **:** I do not own any of the cartoon characters who appear in this cartoon. Any other cartoon characters who _do_ appear are under the ownership of their respective companies. Also, the following _Looney Tunes Cartoon_ is going to involve darker gags than the previous installments, so be prepared to witness the dark and morbid humor of this new installment of the _Looney Tunes Cartoons_.

 **Dedication** **:** A tip of the hat to the top-tier writing talent of Michael Maltese, Chuck Jones' main writer during the classic era of _Looney Tunes_.

* * *

 **KidsWBYungsta Proudly Presents:  
** _ **KidsWBYungsta's Animation Multiverse: The Series**_

 **A** _ **Looney Tunes**_ **Cartoon: "Sylvester's Fright Night"**

 **Starring the Voice Talents of:  
** Molly C. Quinn as Bloom  
Jeff Bergman as Sylvester J. Pussycat  
Eric Bauza as Hubie & Bertie and Charles the Mouse  
Billy West as Bugs Bunny

 **If You Take Something from This Cartoon:  
** Always Keep a Close Eye on Your Surroundings!

 **An** _ **Animation Multiverse**_ **Salute to:  
** Michael Maltese

 **Written and Directed by:  
** KidsWBYungsta

* * *

Nighttime had fallen on the Animation Multiverse and Bloom was going on a ride through the countryside, with Sylvester by her side. For some reason, Sylvester was a little more nervous than he usually was, though Bloom did not notice as she was busy looking at the evening sky, sighing as she said with a smile, "Ahh … it's such a nice evening to be riding through the countryside, isn't it, Sylvester? It's so quiet and picturesque."

However, Sylvester did not feel the same way as he was trembling in fear, thinking about how quiet it was when they made their way to a nearby town. As he leaned towards Bloom while he was trembling, Bloom was confused by this as she said, "Wow, Sylvester, you're acting more affectionate than you usually do."

Bloom proceeded to yawn, covering her mouth as she looked at the different hotels and said, "I think it would be best if we call it a night, Sylvester. I just hope that we could find a nice hotel that we could stay in tonight."

As Bloom stopped her car at a nearby hotel, she and Sylvester looked up at the sign as she read, "'Welcome to the San Fernando Valley Lodge: Rooms for Rent'. How opportune …"

While Sylvester was still trembling in fear, Bloom was oblivious to this as she said with a smile, "Sounds like an interesting name for a hotel. I hope their rooms aren't full. Come on, Sylvester, let's go inside."

* * *

As Bloom and Sylvester got out of the car, a certain gray mouse was watching the two from afar. As he looked at the Winx girl and the Looney Tunes star, the gray mouse just gave a knowing smirk as he called out to his friend, "Hey, Bert, come here!"

At his friend's beck and call, a brown mouse named Bertie walked up to where his friend was, dressed up in a ridiculous Halloween costume. As Bertie made his way to his friend, he just jumped around excitedly as he said with a smile, "Yeah-yeah, Hubie, what is it? What is it?"

Hubie just looked at his friend in silent disbelief, then he gave an annoyed look as he said in a sarcastic tone, "Well, now, ain't _you_ cute?"

As Hubie slapped Bertie back to reality, Bertie looked at Hubie as the latter said, pointing to Bloom and Sylvester, "Listen, Bert, you see that girl and that cat over there?"

When Bertie got a good look at Bloom and Sylvester, he turned to Hubie and nodded his head enthusiastically, saying, "Yeah-yeah, Hubie, that's Sylvester and his connected lady friend, Bloom!"

"You mean, 'Winx girl'," Hubie said.

"Right, what did I say?" Bertie said, raising an eyebrow.

Hubie could only roll his eyes as he said, "Listen, Bert, those two are going to be spending the night here at the San Fernando Valley Lodge, but Sylvester is literally scared out of his wits! You know what we're going to do, Bert?"

"Yeah, Hubie, but why would we need the use of peanut butter and jelly for this cartoon?" Bertie asked.

Hubie just stood there dumbfounded for a moment, then he turned to the audience and said in a _sotto aside_ , "I'm startin' to think that Bert's been watching too many of those _Pinky and the Brain_ cartoons."

Hubie tried to get Bertie back on track as he said, "Listen, while those two are staying here, we're going to give that cat the ultimate scare of his life! A scare so out of the ordinary, that he won't even bother trying to chase us again!"

Bertie laughed in response with so much joy as he said, "Good idea, Hubie, riot! How do you propose we shake up that old cat?"

When Hubie wagged his finger, Bertie leaned towards his friend, who proceeded to whisper his plans into his ear as Bertie laughed for a bit, saying enthusiastically, "Hahaha! Riot, Hubie, what a riot!"

* * *

As Bloom and Sylvester made their way to the door, Hubie and Bertie decided to put their first prank into action, which involved their mice cousins—who happened to take up residence at this hotel—giving threatening looks at Sylvester while Bloom said to him, "Well, come on, Sylvester, you don't want to be stuck out here in the cold, do you?"

Before Sylvester could catch up with Bloom, he caught sight of some threatening eyes staring at him from a hole in the wall. As Sylvester gave a look of surprise upon seeing the various pairs of eyes, he ran off and proceeded to cling onto Bloom, who was confused by Sylvester's freakout as she said in a slightly-annoyed tone, "What the—Sylvester! What's going on?"

As Sylvester pointed to the hole in the wall where he saw the disembodied eyes, Bloom saw that there was nothing inside the hole in the wall. Bloom just rolled her eyes at Sylvester's antics as she turned to look at him and said, "Oh, Sylvester, there's nothing in there. Come on, get off my back and calm down."

While Sylvester got off of Bloom and got back to the ground, he was still shivering as Bloom continued to make her way to the door. However, before Sylvester could catch up with her, he noticed the shadow of a giant, monstrous snake slithering towards him, leaving the pussycat in shock as he ran off and rushed into Bloom's bag. Bloom was left confused by Sylvester suddenly running into her bag as she said, "Sylvester, what is it now?"

Sylvester pointed Bloom to where he saw the shadow of the giant snake, but it turned out that it was only a shadow of a smaller snake, who just looked at the audience and said, "Appearances can be deceiving, huh?"

"Oh, brother, the things I have to go through, dealing with this cowardly cat," Bloom said in an annoyed tone as she looked into her bag and told Sylvester, "Sylvester, it's only a shadow of a small, little snake. You cowardly cat, you. Now, come on, let's hurry this up! Besides, I'm starting to get tired here!"

While Sylvester and Bloom walked into the hotel, Hubie and Bertie were laughing at Sylvester's constant freaking out as Hubie said, "Oh, brother, did you see how that cat looked when he saw the shadow of that snake?"

"Yeah, what a riot!" Bertie said, engaged in the raucous laughter. "What's next, Bert?"

"Well, I think it's time we give those two the sleepover of a lifetime!" Hubie said, sporting a devious smirk.

* * *

Once Bloom and Sylvester made their way into the hotel, Bloom decided to check and see if there were any rooms open for the evening. As soon as she made her way to the front desk, she realized that nobody was there, but Sylvester was still left suspicious that the two could be in serious trouble. However, Bloom just brushed off Sylvester's concern as she whispered, "Looks like there's nobody there. I'll just go ahead and sign us in. I'm sure that the owner of this fine establishment will be back up here and we will be able to straighten all of this out by the morning."

While Bloom signed in the guest book, Hubie and Bertie were watching the two from inside a moose head, then Hubie said to one of their cousins, "Alright, fellas, we'll let you guys take over the show for now. If you need anything, just call us."

"Yeah, and make sure you don't do anything _too_ drastic," Bertie said. "Unless you want a repeat of what happened the last time Sylvester was up here with Porky."

"Oh, will you two quit your worrying?" One of the cousins, Charles, said to Hubie and Bertie. "Just go on and do what you gotta do. The fellas and I can handle this."

While Hubie and Bertie left their cousins to their own devices, Charles proceeded to slide down a rope, scythe in hand, as he prepared to slice Bloom's head off. Unbeknownst to Charles, Sylvester caught him trying to pull off this dastardly deed, so he pushed Bloom out of harm's way as Charles slid back into the moose head. Once Bloom got back up, she looked at Sylvester and said in an annoyed tone, "Alright, Sylvester, what was the point of pushing me over the front desk?"

Sylvester proceeded to re-enact what was happening while Bloom wasn't looking, utilizing his sense of animated acting to explain his side of the story. However, Bloom did not believe him as she rolled her eyes and said, "Oh, come on, Sylvester, don't be ridiculous! Is this type of insanity common on your side of the family?"

* * *

Moments later, after Bloom signed both hers and Sylvester's names on the guest book, she proceeded to go to one of the rooms as she looked at Sylvester and said with a smile, "Well, I'm going to go ahead and turn in for the night, Sylvester. I hope you are able to find a good room up here as well. If not, you could sleep in the lobby until the morning. Good night, Sylvester."

As Bloom went to the elevator to go upstairs, Sylvester was about to go into the lobby, but he quickly snuck into the evelator when Bloom wasn't looking. While Bloom made her way into her own room and switched into her pajamas, Sylvester was following her along the way and even laid in bed with her as Bloom yawned and said, "Wow, this bed is so comfortable. I just hope Sylvester is able to get a good room like this."

As Bloom was fluffing her pillow, she ended up patting Sylvester's face as she said, "Good night, Sylvester."

After a beat, Bloom jumped up in shock when she realized that Sylvester snuck into her room when she was not looking. Once Sylvester took notice of Bloom's surprise, he just laughed nervously as he said, "Uhh … surprise?"

* * *

Soon, Sylvester found himself kicked out of the room by Bloom, eventually finding himself back downstairs in the lobby. Luckily, he happened to land in a comfortable spot, but he was still nervous about what type of trickery is in store for him and Bloom tonight. As he tried to find a good place to sleep, he was surprised to see a group of familiar face walking down the hall, carrying a random cat and dog in a chair, possibly waiting to be executed by the villainous mice.

* * *

Sylvester was shocked at what he just witnessed as he rushed back upstairs to warn Bloom of what he just saw. However, he ended up tangling with Bloom for a bit as she jumped up in shock and found herself fighting with an unknown force. Once she realized that it was Sylvester, Bloom just got annoyed once again and said, "Sylvester, I thought I told you to go downstairs in the lobby! What are you doing back—"

Before Bloom could finish her statement, Sylvester proceeded to re-enact what he had witnessed while downstairs, which involved the cat and dog being carried away to be executed by a group of mice. As Sylvester mimed playing the Funeral March, Bloom just rolled her eyes in disdain as she said, "What ridiculous acting. Sylvester, whatever you just saw was all in your head! It's not how you are making it out to be! Now, if you don't mind, just go outside and go to sleep!"

When Sylvester pointed to the door to see if Bloom was serious, and with Bloom nodding her head in response, Sylvester just walked up to his night bag and pulled out a gun. Bloom was thinking that Sylvester was going to shoot himself in the head, so she tried to fight the gun out of his hands. However, she realized that the gun in question was actually a glue gun, one akin to Babs Gordon's own glue gun, so she looked at Sylvester and said, "Oh, Sylvester, do you have to be so dramatic? You had me thinking that you were going to hurt yourself! All of that drama because I told you to sleep in the lobby. Aren't you ashamed?"

However, Bloom started to gain a soft spot when she saw that Sylvester was actually crying, scared of what would happen if he even caught sight of the mice in question. Taking note of how vulnerable her connected Looney Tune was feeling, Bloom just sighed as she said, while making her way to the bed, "Well … oh, alright, if this is going to affect you the way it is now, you can stay up here and sleep in my bed."

After hearing Bloom make this declaration, Sylvester jumped for joy as he made his way to the other side of Bloom's bed. Although she was thrown off by how Sylvester was acting radically different from his normal self, Bloom couldn't help but smile as she said sweetly, "Good night, my sweet Sylvester."

While Bloom and Sylvester were sound asleep, the mice were back to cause more trouble as they slid a piece of rope down from the moose head and it caught Bloom by her neck. When Sylvester woke up and saw what was going on, he jumped up in shock and pulled out a razor knife to stop Bloom from being hanged. When Bloom felt the rope around her neck, she was struggling to get free as she cried out, "Help! Help, somebody! Help! I can't breathe! What's going on?! Where's the fire?!"

In the midst of her rambling, Bloom stopped when she saw that Sylvester was holding the razor in his hand and the rope in the other, then she gave a look of mild anger as she asked, "Sylvester, would you mind telling just _what_ were you doing with that razor?"

As Sylvester smiled sheepishly in response, quickly hiding the razor behind his back, Bloom proceeded to go back to sleep. However, the mice decided to drop an anvil on Bloom's head when she went back to sleep, but Sylvester quickly rushed up to stop the anvil from hitting her head. Unfortunately, Bloom woke back up to see Sylvester struggling to hold the anvil, which caused her to seethe with anger and annoyance as she said, "Alright, Sylvester, riddle me this: _what_ were you going to do with that anvil?"

Before Sylvester could explain what had happened, Bloom proceeded to throw the anvil at his head as she carried him out of the room and led him to the lobby. However, as Bloom continued to walk down the stairs, Sylvester stopped to see that the mice were ready to throw a bowling ball down the stairs that would have landed on Bloom, so he rushed down to the bottom of the stairs to push Bloom out of harm's way, allowing him to take the hit. However, Bloom quickly got back up and said to herself, "Oh, why couldn't I ask Bugs Bunny to accompany me on this trip? He probably would've made a better roommate than Sylvester."

As Bloom walked over to where Sylvester was, she was about to give him a piece of her mind, but Sylvester fainted from that hit with the bowling ball. However, Bloom thought it was a ploy for sympathy as she said, "Oh, I see what you're trying to do. You're trying to play off my sympathies, huh? Well, it's not going to work on me this time, Sylvester. You are going to sleep in that lobby and that is final!"

As Bloom carried Sylvester into the lobby and laid him on a nearby couch, she stretched and yawned as she said to Sylvester, "I hope you manage to get a good night's rest in here, Sylvester. Besides, it's just so comfortable around here. Well, good night, Sylvester, see you in the morning."

Once Bloom left the lobby and went back upstairs, Sylvester was shivering when he realized that Bloom left herself vulnerable to many possible dangers that were awaiting her upstairs. Suddenly, he looked up and saw that the mice had disguised themselves as a tall, looming ghost, which caused Sylvester to jump up in fear and rush back upstairs to where Bloom was, which left her even more annoyed as she said, "What's going on here? Sylvester, what are you doing back upstairs? I hope you have a good reason for this disturbance, Sylvester!"

* * *

While Sylvester tried to explain that he had seen a ghost downstairs while he was trying to get some sleep, Bloom just rolled her eyes in annoyance as she said, "Oh, Sylvester, will you stop with the ridiculousness already? It's already halfway through the night and I couldn't even get a wink of sleep because you are keeping me up with your antics!"

Sylvester gulped nervously in response as Bloom grabbed his hand and said, "Listen, you are going to get some sleep, whether you want to or not!"

Once Bloom led Sylvester downstairs, he was hanging on to the last set of stairs as Bloom tried to pull him away, saying, "Oh, come on, you big baby! There is nothing to be scared of!"

Seeing that her attempt to get Sylvester off of those stairs was all for naught, Bloom finally got fed up with Sylvester's foolishness for the evening as she declared, "Alright, that does it! I am going to go into that lobby and prove to you that there is nothing to be afraid of! I am going to prove what a yellow dog of a cowardly cat you have been for the whole evening!"

Once Bloom decided to investigate the lobby, Sylvester looked around for her when he realized that she didn't come back after a few minutes. Before he could find out if she went back upstairs, Sylvester was startled by a faint cry for help as he said to himself, "It's Bloom! She's in trouble!"

When Sylvester rushed down to the other end of the hall, he saw that the evil mice had Bloom bound and gagged as they carried her off to be decapitated. As Sylvester's mouth dropped from shock upon seeing that the mice had somehow taken down the Fairy of the Dragon's Flame, Sylvester noticed that Bloom was holding up a sign that said: "YOU WERE RIGHT, SYLVESTER".

* * *

Feeling overwhelmed by this recent turn of events, Sylvester just screamed out of fear as he scrambled out of the hotel, stopping when he was far away from the San Fernando Valley Lodge. Once Sylvester made his way out of the San Fernando Valley Lodge, Hubie and Bertie were watching from afar, reconsidering their antics for the evening as Hubie looked at Bertie and said, "Say, Bert, do you think that our prank went a little too far?"

"Yeah-yeah, it went too far, Hubie," Bertie said with a sad sigh. "What are we gonna do?"

"We've gotta get Sylvester to rescue Bloom before her head gets cut off!" Hubie declared. "Besides, if those mice cousins of ours go through with their plan, I think the Winx Club are going to be stuck with a headless leader for the rest of their lives."

Bertie gulped nervously in response as he said, "Well, what are we waiting for, Hubie? Let's go get that cat!"

* * *

As Sylvester sat on a nearby tree stump, catching his breath and wiping the sweat from his forehead, he was surprised to see Hubie and Bertie, both dressed up as his conscience, standing there, looking disappointed at the tuxedo cat as Hubie cut to the chase and said, "Why, just look at you, Sylvester! You're nothing but a coward!"

As Sylvester just bit his lip nervously, Bertie pulled up a series of signs that showed the first time Bloom had met Sylvester, which caused the cat to sigh in disappointment that he couldn't even rescue her from a gang of sadistic mice. However, once Hubie showed the chart that compared the sizes of him and the mice, Sylvester felt himself becoming more confident. Once Hubie and Bertie demanded that Sylvester go back into the house and fight off those mice to rescue Bloom, Sylvester felt himself bursting with courage as he ripped off a whole tree and ran back into the hotel.

Once he got back into the hotel, he had caught up with where the mice had held Bloom hostage and proceeded to fight all of them off, which caused all of them to run out of the hotel. As Hubie and Bertie watched all of this with glee, Charles looked back at them and said, "I guess we went too far with our series of pranks, huh, fellas?"

"Yeah, I guess you did," Hubie said with a smirk. "What did I tell ya before, Charles? Psychological domination is the name of the game!"

* * *

Once the murderous mice had been defeated, Bloom was wiping her head with a washcloth as she graciously thanked Sylvester for rescuing her, saying with a smile as she hugged Sylvester, "Wow, Sylvester, I don't know what to tell you, but thank you for saving me from those murderous mice! I'm sorry I didn't take your warnings seriously. I just didn't think that it was possible that a place like this could be the home of such haunted imagery."

However, while Bloom was thanking Sylvester, they were both surprised to see a certain vampire by the name of Count Blood Count looming over them, smirking at them as he said, "So, I take it you two enjoyed your stay here at the San Fernando Valley Lodge tonight, huh?"

Bloom and Sylvester turned white upon seeing the vampire as they both screamed in shock and got into the car, driving off into the distance and back to Alfea College. Once they were far away from the San Fernando Valley Lodge, it was revealed that Count Blood Count was the disguise for none other than Bugs Bunny, who just laughed to himself as he took a bite from his carrot and turned to the audience, saying in a _sotto aside_ , "Gosh, ain't I a stinker?"

Bugs then smirked and raised his eyebrows at the audience as the cartoon drew to a close.

* * *

After the cartoon faded to black, the signature _Looney Tunes_ drum appeared on screen in front of a curtain background as Porky Pig proceeded to pop through the drum and wrapped up the cartoon with his signature phrase, "Th-th-th-that's all, folks!"

* * *

Well, that's all, folks! I hope you all enjoyed the third installment of the _Looney Tunes Cartoons_ , which happened to be the first starring roles of Bloom and Sylvester in this series. I thought about making this installment more of a light-hearted comedic romp, but after watching the two Porky and Sylvester cartoons, I was influenced to do my own spin on the trilogy of cartoons that involved Porky and Sylvester in spooky environments. By reading this installment, you might notice some references (or homages) to gags that were featured in "Scaredy Cat" and "Claws for Alarm". I have a feeling that Bloom might have been a bit too harsh towards Sylvester in this installment, but I managed to have her come around by the end of the cartoon.

Oh, and I bet you all weren't expecting that surprise cameo by Bugs Bunny at the end, did ya? I thought about having Count Blood Count appear as the real deal, but there was already enough supernatural goings-on in this cartoon and I couldn't help but throw Bugs in there at the end. It might be a bit too over-the-top, but it would make sense if you remember what happened at the end of the 1953 _Merrie Melodies_ cartoon, "Duck Amuck". With all of the spooky tricks-and-treats that had occurred in this cartoon, I might go ahead and write up an episode that consist of three spooky tales, so be on the lookout for that one.

Anyway, folks, I hope you all enjoyed this installment of the _Looney Tunes Cartoons_ because there is plenty more where that came from! Also, stay tuned for the next episode coming soon because it is sure to be a _screamer!_ Anyway, all in all, "Stay Tooned" for the next episode and thanks for reading, folks!


End file.
